Dam-1
by Lauraa Black
Summary: euiyeuw yiwiuru
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

El lago estaba encantado. No había duda alguna.

En primer lugar, se hallaba situado junto a la garganta del valle maldito de Cwm Pwcca, el valle misterioso, cubierto por eterna niebla, famoso por sus prodigios y apariciones mágicas.

En segundo, bastaba con mirar.

La superficie del agua era de un azul profundo, exquisito y tranquilo cual verdadero zafiro pulido. Era lisa como un espejo, hasta tal punto que las cumbres de las montañas de Y Wyddfa, que se miraban en él, ofrecían un aspecto más hermoso en forma de reflejo que en la propia realidad. Un viento frío y vivificante soplaba desde el lago y nada perturbaba la digna calma, ni siquiera el chapuzón de un pez o el graznido de un ave acuática.

El caballero se estremeció de la impresión. Pero en vez de continuar cabalgando por la cima de la colina, dirigió al caballo hacia abajo, hacia el lago. Tal y como si fuera atraído por la fuerza magnética de un hechizo que dormitara allá, abajo, en el fondo, en lo profundo de las aguas. El caballo posaba los cascos tímidamente entre las quebradas rocas, mostrando con un ronquido apagado que él también percibía el aura mágica. Cuando llegó al fondo, a la playa, el caballero desmontó. Llevando al rocín de las riendas, se acercó al borde del agua, donde una débil ola jugueteaba con los cantos rodados.

Se arrodilló, la cota de malla rechinó. Espantando a unos alevines, unos pececillos pequeños y vivaces como agujas, tomó agua en el hueco de las manos. Bebió con cuidado y despacio, el agua fría como el hielo le entumecía la lengua y los labios, le pinchaba los dientes.

Cuando volvió a agacharse para recoger agua le alcanzó un sonido que viajaba por sobre la superficie del lago. Alzó la cabeza. El caballo relinchó, como confirmando que él también lo había percibido.

Aguzó el oído. No, no era una ilusión. Había escuchado un canto. Cantaba una mujer. O más bien, una muchacha.

El caballero, como todos los caballeros, había crecido con las canciones de los bardos y los relatos de caballerías. En ellos, nueve de cada diez veces las llamadas o los cantos de una muchacha eran cebos, el caballero que iba detrás de sus voces por lo general caía en una trampa. A menudo, mortal.

Pero la curiosidad le venció. El caballero, al fin y al cabo, no tenía más que diecinueve años. Era muy atrevido y bastante poco juicioso. Era famoso por lo uno y conocido por lo otro.

Comprobó que la espada corría bien en la vaina, luego tiró del caballo y avanzó por la playa en la dirección de la que provenía el canto. No tuvo que ir muy lejos. La orilla estaba sembrada de enormes cantos rodados, oscuros, pulidos hasta resultar brillantes, se dirían juguetes de gigantes arrojados allí con descuido u olvidados después de terminar los juegos. Algunas de las rocas yacían dentro del agua del lago, renegreaban bajo la plataforma cristalina. Algunas se alzaban por encima de la superficie, bañadas por las pequeñas olas, daban la sensación de ser peines de leviatanes. Pero la mayor parte de las rocas yacían en la orilla, desde la playa hasta el bosque. Algunas estaban enterradas en la arena, mostrando sólo un pedacito, dejando a la imaginación el adivinar lo grandes que eran en realidad.

El canto que el caballero había escuchado surgía precisamente de aquellas riberas. Y la muchacha que cantaba era invisible. Tiró del caballo, lo arrastró del bocado y los ollares para que no relinchara ni bufara.

La ropa de la muchacha descansaba sobre una de las rocas que estaban en el agua, tan plana como una mesa. La chica, desnuda, con el agua por la cintura, se estaba lavando, canturreando y chapoteando al hacerlo. El caballero no reconocía las palabras. Y no era de extrañar.

La muchacha, apostaría la cabeza, no era humana de carne y hueso. Lo demostraba el delgado cuerpo, el extraño color del cabello, la voz. Él estaba seguro de que cuando ella se volviera iba a ver unos ojos grandes con forma de almendra. Y si se recogiera los cabellos cenicientas, —vería unas orejas agudas, terminadas en punta. Ella era una habitante de Faérie. Un hada. Una de las Tylwyth Tég. Una de aquéllas a las que los pictos y los irlandeses llamaban Daoine Sdhe, el Pueblo de las Colinas. Una de aquéllas a las que los sajones llamaban elfos.

La muchacha dejó de cantar por un instante, se sumergió hasta el cuello, salpicó, rebufó y lanzó unas impresionantes maldiciones. Esto, sin embargo, no confundió al caballero. Las hadas, como es de todos sabido, eran capaces de blasfemar como la gente. Y a menudo peor que un mozo de establo. Y la blasfemia a menudo servía de introducción a alguna de esas bromas pesadas por las que las tales hechiceras «san famosas, como por ejemplo hacerle crecer a uno la nariz hasta alcanzar el tamaño de un pepino o reducirle a otro la masculinidad al tamaño de una habichuela.

Al caballero no le atraían ni la primera ni la segunda posibilidad. Ya casi, casi se estaba disponiendo a una discreta retirada cuando, de pronto, el caballo le traicionó. No, no su propia montura, la cual, sujeta por los ollares, estaba tranquila y silenciosa como un ratón. Le traicionó el caballo del hada, una yegua mora a la que el caballero al principio no distinguió entre las rocas. La jaca negra como la pez comenzó a arañar la tierra con el casco y relinchó como saludo. El semental del caballero agitó la cabeza y respondió cortésmente. Hasta que el eco llegó al agua.

El hada salió chapoteando del agua, presentándole por un momento al caballero todo su agradable esplendor. Se lanzó sobre la roca en la que estaba su ropa. Pero en vez de aferrar algún avío y cubrirse decentemente con él, la elfa tomó la espada y la sacó de la vaina con un silbido, aferrando el hierro con una asombrosa maestría. Duró esto tan sólo un corto instante, después de lo cual el hada se encogió o se arrodilló, escondiéndose en el agua hasta la nariz y sacando por encima de la superficie la mano enderezada que sujetaba la espada.

El caballero parpadeó de estupefacción, soltó las riendas y dobló la pierna, arrodillándose sobre la arena mojada. Había comprendido al momento a quién tenía delante.

—Os saludo —murmuró, al tiempo que estiraba la mano—. Es un gran honor para mí... Una gran distinción, oh, Dama del Lago. Acepto esta espada...

—¿Y no podrías levantarte y darte la vuelta? —El hada sacó los labios por encima del agua—. ¿No podrías dejar de mirarme? ¿Y permitirme que me vista?

Él obedeció.

Escuchó cómo chapoteaba al salir del agua, cómo crujía la ropa, cómo maldecía por lo bajo al ponérsela sobre el cuerpo mojado. Él se entretuvo contemplando a la yegua mora de pelaje suave y brillante como la piel de un topo. Era sin duda un caballo de raza, con toda seguridad veloz como el viento. Con toda seguridad encantado. Y con toda seguridad habitante de Faérie, como su propietaria.

—Puedes darte la vuelta.

—Dama del Lago...

—Y presentarte.

—Soy Galahad de Caer Benic. Caballero del rey Arturo, señor del castillo de Camelot, gobernante del País del Verano y también de Dumnonia, Dyfneint, Powys, Dyfed...

—¿Y Temería? —le interrumpió—. ¿Redania, Rivia, Aedirn? ¿Nilfgaard? ¿Te dicen algo esos nombres?

—Nada. Nunca he oído hablar de ellos.

Ella se encogió de hombros. En la mano, aparte de la espada, sujetaba las botas y la camisa, lavada y escurrida.

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿Y qué día es hoy?

—Es —él abrió la boca, totalmente sorprendido— la segunda luna llena después de Beltane... Dama...

—Ciri —dijo maquinalmente, retorciendo los brazos para que se le adhiriera mejor la ropa a la piel empapada. Hablaba de modo extraño, tenía los ojos grandes y verdes... Ella se escurrió instintivamente el cabello mojado y el caballero dio un respingo involuntario. No sólo porque su oreja era normal, humana, en ningún caso élfica. Tenía la mejilla deformada por una enorme y desagradable cicatriz. La habían herido. Pero, ¿acaso se puede herir a un hada?

La muchacha advirtió su mirada, entornó los ojos y arrugó la nariz.

—¡Una cicatriz, sí! —dijo, con su acento sorprendente—. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara de susto? ¿Tan rara cosa es una cicatriz para un caballero? ¿O acaso es tan fea?

Él, despacio, con las dos manos, se bajó la capucha de la cota de malla, se pasó la mano por los cabellos.

—Ciertamente no es rara cosa para un caballero —dijo, no sin orgullo juvenil, mostrando su propia sutura, apenas cicatrizada, que le corría desde la sien hasta la mandíbula—. Y más feas son las cicatrices en el honor. Soy Galahad, hijo de Lanzarote du Lac y Elaine, hija del rey Pelles, señor de Caer Benic. Esta herida me la causó Breunis el Cruel, un indigno opresor de damas, pese a que le venciera yo en justo desafío. Ciertamente, honrado estoy de tomar de vuestras manos esta espada, oh Dama del Lago...

—¿Cómo?

—La espada. Estoy dispuesto a aceptarla.

—Es mi espada. No le permito a nadie tocarla.

—Pero...

—¿Pero qué?

—La Dama del Lago siempre... siempre surge de las aguas y otorga una espada. Ella guardó silencio durante un rato.

—Entiendo —dijo por fin—. En fin, donde fueres... Lo siento, Galahad o como te llames, pero por lo visto no has dado con la Dama que hacía falta. Yo no otorgo nada. Ni me dejo que me quiten. Que quede todo claro.

—Pero —se atrevió a decir—, ¿procedéis de Faérie, señora, o no?

—Procedo —dijo al cabo, y sus ojos verdes, daba la sensación, estaban fijos en el abismo del tiempo y el espacio—. Procedo de Rivia, de una ciudad con el mismo nombre. Junto al lago Loe Eskalott. Llegué aquí en una barca. Había niebla. No veía las orillas. Sólo escuché el relincho de Kelpa... mi yegua, que me había seguido los pasos. Extendió la camisa mojada sobre una roca. Y el caballero dio de nuevo un respingo. La camisa había sido lavada, pero no muy a conciencia. Todavía se podían ver rastros de sangre.

—Me trajo hasta aquí la corriente del río —continuó la muchacha, sin ver que él se había dado cuenta o bien fingiendo no ver—. La corriente del río y la magia del unicornio... ¿Cómo se llama este lago?

—No lo sé —reconoció—. Hay tantos lagos en Gwynedd...

—¿En Gwynedd?

—Pues claro. Aquellos montes son Y Wyddfa. Dejándolos a mano izquierda y cabalgando por los bosques, al cabo de dos días se llega a Dinas Dinlleu y más allá a Caer Dathal. Y el río... El río más cercano...

—No importa cómo se llame el río más cercano. ¿Tienes algo de comer, Galahad? Es que, sencillamente, estoy que me muero de hambre. ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Temes que desaparezca? ¿Que vuele por los aires junto con tus bizcochos y tu salchicha de ternera? No tengas miedo. He montado unos buenos líos en mi propio mundo y he andado revolviendo el destino, así que es mejor que no me deje ver por allí por el momento. Así que andaré por tu mundo algún tiempo. En un mundo en el que en vano se busca el Dragón o los Siete Cabritillos por las noches. En el que ahora estamos en la segunda luna llena después de Belleteyn y Belleteyn se pronuncia Beltane. ¿Por qué me miras así, te digo?

—No sabía que las hadas comieran.

—Las hadas, las hechiceras y las elfas. Todas comen. Beben. Y demás.

—¿Cómo?

—No importa.

Cuanto más la observaba, más iba perdiendo el aura mágica y se iba haciendo más humana y normal, vulgar incluso. Sin embargo, sabía que no era así, que no podía ser así. No se encuentra uno a muchachas vulgares en las faldas de Y Wyddfa, en las cercanías de Cwm Pwcca, bañándose desnudas en los lagos de montaña y lavándose camisas ensangrentadas. Daba igual el aspecto que tuviera aquella muchacha, en ningún caso podía ser una criatura terrenal. Pese a saber eso, Galahad podía ya mirar tranquilamente y sin temor supersticioso sus cabellos de ratón que, para su asombro, ahora que estaban secos, brillaban atravesados por vetas de un gris entre plateado y blanquecino. Podía ya mirar sus manos delgadas, su pequeña nariz y sus pálidos labios, su traje de hombre, de corte un tanto extraño, confeccionado de una tela delicada de nudo extraordinariamente denso. Y su espada, de extraña factura y ornamentación, pero que no parecía sólo un adorno para los desfiles. Y sus pies desnudos, cubiertos de arena seca de la playa.

—Para que quede claro —habló ella, limpiándose un pie con el otro—, yo no soy una elfa. Hechicera, es decir hada, sí que soy, aunque... más bien atípica. Eh, creo que no lo soy siquiera.

—Pues lo siento, de verdad.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes?

—Dicen... —Se ruborizó y tartamudeó—. Dicen que las hadas, cuando se encuentran por casualidad con los jóvenes, los llevan consigo a Elfland y allí... Bajo los arbustos del bosque, sobre un lecho de musgo, les muestran...

—Entiendo. —Ella le lanzó una corta mirada, tras la que dio un fuerte mordisco a su salchicha—. En lo que se refiere al País de los Elfos —dijo, tragando—, hace algún tiempo que salí huyendo de allí y no tengo prisa alguna en volver. En lo tocante al lecho de musgo... Cierto, Galahad, no has dado con la Dama que hacía falta. Pese a ello, agradezco los buenos deseos.

—¡Señora! No quería faltaros...

—No te excuses.

—Y todo porque —balbuceó— sois tan hermosa.

—Te doy las gracias de nuevo. Pero esto no cambia nada.

Guardaron silencio durante un rato. Hacía calor. El sol en su cénit calentaba las piedras agradablemente. Un leve golpe de viento, arrugó la superficie del lago.

—¿Qué significa...? —habló de pronto Galahad con voz exaltada—. ¿Qué significa un paje con una lanza de la que mana sangre? ¿Qué significa y por qué sufre el rey tullido? ¿Qué significa una dama de blanco que lleva el graal, una copa de plata?

—Y aparte de eso —le interrumpió ella—, ¿te va todo bien?

—No hago más que preguntar.

—Y yo no entiendo tus preguntas. ¿Es alguna contraseña? ¿Una señal por la que se reconocen los que están en el secreto? Ten la merced de explicarlo.

—No soy capaz de hacerlo mejor.

—Entonces, ¿por qué preguntas?

—Porque... —habló desconcertado—. Bueno, por decirlo en pocas palabras... Uno de los nuestros no preguntó cuando tuvo ocasión. Se le comió la lengua el gato, o le dio vergüenza... No preguntó y por esa razón sucedieron muchas desgracias. Así que ahora preguntamos siempre. Por si acaso.

—¿Hay hechiceros en este mundo? Sabes, de ésos que tratan en magias. Magos. Taumaturgos.

—Merlín. Y Morgana. Mas Morgana es mala.

—¿Y Merlín?

—A medias.

—¿Sabes dónde lo puedo encontrar?

—¡Por supuesto? En Camelot. En la corte del rey Arturo. Precisamente allí me dirijo.

—¿Lejos?

—De aquí a Powys, al río Hafren, luego siguiendo el Hafren hasta Glevum, junto al mar de Sabrina y desde allí ya está cerca el País del Verano. En total, como unos diez días de camino...

—Demasiado lejos.

—Se puede acortar un poco el camino —tartamudeó— yendo a través de Cwm Pwcca. Pero es un valle maldito. Es horrible. Allí viven los Y Dynan Bach Tég, unos enanos malvados...

—¿Y es que tú llevas la espada para los desfiles?

—¿Y qué puede hacer la espada contra la magia?

—Puede, puede, no tengas miedo. Yo soy una bruja. ¿Has oído hablar de ello alguna vez? Eh, por supuesto que no lo has oído. Y a mí no me amedrentan esos tus enanos. Tengo bastantes amigos entre los menudos.

Seguro, pensó.

—¿Dama del Lago?

—Me llamo Ciri. No me llames Dama del Lago. Me trae recuerdos desagradables, penosos, nefastos. Así me llamaban ellos, en el País... ¿Cómo has llamado a ese país?

—Faérie. O, como dicen los druidas: Annwn. Y los sajones lo llaman Elfland.

—Elfland... —Se cubrió los hombros con una manta picta a cuadros—. He estado allí, ¿sabes? Entré en la Torre de la Golondrina y cataplúm, ya estaba entre los elfos. Y ellos me llamaban precisamente así. Dama del Lago. Al principio hasta me gustaba. Me halagaba. Hasta el momento en que comprendí que en aquel país, en aquella torre y junto a aquel lago no era yo señora, sino cautiva.

—¿Fue allí —él no lo resistió— donde os manchasteis la camisa de sangre?

Calló durante largo rato.

—No —dijo por fin, y la voz, le dio la impresión, le temblaba ligeramente—. Allí no. Tienes ojos agudos. En fin, no se puede huir de la verdad, no hay por qué meter la cabeza en la arena... Sí, Galahad. Me he manchado a menudo en los últimos tiempos. Con la sangre de los enemigos a los que maté. Y con la sangre de los amigos a los que intentaba salvar... y que murieron en mis manos... ¿Por qué me miras así?

—No sé si seáis de origen etéreo o acaso la dama de la muerte... O una de las diosas... O acaso seáis habitante de los celestiales valles...

—Al grano, por merced.

—Me gustaría —los ojos de Galahad ardían— escuchar vuestra historia. ¿Querríais contarla, oh, señora?

—Es larga.

—Tenemos tiempo.

—Y no acaba demasiado bien.

—No lo creo.

—¿Por qué?

—Cantabais cuando os bañabais en el lago.

—Eres observador. —Volvió la cabeza, apretó los labios y su rostro se arrugó y afeó de pronto—. Sí, eres observador. Pero muy inocente.

—Contadme vuestra historia. Por favor.

—En fin —suspiró—. Bien, si quieres... Te la contaré.

Se sentó con mayor comodidad. Y él también se sentó con mayor comodidad. Los caballos se acercaron al borde del bosque, mordisqueando hierbas y helechos.

—Desde el principio —le pidió Galahad—. Desde el mismo principio...

—Esta historia —dijo ella al cabo, bien apretada en la manta picta— me parece a mí cada vez más una historia que no tiene principio. Tampoco tengo la seguridad de que se haya terminado. Has de saber que el pasado y el futuro se entremezclan terriblemente. Incluso hubo cierto elfo que me dijo que es como esa serpiente que clava los dientes en su propia cola. Esta serpiente, para que lo sepas, llámase Uroboros. Y el que muerda su propia cola significa que el círculo está cerrado. En cualquier instante se esconden a la vez el pasado, el presente y el futuro. En cualquier instante se encuentra la eternidad. ¿Entiendes?

—No.

—No importa.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

_Era En verdad os digo, quien cree en los sueños es como aquél que quiere atrapar los vientos o aferrar la sombra. Se engaña con imágenes de curvo y falaz espejo que miente o discurre despropósitos cual mujer de parió. De modo que necio es quien a las visiones de los sueños concede crédito y se adentra en el camino de las quimeras. Mas todo aquél que precie de menos los sueños y en nada los tenga, procede también con poco seso. ¿Pues acaso si los sueños no hubieran de tener sentido alguno, nos habrían dotado los dioses de la capacidad de soñar?_

La sabiduría del profeta Lebioda, 34:1

_All we see or seem_

_Is but a dream within a dream_

Edgar Allan Poe

Un vientecillo arrugó la superficie del agua, que bullía como una cazuela, y desterró los dispersos retazos de niebla. Los escálamos chirriaban y golpeteaban rítmicamente, las palas de los remos sembraban una granizada de brillantes gotitas. Condwiramurs apoyó la mano en la borda. La barca navegaba a una velocidad tan lenta que el agua apenas se alzaba y caía sobre sus dedos.

—Ah, ah —dijo ella, confiriendo a la voz tanto sarcasmo como le fue posible—. ¡Pero qué deprisa! Si hasta parece que volamos sobre las olas. ¡La cabeza da vueltas!

El remero, un hombre bajo, torvo y compacto, gruñó algo ininteligible y rabioso, sin alzar siquiera la cabeza, cubierta de un cabello tan digno y crespo como el de una oveja caracul. La adepta estaba ya muy harta de los gruñidos, carraspeos y jadeos con los que aquel palurdo despachaba sus preguntas desde que ella había subido a la barca.

—Cuidado —dijo, marcando las palabras y manteniendo la calma con dificultad—. De remar con tanta fuerza le pueden dar a uno unas infosuras.

Esta vez el hombre alzó un rostro tostado, de piel tan oscura como si hubiera sido curtida. Murmuró, tosió, señaló con un movimiento de una barbilla cubierta de gris pelambre a una cabria de madera atada a la borda y una cuerda tensada por el movimiento de la barca que desaparecía en el agua. Convencido a todas luces de que la explicación había sido suficiente, continuó remando. Al mismo ritmo que antes. Remos arriba. Pausa. Remos hasta la mitad de las palas en el agua. Larga pausa. Remada. Una pausa todavía más larga.

—Ajá —dijo Condwiramurs con soltura mientras miraba al cielo—. Entiendo. Lo importante es el señuelo que va arrastrando detrás de la barca, que debe moverse a la correspondiente velocidad y a una profundidad apropiada. Lo importante es la pesca. El resto no importa.

Era algo tan evidente que el hombre ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de gruñir o carraspear.

—¿A quién le puede interesar —continuó Condwiramurs su monólogo— el que lleve viajando toda la noche? ¿Que esté hambrienta? ¿Que el trasero me pique y me duela por culpa de este banco duro y húmedo? ¿Que tenga ganas de mear? No importa, lo importante es la pesca de arrastre. Y al fin y al cabo para nada. El señuelo que llevamos arrastrando horizontalmente en medio de la corriente no va a capturar nada en una arcilla de veinte brazas de profundidad.

El hombre alzó la cabeza, la miró con una expresión amenazadora y refunfuñó en un tono muy, pero que muy hostil. Relucieron los dientes de Condwiramurs, contenta consigo misma. El palurdo seguía remando con lentitud. Estaba enfadado. Se dejó caer sobre el banco de popa y cruzó las piernas. De forma tal que en el doblez de la falda se viera mucho.

El hombre gruñó, apretó sobre los remos sus manos callosas, haciendo como que no miraba más que la cuerda de arrastre. Por supuesto, ni se le ocurrió apresurar la velocidad de su remado. La adepta suspiró resignada y se entretuvo en observar el cielo. Los escálamos chirriaban, brillantes gotitas salpicaban desde las palas de los remos. Entre la niebla que se iba alzando rápidamente fue surgiendo el borroso contorno de una isla. Y alzándose sobre ella el oscuro y abombado obelisco de una torre. El palurdo, aunque sentado de espaldas y sin poder verlo, reconoció de alguna forma que ya casi habían llegado. Sin apresurarse, colocó los remos en la borda, se levantó, comenzó a coger poco a poco la cuerda con la cabria. Condwiramurs, todavía con las piernas cruzadas, silboteó mientras miraba al cielo.

El hombre recogió del todo la cuerda, echó un vistazo al señuelo, un gran cucharón de hojalata con un gancho de tres puntas y una mosca de lana roja.

—Ay, ay —dijo Condwiramurs con voz dulce—. No hemos pillado nada, oh, qué pena. Qué raro, ¿por qué tenemos tan mala suerte? ¿No será que la barca iba demasiado deprisa?

El hombre le lanzó una mirada que decía cosas muy feas. Se sentó, carraspeó, escupió por la borda, agarró los remos con sus manos nudosas, estiró la espalda. Los remos chapotearon, se agitaron en los escálamos, la barca se lanzó por el lago como una flecha, el agua se «remolinaba con un rumor en la proa, giraba alejándose de la popa. Recorrieron la distancia de un cuarto de tiro de arco que les separaba de la isla en menos de dos gruñidos. La barca se empotró en la arena can tal ímpetu que Condwiramurs se cayó del banco. El hombre gruñó, carraspeó y escupió. La adepta sabía que traducido a la lengua de la gente civilizada significaba: lárgate de mi barca, arpía sabihonda. También sabía que no podía contar con que la llevara en brazos. Se quitó los zapatos, alzó la falda hasta una altura provocadora y bajó de la nave. Se tragó una maldición porque las conchas se le clavaban dolorosamente en los pies.

—Gracias por el viaje —dijo con los dientes apretados.

Sin esperar gruñido de respuesta y sin mirar a su alrededor, anduvo descalza en dirección a las escaleras de piedra. Todas las incomodidades y padecimientos desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, borrados por una excitación creciente. Se hallaba pues en la isla de Inis Vitre, en el lago de Loe Blest. Estaba en un lugar casi legendario, en el que solamente podían residir unos pocos elegidos.

La niebla de la mañana se había alzado casi del todo, la bola roja del sol comenzó a brillar con fuerza en el cielo mate. Alrededor de los matacanes de la torre planeaban las gaviotas, pasaban raudos los vencejos.

En la cúspide de las escaleras que conducían de la playa a la terraza, apoyada en la estatua de una quimera acuclillada y sonriente, estaba, de pie, Nimue. La Dama del Lago.

Era de complexión delicada y bajita, no medía más de cinco pies. Condwiramurs había oído hablar de que cuando era joven la habían llamado «Pulgarcita», ahora veía que el sobrenombre era acertado. Pero estaba segura de que al menos desde hacía medio siglo nadie se había atrevido a llamar así a la pequeña hechicera.

—Soy Condwiramurs Tilly —se presentó con una inclinación, un tanto turbada, aún con los zapatos en la mano—. Estoy contenta de poder estar en vuestra isla, Dama del Lago.

—Nimue —le corrigió despacio la pequeña maga—. Nimue y nada más. Podemos ahorrarnos los títulos y los epítetos, señora Tilly.

—En tal caso yo soy Condwiramurs. Condwiramurs y nada más.

—Entonces, con tu permiso, Condwiramurs. Hablaremos durante el desayuno. Adivino que tienes hambre.

—No lo niego.

Para el desayuno había requesón, cebolletas, huevos, leche y pan de centeno, que le sirvieron dos criadas jovencitas, silenciosas y que olían a almidón. Condwiramurs comía sintiendo sobre ella la mirada de la pequeña hechicera.

—La torre —dijo serena Nimue, al tiempo que observaba cada uno de sus movimientos y casi cada mendrugo que se llevaba a la boca— tiene seis pisos, uno de ellos subterráneo. Tus habitaciones se hallan en el segundo piso contando desde el nivel del suelo, allí hay todas las comodidades necesarias para la vida. La planta baja, como ves, es la parte de administración de la casa, aquí se encuentran también las habitaciones del servicio. En el sótano, así como en los pisos primero y tercero, se encuentran el laboratorio, la biblioteca y la galería. Tienes libre acceso a todos los pisos mencionados y los cuartos que en ellos se encuentran, puedes usar de ellos y de todo lo que contienen cuando te apetezca y de la forma en que te apetezca.

—Comprendo. Muchas gracias.

—En los dos pisos superiores se albergan mis habitaciones privadas y mi despacho privado. Estos cuartos son absolutamente privados. Para evitar malentendidos: soy muy sensible en lo tocante a este asunto.

—Lo respetaré.

Nimue volvió la cabeza hacia la ventana, a través de la que se veía al Gruñón Señor Remero, que se había librado ya del equipaje de Condwiramurs y ahora cargaba en la barca la caña, la cabria, las redes y otras parafernalias del arte de la pesca.

—Soy un poco pasada de moda —continuó—. Pero me he acostumbrado a usar de derechos de exclusividad respecto a algunas cosas. El cepillo de dientes, por ejemplo. Mis habitaciones privadas, mi biblioteca, mi cuarto de baño. Y el Rey Pescador. Por favor, no intentes usar del Rey Pescador.

Condwiramurs casi se atragantó con la miel. El rostro de Nimue no mostraba expresión alguna.

—Y si... —continuó antes de que la muchacha recuperara el habla—. Y si él intenta usar de ti, recházalo.

Condwiramurs, tragando por fin, asintió rápida con la cabeza, absteniéndose de cualquier comentario. Aunque estuvo a punto de decir que no le gustaban los pescadores, sobre todo regordetes. Y con la testa cubierta por unos cabellos blanquitos como el requesón.

—Sí —dijo Nimue con énfasis—. Ya hemos hecho la introducción. Es hora de pasar a cosas más concretas. ¿No te interesa saber por qué entre tantas candidatas te he elegido precisamente a ti?

Condwiramurs, si se lo pensó un poco antes de responder, fue tan sólo por no aparentar demasiado orgullo. Muy pronto, sin embargo, llegó a la conclusión de que mostrarle a Nimue una falsa modestia, incluso aunque fuera en un grado muy pequeño, sonaría demasiado a falso.

—Soy la mejor soñadora de la academia —respondió con la voz fría, de forma muy objetiva y sin jactancia—. Y en el tercer curso fui la segunda de entre las onirománticas.

—Podría haberme traído a la primera. —Nimue era, en verdad, dolorosamente sincera—. Dicho sea entre paréntesis, me propusieron a esa empollona, y además con cierta insistencia porque al parecer es la hija de alguien importante. Y si se trata de los sueños, de la oniroscopia, bien sabes, querida Condwiramurs, que se trata de un don bastante caprichoso. Incluso la mejor soñadora puede tener un fiasco.

Condwiramurs apretó los dientes para no responder que sus fiascos se podían contar con los dedos de una mano. Al fin y al cabo hablaba con la maestra. Mantén las proporciones, dama particular, como solía decir uno de los profesores de la academia, un erudito.

Nimue premió su silencio con un leve ademán de su cabeza.

—Pedí informes en la escuela —dijo al cabo—. Por ello sé que no tienes que ayudarte a soñar con sustancias alucinógenas. Me alegro, porque no tolero los narcóticos.

—Sueño sin polvos de ningún tipo —confirmó Condwiramurs con cierto orgullo—. Para la oniroscopia me basta si tengo un ancla.

—¿El qué?

—Bueno, un ancla. —La adepta tosió—. Es decir, un objeto que esté relacionado con lo que haya de soñar. Una cosa. O un cuadro...

—¿Un cuadro?

—Sí. No se me da mal con un cuadro.

—Oh. —Nimue sonrió—. Oh, si un cuadro sirve de ayuda, entonces no vamos a tener problemas. Si ya has dado cuenta del desayuno, vamos, mejor soñadora y segunda entre las onirománticas. Será mejor que sin tardanza te aclare los otros motivos por los que precisamente te elegí a ti como asistente.

Un frío que no atenuaban ni los gruesos tapices ni la madera que revestía las paredes surgía de los muros de piedra. El suelo de piedra mordía los pies a través de los zapatos.

—Al otro lado de estas puertas —Nimue le señaló con descuido— está el laboratorio. Como se ha dicho, puedes usarlo como prefieras. Por supuesto, con la recomendable cautela. Se aconseja moderación, sobre todo si se intenta obligar a una escoba a traer agua.

Condwiramurs rió por cortesía, aunque la broma estaba ya muy gastada. Todas las profesoras agasajaban a sus discípulas con chistes relacionados con los míticos apuros del mítico aprendiz de nigromante.

Las escaleras se elevaban hacia las alturas como una serpiente marina, parecían no tener final. Y eran muy escarpadas. Antes de que llegaran a su destino, Condwiramurs estaba sudando y jadeaba. A Nimue sin embargo no parecía haberle afectado en nada el esfuerzo.

—Por aquí, por favor. —Abrió unas puertas de roble—. Cuidado con el umbral.

Condwiramurs entró y lanzó un suspiro.

La habitación era una galería. Sus paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros del suelo al techo. Allí colgaban enormes óleos, antiguos, descascarillados, agrietados, miniaturas, amarillentos grabados y xilografías, pálidas acuarelas y sepias. También estaban colgados allí vivos guaches y témperas de colores modernos, aguatintas y aguafuertes de limpios trazos, contrastadas litografías y mezzotintas, que atraían la mirada con sus nítidas manchas de negro.

Nimue se detuvo ante la imagen que estaba más cerca de la puerta, un cuadro que mostraba a un grupo reunido en torno a un árbol enorme. Miró la tela, luego a Condwiramurs, y su mirada muda era extraordinariamente expresiva.

—Jaskier —la adepta, que se dio cuenta al punto de lo que se trataba, no la hizo esperar— canta romances al pie del roble Bleobheris.

Nimue sonrió, asintió. Y dio un paso, deteniéndose delante del siguiente cuadro. Acuarela. Simbolismo. Dos siluetas de mujer sobre una montaña. Por encima de ellas, unas gaviotas, bajo ellas, en las faldas de la montaña, un corro de sombras.

—Ciri y Triss Merigold, la visión de Kaer Morhen.

Sonrisa, asentimiento, un paso, otro cuadro. Un jinete al galope, por una fila de alisos deformados, que estiraban hacia él los brazos de sus ramas. Condwiramurs sintió cómo la atravesaba un escalofrío.

—Ciri... Humm... Creo que es su cabalgata para encontrarse con Geralt en la granja del mediano Hofmeier.

La siguiente imagen, un óleo oscurecido. Una escena de batalla.

—Geralt y Cahir defienden el puente del Yaruga.

A continuación fue más rápido.

—Yennefer y Ciri, su primer encuentro en el santuario de Melitele. Jaskier y la dríada Eithné en el bosque de Brokilón. La compaña de Geralt durante la tormenta de nieve en el paso de Malheur...

—Bravo, perfecto —la cortó Nimue—. Conoces estupendamente las topeadas. Ahora ya sabes la otra razón por la que tú estás aquí y no otra persona.

Por encima de la mesita de ébano a la que se sentaron colgaba un enorme lienzo de batallas que presentaba, por lo que parecía, la batalla de Brenna, algún momento clave de la lucha o bien una escena más bien hortera con la muerte de algún héroe. El lienzo, fuera de toda dada, era obra de Nicolás Certos, se podía reconocer por la expresión, elperfecto cuidado por el detalle y los efectos de iluminación típicos del artista.

—Cierto, conozco las leyendas acerca del brujo y la bruja —respondió Condwiramurs—. Las conozco, no dudo en decirlo, fragmentariamente. Siendo una cría, amaba estas historias, las leía una y otra vez. Y soñaba con ser Yennefer. Seré sincera, sin embargo: incluso si se trató de un amor a primera vista, incluso si fue un estallido de pasiones... no fue un amor eterno.

Nimue alzó las cejas.

—Conocí la historia —siguió Condwiramurs— en los resúmenes populares y las versiones para niños, chuletas recortadas y adecentadas ad usum delphini. Luego continué de forma natural con las versiones completas y serias. Dilatadas hasta la frontera de la redundancia y a veces más allá. Entonces mi pasión fue sustituida por una reflexión flemática y la pasión salvaje dio paso a algo parecido a la obligación matrimonial. No sé si entiendes a qué me refiero.

Nimue le confirmó que lo comprendía con un movimiento de cabeza apenas perceptible.

—Resumiendo, prefiero aquellas leyendas que se atienen más a las convenciones legendarias, no mezclan la ficción con la realidad y no intentan aunar la simple y sincera moral del cuento de hadas con la verdad histórica, que es profundamente inmoral. Prefiero las leyendas sin los prólogos de los enciclopedistas, arqueólogos e historiadores. Aquéllas cuyo convencionalismo está libre de experimentos. Prefiero que si el príncipe sube a la cumbre de la Montaña de Cristal y besa a la bella durmiente, ésta se despierte y los dos vivan después eternamente felices. Así, y no de otro modo, tienen que acabarse las leyendas... ¿De qué pincel es este retrato de Ciri? ¿Ese en pied?

—No existe retrato alguno de Ciri. —La voz de la pequeña hechicera era imparcial hasta el hueso—. Ni aquí ni en ningún lugar del mundo. No se ha conservado ningún retrato, ni una miniatura pintada por alguien que hubiera podido ver a Ciri, conocerla o siquiera recordarla. El retrato en pied representa a Pavetta, la madre de Ciri, y lo pintó el enano Ruiz Dorrit, pintor de palacio de los señores de Cintra. Se sabe que Dorrit pintó a Ciri a la edad de diez años, también en pied, pero la tela, llamada Infanta con galgo, se perdió, por desgracia. Volvamos sin embargo a la leyenda y a tus relaciones con ella. Y a lo que, en tu opinión, debiera ser la forma de terminarse de la leyenda .

—Debe terminarse bien —dijo Condwiramurs con una convicción un tanto agresiva—. El bien y la justicia tienen que triunfar, el mal ha de recibir un castigo ejemplar, el amor ha de unir a los amantes como coronación de sus vidas. ¡Y ninguno de los héroes positivos puede morir, rayos! ¿Y la leyenda de Ciri? ¿Cómo termina?

—Precisamente. ¿Cómo?

Condwiramurs se quedó muda por un instante. No se esperaba aquella pregunta, olía a prueba, examen, trampa. Calló para no que no la pillaran.

¿Cómo termina la leyenda de Ciri y Geralt? Pues si lo sabe todo el mundo. Miró una acuarela de tonos oscuros que presentaba una barca borrosa deslizándose por la superficie de un lago borroso por los vapores. La barca iba propulsada por una mujer que empujaba con una larga pértiga, una mujer que sólo era visible como una silueta negra.

Precisamente así termina la leyenda. Precisamente así.

Nimue leyó sus pensamientos.

—No es tan seguro que fuera así, Condwiramurs. No es tan seguro.

—La leyenda —comenzó Nimue— la conocí de labios de un cuentista vagabundo. Soy moza de aldea, la cuarta hija de un carretero de pueblo. Los días en los que estuvo en nuestra aldea el cuentista Silbón, viejo vagabundo, fueron los más hermosos de mi niñez. Se podía descansar de las fatigas, contemplar con los ojos del alma aquellos prodigios de cuento de hadas, ver aquel mundo tan lejano... Un mundo hermoso y milagroso... Más lejano y milagroso que el mercado de la ciudad que estaba a nueve millas...

«Tenía por entonces como seis o siete años. Mi hermana mayor tenía catorce. Y ya estaba doblada de agacharse para trabajar. ¡El destino de la hembra! ¡Para esto nos preparaban desde pequeñas a las muchachas! ¡Agáchate! Agacharse eternamente, agacharse y doblarse para trabajar, para cuidar del niño, a causa del peso de la tripa que tu hombre te ha hecho apenas te has recuperado del parto...

«Fueron estos relatos de viejo los que hicieron que comenzara a desear algo más que afanarse y agacharse, soñar con algo más que parir, que el marido y los hijos. El primer libro que compré con lo que saqué de la venta de moras que recogí en el bosque fue la leyenda de Ciri. Una versión, como bien dijiste, adecentada, para niños, un ladrillo ad usum delphini. Era una versión que ni pintada para mí. Apenas sabía leer. Pero ya entonces sabía lo que quería. Quería ser como Filippa Eilhart, como Sheala de Tancarville, como Assire var Anahid...

Las dos miraron un guache que presentaba en un sutil claroscuro la sala de un castillo, una mesa y unas mujeres que estaban sentadas a una mesa. Unas mujeres legendarias.

—En la academia —siguió Nimue— en la que ingresé al segundo intento, me ocupé del mito tan sólo en lo relativo a la Gran Logia que aparecía en la asignatura de Historia de la Magia. Al principio no tenía demasiado tiempo para leer por placer, tenía que empollar para... para mantener el paso con las hijas de los condes y banqueros a las que Indo les era fácil, que se reían de una mozuela de aldea...

Enmudeció, separó los dedos con un chasquido.

—Por fin —continuó—, encontré tiempo para la lectura, pero entonces me di cuenta de que las peripecias de Geralt y Ciri me interesaban bastante menos que en mi infancia. Apareció un síndrome parecido al que tú describías. ¿Cómo lo has llamado? ¿Obligaciones matrimoniales? Así fue hasta el momento...

Enmudeció, se pasó la mano por el rostro. Condwiramurs advirtió con asombro que la mano de la Dama del Lago temblaba.

—Tenía dieciocho años, creo, cuando... cuando sucedió algo. Algo que ocasionó que la leyenda de Ciri reviviera dentro de mí. Que hizo que comenzara a ocuparme de ella seriamente y con afán científico. Que me impulsó a sacrificarle mi vida.

La adepta guardaba silencio, aunque en su interior estaba ardiendo de curiosidad.

—No finjas que no lo sabes —dijo Nimue con aspereza—. Todos saben que la Dama del Lago está poseída por una obsesión casi enfermiza por la leyenda de Ciri. Todos cotillean acerca de esta vena que al principio había sido inocente, pero que se convirtió luego en algo parecido a una dependencia narcótica o incluso una manía. En esos cotilleos, mi querida Condwiramurs, hay mucho de verdad. Y tú, puesto que te he elegido como asistente, también caerás en la manía y la dependencia. Ya que te lo exigiré. Por lo menos durante el tiempo de la práctica. ¿Entiendes?

La adepta confirmó con un ademán de cabeza.

—Te parece que entiendes. —Nimue se contuvo y se calmó—. Pero yo te lo explicaré. Poco a poco. Y cuando llegue el momento, te lo explicaré todo. De momento...

Se interrumpió, miró por la ventana, al lago, al oscuro trazo de la barca del Rey Pescador, claramente dibujado en el dorado de la difusa superficie de las aguas.

—De momento descansa. Contempla los cuadros. En los armarios y vitrinas encontrarás álbumes y cartones de grabados, todos los relacionados con el tema de la leyenda. En la biblioteca están todas las versiones y transformaciones de la leyenda, también la mayor parte de las obras científicas. Dedícales algo de tiempo. Mira, lee, concéntrate. Quiero que tengas material para soñar. Un ancla, como dijiste.

—Lo haré. ¿Doña Nimue?

—Dime.

—Estos dos retratos... los que cuelgan el uno junto al otro... ¿tampoco son de Ciri?

—No existe retrato alguno de Ciri —repitió Nimue con paciencia—. Los artistas posteriores la representaron exclusivamente en escenas concretas, cada uno según su fantasía. En lo que respecta a estos retratos, éste de la izquierda también es más bien una variación libre del tema, puesto que presenta a la elfa Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal, una persona a la que la pintora no podía conocer. La pintora era Lydia van Bredevoort, a quien seguro que conoces de la leyenda. Otros de sus óleos que han sobrevivido se encuentran en la academia.

—Lo sé. ¿Y el otro retrato?

Nimue miró durante largo rato el cuadro. La imagen de una delgada muchacha de cabellos claros y mirada triste. Vestida con un vestido blanco de mangas verdes.

—Lo pintó Robin Anderida —dijo, al tiempo que se daba la vuelta y miraba a los ojos a Condwiramurs—. Y a quién representa... Tú me lo dirás, soñadora y oniromántica. Sueña con él. Y cuéntame tu sueño.

El maestro Robin Anderida distinguió el primero al emperador mientras éste se acercaba, hizo una reverencia. Stella Congreve, condesa de Liddertal, se levantó e hizo una genuflexión, ordenando con un rápido gesto a la muchacha que estaba sentada en un sillón labrado que hiciera lo mismo.

—Mis saludos, señoras. —Emhyr var Emreis saludó con la cabeza—. Y mis saludos a ti también, maestro Robin. ¿Cómo va el trabajo?

El maestro Robin carraspeó turbado y se inclinó otra vez, limpiándose los dedos nerviosamente en el mandil. Emhyr sabía que el artista padecía de una aguda agorafobia y era de una timidez enfermiza. Pero a quién le importaba aquello. Lo importante era cómo pintaba.

El emperador, como era su costumbre durante los viajes, llevaba un uniforme de oficial de la brigada de la guardia Impera, armadura negra y capa con una salamandra de plata bordada. Se acercó, miró el retrato. Primero el retrato, sólo después a la modelo. Una delgada muchacha de cabellos claros y mirada triste. Vestida con un vestido blanco de mangas verdes con un pequeño escote adornado con un collarcito de peridotos.

—Extraordinario —dijo mirando conscientemente al vacío, para que no se supiera lo que estaba alabando—. Extraordinario, maestro. Por favor, continuad, no prestéis atención a mi persona. Si me permitís un momento, condesa.

Se alejó hacia la ventana, obligándole a ella a seguirle.

—Me voy —dijo en voz baja—. Asuntos de estado. Gracias por la hospitalidad. Y por ella. Por la princesa. Un buen trabajo, de verdad, Stella. De verdad que hay mucho que alabar. Tanto a ti como a ella.

Stella Congreve hizo una reverencia profunda y con gracia.

—Su majestad imperial es demasiado bueno con nosotras.

—No alabes el día hasta que haya llegado la tarde.

—Ah... —Ella apretó ligeramente los labios—. ¿Ciertamente?

—Ciertamente.

—¿Qué será de ella, Emhyr?

—No lo sé —respondió—. Dentro de diez días recomenzamos la ofensiva hacia el norte. Y se anuncia una guerra difícil, muy difícil. Vattier de Rideaux persigue las conjuras y complots dirigidos contra mí. La razón de estado me puede obligar a muchas y muy diversas cosas.

—Esta niña no es culpable de nada.

—He dicho: la razón de estado. La razón de estado no tiene nada que ver con la justicia. Al fin y al cabo...

Agitó una mano.

—Quiero hablar con ella. A solas. Acércate, princesa. Más cerca, más cerca, aprisa. El emperador lo ordena.

La muchacha hizo una profunda reverencia. Emhyr la midió con la mirada, volviendo con la memoria a aquella audiencia en Loc Grim tan preñada de consecuencias. Estaba lleno de reconocimiento, incluso de admiración, hacia Stella Congreve, quien, durante los seis meses que habían pasado desde entonces, había conseguido hacer de un patito feo una pequeña aristócrata.

—Dejadnos —ordenó—. Haz una pausa, maestro Robin, para lavar los pinceles, digamos. Por tu parte, condesa, te pido que esperes en el recibidor. Y tú, princesa, sal conmigo a la terraza.

La húmeda nieve que había caído por la noche había desaparecido bajo los primeros rayos del sol de la mañana, pero los tejados de las torres y pináculos del castillo de Darn Rowan seguían húmedos y brillaban de tal forma que parecían estar ardiendo. Emhyr se acercó a la balaustrada de la terraza. La muchacha —siguiendo la etiqueta— se mantenía a un paso por detrás de él. Con un gesto impaciente, el emperador la apremió para que se acercara.

El emperador guardó silencio largo rato, con las dos manos apoyadas en la balaustrada, con la vista fija en la montaña y en el verde eterno de los tejos que la cubrían, que resaltaban con claridad contra el blanco calizo de las fallas rocosas. Relucía el río, cinta de plata líquida que se retorcía por el fondo del valle. Podía olerse la primavera en el aire.

—Paso demasiado poco tiempo aquí —dijo Emhyr. La muchacha se mantuvo callada—. Vengo demasiado poco por aquí —repitió, girándose—. Y éste es un lugar hermoso y lleno de tranquilidad. Un paisaje hermoso... ¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo?

—Sí, majestad imperial.

—Se puede oler la primavera en el aire. ¿Tengo razón?

—Sí, majestad imperial.

Desde abajo, desde el patio, se escuchaba un cántico estorbado por el tintineo, el chirrido y el golpeteo de las herraduras. La escolta, informada de que el emperador había ordenado el viaje, se preparaba a toda prisa para el camino. Emhyr recordó que entre los guardias había uno que cantaba. A menudo. Y con independencia de las circunstancias.

Vuelve a mí compasiva los garzos ojos,

regálame enternecida donaires tuyos.

Recuérdame compasiva y no rechaces

sonora, la de Amor canción dolida en las

nocturnas horas.

—Bonita balada —dijo pensativo, tocando con los dedos su toisón de emperador.

—Bonita, majestad imperial.

—Vattier me asegura que ya está tras las huellas de Vilgefortz. Que encontrarlo no es más que una cuestión de días, como mucho de semanas. Caerán las cabezas de los traidores y se traerá a Nilfgaard a la verdadera Cirilla, reina de Cintra. Y antes de que llegue a Nilfgaard la auténtica Ciri, habrá que hacer algo con su doble. Alza la cabeza.

Ella obedeció.

—¿Deseas algo? —preguntó de pronto alzando la voz—. ¿Quejas? ¿Ruegos?

—No, majestad imperial. No tengo.

—¿De verdad? Curioso. En fin, no puedo ordenarte que los tengas. Alza la cabeza, como le corresponde a una princesa. ¿Stella te ha enseñado modales?

—Sí, majestad imperial.

Ciertamente. Bien le han enseñado, pensó. Primero Rience, luego Stella. Le enseñaron bien su papel y su rol, amenazándole seguro con que por una equivocación o un error pagaría con la tortura y la muerte. Le advirtieron que tendría que actuar ante un auditorio severo que no le perdonaría los errores. Ante el terrible Emhyr var Emreis, emperador de Nilfgaard.

—¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó con voz agria.

—Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon.

—Tu verdadero nombre.

—Cirilla Fiona...

—No abuses de mi paciencia. ¡El nombre!

—Cirilla... —la voz de la muchacha se quebró como un palillo—... Fiona...

—Basta, por el Gran Sol —dijo él con los dientes apretados—. ¡Basta!

Ella sorbió con fuerza por la nariz. En contra de la etiqueta. Los labios le temblaban, pero eso la etiqueta no lo prohibía.

—Tranquilízate —le ordenó, aunque con una voz baja y casi suave—. ¿De qué tienes miedo? ¿Te avergüenzas de tu propio nombre? ¿Tienes miedo de reconocerlo? ¿Está ligado a algo que sea desagradable? Si te pregunto es sólo porque me gustaría dirigirme a ti por tu verdadero nombre. Pero he de saber cuál es.

—Cualquiera —respondió, y sus grandes ojos brillaron de pronto como esmeraldas de llamas brillantes—. Porque es un nombre cualquiera, majestad imperial. Un nombre justo para alguien que no es nadie. Mientras sea Cirilla Fiona, significo algo... Mientras...

La voz se le ahogó en la garganta de modo tan súbito que inconscientemente se echó mano al cuello, como si lo que tenía en él no fuera un collar, sino un asfixiante garrote vil. Emhyr la seguía midiendo con la vista, lleno de admiración hacia Stella Congreve. Al mismo tiempo sintió rabia. Una rabia sin motivo. Y por eso aún más terrible. Qué es lo que yo quiero de esta niña, pensó, sintiendo cómo la rabia se le acumulaba, cómo le ardía, cómo rompía a hervir como la sopa en el caldero. Qué es lo que yo quiero de esta niña que...

—Has de saber que yo no tuve nada que ver con tu rapto, muchacha —dijo, agrio—, no tuve nada que ver con que te trajeran aquí. No lo ordené. Me engañaron...

Estaba enfadado consigo mismo, consciente de que estaba cometiendo un error. Debiera haber concluido aquella conversación hacía ya mucho rato, terminarla con gracia, con poderío, amenazadoramente, como un emperador. Debía olvidarse de aquella muchacha y de sus ojos verdes. Aquella muchacha no existía. Era un doble. Una imitación. Ni siquiera tenía nombre. No era nada. Y un emperador no habla con alguien que no es nada. Un emperador no reconoce sus errores ante alguien que no es nada. Un emperador no pide perdón, no se humilla ante alguien que...

—Perdóname —dijo, y las palabras le eran ajenas, se le pegaban desagradablemente a los labios—. Cometí un error. Sí, cierto, soy culpable de lo que te ha pasado. Culpable. Pero te doy mi palabra de que no te amenaza nada. No te sucederá nada malo. Ningún daño, ningún menoscabo, ninguna pena. No tienes que tener miedo.

—No tengo miedo. —Alzó la cabeza y, en contra de la etiqueta, le miró directamente a los ojos.

Emhyr tembló, alcanzado por la honestidad y confianza de su mirada. Pero se recuperó al instante, imperial y digno hasta la náusea.

—Pídeme lo que quieras.

Ella le miró de nuevo, y él, contra su voluntad, recordó aquellas innumerables veces en las que de aquel mismo modo había comprado tranquilidad de conciencia por la ruindad cometida contra alguien. Y alegrándose, en lo profundo de su mente, de pagar tan poco por ello.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —repitió, y como estaba ya cansado, la voz se le hizo de pronto más humana—. Te otorgaré lo que desees.

Que no me mire, pensó. No aguanto su mirada.

Al parecer, la gente me tiene miedo. ¿Y a qué tengo yo miedo?

Que le den a Vattier de Rideaux y a su razón de estado. Si ella me lo pide, ordenaré que la devuelvan a su casa, a donde sea que la raptaran. Ordenaré que la lleven en una carroza de arreos de oro. Basta con que lo pida.

—Pídeme lo que quieras —repitió.

—Os lo agradezco, majestad imperial —dijo la muchacha, bajando los ojos—. Su majestad imperial es muy liberal y muy generosa. Si pudiera pedir algo...

—Habla.

—Quisiera quedarme aquí. Aquí, en Darn Rowan. En casa de doña Stella.

No le asombró. Se imaginaba algo así.

Su discreción le contuvo de hacer preguntas que podían haber sido humillantes para ambos.

—Te di mi palabra —dijo con voz fría—. Que se cumpla tu voluntad.

—Gracias, majestad imperial.

—Di mi palabra —repitió, intentando evitar su mirada— y la mantendré. Sin embargo, pienso que has elegido mal. No has escogido el deseo que debieras. Si cambiaras de opinión...

—No la cambiaré —dijo, cuando estuvo claro que el emperador no iba a terminar—. ¿Por qué la iba a cambiar? Elegí a doña Stella, elegí cosas de las que siempre tuve poco en mi vida... Un hogar, calor, bondad... Corazón. No se puede errar cuando se elige algo así.

Pobre, ingenua criatura, pensó el emperador Emhyr var Emreis, Deithwen Addan yn Carn aep Morvudd, el Fuego Blanco que Baila sobre las Tumbas de sus Enemigos. Precisamente al elegir tales cosas es cuando se comete el más terrible de los errores. Pero algo —quizá recuerdos largo tiempo olvidados— le impidió al emperador decirlo en voz alta.

—Interesante —dijo Nimue, mientras escuchaba el relato—. Un sueño en verdad interesante. ¿Has soñado algo más?

—¡Buff! —Condwiramurs cortó la punta del huevo con un golpe rápido y seguro de un cuchillo—. ¡Todavía me da vueltas la cabeza después de ese desfile! Pero esto es normal. La primera noche en un lugar nuevo produce siempre sueños caóticos. Sabes, Nimue, dicen de nosotras, las soñadoras, que nuestro talento no radica en el hecho de que soñemos. Si descontamos las visiones en estado de trance o bajo hipnosis, nuestros sueños no se diferencian de los sueños de otras personas ni en intensidad, ni en abundancia, ni en carga precognitiva. Nos diferencia, y eso es lo que implica nuestro talento, algo completamente distinto. Nosotras recordamos los sueños. Pocas veces olvidamos lo que hemos soñado.

—Porque vuestras glándulas de secreción interna funcionan atípicamente y de una forma especial —la cortó la Dama del Lago—. Vuestros sueños, dicho de forma un tanto trivial, no son otra cosa que endorfinas inyectadas en el organismo. Como la mayoría de los talentos mágicos naturales, también el vuestro es prosaicamente orgánico. Pero por qué cuento algo que tú misma sabes de sobra. Dime, ¿qué más sueños recuerdas?

—Un muchacho joven —Condwiramurs frunció el ceño— que camina por campos desiertos con un hato al hombro. Los campos están vacíos, primaverales. Sauces... Junto a los caminos y en las lindes. Sauces torcidos, horadados, deformes... Desnudos, todavía sin hojas. El muchacho camina, mira a su alrededor. Cae la noche. En el cielo aparecen las estrellas. Una de ellas se mueve. Es un cometa. Una chispa rojiza y movediza, que corta el firmamento a saltitos...

—Bravo. —Nimue sonrió—. Aunque no tengo ni idea de quién es la persona con la que has soñado, por lo menos se puede datar con precisión el acontecimiento. El cometa rojo se vio durante seis días, la primavera de la firma de la paz de Cintra. Exactamente en los primeros días de marzo. ¿También en el resto de los sueños hay algo que permita datarlos?

—¡Mis sueños —bufó Condwiramurs mientras echaba sal al huevo— no son un calendario agrícola! ¡No tienen plaquitas con la fecha! Aunque para ser sincera, soñé con la batalla de Brenna, seguramente por haber contemplado el lienzo de Nicolás Certos en tu galería. Es la misma fecha que el cometa. ¿Me equivoco?

—No te equivocas. ¿Había algo especial en el sueño de la batalla?

—No. Un caos de caballos, personas y armas. Las personas entrechocaban y gritaban. Alguien, con toda seguridad un anormal, aullaba: «¡Las águilas! ¡Las águilas!».

—¿Qué más? Has dicho que los sueños fueron un verdadero desfile.

—No me acuerdo. —Condwiramurs se detuvo. Nimue sonrió—. Bueno, vale. —La adepta respingó con fuerza, impidiendo a la Dama del Lago cualquier comentario burlón—. Cierto, a veces me olvido. Nadie es perfecto. Te repito que mis sueños son visiones, no un catálogo de biblioteca...

—Lo sé —la interrumpió Nimue—. No estamos haciendo un examen de tus capacidades como soñadora, estamos analizando la leyenda. Sus enigmas y flecos. Y al fin y al cabo no nos va mal, ya en los primeros sueños has descubierto quién era la muchacha del retrato, el doble de Ciri con el que Vilgefortz intentó engañar al emperador Emhyr...

Se interrumpieron porque el Rey Pescador entró en la cocina. Haciendo una reverencia y gruñendo, tomó pan de un aparador, una vasija doble y un rollo de lienzo. Salió, sin olvidar inclinarse y gruñir.

—Cojea mucho —dijo Nimue en apariencia desganada—. Lo hirieron gravemente. Un jabalí le machacó la pierna en una cacería. Por eso pasa tanto tiempo en la barca. Entre remos y pescados la herida no le molesta y en la barca olvida su cojera. Es un hombre bueno y muy honrado. Y yo...

Condwiramurs guardó silencio con cortesía.

—Necesito un hombre —aclaró con imparcialidad la pequeña hechicera.

Yo también, pensó la adepta. Rayos, en cuanto vuelva a la academia me dejaré engatusar por alguien. El celibato está bien, pero no más de un semestre.

Nimue carraspeó.

—Si has terminado de desayunar y de soñar, vamos a la biblioteca.

—Volvamos a tu sueño.

Nimue abrió la carpeta, repasó unas acuarelas hechas a la sepia, extrajo una. Condwiramurs la reconoció al instante.

—¿La audiencia de Loe Grim?

—Por supuesto. El doble es presentado en el palacio imperial. Emhyr finge que se deja engañar, pone buena cara al mal tiempo. Éstos son, mira, los embajadores de los reinos del norte, para los que se interpreta este espectáculo. Aquí contemplamos a los duques nilfgaardianos para los que era una afrenta el que el emperador rechazara a sus hijas, despreciara las ofertas de alianzas. Ansiosos de venganza, susurran, apiñados los unos hacia los otros, rumian ya traiciones y muerte. La muchacha está de pie, con la cabeza inclinada, el artista, para acentuar el misterio, la embutió en un pañizuelo que le cubría los rasgos de la cara.

»Y nada más sabemos sobre la falsa Ciri —continuó al cabo la hechicera—. Ninguna de las versiones de la leyenda describe lo que le sucedió después al doble.

—Habría que imaginarse, sin embargo —dijo Condwiramurs con acento triste—, que la suerte de la muchacha no fue para dar envidia. Cuando Emhyr consiguió el original, y sabemos que lo consiguió, se libró de la falsificación. Cuando soñé, no percibí tragedia y, de hecho, debiera haber sentido algo si... Por otro lado, lo que veo en sueños no tiene por qué ser verdad. Como todo ser humano, sueño ilusiones. Deseos. Nostalgias... Y miedos.

—Lo sé.

Discutieron hasta la hora de la comida, examinando carpetas y fascículos de grabados. La pesca se le debía de haber dado bien al Rey Pescador, porque para almorzar había salmón a la parrilla. Para cenar también.

Condwiramurs durmió mal por la noche. Había comido demasiado. No había soñado nada. Estaba un tanto enfurecida y avergonzada por ello, pero Nimue no mostró preocupación alguna. Tenemos tiempo, dijo. Tenemos todavía muchas noches. La torre de Inis Vitre tenía varios cuartos de baño, bastante lujosos, de claros mármoles y brillante hojalata, calentados por un hipocausto que se encontraba en algún lugar del sótano. Condwiramurs no sentía embarazo de ocupar los baños durante horas, pero también se encontraba a veces con Nimue en la sauna, una pequeña cabaña de madera con un desembarcadero que salía hacia el lago. Mojadas, respirando el vapor que exhalaban las piedras regadas con agua, se sentaban ambas en unos banquitos, golpeándose de buena gana con unas escobillas de abedul mientras un sudor salado les corría hasta los ojos.

—Si no he entendido mal —Condwiramurs se limpió el rostro—, mi práctica en Inis Vitre consistirá en soñar todos los huecos de las leyendas sobre el brujo y la bruja, ¿no?

—Has entendido bien.

—¿De día, a base de contemplar grabados y discutir, tengo que cargarme para soñar, para que en la noche pueda soñar una versión verdadera, desconocida para todo el mundo, de estos acontecimientos?

Esta vez Nimue no consideró necesario confirmarlo. Tan sólo se atizó unas cuantas veces con la escobilla, se levantó y vertió agua sobre las piedras ardientes. El vapor borboteó, su calor les privó de aliento por un segundo.

Nimue se echó por encima el resto del agua del balde. Condwiramurs admiró su figura. Aunque era pequeña, la hechicera era de proporcionada constitución. Las formas y tactos de su piel podían muy bien ser la envidia de una veinteañera. Condwiramurs, por no ir más lejos, tenía veinticuatro años. Y la envidiaba.

—Pero incluso si sueño algo —continuó, limpiándose de nuevo el rostro sudoroso—, ¿cómo vamos a estar seguras de que he soñado la versión verdadera? Ciertamente, no sé...

—De esto hablaremos luego —le cortó Nimue—. Fuera. Estoy ya harta de estar sentada en esta olla. Vamos a refrescarnos. Y luego hablaremos.

Aquello también era parte del ritual. Salieron corriendo de la sauna, con sus pies desnudos repiqueteando sobre las tablas del desembarcadero, luego saltaron al lago, lanzando fieros chillidos. Una vez que se hubieron remojado, se subieron al desembarcadero, se escurrieron los cabellos.

El Rey Pescador, alarmado por los chapoteos y los chillidos, miró desde su bote, las vio, haciéndose sombra en los ojos con la mano, pero al momento se dio la vuelta y se afanó de nuevo en sus aparejos de pesca. Condwiramurs consideró aquel comportamiento como insultante y reprensible. Su opinión acerca del Rey Pescador había cambiado bastante cuando advirtió que el tiempo que no pasaba pescando lo dedicaba a la lectura. Iba con el libro hasta al retrete y se trataba nada más y nada menos que del Speculum aureum, obra seria y difícil. Así que si bien era cierto que en los primeros días en Inis Vitre Condwiramurs se había asombrado un tanto de las inclinaciones de Nimue, ya hacía mucho que había dejado de hacerlo. Estaba claro que el Rey Pescador sólo era zafio y patán en apariencia. Era una comedia para preservar su seguridad.

Por eso mismo, pensó Condwiramurs, es un insulto y una afrenta imperdonable el volverse hacia las cañas y los cebos cuando por el desembarcadero desfilan dos mujeres desnudas, con unos cuerpos dignos de ninfas de los que los ojos no debieran poder apartarse.

—Si sueño algo —volvió al tema mientras se secaba los pechos con una toalla—, ¿qué garantía tendremos de que se trata de la versión verdadera? Conozco todas las versiones literarias de la leyenda, desde _Medio siglo de poesía_, de Jaskier, hasta _La dama del lago_, de Andrés Ravix. Conozco al reverendo Jarre, conozco todos los trabajos científicos sobre el tema, por no hablar de las versiones populares. Todas estas lecturas han dejado su huella, no soy capaz de eliminar esto de mis sueños. ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de traspasar la ficción y soñar la verdad?

—La hay.

—¿Cuánta?

—La misma que tiene el Rey Pescador. —Nimue, con un movimiento de cabeza, señaló a la barca en el lago—. Tú misma ves que echa sus anzuelos sin descanso. Saca yerbas, raíces, tocones sumergidos, troncos, botas viejas, ahogados y el diablo sabe qué más. Pero de vez en cuando pesca algo.

—Feliz pesca, entonces —suspiró Condwiramurs mientras se vestía—. Echemos el anzuelo y a pescar. Busquemos las verdaderas versiones de la leyenda, rajemos la tapicería y el forro, golpeteemos el cofre en busca de un falso fondo. Pero, ¿y si no hay falso fondo? Con todos mis respetos, Nimue, no somos los primeros en esta pesquera. ¿Qué posibilidad tenemos de que algún pormenor o detalle haya escapado a los batallones de expertos que han pescado aquí antes de nosotros? ¿De qué nos hayan dejado siquiera un pececillo?

—Lo han dejado —afirmó Nimue con convicción, al tiempo que se retorcía los cabellos mojados—. Lo que ellos mismos no sabían lo emparedaron entre fábulas y palabras bonitas. O lo cubrieron de silencio.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—La estancia invernal del brujo en Toussaint, por no ir más lejos. Todas las versiones de la leyenda tratan este episodio con una corta frase: «Los héroes pasaron el invierno en Toussaint». Incluso Jaskier, que dedicó dos capítulos a sus andanzas en este condado, resulta sorprendentemente enigmático en lo que respecta al brujo. ¿No merece la pena enterarse de lo que sucedió aquel invierno? ¿Después de la huida de Belhaven y del encuentro con el elfo Avallac'h en el complejo subterráneo de Tir ná Béa Arainne? ¿Después de la escaramuza de Caed Myrkvid y de la aventura de los druidas? ¿Qué hizo el brujo en Toussaint desde octubre hasta enero?

—¿Qué hizo? ¡Invernar! —bufó la adepta—. Antes del deshielo no podía cruzar el paso, por eso invernó y se aburrió. No es de extrañar que los autores posteriores apañaran ese fragmento tan aburrido con un lacónico: «Pasó el invierno». Mas, si se necesita, pues intentaré soñar algo. ¿Tenemos algún cuadro o algún dibujo?

Nimue sonrió.

—Tenemos incluso un dibujo dentro de un dibujo.

El fresco rupestre presentaba una escena de caza. Unos hombrecillos que portaban arcos y lanzas pintados con un negligente trazo de pincel daban feroces saltos persiguiendo a un bisonte grande de color violeta. El bisonte tenía en los costados rayas como de tigre y sobre sus retorcidos cuernos se alzaba algo que recordaba a una libélula.

—Así que ésta es la pintura. —Regis sacudió la cabeza—. Pintada por el elfo Avallac'h. Un elfo que sabía mucho.

—Sí —dijo Geralt con sequedad—. Ésta es la pintura.

—El problema radica en que en estas cuevas que hemos explorado concienzudamente no hay ni rastro ni de elfos ni de las otras criaturas que mencionaste.

—Estaban aquí. Ahora se han escondido. O se han ido.

—Eso es un hecho indudable. No te olvides, te concedieron audiencia sólo gracias a la disposición de la flamínica. Seguramente pensaron que con una audiencia bastaba. Después de que la flamínica rechazara colaborar categóricamente, de verdad que no sé qué más puedes hacer. Llevamos todo el día vagando por estas cuevas. No puedo librarme de la sensación de que lo hemos hecho para nada.

—Yo tampoco puedo librarme de esa sensación —dijo el brujo con amargura—. No entiendo a los elfos. Pero por lo menos ya sé por qué la mayoría de los humanos no tienen mucha simpatía por los elfos. Porque resulta difícil librarse de la sensación de que se burlan de nosotros. En todo lo que hacen, lo que dicen, lo que piensan, los elfos se burlan de nosotros, se mofan. Nos escarnecen.

—El antropomorfismo habla por tu boca.

—Puede que un poco. Pero queda la sensación.

—¿Qué hacemos?

—Volvamos a Caed Myrkvid, a ver a Cahir, al que sin duda los druidas ya habrán curado su cabeza escalpada. Luego nos subiremos al caballo y usaremos de la invitación de la condesa Anna Henrietta. No pongas esa cara, vampiro. Milva tiene una costilla quebrada, Cahir la testa rota, un poco de descanso en Toussaint les vendrá bien a ambos. También habrá que sacar a Jaskier del lío en que se ha metido, porque me temo que se ha metido en uno bueno.

—En fin —suspiró Regis—, que así sea. Tendré que mantenerme lejos de los espejos y los perros, tener cuidado con los hechiceros y los telépatas... Y si pese a todo me desenmascararan, cuento contigo.

—Puedes contar conmigo —respondió Geralt, serio—. No te abandonaré en la necesidad. Amigo.

El vampiro sonrió y, como estaban solos, con toda su ristra de colmillos.

—¿Amigo?

—El antropomorfismo habla por mi boca. Venga, salgamos de esta gruta, amigo. Porque lo único que vamos a encontrar aquí va a ser un reuma.

—Lo único. A no ser que... ¿Geralt? Tir ná Béa Arainne, la necrópolis élfica, de acuerdo con lo que viste, está al otro lado de la pintura rupestre, al otro lado de esta pared... Se podría llegar allí si... Bueno, sabes. Si se destrozara esto. ¿No has pensado en ello?

—No. No he pensado.

El Rey Pescador había vuelto a tener suerte, porque para la cena tenían salvelino ahumado. El pescado estaba tan rico que la lección se fue al garete. Otra vez Condwiramurs comió demasiado.

A Condwiramurs se le repetía el salvelino ahumado. Es hora de ir a dormir, pensó, cuando se sorprendió a sí misma pasando por segunda vez las páginas del libro maquinalmente, sin percibir su contenido. Es hora de ir a dormir.

Bostezó, puso el libro a un lado. Arregló el almohadón, pasando de la posición de lectura a la de descanso. Apagó la lámpara con un hechizo. Al instante la habitación se sumió en unas tinieblas impenetrables y densas como melaza. Las pesadas cortinas de terciopelo estaban apretadas a conciencia, la adepta ya sabía que soñaba mucho mejor en las tinieblas. ¿Qué elegir?, pensó, estirándose y retorciéndose entre las sábanas. ¿Ir a una fuente oniródica o probar a anclar?

Pese a sus orgullosas declaraciones, las soñadoras no recordaban ni la mitad de sus sueños proféticos, una parte significativa de ellos se quedaba en la mente de las onirománticas como un galimatías de imágenes, colores cambiantes y formas como de caleidoscopio, infantil juguete de espejos y cristalillos. No era tan grave; si las imágenes carecían de todo orden y hasta de la apariencia de tener sentido, se podía entonces tranquilamente pasarlas por alto y seguir con el orden del día. Algo así como: si no me acuerdo, quiere decir que no merece la pena recordar. En el argot de las soñadoras a estos sueños se los llamaba «chuminadas».

Pero algo peor y más vergonzante era el «fantasma», los sueños de los que las soñadoras recordaban tan sólo fragmentos, únicamente retazos de sentido, sueños tras los que por la mañana sólo quedaban sentimientos confusos de señales recibidas. Si además el «fantasma» se repetía, podía estarse seguro de que se tenía que ver con un sueño de significativo valor oniródico. Entonces la soñadora, mediante la concentración y la autosugestión, intentaba obligarse a soñar de nuevo, esta vez de forma más completa, un «fantasma» concreto. Los mejores resultados los daba el método de obligarse a dormir otra vez nada más despertarse: se llamaba a esto «enganchar». Si el sueño no se dejaba «enganchar», quedaba intentar producir de nuevo una visión dada durante una de las siguientes sesiones mediante concentración y meditación. Una programación así llevaba por nombre «anclarse». Después de doce noches en la isla, Condwiramurs tenía ya tres listas, tres grupos de sueños. Había una lista de éxitos dignos de orgullo, una lista de «fantasmas» que la soñadora había «enganchado» o «anclado» con éxito. Entre ellos estaba el sueño sobre la rebelión de la isla de Thanedd, así como el viaje del brujo y su grupo bajo una tormenta de nieve por el paso de Malheur, y bajo lluvias primaverales por húmedos caminos en el valle de Sudduth. Había —y la adepta no se lo había reconocido a Nimue— una lista de fracasos, de sueños que pese a todos los esfuerzos seguían siendo un enigma. Y había una lista de trabajo, una lista de sueños que esperaban su turno. Y había un sueño, extraño, pero muy agradable, que volvía en retazos y fragmentos, en sonidos inexpresables y toques de terciopelo.

Un sueño agradable y tierno.

Bueno, pensó Condwiramurs. Que así sea.

—Resulta que sé lo que estuvo haciendo el brujo durante el invierno en Toussaint.

—Vaya, vaya. —Nimue apartó la vista por encima de los oculares del grimorio encuadernado en piel que estaba valorando—. ¿Así que al final has soñado algo?

—¡Y cómo! —dijo emocionada Condwiramurs—. ¡Lo soñé! El brujo Geralt y una mujer de cabellos negros cortos y ojos verdes. No sé quién podía ser. ¿Quizá la condesa acerca de la que escribe Jaskier en sus memorias?

—No debes de haber leído con atención —la enfrió un tanto la hechicera—. Jaskier describe a la condesa Anarietta con todo detalle, y otras fuentes confirman que tenía los cabellos, cito, de color castaño, brillantes, una aureola parecida al oro.

—Así que no es ella —estuvo de acuerdo la adepta—. Mi mujer era morena. Como este carbón, de verdad. Y el sueño era... hummm... interesante.

—Te escucho con atención.

—Estaban hablando. Pero no se trataba de una conversación normal.

—¿Qué era lo extraordinario?

—La mayor parte del tiempo ella sujetaba sus piernas en los hombros de él.

—Dime, Geralt, ¿crees en el amor a primera vista?

—¿Y tú crees?

—Creo.

—Ahora ya sabes lo que nos ha unido. Los opuestos que se atraen.

—No seas cínico.

—¿Por qué? Al parecer el cinismo es señal de inteligencia.

—No es cierto. El cinismo, pese a toda su aura de pseudointeligencia, es repulsivamente falso. Yo no soporto las falsedades. Hablando del diablo... Dime, brujo, ¿qué es lo que más te gusta de mí?

—Esto.

—Pasas del cinismo a la trivialidad y la banalidad. Intenta otra vez.

—Lo que más amo de ti es tu razón, tu inteligencia y tu profundidad interior. Tu independencia y libertad, tu...

—No entiendo de dónde sacas tanto sarcasmo.

—No era sarcasmo, era una broma.

—No aguanto tales bromas. Especialmente cuando no vienen a cuento. Todo, querido mío, tiene su tiempo, y bajo el cielo todo tiene asignada su hora. Hay tiempo para callar y tiempo para hablar, tiempo para llorar y tiempo para reír, tiempo para sembrar y tiempo para coger, perdón, recoger, tiempo para bromas y tiempo para la seriedad...

—¿Y tiempo para las caricias y tiempo para evitarlas?

—¡Bah, no te lo tomes tan a pecho! Tómalo más bien como que ahora es el tiempo para los cumplidos. Amarse sin cumplidos destroza mi fisiología, y la fisiología está hecha polvo. ¡Hazme cumplidos!

—Nadie, desde el Yaruga hasta el Buina, tiene un culo tan bonito como el tuyo.

—Y ahora vas y me comparas con no sé qué barbáricos ríos del norte. Dejando a un lado la calidad de la metáfora, ¿no podías haber dicho de Alba hasta Velda? ¿O bien de Alba hasta Sansretour?

—Nunca he estado en Alba. Intento evitar formas de flirteo que no se apoyen en una experiencia fáctica.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Así que me imagino entonces que has visto y experimentado tantos culos, ya que hablamos de ellos, que te es posible juzgar. ¿Qué, pelosblancos? ¿Cuántas mujeres tuviste antes de mí? ¿Eh? ¡Te he hecho una pregunta, brujo! No, no, déjame, quita esas zarpas, no te vas a escapar así de tener que responderme. ¿Cuántas mujeres tuviste antes de mí?

—Ninguna. Eres la primera.

—¡Por fin!

Nimue llevaba ya largo rato absorta en la contemplación de una imagen que presentaba en un sutil claroscuro a diez mujeres sentadas a una mesa.

—Una pena que no sepamos qué aspecto tenían en realidad —dijo por fin.

—¿Las grandes maestras? —bufó Condwiramurs—. ¡Pues si hay decenas de retratos suyos! Sólo en la propia Aretusa...

—He dicho en realidad —la cortó Nimue—. No me refería a imaginaciones embellecidas pintadas a base de otras imaginaciones embellecidas. No te olvides que hubo una época en la que se destruían los retratos de las hechiceras. Y a las propias hechiceras. Y luego hubo un tiempo de propaganda, en el que las maestras se vieron obligadas a provocar con su mismo aspecto respeto, admiración y un pío temor. De entonces provienen todos los Reunión de la Logia, todos los Juramentos y Conventos, lienzos y grabados que presentan una mesa y detrás de ella a diez mujeres maravillosas y encantadoramente atractivas. Pero no hay retratos auténticos, verdaderos. Excepto dos. El retrato de Margarita LauxAntille que cuelga en Aretusa, en la isla de Thanedd, y que se salvó por un milagro del incendio, es verdadero. Y verdadero es el retrato de Sheala de Tancarville en Ensenada, en Lan Exeter.

—¿Y el retrato de Francesca Findabair pintado por un elfo y que cuelga en la pinacoteca de Vengerberg?

—Una falsificación. Cuando se abrió la Puerta y se fueron los elfos, se llevaron con ellos o destruyeron todas las obras de arte, no dejaron ni un solo cuadro. No sabemos si la Margarita de Dolin era en verdad tan hermosa como dice la leyenda. En general, no sabemos qué aspecto tenía Ida Emean. Y dado que en Nilfgaard se destruyeron las imágenes de las hechiceras de forma muy concienzuda y meticulosa, no tenemos ni idea del aspecto verdadero de Assire var Anahid ni de Fringilla Vigo.

—Sin embargo, pongámonos de acuerdo y aceptemos —Condwiramurs suspiró— que tenían todas precisamente ese aspecto, como las retrataron después. Dignas, altaneras, clementes y sabias, cautelosas, honestas y nobles. Y hermosas, cautivadoramente hermosas... Aceptémoslo. Entonces, como que resulta más fácil vivir.

Las tareas diarias en Inis Vitre asumieron características de una rutina algo aburrida. El análisis de los sueños de Condwiramurs, que comenzaba con el desayuno, continuaba por lo común hasta el mediodía. La adepta pasaba el tiempo entre el mediodía y la comida paseando, lo que rápidamente se convirtió también en una rutina aburrida. No había de qué asombrarse. En una hora se podían dar dos vueltas a la isla, contemplando al mismo tiempo cosas tan interesantes como granito, pinos enanos, arena, almejas y gaviotas. Después de la comida y de una larga siesta, comenzaban las discusiones, el repasar los libros, legajos y manuscritos, el contemplar las imágenes, gráficos y mapas. Y eternas disputas que duraban hasta bien entrada la noche sobre las relaciones mutuas entre leyenda y verdad...

Y luego las noches y los sueños. Sueños diversos. El celibato se hacía notar. En vez de soñar con los enigmas de la leyenda del brujo, a Condwiramurs se le aparecía en sueños el Rey Pescador en las situaciones más diversas, desde las extremadamente no eróticas hasta las considerablemente eróticas. En los sueños extremadamente no eróticos el Rey Pescador la arrastraba detrás de su bote atada a una cuerda. Remaba despacio y perezoso, así que ella se hundía en el lago, se amigaba, se ahogaba y para colmo estaba llena de un miedo terrible, sentía que desde el fondo del lago se elevaba y subía hacia la superficie algo horroroso, algo que quería tragar el cebo que iba atado a la barca y que era ella. Ya, ya la iba a agarrar, cuando el Rey Pescador le daba con fuerza a los remos y la sacaba del alcance de las mandíbulas del monstruo invisible. Al arrastrarla, se atosigaba y entonces se despertaba.

En los sueños indiscutiblemente eróticos se encontraba de rodillas en el fondo de una destartalada barca, agarrada a la borda, y el Rey Pescador la sujetaba por el cuello y la jodía con entusiasmo, gruñendo carraspeando y escupiendo. Aparte de un placer físico, Condwiramurs sentía una aprensión que le helaba las entrañas: ¿qué pasaría si Nimue les pillaba? De pronto, en el agua del lago veía la desaliñada y amenazadora figura de la pequeña hechicera... y se despertaba, bañada en sudor.

Entonces se levantaba, abría la ventana, se refrescaba con el aire de la noche, con el brillo de la luna que brotaba de la niebla del lago.

Y seguía soñando.

La torre de Inis Vitre tenía una terraza apoyada en columnas, colgada sobre el lago. Al principio, Condwiramurs no le prestó atención a este hecho; luego, sin embargo, comenzó a reflexionar. La terraza era extraña, porque era absolutamente inaccesible. Desde ninguno de los cuartos de la torre que ella conocía se podía pasar a aquella terraza. Consciente de que la sede de una hechicera no podía existir sin tales anomalías, Condwiramurs no hizo preguntas. Incluso entonces, cuando paseando por la orilla del lago veía a Nimue contemplándola desde la terraza. Inaccesible, por lo que se veía, sólo para los indeseables y profanos.

Un poco enfadada porque se la consideraba profana, bostezó e hizo como que no pasaba nada. Pero no tardó mucho en desvelarse el secreto.

Fue después de que le asaltaran una serie de sueños provocados por las acuarelas de Wilma Wessela. Fascinada al parecer por aquel fragmento de la leyenda, la pintora había dedicado todas sus obras al tiempo que pasó Ciri en la Torre de la Golondrina.

—Tengo sueños muy raros a causa de estas imágenes —se quejó la adepta a la mañana siguiente—. Sueño con... cuadros. No situaciones, ni escenas, sino cuadros. Ciri en las almenas de la torre... Una escena inmóvil.

—¿Y nada más? ¿Ninguna sensación excepto las visuales?

Nimue sabía, por supuesto, que una soñadora tan dotada como Condwiramurs sueña con todos los sentidos, recibe los sueños no sólo con la vista, como la mayor parte de las personas, sino también con el oído, el tacto, el olfato, e incluso con el gusto.

—Nada. —Condwiramurs movió la cabeza—. Sólo...

—¿Sí, sí?

—Un pensamiento. Un pensamiento obstinado. Que en este lago, en esta torre, no soy señora, sino prisionera.

—Ven conmigo, por favor.

Sí, tal y como Condwiramurs se había imaginado, el paso a la terraza sólo era posible desde las habitaciones privadas de la hechicera. Unas habitaciones limpias, de un orden pedante, que olían a madera de sándalo, a mirra, lavanda y naftalina. Había que usar de unas puertecillas secretas y unos retorcidos escalones que conducían hacia abajo. Entonces se llegaba adonde había que llegar.

La habitación, a diferencia de las restantes, no tenía en las paredes revestimientos de madera ni tapices, estaba solamente pintada de blanco y por eso era muy clara. Y aún más clara, porque había allí una enorme ventana triple o, mejor dicho, puerta cristalera, que conducía directamente a la terraza que colgaba sobre el lago. Los únicos muebles de la habitación eran dos sillones, un enorme espejo de marco oval de caoba y una especie de caballete con un marco transversal en el que habían colgado un gobelino. El gobelino medía como unos cinco pies de ancho por siete de largo y alcanzaba con sus flecos el suelo.

El tapiz mostraba un acantilado rocoso sobre un lago de montaña. Un castillo enterrado en el acantilado, que parecía ser parte de la pared de piedra. Un castillo que Condwiramurs conocía bien. De muchas ilustraciones.

—La ciudadela de Vilgefortz, el lugar donde estuvo prisionera Yennefer. El lugar donde se terminó la leyenda.

—Cierto —repuso Nimue en apariencia indiferente—. Así se terminó la leyenda. Al menos en las versiones conocidas. Conocemos precisamente esas versiones, por eso nos parece que conocemos el final. Ciri escapó de la Torre de la Golondrina, donde, como has soñado, estaba prisionera. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que querían hacer con ella, huyó. La leyenda da muchas versiones de esa fuga...

—A mí —la interrumpió Condwiramurs— la que más me gusta es ésa de los objetos arrojados tras de sí. Un peine, una manzana y un pañuelo. Pero...

—Condwiramurs.

—Perdón.

—Como he dicho, hay muchas versiones de la huida. Pero todavía sigue sin estar claro de qué forma Ciri fue directa desde la Torre de la Golondrina hasta el castillo de Vilgefortz. Si no puedes soñar con la Torre de la Golondrina, entonces intenta soñar con el castillo. Contempla atentamente este gobelino... ¿Me escuchas?

—Este espejo... Es mágico, ¿verdad?

—No. Me quito los granos delante de él.

—Perdón.

—Es un Espejo de Hartmann —le aclaró Nimue, al ver la nariz arrugada y el gesto enfadado de la adepta—. Si quieres, puedes mirar. Pero ten cuidado, por favor.

—¿Es verdad —preguntó Condwiramurs con la voz temblorosa por la excitación— que con el Hartmann se puede pasar a otros...?

—¿... mundos? Verdad. Pero no al pronto, no sin preparación, meditación, concentración y otro buen montón de cosas. Al recomendarte cuidado me refería a algo distinto.

—¿A qué?

—Funciona en las dos direcciones. También puede salir algo del Hartmann.

—Sabes, Nimue... Cuando miro este gobelino...

—¿Has soñado?

—He soñado. Pero algo muy raro. A vista de pájaro. Era un pájaro... Vi también el castillo desde el exterior. No pude entrar al interior, algo defendía la entrada.

—Mira el gobelino —le ordenó Nimue—. Mira la ciudadela. Mira con atención, concentra tu atención en cada detalle. Concéntrate mucho, graba con fuerza esta imagen en tu memoria. Quiero que, si consigues llegar allí en sueños, pases al interior. Es importante que entres allí.

En el interior, tras de los muros del castillo, debía de soplar una ventolera del demonio, en el hogar de la chimenea el fuego hasta aullaba, devorando muy deprisa el leño. Yennefer gozaba del calor. Su prisión actual era, cierto, infinitamente más cálida que el agujero húmedo en el que había pasado unos dos meses, pero de todos modos tampoco allí los dientes se quedaban parados los unos encima de los otros. En la mazmorra había perdido por completo el sentido del tiempo, tampoco se había preocupado nadie de informarle de la fecha, pero estaba segura de que era invierno, diciembre y puede que hasta enero.

—Come, Yennefer —dijo Vilgefortz—. Come, por favor, no te sientas incómoda.

La hechicera no pensaba sentirse incomoda por nada del mundo. Si estaba dando cuenta del pollo muy despacio y más bien desmañadamente, sólo era porque sus dedos apenas cicatrizados todavía estaban torpes y rígidos y le era difícil sujetar el cuchillo y el tenedor. Y no quería comer con las manos, anhelaba mostrar su superioridad a Vilgefortz y al resto de los comensales, invitados del hechicero. No conocía a ninguno de ellos.

—Con verdadera pena tengo que notificarte —dijo Vilgefortz, acariciando con los dedos el pie de la copa— que Ciri, tu pupila, se ha despedido de este mundo. La culpa de ello la tienes solamente tú, Yennefer. Y tu resistencia sin sentido.

Uno de los invitados, un hombre bajo y de cabellos oscuros, estornudó con fuerza, se limpió los mocos en un pañuelo de batista. Tenía la nariz hinchada, rojiza e innegablemente congestionada.

—Salud —dijo Yennefer, que no se había alterado en absoluto por las rabiosas palabras de Vilgefortz—. ¿Cómo es que estáis tan terriblemente resfriado, noble señor? ¿Había corriente mientras os bañabais?

Otro invitado, más viejo, grande, delgado, de horribles ojos pálidos, se echó a reír. Por su parte, el del resfriado, aunque el rostro se le arrugó de rabia, dio las gracias a la hechicera con un ademán de cabeza y una corta y acatarrada frase. Aunque no tan corta como para que no se le notara el acento nilfgaardiano.

Vilgefortz volvió el rostro hacia ella. No llevaba ya en la cabeza la estructura dorada ni tampoco la lente de cristal en la órbita ocular, pero tenía un aspecto todavía peor que entonces, en el verano, cuando lo vio mutilado por vez primera. El glóbulo ocular izquierdo, regenerado, ya funcionaba, aunque significativamente peor que el derecho. Su aspecto era para cortar el aliento.

—Tú, Yennefer —dijo arrastrando las palabras—, piensas seguramente que miento, que te engaño, que intento pegártela. ¿Con qué objetivo habría de hacer tal cosa? Me he conmovido tanto con la noticia de la muerte de Ciri como tú, qué digo, incluso más que tú. Al fin y al cabo, tenía esperanzas muy concretas relacionadas con la muchacheja, había trazado planes que iban a decidir sobre mi futuro. Ahora la muchacha está muerta y mis planes se han venido abajo.

—Eso está bien. —Yennefer, sujetando con gran esfuerzo el cuchillo en sus dedos rígidos, cortaba un filete relleno de ciruelas.

—A ti, sin embargo —continuó el hechicero, sin prestar atención al comentario—, te unía a Ciri exclusivamente un sentimentalismo tonto, que se componía a partes iguales de la pena producida por tu propia infertilidad y tu sentimiento de culpabilidad. ¡Sí, sí, Yennefer, sentimiento de culpabilidad! Al fin y al cabo participaste activamente en el cruce de parejas, en el proceso de cría por el que la pequeña Ciri vino al mundo. Y trasladaste tus sentimientos al fruto de los experimentos genéticos, un experimento para colmo fracasado. Puesto que a los experimentadores les faltaba conocimiento.

Yennefer le saludó en silencio alzando la copa, mientras rogaba en su interior para que no se le cayera de los dedos. Poco a poco estaba legando a la conclusión de que al menos dos de ellos los iba a tener rígidos durante mucho tiempo. Quizá permanentemente. Vilgefortz se enfureció con su gesto.

—Ahora ya es demasiado tarde, ya ha pasado —dijo, con los dientes apretados—. Has de saber sin embargo, Yennefer, que yo tenía conocimientos suficientes. Y si tuviera a la muchacha, haría uso de este conocimiento. De hecho, laméntate, hubiera acrecentado tu mutilado sucedáneo de instinto maternal. Porque aunque seca y estéril como una piedra, hubieras tenido por mi mano no sólo hija, sino hasta nieta. O al menos un sucedáneo de nieta.

Yennefer bufó despectivamente, aunque en su interior ardía de rabia.

—Con la mayor pena tengo que aguar tu buen humor, querida mía —dijo con voz fría el hechicero—. Porque creo que te entristecerá la noticia de que tampoco vive el brujo Geralt de Rivia. Sí, sí, el mismo brujo Geralt, con el que, del mismo modo que con Ciri, te unía una parodia de sentimiento, un sentimiento ridículo, tonto y meloso hasta la náusea. Has de saber, Yennefer, que nuestro querido brujo se despidió de este mundo de una forma verdaderamente espectacular y brillante. Sin embargo, en este caso no tienes que tener remordimiento alguno. No eres culpable de la muerte del brujo ni en lo más mínimo. Toda la culpa me pertenece. Prueba las peras en almíbar, son en verdad excelentes.

En los ojos violeta de Yennefer ardía un frío odio. Vilgefortz se rió.

—Así me gustas —dijo—. Cierto, si no fuera por los brazaletes de dwimerita, seguro que me convertías en cenizas. Pero la dwimerita funciona, así que sólo me puedes fulminar con la mirada.

El del constipado estornudó, se sonó los mocos y se puso a toser hasta que se le saltaron las lágrimas. El alto miraba a la hechicera con su desagradable mirada de pez.

—¿Y dónde está don Rience? —preguntó Yennefer, acentuando las palabras—. Don Rience, que me había prometido tantas cosas, y me había dicho lo que iba a hacer conmigo. ¿Y dónde don Schirrú, que no dejaba escapar ocasión para patearme y darme coces? ¿Por qué los guardianes, que no hace mucho eran patanes y brutales, han comenzado a comportarse con un respeto asustado? No, Vilgefortz, no tienes que contestar. Lo sé. Lo que has contado es una mentira de las gordas. Ciri se te ha escapado y Geralt se te ha escapado, organizando al mismo tiempo una buena carnicería entre tus esbirros. ¿Y ahora qué? Tus planes se han venido abajo, se han convertido en polvo, tú mismo lo has reconocido, tus sueños de poder se han desvanecido como el humo. Y los hechiceros y Dijkstra se van acercando, acercando. No sin causa y no por piedad has dejado de torturarme y de intentar obligarme a escanear. Y el emperador Emhyr está apretando la red y está con toda seguridad enfadado, muy enfadado. ¿Ess a tearth, me tiarn? ¿A'pleine a cales, ellea?

—Hablo la común —dijo el del resfriado, manteniéndole la mirada—. Y me llamo Stefan Skellen. Y por lo menos, por lo menos no tengo los calzoncillos cagados. Incluso me sigue pareciendo que estoy en mejor situación que tú, doña Yennefer.

El discurso lo cansó, se echó a toser de nuevo y se sonó los mocos en el paño de batista que estaba ya completamente mojado.

—Basta de juegos —dijo Vilgefortz, entornando macabramente su ojo en miniatura—. Sabes, Yennefer, ya no me eres necesaria. En realidad debería mandar meterte en un saco y hacerte ahogar en el lago, pero suelo echar mano de tales métodos con el mayor de los desagrados. Hasta el momento en que las circunstancias me permitan o me obliguen a tomar otra decisión, se te mantendrá aislada. Te advierto, sin embargo, que no te permitiré que me causes problemas. Si de nuevo te decides por una huelga de hambre, has de saber que no voy a perder el tiempo, como en noviembre, en alimentarte por un tubo. Simplemente dejaré que te mueras. Y en caso de intento de fuga, las órdenes de los guardianes son bien claras. Y ahora, vete. Naturalmente, si has satisfecho ya tu...

—No. —Yennefer se levantó, lanzó la servilleta con fuerza contra la mesa—. Quizá todavía comería algo, pero la compañía me ha quitado el apetito. Adiós, señores.

Stefan Skellen estornudó y se echó a toser. El de los ojos pálidos la midió con una mirada de enfado y sonrió siniestro. Vilgefortz miraba a un lado. Como de costumbre cuando la trasladaban de una prisión a otra, Yennefer intentó orientarse, saber dónde estaba, conseguir siquiera una pizca de información que le pudiera ayudar a preparar la fuga. Y cada vez terminaba en fracaso. El castillo no tenía ventana alguna a través de la que pudiera observar el terreno que la rodeaba o siquiera el sol para intentar establecer en qué parte del mundo estaban. La telepatía era imposible, dos pesados brazaletes de dwimerita anulaban eficazmente todo intento de uso de la magia. La habitación en la que se la había encerrado era fría y severa como la celda de un ermitaño. Sin embargo, Yennefer recordaba el feliz día en que la habían llevado allí desde la mazmorra. Desde el sótano, en cuyo fondo siempre había un charco de agua apestosa, y de las paredes manaba salitre y sal. Del sótano en el que le daban de comer las sobras, en el que las ratas le arrancaban pedacitos de los dedos mutilados sin esfuerzo alguno. Cuando al cabo de unos dos meses le quitaran las cadenas y la sacaron de allí, le permitieron cambiarse de ropa y bañarse, Yennefer no cabía en sí de gozo. La habitacioncilla adonde la llevaron le parecía el dormitorio de un rey y la pasta aguada que se le servía, sopa de nido de golondrinas, digna de la mesa de un emperador. Cosa clara, al cabo de algún tiempo la sopa devino aguachirle repugnante, el duro catre, duro catre, y la prisión, prisión. Una prisión estrecha, fría, en la que al cabo de cuatro pasos se topaba uno con la pared.

Yennefer maldijo, suspiró, se sentó en el taburete que era, aparte del catre, el único mueble del que disponía.

Él entró con tal silencio que ella casi no lo oyó.

—Me llamo Bonhart —dijo—. Estaría bien que recordaras este nombre, bruja. Que te lo grabaras bien en tu memoria.

—Anda y que te follen, cerdo.

—Soy —dijo rechinando los dientes— cazador de hombres. Sí, sí, pon la oreja, hechicera. En septiembre, hace tres meses, en Ebbing, cacé a tu bastarda. La misma Ciri de la que tanto aquí se habla.

Yennefer puso la oreja. Septiembre. Ebbing. La cazó. Pero no está aquí. ¿No estará mintiendo?

—La brujilla de cabellos grises entrenada en Kaer Morhen. La ordené luchar en la arena, matar gente bajo los gritos del público. Poco a poco la convertí en bestia. La enseñé con el palo, los puños y las botas. La enseñé largo tiempo. Pero se me escapó, culebra de ojos verdes.

Yennefer suspiró aliviada imperceptiblemente.

—Se me escapó al otro mundo. Pero nos volveremos a ver. Estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver. Sí, hechicera. Y si algo lamento, sólo es que a ese tu amorcito, el brujo, el tal Geralt, lo hayan frito en la lumbre. Hubiera gustado de darle a probar mi hoja, maldito mutante.

Yennefer bufó.

—Escucha, tú, Bonhart o como te llames. No me hagas reír. Tú no le llegas al brujo ni a los talones. No te puedes ni comparar con él. En nada. Eres, como has reconocido, un lacero y un cazaperros. Pero eres bueno sólo para los perros chicos. Para perros muy chicos.

—Mira aquí, arpía.

Con un brusco movimiento se despechugó el jubón y la camisa y sacó tres medallones de plata, haciendo sonar las cadenas. Uno de los medallones tenía la forma de una cabeza de gato, el otro de águila o de grifo. No podía ver claramente el tercero, pero le parecía que era un lobo.

—Los mercadillos están llenos de cosas como ésas. —Bufó de nuevo, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

—Éstos no son de un mercadillo.

—Lo que tú digas.

—Érase una vez —dijo Bonhart con voz sibilina— que la gente de orden tenía más miedo a los brujos que a los monstruos. Los monstruos, al fin y al cabo, velaban por bosques y cuevas, los brujos empero tenían la desfachatez de andar por las calles, de entrar a las tabernas, rondar junto a los santuarios, ministerios, escuelas y parques. La gente de orden temía esto, y con razón, por algo escandaloso. Así que anduvieron buscando a alguien que pudiera poner coto a los desvergonzados brujos. Y lo encontraron. No fácilmente, ni pronto, ni cerca. Pero lo encontraron. Como ves, llevo tres. Ni un solo mutante más se ha vuelto a acercar por estos andurriales ni ha molestado a las gentes de orden con su vista. Y si apareciera, lo despacharía lo mismo que a los anteriores.

—¿Durante el sueño? —Yennefer frunció el ceño—. ¿Con una ballesta, desde detrás de una ventana? ¿O envenenándolo?

Bonhart guardó los medallones bajo la camisa, dio dos pasos hacia ella.

—Me insultas, arpía.

—Eso es lo que quería.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues ahora te voy a enseñar, so perra, que puedo competir con tu amante el brujo en cualquier campo, e incluso hasta ser mejor que él.

Los guardianes que estaban delante de la puerta dieron incluso un respingo cuando escucharon en la celda un estruendo, un chasquido, aullidos y un gañido. Y si los guardianes hubieran tenido la ocasión de haber oído antes en algún momento en su vida a una pantera atrapada en una trampa, jurarían que en la celda había una pantera. Luego les llegó un terrible rugido que parecía igualito, igualito que el de un león herido, algo que al fin y al cabo tampoco habían oído los guardianes nunca y todo lo más lo habían visto en los escudos heráldicos. Se miraron el uno al otro. Agitaron la cabeza. Y luego entraron.

Yennefer estaba sentada en un rincón de la habitación, entre los restos del taburete. Tenía los cabellos revueltos, el vestido y la camisa rasgados de arriba abajo, sus pequeños pechos de niña se alzaban al ritmo de profundas aspiraciones. La sangre le surgía de la nariz, un moratón le crecía deprisa en el rostro, comenzaban a notarse arañazos en el brazo derecho.

Bonhart estaba sentado en otro rincón de la habitación, entre las astillas del taburete, sujetándose la sien con las dos manos. También a él le salía sangre por la nariz, coloreando sus mostachos grises de un profundo color carmín. Tenía el rostro marcado con sangrientos arañazos . Los dedos apenas curados de Yennefer eran una mala arma, pero los brazaletes de dwimerita tenían unos maravillosos bordes afilados. En la mejilla inflamada de Bonhart, alineados perfectamente con el hueso malar, estaban clavados muy profundamente los dos pinchos del tenedor que Yennefer había distraído de la mesa durante la cena.

—Sólo perros chicos, lacero —jadeó la hechicera, mientras intentaba cubrirse los pechos con los restos del vestido—, Y mantente alejado de las perras. Eres demasiado débil para ellas, niñato.

No podía perdonarse a sí misma no haber acertado donde pretendía, en el ojo. Pero en fin, el objetivo se movía y, además, nadie es perfecto.

Bonhart, aullando, se levantó, se arrancó el tenedor, gritó y se tambaleó de dolor. Lanzaba terribles improperios.

Mientras tanto, dos guardias más habían entrado en la celda.

—¡Eh, vosotros! —gritó Bonhart, limpiándose la sangre del rostro—. ¡Todos aquí! ¡Tirarme a esta puta en medio del suelo, abrírmela de pies y manos y sujetarla!

Los guardias se miraron entre ellos. Y luego al techo.

—Más cuenta tiene que os vayáis, señor —dijo uno—. Aquí no habrá abrimientos ni sujetamientos. No entra dentro de nuestras obligaciones.

—Y además —murmuró otro—, no tenemos ganas de acabar como Rience o Schirrú.

Condwiramurs depositó encima del legajo el grabado en el que se veía la celda de una cárcel. En la celda había una mujer, sentada con la cabeza baja, en cadenas, sujeta a una pared de piedra.

—A ella la tenían encerrada —murmuró— y el brujo retozaba en Toussaint con una morena.

—¿Lo condenas? —le preguntó, brusca, Nimue—. ¿Sin saber prácticamente nada?

—No. No lo condeno, pero...

—No hay pero que valga. Calla la boca, por favor.

Estuvieron sentadas durante algún tiempo en silencio, repasando cartones de grabados y acuarelas.

—Todas las versiones de la leyenda —Condwiramurs señaló a uno de los grabados—, como el lugar donde se termina, donde tiene lugar el desenlace, la lucha final del bien contra el mal, el mismísimo Armagedón, mencionan el castillo de Rhys-Rhun. Todas las versiones. Excepto una.

—Excepto una. —Nimue asintió—. Excepto una versión anónima, poco conocida, a la que se llama el Libro Negro de Ellander.

—El Libro Negro afirma que el final de la leyenda tuvo lugar en la ciudadela de Stygga.

—Cierto. Y el Libro de Ellander describe también otros aspectos canónicos de la leyenda de forma bastante diferente del canon.

—Me gustaría saber —Condwiramurs alzó la cabeza— cuál de estos castillos está representado en las ilustraciones. ¿Cuál de ellos fue tejido en tu gobelino? ¿Qué imagen es la verdadera?

—Eso no lo sabremos nunca. El castillo que vio el final de la leyenda no existe. Resultó destruido, no quedó ni rastro de él, en lo que están de acuerdo todas las versiones, incluida la del Libro de Ellander. Ninguna de las localizaciones propuestas es convincente. No sabemos y no sabremos qué aspecto tenía el castillo ni dónde estaba.

—Pero la verdad...

—Para la verdad —Nimue la interrumpió con brusquedad— precisamente esto carece de importancia. No te olvides de que no sabemos qué aspecto tenía de verdad Ciri. Pero aquí, oh, en este cartón dibujado por Wilma Wessela, en esta violenta plática con el elfo Avallac'h teniendo como fondo las macabras estatuas de niños, al fin y al cabo se trata de ella. De Ciri. De ello no cabe duda alguna.

—Pero —Condwiramurs, desafiante, no se resignaba— tu gobelino...

—Muestra el castillo en el que se desarrolla el final de la leyenda.

Guardaron silencio largo rato. Los grabados susurraban al ser pasados.

—No me gusta —habló Condwiramurs— la versión de la leyenda del Libro Negro. Es tan... tan...

—Espantosamente realista —terminó Nimue, agitando la cabeza.

Condwiramurs bostezó, cerró _Medio siglo de poesía_, en edición anotada y provista de un prólogo del profesor Everett Denhoff Júnior. Arregló el almohadón, cambiando de la posición de lectura a la de descanso. Bostezó, se estiró y apagó la lámpara. La habitación se hundió en las tinieblas, quebradas tan sólo por finas agujas de luz lunar que se filtraban a través de las rendijas de las cortinas. ¿Qué elegir para esta noche?, pensó la adepta, retorciéndose entre las sábanas. ¿Probar al azar? ¿O anclar?

Al cabo de un instante se decidió por lo segundo.

Había un sueño confuso y repetido que no se dejaba soñar hasta el final, se esfumaba, desaparecía entre otros sueños como el hilo de una trama desaparece y se pierde entre la tela coloreada de un diseño. Un sueño que se escapaba de su memoria y pese a ello seguía obstinadamente allí.

Se quedó dormida al instante, el sueño fluyó en ella al momento. Nada más cerrar los ojos.

El cielo de la noche, sin nubes, claro a causa de la luna y las estrellas. La cima de una montaña, en sus faldas unas viñas cubiertas de nieve. El oscuro y anguloso dibujo de una construcción: muros con almenas, una torre, un único beffroi en una esquina. Dos jinetes. Ambos cabalgan hacia el espacio desierto entre los muros, ambos desmontan, ambos entran en el portal. Pero en la abertura del sótano que hay en el suelo no entra más que uno.

Uno que tiene los cabellos completamente blancos.

Condwiramurs gimió en sueños, se agitó en la cama.

El de los cabellos blancos baja por las escaleras, profundo, profundo, hacia el sótano. Atraviesa oscuros corredores, los ilumina de vez en cuando encendiendo teas provistas de un mango de hierro. El brillo de la tea baila y crea fantasmagóricas sombras por las paredes y los techos.

Pasillos, escaleras, otra vez pasillos. Una galería, una cripta grande, unas cubas junto a las paredes. Una escombrera, ladrillos destrozados. Luego un pasillo que se bifurca. En ambas direcciones, oscuridad. El de los cabellos blancos enciende otra tea. Saca la espada de una vaina a la espalda. Vacila, no sabe por qué bifurcación ha de ir. Por fin se decide por la derecha. Muy oscura, retorcida, llena de escombros.

Condwiramurs gime en su sueño, un miedo cerval se apodera de ella. Sabe que el camino que ha elegido el de los cabellos blancos lo conduce hacia el peligro. Pero sabe al mismo tiempo que el de los cabellos blancos busca el peligro. Porque es su profesión.

La adepta se agita entre las sábanas, gime. Es una soñadora, sueña, está en un trance oniroscópico, de pronto es capaz de predecir lo que va a pasar dentro de un instante. Cuidado, quiere gritar, aunque sabe que no conseguirá gritar. ¡Cuidado, date la vuelta!

¡Ten cuidado, brujo!

El monstruo atacó en la oscuridad, por la espalda, en silencio, con malignidad. Se materializó de pronto entre las tinieblas como un fuego que explota. Como una lengua de fuego.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

_Al alba, cuando el gavilán se agita movido de placer y de nobleza, brinca el tordo y alegremente grita recibiendo a su amada en la maleza, ofreceros quiero, y por hacerlo vibro impaciente, lo dulce a aquél que ama. Sabed que Amor lo ha escrito ya en su libro. Éste es el fin para el que Dios nos llama._

Francois Villon (versión de Rubén Abel Reches)

_Aunque se apresuraba tanto, aunque tanta prisa tenía, tanta urgencia y tanto apremio, el brujo se quedó en Toussaint casi todo el invierno. ¿Por qué causa? No hablaré de ello. Sucedió y basta, no hay por qué andar quebrándose la cabeza. Y a aquéllos que por su parte quisieran censurar al brujo, les recordaré que el amor no sólo tiene un nombre y no juzguéis y no seréis juzgados._

Jaskier, Medio siglo de poesía.

Those were the… days of good hunting and good sleeping.

Rudyard Kipling

El monstruo atacó desde la oscuridad, a traición, en silencio y con alevosía. Se materializó de pronto entre las tinieblas como un estallido ardiente. Como una lengua de fuego. Geralt, aunque sorprendido, reaccionó instintivamente. Se giró en un quiebro, apretándose contra la pared de la mazmorra. La bestia pasó de largo, rebotó en el muro como una pelota, agitó las alas y volvió a saltar, siseando y abriendo su horrible pico. Pero esta vez el brujo estaba preparado.

Lanzó un corto golpe, desde el codo, apuntando al cuello, bajo un gran collarín rojo, dos veces mayor que el de un pavo. Acertó. Sintió cómo cortaban la hoja de plata. El ímpetu del golpe derribó a la bestia en el suelo, junto al muro. El skoffin aulló y fue aquél un grito casi humano. Se arrojó por entre los desconchados ladrillos, agitó y movió las alas, sangrando, segando a su alrededor con una cola como un látigo. El brujo estaba seguro de que ya había terminado la lucha, pero el monstruo le dio una desagradable sorpresa. Se le echó de improviso a la garganta, lanzando horribles chirridos, mostrando las garras y chasqueando el pico. Geralt saltó, rebotó con el hombro contra la pared, lanzó un revés, desde abajo, aprovechando el impulso del rebote. Acertó. Otra vez el skoffin cayó entre los ladrillos, una sangre fétida regó la pared de la mazmorra y se derramó por ella formando un diseño de fantasía. El monstruo, golpeado en el salto, no se movía ya, tan sólo temblaba, chirriaba, estiraba el largo cuello, inflaba la garganta y agitaba el collarín. La sangre brotaba con celeridad desde los ladrillos entre los que yacía. Geralt lo podría haber rematado sin problema, pero no quería destrozar demasiado la piel. Esperó con serenidad a que el skoffin se desangrara. Se alejó unos pasos, se puso frente a la pared, se desabrochó los pantalones y echó una meada mientras silbaba una nostálgica melodía.

El skoffin dejó de chirriar, se quedó inmóvil y enmudeció. El brujo se acercó, lo tocó ligeramente con la punta de la espada. Al ver que ya había acabado todo, agarró al monstruo por la cola y lo alzó. Al sujetarlo por la base de la cola a la altura del muslo, el skoffin alcanzaba con su pico de buitre la tierra, sus alas extendidas tenían más de cuatro pies de envergadura.

—Ligero eres, gallolisco. —Geralt agitó a la bestia, que, efectivamente, no pesaba más que un pavo bien alimentado—. Ligero. Por suerte me pagan por pieza y no al peso.

—La primera vez. —Reynart de Bois-Fresnes silbó bajito entre dientes, lo que, como Geralt sabía, era la expresión de mayor asombro que podía ofrecer—. La primera vez que veo algo así con mis propios ojos. Un verdadero engendro, por mi honor, el mayor engendro de todos los engendros. ¿Así que éste es el tan famoso basilisco?

—No. —Geralt alzó al monstruo un poco más alto, para que el caballero pudiera contemplarlo mejor—. No es un basilisco. Se trata de un gallolisco.

—¿Y cuál es la diferencia?

—Una esencial. El basilisco, también llamado regulo, es un reptil. Y el gallolisco, también llamado skoffin o cocatriz, es un ornitorreptil, es decir ni del todo pájaro ni del todo lagarto. Es el único representante conocido del género que los científicos llaman ornitorreptiles, puesto que tras largas disputas llegaron a la conclusión de que...

—¿Y cuál de los dos —le interrumpió Reynart de Bois-Fresnes, al parecer sin interesarle las discusiones de los científicos— puede matar o convertir en piedra con la mirada?

—Ninguno. Eso son cuentos.

—¿Entonces por qué la gente les tiene tanto miedo? Éste no es grande. ¿De verdad es tan peligroso?

—Éste de aquí —el brujo hizo removerse a su botín— ataca por lo general por la espalda y apuntando sin error entre las vértebras o bajo el riñón izquierdo, a la aorta. Por lo general suele ser suficiente un golpe de pico. Y si se trata del basilisco, entonces da igual donde pique. Su veneno contiene la neurotoxina más potente que se conoce. Mata en cuestión de segundos.

—Brrr... Y dime, ¿a cuál de ellos se le puede liquidar con ayuda de un espejo?

—A cualquiera de los dos. Si le das con él en toda la testa.

Reynart de Bois-Fresnes se rió a carcajadas. Geralt ni sonrió, el chiste del basilisco y el espejo ya le había dejado de hacer gracia en Kaer Morhen, sus maestros ya lo habían desgastado. Tampoco le resultaban ya muy divertidos los chistes de vírgenes y unicornios. Pero el record de la estupidez y el primitivismo lo tenían en Kaer Morhen los numerosos chistes acerca de la dragona a la que el joven brujo, por una apuesta, se veía obligado a estrechar la derecha.

Sonrió. Por los recuerdos.

—Te prefiero cuando sonríes —dijo Reynart, mirándolo con mucha atención—. Mil, cien mil veces te prefiero como ahora. No como eras entonces, en octubre, después de aquella decepción en el Bosque de los Druidas, cuando íbamos a Beauclair. Entonces, permíteme decirlo, estabas triste, amargado y enojado con el mundo como un usurero al que han estafado, y para colmo, susceptible como un hombre que durante toda la noche no ha llegado a nada. Ni siquiera al amanecer.

—¿De verdad era así?

—De verdad. Así que no te asombres de que te prefiera como ahora. Cambiado.

—Terapia mediante el trabajo. —Geralt de nuevo agitó al gallolisco que tenía agarrado por la cola—. El influjo salvador de la actividad profesional sobre la psiquis. De modo que para continuar con la curación, pasemos a los negocios. Existe una posibilidad de sacar algo más del skoffin que la tarifa concertada por su muerte. No está muy daña do, así que, si tienes un cliente para rellenarlo o disecarlo, no aceptes menos de doscientos. Si fuera necesario operar en partes, recuerda que las plumas más valiosas son las de por encima de la cola, sobre todo éstas, los timones centrales. Se las puede afilar mucho más que a las de ganso, escriben muy bonito y limpio, y duran más. El escriba que sepa de lo que se trata te dará sin dudar cinco por pieza.

—Tengo clientes para disecar el cuerpo —sonrió el caballero—. El gremio de los toneleros. Han visto en Castel Ravello ese bicho disecado, sí, ese streblocero, o como se llame... Sabes cuál. Ése que se coló el segundo día después de Saovine en las mazmorras de las ruinas del castillo viejo...

—Me acuerdo.

—Bueno, pues los toneleros vieron la bestia disecada y me pidieron algo de parecida rareza para decorar su casa gremial. El gallolisco vendrá que ni pintado. Los toneleros de Toussaint, como te puedes imaginar, son un gremio que no puede quejarse de falta de trabajo, y gracias a ello son prósperos, por lo que darán sin pensar doscientos veinte. Puede que hasta más, intentaré regatear. Y en lo que se refiere a las plumas... Los barrileros no se van a enterar si le sacamos algunas plumas del culo al gallolisco y se las vendemos a la chancillería condal. La chancillería no paga de su propio bolsillo, pero de la caja condal pagará, sin regateo, no ya cinco sino diez por cada pluma.

—Me inclino ante tu agudeza.

—Nomen ornen. —Reynart de Bois-Fresnes sonrió todavía más—. Mamá debió de presentir algo cuando me cristianó con el nombre del astuto zorro protagonista del ciclo de fábulas por todos conocido.

—Debieras ser mercader y no caballero.

—Debiera —se mostró de acuerdo el caballero—. Pero en fin, si has nacido hijo de un señor blasonado, serás señor blasonado y morirás señor blasonado, habiendo engendrado, je, je, je, blasonados señores. No hay nada que hacer, ni aunque revientes. Aunque tú tampoco te las apañas mal, Geralt, y sin embargo no cultivas el mercadeo.

—No, no lo cultivo. Por similares razones que las tuyas. Con la única diferencia de que yo no engendro nada. Salgamos de estas mazmorras.

En el exterior, junto a los muros de la pequeña fortaleza, les envolvió el frío y el viento de las colinas. Era una noche clara, no había nubes en el cielo preñado de estrellas, la luz de la luna se derramaba sobre la límpida nieve nueva que cubría los viñedos. Los caballos que habían dejado atados les saludaron con un bufido.

—Convendría —dijo Reynart mirando al brujo significativamente— ir a ver de inmediato al cliente y cobrar. Pero tú seguramente tienes prisa por llegar a Beauclair, ¿no? ¿A cierta alcoba?

Geralt no respondió puesto que a tales preguntas no respondía por principio. Ató firmemente el skoffin al rocín de reserva y montó en Sardinilla.

—Vamos a ver al cliente, la noche todavía es joven y yo tengo hambre. Y me apetecería beber algo. Vamos a la ciudad. Al Faisán.

Reynart de Bois-Fresnes sonrió, arregló el escudo ajedrezado con colores sangre y oro que colgaba del arzón, se encaramó a su alta silla.

—Como queráis, caballero. Vayamos entonces al Faisán. Va, Bucéfalo.

Fueron al paso por una pendiente nevada, hacia abajo, hacia el camino real, claramente marcado por hileras de escasos álamos.

—Sabes, Reynart —dijo de pronto Geralt—. Yo también te prefiero así, como ahora. Hablando normalmente. Entonces, en noviembre, hablabas de una forma estúpida y enervante.

—Por mi honor, brujo, era un caballero andante —se rió Reynart de Bois-Fresnes—. ¿Lo has olvidado? Los caballeros siempre hablan como estúpidos. Es un símbolo, como este escudo. Gracias a él, como gracias a los colores del escudo, nos reconocemos los hermanos.

—Por mi honor —dijo el Caballero del Ajedrez—, os turbáis sin necesidad, don Geralt. Vuesa compañía a ciencia cierta se halla ya sana y salva, sobre seguro que cabalmente han olvidado todas las penurias. La señora condesa tiene galenos palaciegos en profusión, capaces de curar toda dolencia. Por mi honor, no hay más de qué platicar.

—Soy de la misma opinión —dijo Regis—. Alíviate, Geralt, pues también los druidas trataron a Milva...

—Y los druidas saben de curaciones —le interrumpió Cahir—. Cuya prueba más fehaciente es mi propia testa descalabrada por el hacha del minero, ahora, mirad, casi como nueva. Milva también estará bien, no hay por qué mortificarse.

—Cierto.

—Más sana vuestra Milva que una manzana andará ya —repitió el caballero—. ¡Apuesto la cabeza a que seguro que estará danzando en los bailes! ¡Pasos de danza urdirá! ¡Festejará! En Beauclair, en el palacio de la señora condesa Anarietta de continuo hay baile o banquete. Ja, ja, por mi honor, ahora que he cumplido mi juramento también yo...

—¿Habéis cumplido el juramento?

—¡La fortuna fue piadosa! Porque habréis de saber que hice un juramento, y no uno cualquiera sino a las garzas. En la primavera. Juré que habría de aprehender a quinientos malhechores antes de Yule. Sonriome la suerte, libre estoy de tal juramento. Ya puedo beber, y comer ternera. Ajá, y tampoco he de esconder ya mi nombre. Si me permitís, me llamo Reynart de Bois-Fresnes.

—Con mucho gusto.

—En lo referente a los tales bailes —dijo Angouléme, espoleando al caballo para igualarse a ellos—, me pienso que tampoco a nosotros nos faltará el comercio y el bebercio, ¿no? ¡Y de buena gana también me echaría un baile!

—Por mi honor que en Beauclair de todo habrá —aseguró Reynart de Bois-Fresnes—. Bailes, banquetes, francachela, comilonas y veladas poéticas. Sois al fin y al cabo amigos de Jaskier... Quise decir, del vizconde Julián. Y del tal es gran devota nuestra señora condesa.

—¡Y cuánto se vanaglorió él! —dijo Angouléme—. ¿Cómo fue en verdad con los amoríos ésos? ¿Conocéis la historia, señor caballero? ¡Responded!

—Angouléme —habló el brujo—. ¿Necesitas saber eso?

—No lo necesito. ¡Pero quiero! Deja el protestamiento, Geralt. Y no refunfuñes más, que en viendo tu jeta hasta las flores mesmas del camino se avinagran. ¡Y vos, caballero, contad!

Otros caballeros errantes que iban a la cabeza de la marcha cantaban una canción caballeresca con un estribillo que se repetía una y otra vez. El texto de la canción era increíblemente estúpido.

—Esto sucediera —comenzó el caballero— hace unas buenas seis añadas... Hospedárase el señor poeta aquí todo el invierno y toda la primavera, tocaba el laúd, cantaba romances, declamaba poesía. A la sazón andaba el conde Raimundo en Cintra, en un cónclave. No se daba prisa por volver a casa porque no era un secreto que en Cintra tenía una querindonga. Y doña Anarietta y don Jaskier... Ja, Beauclair es ciertamente lugar milagroso y mágico, preñado de amoroso hechizo... Vuesa merced misma conjeturará. De algún modo trabaron entonces conocencia la condesa y don Jaskier. Antes de que cayeran en la cuenta, de verso en verso, de palabra en palabra, de halago en halago, florecitas, miraditas, suspiros... Hablando corto y mal: ambos pasaron a convicciones más cercanas...

—¿Muy cercanas? —rió Angouléme.

—No fui yo testigo presencial —dijo el caballero con tono desabrido—. Y no es de ley repetir hablillas. Aparte de ello, como vuecencia sabrá sin duda, el amor tiene más de un nombre y de gran contingencia es decir si la convicción es muy cercana o no tanto.

Cahir bufó bajito. Angouléme no tuvo nada más que añadir.

—Hubieron secreto trato la condesa y don Jaskier como uno o dos meses —continuó Reynart de Bois-Fresnes—, desde Belleteyn al solstitium de verano. Mas descuidaron la cautela. Se propagó la nueva, la emprendieron a parlotear las malas lenguas. Don Jaskier, sin demora, encaramóse al caballo y se marchó. Y obró con seso, como luego se viera. Porque nomás volvió el conde Raimundo de Cintra, un paje le delató todo. Al conde, cuando se enteró de que insulto le había sido hecho y que cuernos se le habían puesto, como vos misma os podéis imaginar, lo embargó una severa cólera. Tiró el cuenco con sopa de la mesa, rajó al delator con un picahielos, bramó palabras de poca decencia. Luego le dio en la cara al mariscal delante de testigos y rompió en pedazos un formidable espejo koviriano. A la condesa mandó apresar en sus aposentos y amenazando con torturas extrajo todo de ella. Tras don Jaskier mandó ir en persecución, mandó matarlo sin clemencia alguna y sacarle el corazón del pecho. Puesto que había leído algo parecido en una balada antigua, pensamientos tenía de hacer freír el corazón y obligar a la condesa Anarietta a comerlo a ojos de toda la corte. ¡Brrr, buf, qué abominación! Por fortuna don Jaskier acertó a huir.

—Por fortuna. ¿Y el conde murió?

—Murió. El incidente del que he hablado prodújole la severa cólera; de la que entonces la sangre tanto se le calentara, que le atizó una apoplejía y un paralís. Estuvo tendido lo menos medio año como este tronco. Mas se amejoró. Hasta andaba. Sólo que todo el tiempo guiñaba un ojo, así.

El caballero se dio la vuelta en la montura, guiñó el ojo e hizo una mueca simiesca.

—Aunque el conde —siguió al cabo— de siempre había sido gran jodedor y semental, del tal guiño se hizo por demás pericolosus en amores, porque cada blonda daba por pensar que era por afecto a ella que de aquella manera guiñaba y señas de amor procuraba. Y las blondas grandemente sensibles a tales signos son. No las imputo a ellas, no obstante, que sean todas rijosas y desenfrenadas, eso no, pero el conde, como dije, guiñaba mucho, sempiternamente casi, de modo que al saldo salía ganando. Colmó sin embargo la medida y una noche le dio una otra apoplejía. La diñó. En la alcoba.

—¿Encima de una moza? —se rió Angouléme.

—En verdad. —El caballero, hasta entonces mortalmente serio, sonrió bajo sus bigotes—. En verdad bajo ella. Aunque lo importante no yazga en el detalle.

—Se entiende —contestó serio Cahir—. Aunque pienso que grandes duelos por el conde Raimundo no hubo, ¿no? Durante el relato diome la impresión de que...

—De que la infiel esposa os fuera más amada que el burlado marido —tomó la palabra el vampiro de su forma habitual—. ¿Acaso es por ello por lo que ella ahora gobierna?

—También por ello —respondió Reynart de Bois-Fresnes con una sinceridad que desarmaba—. Pero no meramente. El conde Raimundo, que la tierra le sea leve, era tan deshonesto, tan canalla y, con perdón, tan hijoputa, que al propio diablo le causaría una úlcera de estómago en medio año. Y gobernó en Toussaint siete años. En cambio a la condesa Anarietta todos la adoraban y adoran.

—¿Puedo entonces contar —advirtió seco el brujo— con que el conde Raimundo no dejara demasiados amigos envueltos en duelo que para conmemorar el aniversario de la muerte del difunto estén listos a acribillar a Jaskier con sus estiletes?

—Podéis contar. —El caballero le miró, y sus ojos eran vivos e inteligentes—. Y, por mi honor, no os fallará la cuenta. Lo dije, pues. Nuestra señora Anarietta es devota del poeta y todo el mundo aquí se dejaría hacer picadillo por doña Anarietta. Volvió el buen caballero de la guerra entero, mas no le esperó su amada que a otro antes se daba. Al vino, al vino, del caballero su destino.

De los matojos que bordeaban el camino, espantados por el canto del caballero, surgieron cracando unos cuervos.

Al poco salieron del bosque directamente a un valle, entre colinas sobre cuyas cumbres relumbraban las torres de los alcázares, claramente visibles contra el fondo azul de un cielo que se coloreaba con jirones granates. En la suave pendiente de las colinas, hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, crecían disciplinados como en el ejército unas filas de arbustos ordenadamente dispuestos. Allí, la tierra estaba cubierta de hojas rojas y doradas.

—¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Anguléme—. ¿Vides?

—Vides son, y qué vides —confirmó Reynart de Bois-Fresnes—. El valle famoso de Sansretour. El más excelente vino del mundo se hace de las uvas que acá crecen.

—Cierto —reconoció Regis, que como de costumbre lo sabía todo—. A causa de la toba volcánica y del microclima local que asegura una combinación anual ideal de días de sol y días de lluvia. Si a esto le añadimos la tradición, el saber y el esmero de los vinicultores, obtenemos como resultado un producto de la más alta marca y clase.

—Bien que lo pusisteis —sonrió el caballero—. Eso es la marca. Oh, mirad por ejemplo allá, a aquel talud bajo el castillejo aquél. En nuestra tierra el castillo da la marca a los viñedos y bodegas que se encuentran por debajo. Éste se llama Castel Ravello y de sus viñedos proceden tales vinos como el Erveluce, el Fiorano, el Pomino y el famoso Est Est. Seguro que habréis oído hablar de él. Por un barrilete de Est Est se paga tanto como por diez barriles de vino de Cidaris o de un caldo de los viñedos nilfgaardianos de Alba. Y allí, oh, mirad, hasta donde la vista alcanza, otros castillejos y otros viñedos, y de seguro que tampoco éstos os serán desconocidos: Vermentino, Toricella, Casteldaccia, Tufo, Sancerre, Nuragus, Coronata, por fin, Corvo Bianco, en elfo llamado Gwyn Cerbin. Conjeturo que no os serán extraños estos nombres.

—Extraños, puf. —Angouléme frunció el ceño—. Sobre todo de la ciencia del compruebeo que no por casualidad el granuja del tabernero haya echao uno de estos famosos en lugar de vino peleón común y corriente, puesto que de otro modo más de una vez se habría tenido que dejar el caballo en prenda, de lo que tal Castel o Est Est costara. Bah, bah, no entiendo na, será para los señorones lo de las marcas éstas, que nosotros, la gente del común, nos podemos embriagar, y no peor, con el vino barato. Y aún os diré, por experiencia: se vomita lo mismo por un Est Est que por un vino peleón.

—Teniendo en nada las bromillas del pasado noviembre de Angouléme —Reynart se apoyó en la mesa, llevaba el cinturón desabrochado—, hoy vamos a beber alguna añada buena de alguna marca buena, brujo .Nos lo podemos permitir, lo hemos ganado. Podemos jaranear.

—Por supuesto. —Geralt le hizo una señal al tabernero—. Al fin y al cabo, como dice Jaskier, puede ser que haya otros motivos para ganar dinero, pero yo no los conozco. Comamos también algo de eso que huele tan bien y que sale de la cocina. Dicho sea de paso, hoy en El Faisán se está más bien apretado, y eso que es una hora tardía.

—Pero es que es la víspera de Yule —le aclaró el posadero al oír sus palabras—. Las gentes festejan. Se divierten. Juegan a hacer oráculos. La tradición manda y nuestra tradición...

—Lo sé —le interrumpió el brujo—. ¿Y qué es lo que hoy manda la tradición en la cocina?

—Lengua de ternera con pasta de rábanos en frío. Caldo de capón con albondiguillas de sesos. Tripas de vaca enrolladas, y además, tallarines y col.

—Servidlo a toda prisa, jefe. Y para ello... ¿Qué pedimos para ello, Reynart?

—Si hay bovino —dijo al cabo de un momento de reflexión el caballero— entonces Cótede-Blessure tinto. Del año en que estiró la pata la vieja condesa Caroberta.

—Acertada elección. —El posadero asintió—. Al servicio de vuesas mercedes.

Una corona de muérdago que una muchacha sentada en la mesa de al lado se había colocado con poca maña cayó casi a las rodillas de Geralt. Los compañeros de la muchacha se echaron a reír. La muchacha se ruborizó encantadoramente.

—¡No funcionará! —El caballero alzó la corona y la devolvió—. No será éste vuestro próximo amante. Ya está ocupado, noble señora. Está prisionero de ciertos ojos verdes...

—Cierra el pico, Reynart.

El tabernero trajo lo que había que traer. Comieron, bebieron, callaron, mientras escuchaban la felicidad de las gentes que se divertían.

—Yule —dijo Geralt, poniendo el vaso—. Midinvaerne. El solsticio de invierno. Ya llevo dos meses aquí metido. ¡Dos meses perdidos!

—Un mes —le corrigió seco y sobrio Reynart—. Si has perdido algo, entonces sólo un mes. Luego la nieve cubrió los pasos de las montañas y no habrías podido salir de Toussaint por mucho que quisieras. Así que ha venido Yule y seguro que la primavera también tendrás que esperarla aquí, pues se trata de causa de fuerza mayor y vanos son todos los lamentos y las lágrimas. Y si de los lamentos se trata, tampoco te pases con fingir tanto. De ninguna manera voy a creer que estés tan triste por ello.

—Ah, ¿qué sabrás tú, Reynart? ¿Qué sabrás?

—No mucho —reconoció el caballero mientras servía—. No mucho aparte de lo que veo. Y vi vuestro primer encuentro, el de ambos. En Beauclair. ¿Recuerdas la Fiesta de las Cubas? ¿Las braguitas blancas?

Geralt no respondió. Recordaba.

—El lugar es bellísimo, el palacio de Beauclair, preñado de hechizo amoroso —murmuró Reynart, deleitándose con el aroma del vino—. Sólo el verlo es suficiente para embelesarse. Recuerdo cómo os quedasteis mudos de la impresión cuando lo visteis, entonces, en noviembre. Cahir, deja que recuerde, ¿qué expresión usó entonces?

—Un castillejo admirable —dijo Cahir con fascinación—. Que me den, un castillejo ciertamente admirable y agradable a la vista.

—Bien vive la condesa —dijo el vampiro—. Hay que reconocerlo.

—Una garita de puta madre —añadió Angouléme.

—El palacio de Beauclair —repitió, no sin orgullo Reynart de Bois-Fresnes—. Una construcción élfica, no obstante levemente reformada. Al parecer por el mismísimo Faramond.

—Nada de al parecer —negó el vampiro Regis—. Fuera de toda duda. Ciertamente, se aprecia el estilo de Faramond con sólo mirarlo. Basta contemplar esas torrecillas. Las torres culminadas con el rojo de sus tejas de las que hablaba el vampiro se lanzaban hacia el cielo como esbeltos obeliscos blancos, surgiendo de la filigranada construcción del propio castillo que se extendía hasta el suelo. La vista traía reminiscencias inmediatas de unas velas de las que los festones de cera se hubieran deslizado sobre la base de un candelabro labrado con maestría.

—A los pies de Beauclair —aclaró el caballero Reynart— se extiende la ciudad. Las murallas, se entiende, fueron añadidas con posterioridad, sabéis sin duda que los elfos no rodeaban sus ciudades con murallas Azuzad a los caballos, vuesas mercedes. El camino ante nosotros es largo. Beauclair parece cercano, pero las montañas engañan la perspectiva.

—Vayamos.

Cabalgaron velozmente, adelantando a caminantes y vagabundos, carros y carretas cargados de granos oscuros, se diría que podridos, Luego aparecieron las calles bulliciosas y oliendo a mosto fermentado de una ciudad, luego un oscuro parque lleno de álamos, tejos, agracejos y boj. Luego hubo macizos de rosas, las más importantes variedades de multiflora y de centifolias. Luego hubo columnas talladas, los portales y las arquivoltas del palacio, hubo pajes y lacayos de librea Quien les recibió, peinado y vestido como un príncipe, fue Jaskier.

—¿Dónde está Milva?

—Sana y salva, no tengas miedo. Está en las habitaciones que se os han preparado. No quiere salir de allí.

—¿Por qué?

—Luego hablaremos de ello. Ahora ven. La condesa está esperando.

—¿Así, recién llegado del viaje?

—Tal fue su deseo.

La sala en la que entraron estaba llena de gente multicolor como aves del paraíso. Geralt no tuvo tiempo de contemplarlos. Jaskier lo empujó hacia una escalera de mármol ante la cual, asistidas por pajes y cortesanos, estaban de pie dos mujeres que resaltaban poderosamente entre la multitud.

La sala estaba en calma, pero se hizo un silencio todavía mayor. La primera de las mujeres tenía una nariz fina y respingona y sus ojos azules eran penetrantes y como un poco febriles. Tenía los cabellos castaños recogidos en un peinado genial, hasta artístico, sujeto con unas tiras de terciopelo y trabajado hasta el más nimio detalle, incluyendo en ello un rizo perfectamente geométrico en forma de media luna en la frente. La parte superior de su escotado vestido estaba cruzada por miles de rayas azules y lilas sobre fondo negro, la parte baja era negra, con un denso y regular diseño de pequeños crisantemos de oro bordados. Del cuello y el escote —como un complicado andamio o una jaula— colgaba un collar de primorosas flores y arabescos de laca, obsidiana, esmeraldas y lapislázuli, terminado en una cruz de jade que caía casi en medio de unos pechos pequeños, sujetos por un ceñido corpiño. El borde del escote era grande y profundo, los delicados brazos al descubierto de la mujer parecían no garantizar un suficiente apoyo, Geralt esperaba todo el tiempo que se le resbalara el vestido y se le cayera de los pechos. Pero no se caía, se mantenía en la posición adecuada gracias a los arcanos secretos de la sastrería y a los ahuecamientos de las ahuecadas mangas.

La segunda mujer igualaba a la otra en altura. Tenía los labios pintados de idéntico color. Y allí se acababan las semejanzas. Ésta llevaba sobre unos cortos cabellos un gorrillo de red que se convertía por delante en un velo que llegaba hasta la misma punta de un pequeño pie. Los motivos de flores del velo no enmascaraban unos ojos bellos, relampagueantes, muy resaltados por una sombra verde. El mismo velo floreado cubría el modestísimo escote de un vestido negro de largas mangas con unos zafiros, aguamarinas, cristales de roca y estrellas de dorados calados que estaban dispuestos de forma sólo aparentemente casual.

—Su señoría la condesa Anna Henrietta —habló alguien a media voz a la espalda de Geralt—. Arrodillaos, señor.

Me gustaría saber cuál de las dos, pensó Geralt, doblando con esfuerzo la dolorida pierna en una genuflexión ceremonial. Las dos, que me parta un rayo, tienen un aspecto igual de condesil. Bah, y hasta real.

—Alzaos, don Geralt —deshizo sus dudas la del genial peinado castaño y la nariz fina—. Os damos la bienvenida a vos y a vuestros amigos al condado de Toussaint y al palacio de Beauclair. Estamos contentas de poder albergar a una persona embarcada en tan noble misión. Y aparte de ello, que se encuentre en amistad con nuestro caro vizconde Julián.

Jaskier hizo una profunda y enérgica reverencia.

—El vizconde —continuó la condesa— nos reveló vuestro nombre, delató el carácter y el propósito de vuestro periplo, contó lo que os ha traído a Toussaint. Este relato nos ha encogido el corazón. Contentas estaríamos de poder hablar con vos en privada audiencia, don Geralt. Ello habrá sin embargo de demorarse un tanto, puesto que pesan sobre nosotras obligaciones de estado. Terminada la vendimia, la tradición ordena que participemos en la Sagrada Cuba.

La otra mujer, la del velo, se inclinó hacia la condesa y le susurró algo muy deprisa. Anna Henrietta miró al brujo, sonrió, se pasó la lengua por los labios.

—Es nuestra voluntad —alzó la voz— que al lado del vizconde don Julián nos sirva en la Cuba don Geralt de Rivia.

Un murmullo atravesó los grupos de cortesanos y caballeros como si fuera el susurro de un pino agitado por el viento. La condesa Anarietta regaló al brujo otra mirada lánguida y salió de la sala junto con su compañera y el séquito de pajes.

—¡Rayos! —susurró el Caballero del Ajedrez—. ¡Nada menos! No es menudo el honor que os ha tocado, señor brujo.

—No he entendido bien de qué se trata —reconoció Geralt—. ¿De qué forma he de servir a su alteza?

—Su señoría —le corrigió, acercándose, un personaje metido en carnes con apariencia de confitero—. Perdonad, señor, que os corrija, pero en estas circunstancias debo hacerlo. Aquí en Toussaint respetamos sobremanera la tradición y el protocolo. Soy Sebastian le Goff, chambelán y mariscal del palacio.

—Encantado.

—El título oficial y protocolario de doña Anna Henrietta —el chambelán no sólo tenía aspecto de confitero, sino que hasta olía a azúcar garrapiñado— es «excelentísima señora», extraoficialmente «su señoría». Familiarmente, fuera de la corte, «señora condesa». Pero para dirigirse a ella siempre hay que hacerlo por «señoría».

—Gracias, lo recordaré. ¿Y a la otra dama? ¿Cuál es su título?

—Su título oficial es: «venerable» —le instruyó serio el chambelán—. Pero está permitido dirigirse a ella como «señora». Se trata de una pariente de la condesa, llamada Fringilla Vigo. De acuerdo con la voluntad de su señoría, será precisamente a doña Fringilla a quien habréis de servir durante la Cuba.

—¿Y en qué consiste ese servicio?

—Nada complicado. Al punto os lo aclararé. Veréis, nosotros desde hace años usamos prensas mecánicas, mas la tradición...

El patio retumbaba con el estruendo y el frenético pitido de las chirimías, la loca música de las flautas, el maniaco ritmo de las panderetas. Alrededor de una cuba instalada en una tarima danzaban y brincaban saltimbanquis y acróbatas vestidos con guirnaldas. El patio y las galerías estaban por completo cubiertos de gente: caballeros, damas, cortesanos, burgueses ricamente vestidos.

El chambelán Sebastian le Goff alzó un bastón cubierto de sarmientos, tocó con él tres veces en el pedestal.

—¡Eh, eh! —gritó—. ¡Nobles señoras, señores y caballeros!

—¡Eh, eh! —respondió la masa.

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Ésta es la antigua costumbre! ¡Que se regale la uva de la viña! ¡Eh, eh! ¡Que madure al sol!

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Que madure!

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Que el mosto fermente! ¡Que tome fuerza y sabor en los barriles! ¡Que fluya sabroso a las copas y se suba a las cabezas para honra de su señoría, hermosas damas, nobles caballeros y obreros de los viñedos!

—¡Eh, eh! ¡Que fermente!

—¡Que salgan las Bellezas!

Dos mujeres surgieron de unas tiendas de campaña damasquinadas al lado contrario del patio: la condesa Anna Henrietta y su compañera morena. Ambas estaban completamente envueltas en una capa escarlata.

—¡Eh, eh! —El chambelán golpeó con el palo—. ¡Que salgan los Jóvenes!

Los «Jóvenes» ya habían sido informados y sabían lo que tenían que hacer. Jaskier se acercó a la condesa, Geralt a la morena. La cual, como ya sabía, era la venerable Fringilla Vigo.

Ambas mujeres dejaron caer a la vez las capas y la multitud lanzó roncos gritos de júbilo. Geralt tragó saliva.

Las mujeres portaban unas camisas blancas con mangas, delgadas como telas de araña, que no alcanzaban siquiera hasta el muslo. Y unas bragas muy ajustadas con volantes. Y nada más. Ni siquiera joyas. Y además iban descalzas. Geralt tomó a Fringilla de la mano, y ella le abrazó por el cuello de buena gana. Olía de una forma imperceptible a ámbar y a rosas. Y a feminidad. Emanaba calor y el calor aquél lo atravesaba como flechas. Sus carnes eran mórbidas y la morbidez le quemaba y hería en los dedos.

Las acercaron a las cubas, Geralt a Fringilla, Jaskier a la condesa, las ayudaron a subir ellas, ovales y rezumantes de mosto de uva. La multitud aulló.

—¡Eh, eh!

La condesa y Fringilla se pusieron la una a la otra las manos sobre los hombros, gracias al mutuo apoyo mantuvieron más fácilmente el equilibrio sobre los granos en los que se hundieron casi hasta la rodilla. El mosto salpicó y se esparció alrededor. Las mujeres, girando, pisaron los racimos de uvas, regocijándose como adolescentes. Fringilla, completamente fuera de protocolo, le guiñó un ojo al brujo.

—¡Eh, eh! —gritó la multitud—. ¡Que fermente!

Los granos aplastados salpicaban zumo, el turbio mosto borboteaba y espumeaba alrededor de las piernas de las pisadoras.

El chambelán golpeó con el palo en la superficie de la tarima. Geralt y Jaskier se acercaron, ayudaron a las mujeres a salir de la cuba. Geralt vio cómo Anarietta, cuando Jaskier la tomó de la mano, le mordisqueó en la oreja mientras que los ojos le brillaban peligrosamente. A él mismo le parecía que los labios de Fringilla le habían acariciado la mejilla, pero no apostaría la cabeza a si había sido a conciencia o por casualidad. El mosto del vino olía con fuerza, golpeaba en la cabeza.

Dejó a Fringilla sobre la tarima, la envolvió en la capa escarlata. Fringilla apretó su mano impetuosa y con fuerza.

—Estas tradiciones antiguas —dijo ella— pueden ser muy excitantes, ¿verdad?

—Verdad.

—Gracias, brujo.

—Ha sido un placer.

—Te aseguro que para mí también.

—Echa, Reynart.

En la mesa vecina se realizaba otra predicción invernal que radicaba en arrojar la piel de una manzana pelada en una larga espiral y en adivinar la inicial del nombre del próximo amante por la forma en que se colocaba la piel. La piel se colocaba en S cada vez. Pese a ello, las risas no tenían fin.

El caballero echó vino.

—Milva, resultó —habló el brujo, pensativo—, estaba sana aunque seguía con el vendaje en las costillas. Estaba sin embargo sentada en la habitación y rechazaba toda visita, sin querer ponerse ni por todo el oro del mundo el vestido que le habían traído. Daba la sensación de que iba a estallar un conflicto de protocolo, pero la situación la serenó el omnisciente Regis. Citando un centenar de precedentes, obligó al chambelán a que le llevaran a la arquera un traje masculino. Angouléme, para variar con alegría, se libró de los pantalones, las botas de jinete y del peal. El vestido, el jabón y el peine hicieron de ella una muchacha bastante guapa. A todos nosotros, para qué hablar, nos compuso el humor el baño y la ropa limpia. Hasta a mí. Todos fuimos a la audiencia con buen ánimo...

—Espera un momento —le ordenó Reynart con un movimiento de cabeza—. Los negocios se dirigen hacia nosotros. ¡Vaya, vaya, y no sólo uno, sino dos viñadores! Malatesta, nuestro cliente, lleva a un compadre... Y competidor. ¡Más raro que un perro a cuadros!

—¿Quién es el otro?

—El viñador Pomerol. Precisamente estamos bebiendo su vino, Cóte-de-Blessure.

Malatesta, el apoderado de los viñedos de Vermentino, los vio, saludó con la mano, se acercó, conduciendo a su camarada, un individuo de mostachos negros y abundante barba negra, más ajustada para un ladrón que para un empleado.

—Si los señores me permiten. —Malatesta presentó al barbudo—. Don Alcides Fierabrás, apoderado de los vinos de Pomerol.

—Sentaos.

—Sólo un ratito. Con el señor brujo por lo de la bestia de nuestras bodegas. Puesto que vuesas mercedes están aquí, asumo que el bicho ya está muerto.

—Y bien muerto.

—La suma acordada —aseguró Malatesta— será transferida a vuestra cuenta en el banco de los Cianfanelli a más tardar pasao mañana. Oh, muchas gracias, señor brujo. Gracias mil. Unas tamañas bodegas, digo, presiosas, con sus boveditas, orientás al cierzo, ni demasiado secas ni demasiado húmedas, justitas, justitas para el vino, y a causa de este piojoso moustruo no se podían ni usar. Vos mismo lo visteis, tuve que mandar cerrar toda aquella parte del sótano, mas la bestia se supo cruzar... Lagarto, lagarto, a saber de dónde salió... Del mismo infierno...

—Las cavernas excavadas en tobas volcánicas siempre abundan en monstruos —les instruyó Reynart de Bois-Fresnes con gesto sabihondo. Compadreaba al brujo desde hacía un mes y, como sabía escuchar, había aprendido ya mucho—. Está claro, no más que toba, y allá que te va el monstruo.

—Bueno, y puede que toba. —Malatesta le miró de hito en hito—. Sea quien fuera la toba ésta. Mas las gentes hablan que es causao porque nuestras bodegas al paecer se comunican con profundos pozos, con el centro mismo de la tierra. Muchas hay en esta tierra cavernas y abujeros...

—Como en nuestros sótanos, por no ir más lejos —habló el viñador pomeroliano de negra barba—. Estas bodegas tienen millas y adonde conduzcan no sabe nadie. Hubo quien quiso descubrir tal cosa, mas no volvió. Y también allí vieron horribles moustros. Parece. Por tal razón propondría...

—Me imagino lo que me queréis proponer —dijo el brujo con sequedad—. Y me place vuestra propuesta. Exploraré vuestras bodegas. La soldada la acordaremos según lo que me encuentre.

—No quedaréis mal —le aseguró el barbudo—. Ehem, ehem... Una cosa más...

—Decid, os escucho.

—El tal súcubo que a las noches embriaga a los maridos y los cansa... al que nuestra digna señora condesa mandaraos matar... me pienso que no haya exigencia de matarlo. Al fin y al cabo el bicho no fastidia a nadie, hablando en plata... Oh, embriaga a veces... Molesta un pelillo...

—Mas sólo a los mayores de edad —interpuso Malatesta con suma rapidez.

—De los labios, compadre, me lo habéis quitado. En fin, que el tal súcubo no perjudica a nadie. Y en los últimos tiempos como que ya no se oye nada de él. Como si os tuviera miedo a vos, señor brujo. Así que, ¿qué sentido tiene el perseguirlo? Pues a vos, señor brujo, no os falta moneda contante y sonante. Y si algo os faltara...

—Hombre, pudiera ser que algo cayera en mi cuenta del banco de los Cianfanelli —dijo Geralt con rostro pétreo—. Para el plan de pensiones brujeril.

—Así se hará.

—Y al súcubo no se le caerá ni un pelo de su rubia cabellera.

—Entonces, con los dioses. —Los dos viñadores se levantaron—. Comed en paz, no os molestaremos. Hoy es fiesta. Tradición. Y aquí, en Toussaint, la tradición...

—Lo sé —dijo Geralt—. Cosa santa.

La pandilla de la mesa de al lado volvió a montar un barullo en torno a otra de las profecías de Yule, que habían hecho con ayuda de unas bolitas moldeadas de la miga de una torta y las espinas de una carpa que se habían comido. Y bebiendo con ganas al mismo tiempo. El tabernero y las mozas se revolvían como si estuvieran metidos en agua hirviendo, corrían de acá para allá con las jarras.

—El famoso súcubo —advirtió Reynart, echándose más col en el plato— fue el comienzo de la célebre serie de encargos brujeriles que aceptaste en Toussaint. Luego todo fue muy deprisa y tú ya no podías librarte de los clientes. Lo curioso es que no recuerdo cuál de las bodegas te dio tu primer encargo...

—No estabas tú. Fue al día siguiente de la audiencia con la condesa. Audiencia en la que tampoco estabas, por cierto.

—No es para asombrarse. Era una audiencia privada.

—Privada de la leche —bufó Geralt—. Participaron en ella unas veinte personas, entre las que no cuento a lacayos inmóviles como estatuas, pajes de corta edad y un bufón aburrido. Entre los que sí cuento estaban Le Goff, un chambelán de apariencia y olor de pastelero, y algunos ricachones aplastados por el peso de las cadenas de oro. Había algunos tipejos de negro, consejeros, o puede que jueces. Estaba un barón de pabellón de cabeza de toro al que había conocido en Caed Myrkvid. Estaba, cosa clara, Fringilla Vigo, una persona que a todas luces estaba muy cerca de la condesa.

»Y estábamos nosotros, toda nuestra cuadrilla, incluyendo a Milva vestida de hombre. Ja, mal me he expresado diciendo que toda nuestra compaña. No estaba Jaskier con nosotros. Jaskier, o mejor dicho el vizconde Nosé Qué, estaba sentado con las piernas abiertas en un escabel a la derecha de Su Puntiaguda Nariz Anarietta, más ancho que un pavo. Como un verdadero favorito.

«Anarietta, Fringilla y Jaskier eran las únicas personas que estaban sentadas. No se permitía sentarse a nadie más. Y yo aún me alegré de que no nos obligaran a ponernos de rodillas.

»La condesa escuchó mi relato, por suerte casi sin interrumpirme. Sin embargo, cuando conté en pocas palabras el resultado de mi conversación con los druidas, abrió los brazos con un gesto que sugería una preocupación a la vez sincera y exagerada. Sé que esto suena como algún maldito oxímoron, pero créeme, Reynart, en su caso fue precisamente así.

—Ah, ah —dijo la condesa Anna Herietta, abriendo los brazos—. Habéis sembrado la inquietud en nuestras entrañas, don Geralt. En verdad os digo, la pena embarga nuestros corazones.

Sorbió su puntiaguda nariz, extendió la mano y Jaskier, al instante, puso en aquella mano un pañuelito de batista con un monograma bordado. La condesa tocó sus dos mejillas con el pañuelo ligeramente, para no retirar el maquillaje.

—Ah, ah —repitió—. ¿Así que los druidas no sabían nada de Ciri? ¿No fueron capaces de ofreceros ayuda? ¿Acaso todo vuestro esfuerzo fue en vano y huero el resultado de vuestro viaje?

—En vano con toda seguridad no —respondió él convencido—. Reconozco que contaba con conseguir de los druidas alguna información concreta o alguna pista que pudiera, aunque fuera de la forma más vaga, aclarar por lo menos por qué Ciri es objeto de una caza tan encarnizada. Sin embargo, los druidas no pudieron o no quisieron prestarme ayuda, en este aspecto, ciertamente, no conseguí nada. Mas... La voz se le quebró por un instante. No para resultar más dramático. Pensaba hasta qué punto podía ser sincero ante tamaño auditorio.

—Sé que Ciri está viva —dijo con voz seca, por fin—. Seguramente fue herida. Sigue estando en peligro. Pero vive.

Anna Henrietta suspiró, hizo uso de nuevo de su pañuelito y apretó el hombro de Jaskier.

—Os prometo —dijo— nuestra ayuda y apoyo. Quedaos en Toussaint cuanto deseéis. Habéis de saber que solíamos visitar Cintra, que conocíamos y cultivábamos la amistad de Pavetta, que conocíamos y amábamos a la pequeña Ciri. Estamos con vos de todo corazón, don Geralt. Si hace falta, tendréis la asistencia de nuestros licenciados y astrólogos. Abiertas ante vos están las puertas de nuestras bibliotecas y librerías. Encontraréis, creemos profundamente en ello, alguna pista, alguna señal o indicación que os muestre el camino correcto. No actuéis con premura. No tenéis que apresuraros. Podéis quedaros aquí lo que queráis, sois un huésped grato para nosotros.

—Os agradezco vuestra benevolencia y vuestra bondad, señoría. —Geralt hizo una reverencia—. Sin embargo, nos vamos a poner en camino en cuanto descansemos. Ciri sigue en peligro. Y nosotros también estamos en peligro. Cuando estamos demasiado tiempo en un lugar, el peligro no sólo crece, sino que comienza a amenazar a las personas que nos son benevolentes. Y a quienes simplemente están en medio. No pienso permitirlo.

La condesa, guardó silencio durante un cierto tiempo, acariciaba el antebrazo de Jaskier con unos movimientos cadenciosos, como un gato.

—Nobles y honestas son vuestras palabras —dijo por fin—. Pero no habéis de temer nada. Nuestros caballeros acometieron a los bribones que os perseguían de tal modo que no se escapó testigo alguno de su derrota, el vizconde Julián nos lo ha relatado. Cualquiera que se atreva a perturbaros correrá la misma suerte. Estáis bajo nuestra protección y nuestro amparo.

—Aprecio esto en lo que vale. —Geralt volvió a inclinarse, maldiciendo en su interior no sólo al dolor de su rodilla—. Sin embargo, no me es lícito callar lo que el señor vizconde Jaskier olvidó contar a su señoría. Los bribones que me persiguieron desde Belhaven y a los que los valientes caballeros de su señoría batieron en Caed Myrkvid eran, ciertamente, bribones del gremio más preclaro de los bribones, mas lucían los colores de Nilfígaard.

—¿Y qué pasa con eso?

Pues, tuvo en la punta de la lengua, que si los nilfgaardianos conquistaron Aedirn en veinte días, para hacer lo mismo con tu condadillo les basta con veinte minutos.

—Hay una guerra —dijo, en vez de aquello—. Puede ser que consideren lo que sucedió en Belhaven y Caed Myrkvid como sabotaje en la retaguardia. Por lo general, esto produce represiones. En tiempos de guerra...

—La guerra —le interrumpió la condesa, alzando su nariz puntiaguda— se ha acabado ya con toda seguridad. Le escribimos acerca de ello a nuestro primo, Emhyr var Emreis. Le envié un memorándum en el que exigíamos que pusiera punto final de inmediato a este derramamiento de sangre sin sentido. Con toda seguridad ya se ha terminado la guerra, con toda seguridad ya se ha firmado la paz.

—No del todo —le repuso Geralt con voz gélida—. Al otro lado del Yaruga campan la espada y el fuego, se derrama la sangre. Nada apunta que se acerque a su fin.

Lamentó al instante lo que había dicho.

—¿Cómo es eso? —La nariz, de la condesa, parecía, se agudizó todavía más, en su voz resonó una horrible nota mordaz, hostil—. ¿Acaso he oído bien? ¿La guerra continúa? ¿Por qué nadie nos ha informado de ello, ministro Tremblay?

—Señoría, yo... —balbució, arrodillándose, uno de los portadores de cadena de oro—. Yo no quería... preocupar... intranquilizar... Señoría...

—¡Guardia! —gritó la señoría—. ¡A la torre con él! ¡Habéis caído en desgracia, señor Tremblay! ¡En desgracia! ¡Señor chambelán! ¡Señor secretario!

—A sus órdenes, señoría...

—Que nuestra cancillería le envíe de inmediato una nota a nuestro primo, el emperador de Nilfgaard. Exigimos que de inmediato, pero de inmediato, cese la lucha y firme la paz. ¡Pues la guerra y la discordia son cosas malas! ¡La discordia arruina y la concordia fortalece!

—Su señoría —murmuró el chambelán-pastelero, blanco como azúcar en polvo— tiene toda la razón.

—¿Qué hacen vuesas mercedes todavía aquí? ¡Hemos dado una orden! ¡En marcha, apriesa!

Geralt miró discretamente a su alrededor. Los cortesanos tenían el rostro como de piedra, de lo que se podía concluir que tales incidentes no eran nada nuevo en aquel palacio. Decidió firmemente que a partir de ahora sólo iba a hacer coro a la condesa. Anarietta rozó con su pañuelo la punta de la nariz, después de lo cual sonrió a Geralt.

—Como veis —dijo ella—, vuestros temores eran vanos. No habéis de qué temer y podéis quedaros aquí cuanto queráis.

—Cierto, señoría.

En el silencio se escuchó claramente el mordisqueo de la carcoma en alguno de aquellos monumentales muebles. Y la maldición que alguno de los palafreneros le lanzaba a un caballo en un patio lejano.

—También quisiéramos pediros algo, don Geralt. —Anarietta interrumpió el silencio—. Como brujo que sois.

—Cierto, señoría.

—Se trata del ruego de muchas nobles damas de Toussaint y nuestro a la vez. Un monstruo nocturno castiga nuestros hogares. Un diablo, un fantasma, un súcubo en forma de mujer, pero tan desvergonzada que no nos atrevemos a describirla, martiriza a los cónyuges fieles y virtuosos. Penetra por las noches en las alcobas, comete toda clase de bellaquerías y abominables perversiones de las que no nos permite hablar la modestia. Vos, como experto, con toda seguridad sabéis de qué se trata.

—Cierto, señoría.

—Las mujeres de Toussaint os piden que pongáis punto final a esta indecencia. Y os aseguramos nuestra generosidad.

—Cierto, señoría.

Angouléme encontró al brujo y al vampiro en el parque del palacio, donde ambos disfrutaban de un paseo y una discreta conversación.

—No me vais a creer —jadeó—. No me vais a creer lo que os voy a decir... Mas es la puritita verdad.

—Habla pues.

—Reynart de Bois-Fresnes, el andante Caballero del Ajedrez, está junto a otros caballeros andantes haciendo cola ante la cámara del tesorero condal. ¿Y sabéis para qué? ¡Para cobrar su paga del mes! La cola, habéis de saber, es lo menos medio tiro de arco de larga y de tantos escudos hasta se cansan los ojos. Le pregunté a Reynart que cómo es eso y él va y dice que también un caballero andante pasa hambre.

—¿Y qué es lo raro en todo esto?

—¡Bromeas! ¡Un caballero andante anda por noble vocación! ¡No por un sueldo mensual!

—Lo uno —dijo muy serio el vampiro Regis— no excluye lo otro. De verdad. Créeme, Angouléme.

—Créele, Angouléme —confirmó Geralt con voz seca—. Deja de correr por el palacio buscando sensaciones, ve a hacer compañía a Milva. Se siente fatal, no debe estar sola.

—Cierto. Tiíta tiene el periodo, creo, porque está más rabiosa que una avispa. Yo pienso...

—¡Angouléme!

—Ya voy, ya voy.

Geralt y Regis se detuvieron ante un macizo de centifolias ligeramente marchitas ya. Pero no consiguieron seguir conversando. Desde detrás de un invernáculo surgió un hombre delgado vestido con una elegante capa de color siena.

—Buenos días. —Hizo una reverencia, limpió la rodilla con su birreta—. ¿Se puede preguntar cuál de vuesas mercedes, alabado sea, es el brujo llamado Geralt, famoso en su oficio?

—Yo soy.

—Me llamo Jean Catillon, apoderado de las bodegas de Castel Toricella. La cosa es que no nos vendría mal en las bodegas un brujo. Intención tengo de enterarme, alabado sea, si no querríais...

—¿De qué se trata?

—Pues esto es —comenzó el apoderado Catillon—. A causa de esta guerra, así se la llevara el satanás, los mercaderes vienen más raramente, acreciéntame las existencias, empieza a faltar lugar para los barriles. Pensamos, pues qué problema, si bajo los castillos hay millas enteras de corredores, más hondo y más hondo, hasta el centro de la tierra lo menos que llegan. También bajo Toricella encontramos unos túneles de éstos, preciosos, alabado sea, de techos de bóveda, ni demasiado secos, ni demasiado húmedos, justito para que el vino estuviera bien...

—¿Y qué? —no resistió el brujo.

—Resultó que en los tales corredores habita un monstruo, alabado sea, de seguro que vino de lo profundo de la tierra. Quemó a dos personas, el cuerpo a los huesos los redujo y a uno lo dejó ciego, porque él, señor, el monstruo, se entiende, escupe y vomita no sé qué lejías...

—Una solpuga —afirmó Geralt—. También llamada venenosera.

—He aquí. —Regis sonrió—. Vos mismo veis que estáis tratando con un especialista, señor Catillon. Un especialista que os cae, por así decirlo, del cielo. ¿Y no habéis pedido ayuda en esta tarea a los famosos caballeros andantes locales? La condesa tiene todo un regimiento de ellos y tales misiones son precisamente lo suyo, su razón de ser.

—Razón ninguna. —El apoderado Catillon negó con la cabeza—. Su razón es guardar los caminos, los cordeles, los puertos, porque si los mercaderes no llegan hasta aquí, todos nosotros tendremos que hacer las maletas. Además, los caballeros son valientes y peleones, mas a caballo sólo. ¡Bajo tierra no se mete uno de ésos! Además, son bien car...

Se interrumpió y guardó silencio. Tenía el gesto de quien —por no tener barba— no tiene encima nada sobre lo que escupir. Y lo lamenta mucho.

—Son bien caros —terminó Geralt, incluso sin especial mordacidad—. Así que habéis de saber, buen hombre, que yo soy más caro. Libre mercado. Y libre competencia. Porque yo, si trabamos el contrato, me bajaré del caballo y me meteré bajo tierra. Pensadlo, pero no lo penséis mucho tiempo, porque yo no estaré mucho tiempo en Toussaint.

—Me asombras —dijo Regis en cuanto el apoderado se fue—. ¿Ha revivido de pronto el brujo que llevas dentro? ¿Aceptas el contrato? ¿Te vas a echar a por el monstruo?

—Yo mismo estoy asombrado —le repuso Geralt sinceramente—. Reaccioné instintivamente, movido por un impulso inexplicable. Me saldré de esto. Puedo decir que cada cantidad que me propongan es demasiado baja. Siempre. Volvamos a nuestra conversación...

—Detengámonos. —El vampiro señaló con la mirada—. Algo me dice que tienes más negocios.

Geralt maldijo por lo bajo. Por un paseo bordeado de cipreses caminaban hacia él dos caballeros. Reconoció al primero al instante, la enorme cabeza de toro sobre un campo blanco como la nieve no se podía confundir con ningún otro escudo. El segundo caballero, alto, entrecano, de rasgos noblemente angulosos, como esculpidos en granito, llevaba una cruz con flores de lis doradas sobre túnica azul.

Deteniéndose a la distancia prescrita de dos pasos, los caballeros hicieron una reverencia. Geralt y Regis les correspondieron, los cuatro mantuvieron el silencio ordenado por la tradición caballeresca, que debía durar diez latidos de corazón.

—Si los señores permiten —presentó Cabeza de Toro—, el barón Palmerín de Launfal. Yo, puede que los señores recuerden, me llamo...

—Barón de Peyrac-Peyran. Como si fuera posible olvidarlo.

—Tenemos algo para el señor brujo —fue al grano Peyrac-Peyran—. Relacionado con, por así decirlo, su profesión.

—Hablad.

—En privado.

—No tengo secretos para el señor Regis.

—Pero los nobles señores los tienen, con toda seguridad. —El vampiro sonrió—. Por eso, si me lo permitís, iré a echar un vistazo a aquel hermoso pabelloncito, que probablemente sea un recoleto excusado. Señor de Peyrac-Peyran... Señor de Launfal...

Se intercambiaron reverencias.

—Soy todo oídos. —Geralt quebró el silencio sin pensar ni por un instante que iba a esperar a que el corazón latiera diez veces.

—Se trata —Peyrac-Peyran bajó la voz y miró a su alrededor medrosamente— del súcubo... Va, de ese espíritu nocturno que embriaga. El que la condesa y las damas os pidieron destruir. ¿Os han prometido mucho dinero por matar al monstruo?

—Disculpad, pero esto es un secreto profesional.

—Por supuesto —habló Palmerín de Launfal, el caballero de la cruz de flores de lis—. En verdad es honorable vuestra actitud. Ciertamente, mucho temo injuriaros con nuestra propuesta, mas pese a ello la relataré. Romped ese contrato, señor brujo. No persigáis al súcubo, dejadlo en paz. No diciendo nada ni a la condesa ni a las damas. Y por mi honor, nosotros, hombres de Toussaint, superaremos la oferta de las damas. Os asombrará nuestra generosidad.

—La propuesta —dijo el brujo con voz fría— ciertamente no está muy lejos de la injuria.

—Don Geralt. —Palmerín de Launfal tenía una expresión dura y seria—. Os diré lo que nos ha impulsado a realizaros nuestra propuesta. Se trata de la fama que os rodea de que matáis tan sólo a aquéllas fieras que constituyen amenaza. Una amenaza real. No imaginada, surgida a partir de la ignorancia o los prejuicios. Permitid entonces que os diga que el súcubo no amenaza ni perjudica a nadie. Oh, embriaga en sueños... De vez en cuando... Y mortifica un poco...

—Pero sólo a los mayores de edad —añadió rápido Peyrac-Peyran.

—Las damas de Toussaint —dijo Geralt, mirando a su alrededor— no estarían demasiado contentas si se enteraran de esta conversación. Al igual que la condesa.

—Estamos completamente de acuerdo con vos —murmuró Palmerín de Launfal—. Es recomendable la más absoluta discreción. No conviene despertar mojigataterías dormidas.

—Abridme una cuenta en alguno de los bancos de enanos locales —dijo Geralt despacio y bajito—. Y asombradme con vuestra generosidad. Os advierto que no es fácil asombrarme.

—De todas formas, lo intentaremos —prometió Peyrac-Peyran con orgullo. Se intercambiaron reverencias de despedida.

Volvió Regis, quien, por supuesto, lo había escuchado todo con su oído vampírico.

—Ahora —dijo sin sonreír— también puedes decir por supuesto que ha sido un instinto involuntario y un impulso inexplicable. Pero te va a ser más bien difícil salirte de una cuenta abierta en un banco de enanos.

Geralt miró hacia lo alto, allá, por encima de las copas de los cipreses.

—Quién sabe —dijo—. Puede que pasemos aquí algunos días. Teniendo en cuenta las costillas de Milva puede que incluso más que algunos días. ¿Algunas semanas? Así que no hace ningún mal el que consigamos independencia financiera por este tiempo.

—Así que de ahí salió la cuenta en el banco de los Gianfanelli. —Reynart de Bois-Fresnes meneó la cabeza—. Vaya, vaya. Si la condesa se enterara de ello habría de seguro cambios en los rangos, habría una nueva distribución de patentes. Ja, ¿y no puede ser que yo ascendiera? Doy mi palabra de que es una pena que no tenga cualidades de soplón. Cuéntame ahora algo del famoso banquete que me causaba tanta alegría. ¡Tanto anhelaba tomar parte en él, comer y beber! Y me mandaron a la frontera, a hacer guardia, con un frío y un tiempo de perros. ¡Qué desespero, la suerte del caballero...!

—Al gran banquete tan ruidosamente anunciado —comenzó Geralt— le precedieron preparativos importantes. Hubo que encontrar a Milva, que se había escondido en los establos, hubo que convencerla de que de su participación en el banquete dependía el destino de Ciri y casi del resto del mundo. Hubo que ponerle un vestido casi por la fuerza. Luego hubo que obligar a Angouléme a jurar que se comportaría como una dama, en especial que evitaría decir «puta» y «culo». Cuando por fin conseguimos todo esto y teníamos intenciones de descansar tomando vino, apareció el chambelán Le Goff, hinchado como vejiga de cerdo y oliendo a azúcar garrapiñado.

—En tales circunstancias tengo que señalar —comenzó con voz nasal el chambelán Le Goff— que en la mesa de su señoría no hay lugares de segunda categoría, nadie tiene derecho a sentirse agraviado por el lugar que le sea asignado a la mesa. Sin embargo, aquí, en Toussaint, guardamos férrea observancia de las antiguas tradiciones y costumbres, y según estas costumbres...

—Id, señor, al grano.

—El banquete de mañana. Me es preciso disponer la mesa según los honores y los rangos.

—Claro —dijo serio el brujo—. Os diré qué y cómo. El más digno entre todos nosotros es Jaskier.

—El señor vizconde Julián —dijo el chambelán, frunciendo la nariz— es huésped extraordinariamente honorable. Como tal se sentará a la derecha de su señoría.

—Claro —repitió el brujo, serio como la misma muerte—. ¿Y en lo que a nosotros respecta no aclaró cuáles son nuestros rangos, títulos y honores?

—Aclaró —el chambelán carraspeó— sólo que vuesas mercedes se hallan de incógnito en trabajos caballerescos, y ciertos pormenores tales como vuestros verdaderos nombres, pabellones y títulos no os es dado revelar a causa de un juramento de armas.

—Ciertamente así es. ¿Entonces cuál es el problema?

—¡Pues que yo tengo que disponer la mesa! Huéspedes sois, amén de conmilitones del señor vizconde, así que de todos modos habré de sentaros cerca de la cabeza de la mesa... Entre los barones. Mas no puede ser que todos seáis iguales, dignos señores y dignas señoras, puesto que nunca es así que todos sean iguales. Si alguno de vosotros por rango o nacimiento fuera más alto, debiera sentarse a la mesa principal, junto a la condesa...

—Él —el brujo señaló sin vacilación al vampiro, el cual no lejos de allí admiraba con profunda concentración un gobelino que ocupaba casi toda la pared— es conde. Pero chitón. Es un secreto.

—Comprendo. —El chambelán por poco no se atragantó de la impresión—. Siendo así... Lo colocaré a la derecha de la condesa Notturna, noble y agraciada tía de la señora condesa.

—No lo lamentaréis, ni vos, ni la tía. —Geralt tenía un rostro como de piedra—. No tiene él igual ni en maneras, ni en el arte de la conversación.

—Complacido estoy de oírlo. Vos por vuestra parte, señor de Rivia, os sentaréis junto a la venerable doña Fringilla. Así manda la tradición. La llevasteis a la Cuba, así que sois... hummm... su caballero, por así decirlo...

—Comprendido.

—Estupendo. Ah, señor conde...

—¿Cómo? —se asombró el vampiro, que acababa de alejarse del tapiz que mostraba una escena de lucha de gigantes con cíclopes.

—Nada, nada —sonrió Geralt—, sólo conversábamos.

—Ajá. —Regis afirmó con la cabeza—. No sé si lo habéis advertido... Pero aquel cíclope, en el gobelino, oh, ése, el de la porra... Mirad los dedos de su pie. Él, atrevámonos a decirlo, tiene dos pies izquierdos.

—Ciertamente —confirmó el chambelán Le Goff sin una pizca de asombro—. Hay más de los tales gobelinos en Beauclair. El maestro que lo tejió era un verdadero maestro. Pero bebía muchísimo. Como artista que era.

—Ya es hora —dijo el brujo, evitando la mirada de las muchachas excitadas por el vino y que le atisbában a hurtadillas desde la mesa donde se entretenían con las profecías—. Vayámonos, Reynart. Paguemos, subamos a los caballos y vayamos a Beauclair.

—Sé adonde te corre tanta prisa. —El caballero enseñó sus dientes—. No tengas miedo, la de los ojos verdes te está esperando. Apenas es medianoche. Cuéntame del banquete.

—Te lo cuento y nos vamos.

—Nos vamos.

La vista de lo que estaba colocado en una gigantesca mesa en forma de herradura recordaba explícitamente que el otoño ya estaba pasando y que se iba hacia el invierno. Entre las viandas que se apilaban en fuentes y bandejas dominaba la caza en todas sus versiones y formas posibles. Había allí grandes cuartos de jabalí, muslos y solomillos de ciervo, diversos tipos de foie gras, gelatinas y rosadas lonjas de carne, todo con otoñal guarnición de setas, arándanos, mermelada de ciruelas y salsa de escaramujo. Había aves de otoño, ave lira, urogallo, pavo real, servidas con decoración de plumas y colas, había gallina pintada al horno, codornices y perdices, cercetas, chochas, gangas y tordos. Había allí también verdaderas delicatessen, como zorzales asados en una pieza, sin destriparlos, puesto que las bayas de enebro de las que están llenas las entrañas de estos pequeños pájaros obran de especia natural. Había allí también truchas asalmonadas de los lagos montaraces, había sandías, había hígados de Iotas y lucios. Un acento verde lo ponían las collejas, un tipo de lechuga del otoño tardío que, si surgía tal necesidad, era posible hasta rebuscar bajo la nieve.

El muérdago sustituía a las flores.

En mitad de la parte superior de la herradura de la mesa de honor a la que se sentaban la condesa Anarietta y los invitados más importantes, sobre una gran bandeja de plata colocaron la decoración de la velada. Entre trufas, flores hechas de zanahoria, limones partidos por la mitad y corazones de alcachofa descansaba un enorme esturión y sobre su lomo había una garza que se sostenía sobre un solo pie y asada de una pieza que sujetaba en su pico alzado un anillo de oro.

—Juro por esta garza —gritó, levantándose y alzando la copa, Peyrac-Peyran, el caballero de la cabeza de toro en el escudo, bien conocido del brujo—. ¡Por esta garza juro defender el honor y el orgullo caballerescos y doy mi palabra y prometo que nunca, pero nunca, le dejaré el campo a nadie!

El juramento fue gratificado con una ronca ovación. Y luego se liaron con la comida.

—¡Juro por esta garza! —gritó otro caballero con unos agresivos bigotes retorcidos hacia arriba como una escoba—. ¡Juro defender hasta la última gota de sangre en mis venas las fronteras de su señoría Anna Henrietta! ¡Y para demostrar mejor mi lealtad, juro mandar que pinten en mi escudo una garza y luchar de incógnito durante un año, escondiendo mi nombre y pabellón y haciéndome llamar el Caballero de la Garza Blanca! ¡Salud a nuestra señora la condesa!

—¡Salud! ¡Suerte! ¡Viva! ¡Viva nuestra señora!

Anarietta agradeció con un leve ademán de su cabeza decorada con una diadema de diamantes. Llevaba tantos diamantes con ella que sólo con pasar al lado ya hubiera arañado el cristal. Junto a ella estaba sentado Jaskier, riéndose como un tonto. Un poco más allá, entre dos matronas, estaba sentado Emiel Regis. Iba vestido con un caftán de terciopelo negro con el que tenía aspecto de vampiro. Servía a las matronas y las entretenía con su conversación, que ellas escuchaban fascinadas. Geralt cogió un cuenco con una perca cubierta de perejil, sirvo a Fringilla Vigo, que estaba sentada a su izquierda, vestida con un traje de atlas violeta y un hermosísimo collar de amatistas que se disponía graciosamente sobre su escote. Fringilla, observándolo por debajo de sus negras pestañas, alzó la copa y sonrió enigmáticamente.

—A tu salud, Geralt. Me alegro de que nos hayan sentado juntos.

—Antes que acabes, no te alabes. —Le devolvió la sonrisa; estaba, al fin y al cabo, de buen humor—. Apenas ha comenzado el banquete.

—Al contrario. Lleva ya lo suficiente como para que me lances un piropo. ¿Cuánto voy a tener que esperar todavía?

—Eres extraordinariamente hermosa.

—¡Tranquilo, tranquilo, con más moderación! —Sonrió, y él hubiera jurado que de todo corazón—. A esta velocidad da miedo pensar adonde podemos llegar antes de que termine el banquete. Comencemos por... Hum... Di que tengo un vestido muy bonito y que me sienta muy bien el violeta.

—Te sienta muy bien el violeta. Aunque a mí, lo reconozco, me gustabas más de blanco.

Geralt distinguió un desafío en sus ojos color esmeralda. Le dio miedo aceptarlo. Su buen humor no llegaba hasta ese punto.

Enfrente habían puesto a Cahir y Milva. Cahir estaba sentado entre dos nobles damiselas muy jóvenes, probablemente baronesas, que no paraban de gorgojear. Por su parte, la arquera hacía compañía a un caballero viejo, sombrío y taciturno como una piedra que tenía el rostro lleno de cicatrices de viruela. Algo más allá estaba sentada Angouléme, metiendo bureo entre los jóvenes caballeros andantes.

—¿Y esto qué es? —gritó levantando un cuchillo de plata con la mano.

—Tales cuchillos son de uso en Beauclair —aclaró Fringilla— desde los tiempos de la condesa Carolina Roberta, abuela de Ana Henrietta. A Caroberta la ponía negra que durante los banquetes los invitados anduvieran hurgándose en los dientes con los cuchillos. Y con un cuchillo con la punta redondeada no hay forma de hurgarse.

—No hay forma. —Angoúleme se mostró de acuerdo, al tiempo que hacía una mueca picara—. ¡Por suerte nos han dado también los tenedores!

Fingió que se llevaba el tenedor a los labios, ante la amenazadora mirada de Geralt lo dejó. El caballerete que se sentaba a su derecha se rió con un vibrante falsete. Geralt tomó una cazuela de pato en aspic, sirvió a Fringilla. Vio cómo Cahir se partía en dos y hasta en tres para satisfacer los deseos de las baronesas, las cuales, por su parte, le miraban como si fuera el arco iris. Vio cómo los caballeros jóvenes remolineaban en torno a Angouléme, compitiendo en servirle las viandas y estallando en risas con sus bromas tontas.

Vio cómo Milva deshacía un pedazo de pan, mirando al mantel. Fringilla parecía leer sus pensamientos.

—Mal ha caído —susurró, inclinándose hacia él— tu compañera la de pocas palabras. En fin, tales cosas pasan al poner la mesa. El barón de Trastámara no peca de cortesía. Ni de elocuencia.

—Puede que hasta sea lo mejor —respondió Geralt en voz baja—. Un afectado cortesano hubiera sido peor. Conozco a Milva.

—¿Estás seguro? —Le lanzó una rápida mirada—, ¿Y no será que la mides con tu propia vara? La cual, hablando en plata, es bastante cruel.

Él no respondió, en vez de ello le sirvió vino. Y reconoció que ya era hora de aclarar cierta cuestión.

—Eres una hechicera, ¿verdad?

—Verdad —reconoció, enmascarando estupendamente su asombro—. ¿Cómo lo has reconocido?

—Percibo el aura. —No entró en detalles—. Y tengo experiencia.

—Para que todo quede claro —dijo al cabo—. No era mi intención engañar a nadie. Sin embargo, no tengo obligación ninguna de ir mostrando mi profesión ni de ponerme un gorro picudo ni un manto negro. ¿Para qué van a tener que asustar a los niños conmigo? Tengo derecho al incógnito.

—No lo niego.

—Estoy en Beauclair porque aquí se encuentra la mayor y más rica biblioteca del mundo conocido. Aparte de las de las universidades, se entiende. Pero las universidades guardan celosamente el acceso a sus estanterías y aquí yo soy pariente y amiga de Anarietta y puedo hacer todo lo que quiera.

—Qué envidia.

—Durante la audiencia Anarietta sugirió que la librería puede guardar alguna pista útil para ti. No te dejes engañar con su exaltación teatrera. Ella es así. Y lo de que encuentres algo en los libros por supuesto que no se puede descartar, bah, hasta es muy posible. Basta con saber el qué y dónde buscar.

—Por supuesto. Nada más.

—El entusiasmo de tus respuestas ciertamente eleva el espíritu y anima a continuar la conversación. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Me imagino el motivo. No confías en mí, ¿no es cierto?

—¿Un poco de ganga?

—¡Juro por la garza! —Un joven al final de la herradura se levantó y se cubrió un ojo con una banda que le tendió su vecina en la mesa—. ¡Prometo no quitarme esta banda mientras no sean exterminados del todo los bandoleros del paso de Cervantes!

La condesa mostró su satisfacción con una señorial inclinación de su diadema poblada de brillantes.

Geralt contaba con que Fringilla no iba a seguir con el tema. Se equivocaba.

—No me crees ni confías en mí —dijo—. Me has dado un golpe doblemente doloroso. No sólo dudas de que quiera ayudarte sinceramente, sino que además no crees que pueda. ¡Oh, Geralt! Me has herido hasta el fondo de mi orgullo y mi altiva ambición.

—Escucha...

—¡No! —Alzó el tenedor y el cuchillo como si le amenazara con ellos—. No te justifiques. No soporto a los hombres que se justifican.

—¿Y qué tipo de hombres soportas?

Entrecerró los ojos, pero todavía sujetaba los cubiertos como si fueran puñales dispuestos a atacar.

—La lista es larga —dijo despacio— y no quiero aburrirte con los detalles. Sólo te contaré que en ella ocupan un lugar muy alto aquellos hombres que, por su amada, están dispuestos a ir al fin del mundo, sin vacilar, despreciando el riesgo y el peligro. Y no renuncian ni siquiera aunque parezca que no tienen posibilidad de éxito.

—¿Y las otras posiciones en la lista? —no pudo contenerse—. ¿Los otros hombres que te gustan? ¿También están locos?

—¿Y qué es la verdadera masculinidad —meneó la cabeza burlona—, sino una mezcla en las proporciones adecuadas de estilo y locura?

—¡Señoras y señores, barones y caballeros! —gritó el chambelán Le Goff en voz alta al tiempo que se levantaba y elevaba con las dos manos una gigantesca copa—. En estas circunstancias me permito realizar un brindis: ¡a la salud de su serenísima señoría la condesa Anna Henrietta!

—¡Salud y felicidad!

—¡Hurra!

—¡Que viva! ¡Viva!

—Y ahora, señoras y señores. —El chambelán depositó la copa, hizo un gesto festivo hacia los lacayos—. Ahora... ¡Magna Bestia!

En una cazuela que tenían que transportar en una especie de andas cuatro criados, entró en la sala un gigantesco asado que embargó todo de un aroma maravilloso.

—¡Magna Bestia! —estallaron en coro los comensales—. ¡Hurra! ¡Magna Bestia!

—¿Qué puta bestia otra vez? —Angouléme expresó su inquietud en voz alta—. No voy a comer mientras no me entere de lo que es.

—Es un ciervo —le aclaró Geralt—. Un asado de ciervo.

—Y no de cualquiera —habló Milva, carraspeando—. El venao tenía como siete arrobas.

—Tontunas. Siete arrobas y cuarenta libras —dijo con voz ronca el aviruelado barón sentado a su lado. Fueron las primeras palabras que había soltado desde el principio del banquete.

Puede que aquél hubiera sido el principio de una conversación, pero la arquera enrojeció, clavó los ojos en el mantel y continuó desmigando el pan. Pero Geralt se había tomado en serio las palabras de Fringilla.

—¿Acaso fuisteis vos, barón —preguntó—, quien abatió a este enorme venado?

—No yo —negó el aviruelado—. Mi yerno. Un tirador de lujo. Mas esto es plática de hombres, por así decirlo... Disculpad. No hay por qué aburrir a las damas...

—¿Y con qué arco? —preguntó Milva, aún mirando el mantel—. A seguro que no menos que uno de setenta.

—Laminado. Capas de tejo, acacia y fresno, atadas con tendones — respondió con voz lenta el barón, a todas luces sorprendido—. Tensado doblemente con un zefar. Setenta y cinco libras de fuerza.

—¿Y tensión?

—Veintinueve pulgadas. —El barón hablaba cada vez más lentamente, se diría que escupía cada palabra.

—Verdadera máquina —dijo Milva con serenidad—. Con esto se tira a un ciervo hasta a cien pasos. Si el tirador es de veras bueno.

—Yo —gruñó el barón como un poco picado— acierto a veinticinco pasos, por así decirlo, a un faisán.

—A veinticinco —Milva alzó la cabeza— yo acierto a una ardilla.

El barón carraspeó, excitado, sirvió presto bebida y comida a la arquera.

—Un buen arco —murmuró— no es más que la mitad del éxito. Pero no menos importante es, por así decirlo, la calidad del tiro. Advertid, mi señora, que según mi parecer, el tiro...

—¡Salud a su señoría Anna Henrietta! ¡Salud al vizconde Julián de Lettenhove!

—¡Salus! ¡Vivant!

—... y ella le puso el culo —terminó Angouléme otra de sus estúpidas anédotas. Los jóvenes caballeros estallaron en risas estruendosas. Las baronesas llamadas Queline y Ñique escuchaban las historias de Cahir con la boca abierta, los ojos brillantes y las mejillas ardientes. En la mesa principal, toda la alta aristocracia escuchaba las predicas de Regis. Hasta Geralt —pese a su oído de brujo— apenas llegaban algunas palabras aisladas, aunque se dio cuenta de que estaban hablando de fantasmas, estriges, súcubos y vampiros. Regis gesticulaba con un tenedor de plata y probaba que el mejor remedio contra los vampiros es la plata, metal cuyo mínimo contacto era fatal para el vampiro. ¿Y el ajo?, preguntaron algunas damas. El ajo también es efectivo, reconoció Regis, aunque es problemática compañía, puesto que huele muy mal.

En la galería tocaba bajito una orquesta los rabeles y los caramillos, los acróbatas, malabaristas y tragafuegos alardeaban de su arte. El bufón intentaba hacer reír, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a Angouléme. Luego apareció un osero con su oso y el oso, para general regocijo, se cagó en el suelo. Angouléme se entristeció y se apagó: era difícil competir con algo como aquello.

La condesa de picuda nariz se enfureció de improviso, a causa de alguna palabra descuidada uno de los barones perdió el favor y se fue a la torre bajo escolta. Pocos hubo que —aparte del propio interesado— se preocuparan con este asunto.

—Tú no te vas a ir tan rápido de aquí, incrédulo —dijo Fringilla Vigo, balanceado una copa—. Aunque lo que más te gustaría es irte ya andas con tendesmo, no lo conseguirás.

—Por favor, no me leas la mente.

—Perdona. Tus pensamientos eran tan fuertes que los leí sin quererlo.

—No te haces una idea de cuántas veces he oído esto ya.

—No te haces una idea de lo que sé. Por favor, come alcachofas, son muy sanas, le vienen bien al corazón. El corazón es un órgano muy importante para el hombre. El segundo en lo que concierne a su importancia.

—Pensaba que lo más importante son el estilo y la locura.

—Los atributos del espíritu deben ir emparejados con los valores del cuerpo. Esto da la perfección.

—Nadie es perfecto.

—Eso no es argumento. Hay que intentarlo. ¿Sabes qué? Creo que voy a pedirte esas gangas.

Cortó el pájaro en el plato con tanta velocidad y tan bruscamente que el brujo hasta tembló.

—No te irás de aquí tan rápido —dijo—. En primer lugar porque no tienes por qué. Nada te amenaza...

—Nada de nada, ciertamente. —No aguantó y tomó la palabra—. Los nilfgaardianos se asustarán con la nota de protesta emitida por la chancillería de la condesa. Y si se arriesgaran a venir, los expulsarían de aquí los caballeros andantes de bandas en los ojos y jurando por la garza.

—Nada te amenaza —repitió, sin prestar atención a su sarcasmo—, A Toussaint se le considera por lo general como un condado de cuento, ridículo e irreal, que para colmo, a causa de su producción de vino, está en estado de embriaguez permanente e inmutable alegría báquica. Como quien no es tratado en serio por nada, disfruta de determinados privilegios. Al fin y al cabo provee de vino, y sin vino la vida, como es de todos sabido, no existe. Por eso en Toussaint no actúan agentes algunos, espías ni servicios secretos. Y no hace falta un ejército, basta con los caballeros andantes con el ojo tapado. Nadie atacará Toussaint. Por tu gesto veo que no te he convencido del todo.

—No del todo.

—Una pena. —Fringilla entrecerró los ojos—. Me gusta llegar hasta el fondo. No soporto las medias tintas ni las promesas a medias. Ni las cosas dichas a medias. De modo que lo diré todo: Fulko Artevelde, prefecto de Riedbrune, piensa que estás muerto, los que huyeron le informaron de que los druidas os quemaron vivos a todos. Fulko hace lo que puede para tapar todo el asunto, que tiene toda la pinta de un escándalo. Tiene en ello interés, al fin y al cabo, se preocupa por su propia carrera. Incluso si le llegara la noticia de que estás vivo, será demasiado tarde. La versión que haya dado en sus informes será la obligatoria.

—Mucho sabes.

—Nunca lo he ocultado. De modo que el argumento de la persecución de los nilfgaardianos desaparece. Y simplemente faltan otros que fueran decisivos para irse pronto.

—Interesante.

—Pero cierto. De Toussaint se puede salir por cuatro puertos que conducen a las cuatro partes del mundo. ¿Cuál de los puertos eliges? Los druidas no te dijeron nada y se negaron a colaborar. El elfo de la montaña ha desaparecido...

—De verdad que sabes mucho.

—Eso ya lo dijimos.

—Y quieres ayudarme.

—Y tú rechazas mi ayuda. No crees en la sinceridad de mis intenciones. No confías en mí.

—Escucha, yo...

—No te justifiques. Come más alcachofas.

De nuevo alguien juró por la garza, Cahir les dirigía cumplidos a las baronesas. A Angouléme, achispada, se la oía por toda la sala. El barón aviruelado, animado por las pláticas acerca de arcos y flechas, comenzó incluso a flirtear con Milva.

—Por favor, señora mía, probad el jamón de jabalí. Ah, por así decirlo... En las mis posesiones hay tales campos cerrados donde hay, por así decirlo, piaras de ellos.

—Oh.

—Encuéntranse allí buenas piezas, bichos de tres arrobas... Temporada es... Si vuesa merced lo deseara... Podemos, por así decirlo, de montería...

—Mas no andaremos nosotros largo por estos andurriales —Milva dirigió una extraña mirada petitoria a Geralt—. Puesto que, con perdón de vuesa merced, tenemos nosotros asuntillos de más categoría que los de la caza...

«Aunque —añadió muy rápido al ver cómo el barón se entristecía— con grande gana que me iría con vuesa merced a la caza de las negras bestias. A

l barón se le iluminó el rostro de pronto.

—Si no a la caza, entonces —anunció animado—, entonces a la mi casa os invito. A mi residencia. Os mostraré mi colección de cornamentas, testas, por así decirlo, de pipas y de sables...

Milva clavó la mirada en el mantel.

El barón agarró una bandeja con zorzales, le sirvió a ella, luego sirvió vino en la copa.

—Disculpad —dijo—. Palaciego no soy. No sé entretener. No sirvo para pláticas de corte.

—Yo —respondió Milva tosiendo— en el monte me crié. Sé apreciar el silencio.

Fringilla encontró bajo la mesa la mano de Geralt y la apretó con fuerza. Geralt la miró a los ojos. No era capaz de adivinar lo que se escondía en ellos.

—Confío en ti —dijo—. Creo en la sinceridad de tus propósitos.

—¿No mientes?

—Lo juro por la garza.

El sereno local debía de haber trasegado lo suyo para celebrar el Yule, puesto que andaba dando tumbos, daba con la alabarda en los letreros de las tiendas y anunciaba en voz alta, se diría que incluso gritando, que eran las diez en el reloj, aunque en realidad era ya bastante más de la medianoche.

—Vete solo a Beauclair —dijo inesperadamente Reynart de Bois-Fresnes al poco de que salieran de la posada—. Yo me quedo aquí. Hasta mañana. Adiós, brujo.

Geralt sabía que el caballero tenía cierta dama amiga en el pueblo, cuyo marido estaba a menudo en viaje de negocios. No hablaban nunca de ello, puesto que los hombres no hablan de tales asuntos.

—Adiós, Reynart. Ten cuidado con el skoffin. No vaya a pudrirse.

—Está helando.

Estaba helando. Las callejuelas estaban vacías y oscuras. La luz de la luna iluminaba los tejados, relucía como un diamante sobre los soplillos de hielo, pero no alcanzaba el fondo de los callejones. Las herraduras de Sardinilla golpeaban contra el empedrado. Sardinilla, pensó el brujo, mientras se dirigía hacia el palacio de Beauclair. Una yegua garbosa de color gris, regalo de Anna Henrietta. Y de Jaskier. Espoleó al caballo. Tenía prisa.

Después del banquete se vieron durante el desayuno, para el que se habían acostumbrado a acudir a la cocina del complejo del castillo. Siempre les recibían bien allí, no se sabe bien por qué. Siempre se encontraba algo caliente allí para ellos, directamente de la cazuela, la sartén o el asador, siempre se encontraba pan, manteca, tocino, queso y níscalos en adobo. Nunca faltaba una jarra o dos de algún producto tinto o blanco de los famosos viñedos locales.

Siempre iban allí. Durante las dos semanas que llevaban en Beauclair. Geralt, Regis, Cahir, Angouléme y Milva. Sólo Jaskier desayunaba en otro lado.

—¡A él —comentó Angouléme mientras untaba el pan— la manteca con torreznos se la traen a la cama! ¡Y le hacen reverencias!

Geralt tendía a pensar que era precisamente así. Y precisamente aquel día decidió comprobarlo.

Encontró a Jaskier en la sala del homenaje. El poeta llevaba en la cabeza una boina color carmín, grande como un pan de harina de flor, y vestía un doublet del mismo tono, ricamente bordado con hilo de oro. Estaba sentado en un taburete con el laúd en las rodillas y con torpes movimientos de cabeza reaccionaba a los cumplidos de las damas y cortesanos que le rodeaban.

Por suerte, no se veía a Anna Henrietta en el horizonte. De modo que Geralt rompió el protocolo sin vacilar y se acercó osadamente a la escena. Jaskier lo distinguió al punto.

—Tengan la bondad vuesas mercedes —se infló y agitó la mano de forma verdaderamente regia— de dejarnos solos. ¡El servicio ha de alejarse también!

Dio una palmada, y antes de que rebotara el eco ya estaban solos en la sala del homenaje, junto con las armaduras, las pinturas, las panoplias y el fuerte olor a polvos dejado por las damas.

—Bonita diversión —afirmó Geralt sin exagerado retintín— es el echarlos así, ¿no? Debe de ser un sentimiento bonito, el dar una orden con gesto de señor, una palmada, un fruncimiento de ceño monárquico. Mirar cómo se van de espaldas, como los cangrejos, doblándose ante ti en reverencias. Bonita diversión, ¿no? ¿Señor favorito?

Jaskier frunció el ceño.

—¿Quieres algo concreto? —preguntó con acidez—. ¿O es sólo hablar por hablar?

—Se trata de algo muy concreto. Tan concreto que no se puede más.

—Habla entonces, te escucho.

—Necesitamos tres caballos. Para mí, Cahir y Angouléme. Y dos de refresco. En conjunto tres buenos alazanes más dos de carga. De carga, bueno, pueden ser mejor muías, cargadas con provisiones y heno. Imagino que tu condesa te valorará hasta ese punto, ¿no? ¿La habrás servido lo suficiente, espero?

—No habrá en ello problema alguno. —Jaskier, sin mirar a Geralt, se puso a afinar el laúd—. Sólo me asombran tus prisas. Diría que me asombran hasta el mismo nivel que tu sarcasmo.

—¿Te asombran las prisas?

—Para que lo sepas. Se acaba octubre y el tiempo está empeorando visiblemente. Un día de éstos nevará en los puertos.

—Y te asombras de las prisas. —El brujo meneó la cabeza—. Pero bien que me lo hayas recordado. Consigúeme también ropa de abrigo. De piel.

—Pensaba —dijo despacio Jaskier— que íbamos a pasar aquí el invierno. Que nos quedaríamos aquí...

—Si quieres —lanzó Geralt sin pensárselo—, te quedas.

—Quiero. —Jaskier se levantó de pronto, depositó el laúd a un lado—. Y me quedo.

El brujo aspiró sonoramente. Guardó silencio. Miró el gobelino en el que se representaba la lucha de un titán con un dragón. El titán, firmemente de pie sobre dos pies izquierdos, intentaba quebrarle la mandíbula al dragón, pero el dragón no parecía muy entusiasmado.

—Me quedo —repitió Jaskier—. Amo a Anarietta. Y ella me ama.

Geralt seguía callado.

—Tendréis vuestros caballos —siguió el poeta—. Mandaré preparar para ti una yegua de raza llamada Sardinilla, se entiende. Se os equipará, aprovisionará y se os vestirá abrigadamente. Pero yo os aconsejo sinceramente que esperéis hasta la primavera. Anarietta...

—¿Estoy oyendo bien? —El brujo recuperó por fin la voz—. ¿No me engaña el oído?

—La razón —bufó el trovador— la tienes sin duda embotada. En lo que se refiere a otros sentidos, no lo sé. Repito: nos amamos, Anarietta y yo. Me quedaré en Toussaint. Con ella.

—¿Como qué? ¿Amante? ¿Favorito? ¿O puede que conde consorte?

—El estatus jurídico formal me es del todo igual —reconoció Jaskier con sinceridad—. Pero no se puede excluir nada. El matrimonio tampoco.

Geralt calló de nuevo, contemplando la lucha del titán con el dragón.

—Jaskier —dijo al fin—. Si has bebido, desembriágate. Si no has bebido, entonces bebe. Entonces hablaremos.

—No entiendo —Jaskier frunció el ceño— por qué hablas así.

—Piensa un poco.

—¿En qué? ¿Tanto te ha enfurecido mi relación con Anarietta? ¿Quieres, puede ser, apelar a mi razón? Ahórratelo. Yo ya he reflexionado sobre ello. Anarietta me ama...

—¿Conoces el refrán que dice: el favor de la princesa monta a caballo? Incluso si esa tu Anarietta no es una frivola, y frivola, perdona mi sinceridad, ella me parece, entonces...

—¿Entonces qué?

—Que sólo en los cuentos las condesas se casan con los músicos.

—En primer lugar —Jaskier se infló— hasta un patán como tú debe haber oído hablar de los matrimonios morganáticos. ¿Tengo que sacarte ejemplos de la historia antigua y moderna? En segundo lugar, puede que esto te asombre, yo para nada soy de los de más abajo. Mi familia, los Lettenhove, proceden de...

—Te estoy oyendo —Geralt le interrumpió de nuevo, enfadándose— y me embarga el asombro. ¿Si es de verdad mi amigo Jaskier quien habla tales chorradas? ¿Si ciertamente mi amigo Jaskier ha perdido toda pizca de razón? ¿Si es Jaskier, al que conocía como realista, quien ahora, sin venir a cuento, comienza a vivir en la esfera de las ilusiones? Te voy a abrir los ojos, cretino.

—Ajá —dijo Jaskier lentamente, apretando los labios—. Qué curiosa inversión de papeles. Yo estoy ciego, tú por tu parte te has convertido en atento y vigilante observador. Por lo común era al contrario. ¿Y cuál de las cosas, por curiosidad, que son visibles para ti soy incapaz de ver? ¿Eh? ¿A qué tengo, en tu opinión, que abrir los ojos?

—Aunque no fuera más que a que tu condesa —el brujo arrastró las palabras— es una niña malcriada, de la que ha surgido una mujer malcriada, arrogante y ridícula. A que te regaló con suspiros fascinada por la novedad y te mandará al garete en cuanto que aparezca un nuevo músico con un repertorio más nuevo y fascinante.

—Bajo y vulgar es lo que dices. ¿Eres consciente de ello, espero?

—Soy consciente de tu falta de consciencia. Estás loco, Jaskier.

El poeta guardó silencio, acariciando el mango de su laúd. Tardó un tiempo en hablar.

—Nos fuimos de Brokilón —comenzó lentamente— en una misión de locos. Aceptando un riesgo irracional, nos lanzamos a la búsqueda loca y sin la más mínima posibilidad de éxito de un espejismo. Una quimera, una alucinación, un sueño loco, un ideal absolutamente inalcanzable. Nos lanzamos en persecución como locos, como tontos. Pero yo, Geralt, no dije ni una sola palabra de queja. No te llamé loco, ni me burlé. Porque dentro de ti había esperanza y amor. Ellos te conducían en esa misión de locos. A mí al fin y al cabo también. Pero yo ya alcancé mi espejismo, y tuve tanta suerte que mi fantasía se hizo realidad y mi sueño se cumplió. Mi misión se ha terminado. Encontré lo que es difícil encontrar. Y tengo intención de conservarlo. ¿Y esto es locura? Locura sería si lo abandonara y lo soltara de mis manos.

Geralt guardó silencio tanto tiempo como lo había guardado Jaskier antes que él.

—Verdadera poesía —dijo por fin—. Y en ella es difícil ganarte. Así que no diré ya ni palabra. Has derribado todos mis argumentos. Con la ayuda, lo reconozco, de argumentos en verdad certeros. Adiós, Jaskier.

—Adiós, Geralt.

La biblioteca del palacio era ciertamente enorme. La sala en la que se albergaba superaba por lo menos dos veces en tamaño a la sala del homenaje. Y tenía un techo de cristal. Gracias a ello estaba bien iluminada. Geralt se imaginó sin embargo que en verano debía de hacer allí un calor de todos los demonios.

Los pasos entre las estanterías y los anaqueles eran estrechos y angostos, anduvo con cuidado, para no tirar los libros. Tenía también que saltar por encima de los volúmenes que estaban colocados en el suelo.

—Estoy aquí —escuchó.

El centro de la biblioteca desaparecía entre los libros, colocados en montones y pilas. Muchos de ellos yacían completamente desordenados, de uno en uno o en cúmulos pintorescos.

—Aquí, Geralt.

Se introdujo en los librescos cañones y gargantas. Y la halló. Estaba de rodillas entre unos incunables arrojados al suelo, hojeándolos y ordenándolos. Vestía un sencillo vestido gris, subido un tanto para estar más cómoda. Geralt pensó que se trataba de una vista extremadamente atractiva.

—No te molestes por este desorden —dijo, al tiempo que se limpiaba la frente con una manga, porque en las manos llevaba puestos unos finos guantes de seda muy sucios por el polvo—. Están haciendo inventario y catalogando. Pero a petición mía interrumpieron los trabajos, para que pudiera estar sola en la biblioteca. Cuando trabajo no soporto tener una mirada extraña en la nuca.

—Lo siento. ¿Tengo que irme?

—Tú no eres un extraño. —Frunció un tanto sus ojos verdes—. Tu mirada... me produce placer. No te quedes así. Siéntate aquí, sobre estos libros.

Se sentó sobre _La descripción del mundo_, editado in folio.

—Este galimatías —con un ambiguo gesto señaló a su alrededor— me ha facilitado inesperadamente el trabajo. Pude llegar a algunos tomos que normalmente están allá en el fondo, bajo una roca inamovible. Las bibliotecarias de la condesa movieron los montones con un gigantesco esfuerzo, gracias al cual vieron la luz del día algunas joyas de la literatura, verdaderos mirlos blancos. Mira. ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo así?

—¿_Speculum aureum_? Lo he visto.

—Lo olvidé, perdona. Tú has visto mucho. Esto era un cumplido, no un sarcasmo. Pero echa un vistazo a esto, oh. Es la _Gesta regum_. Comenzaremos por esto para que entiendas quién es de verdad tu Ciri, qué sangre fluye por sus venas... Tienes la cara más enfadada que de costumbre, ¿sabes? ¿Cuál es la razón?

—Jaskier.

—Cuenta.

Contó. Fringilla escuchó, sentada en un montón de libros, con un pie sobre el otro.

—En fin —suspiró cuando él hubo terminado—. Reconozco que me esperaba algo de este estilo. Anarietta, hace mucho que lo advertí, muestra síntomas de enamoramiento.

—¿Enamoramiento? —bufó él—. ¿O de antojos de gran señora?

—¿Tú no crees —lo miró inquisitivamente—, por lo que parece, en el amor verdadero y limpio?

—Mi fe —cortó— no es precisamente el tema del debate ni tiene nada que ver con ello. Se trata de Jaskier y de su estúpida...

Se interrumpió, perdiendo de pronto su seguridad.

—Con el amor —dijo Fringilla lentamente— es como con un cólico nervioso. Mientras no te dé un ataque ni siquiera puedes imaginarte qué es eso. Y cuando te lo describen, no lo crees.

—Algo de ello hay —reconoció el brujo—. Pero también hay diferencias. La razón no te preserva de un cólico nervioso. Ni lo cura.

—El amor se burla de la razón. Y ahí yace su belleza y encanto.

—Su estupidez, más bien.

Ella se levantó y se acercó a él, al tiempo que se quitaba los guantes. Sus ojos daban la sensación de ser oscuros y profundos detrás de la cortina de sus pestañas. Olía a ámbar, a rosas, a polvo de biblioteca, a papel podrido, a minio y colorante de imprenta, a tinta china, a estricnina, con la que se intentaba envenenar a los ratones de la biblioteca. Aquellos olores no tenían mucho que ver con un afrodisiaco. Por ello, más extraño fue que funcionara.

—¿No crees —dijo ella con la voz cambiada— en el impulso repentino? ¿En la atracción brusca? ¿En el encuentro de dos bólidos que vuelan en trayectoria de colisión? ¿En los cataclismos?

Extendió la mano, tocó su hombro. Él la tocó a ella en el hombro. Los rostros se acercaron aún con cierta reserva, atentos y en tensión, los labios se unieron también con cuidado y delicadeza, como si temieran espantar a una criatura muy, pero que muy asustadiza.

Y luego los bólidos se encontraron y tuvo lugar el cataclismo. Cayeron sobre un montón de folios que se desparramaron por todos lados bajo su peso. Geralt metió la nariz en el escote de Fringilla, la abrazó con fuerza y sujetó por detrás de las rodillas. En la operación de subirle el vestido por encima del talle le estorbaron diversos libros, entre ellos el _Vidas de los profetas_, lleno de misteriosas iniciales e ilustraciones, así como el _De haemorrhoidibus_, un interesante, aunque controvertido, tratado de medicina. El brujo empujó los volúmenes a un lado, tiró del vestido con impaciencia. Fringilla alzó los muslos voluntariosa. Algo le molestaba en el hombro. Volvió la cabeza. _La ciencia del arte del parto para mujeres_. Rápidamente, para no tentar al demonio, miró en dirección opuesta. _De las aguas calientes sulfurosas_. Cierto, cada vez hacía más calor. Con el rabillo del ojo vio el frontispicio del libro abierto en el que descansaba su cabeza. _Notas sobre la inexcusable muerte. _Aún mejor, pensó.

El brujo forcejeaba con las bragas. Ella alzó los muslos, pero esta vez sólo levemente para que pareciera un movimiento fortuito y no una ayuda. No lo conocía, no sabía cómo reaccionaba ante las mujeres. Si acaso a las que saben lo que quieren no preferiría aquéllas que fingen que no saben. Y si no le desanimaba el que las bragas ofrecieran resistencia.

El brujo sin embargo no parecía mostrar ningún síntoma de desánimo. Se podría decir que antes al contrario. Viendo que ya era hora, Fringilla abrió las piernas con entusiasmo e ímpetu, haciendo caer un montón de libros y fascículos amontonados en pilas, los cuales se derramaron sobre ellos como un alud. El _Derecho hipotecario_, encuadernado en curtida piel, se apoyó en sus nalgas y el _Codex diphmaticus_, adornado con guarniciones de latón, cayó en la muñeca de Geralt. Geralt valoró y aprovechó la situación al vuelo: colocó el obeso tomo donde había que hacerlo. Fringilla chilló, porque las guarniciones estaban frías. Pero sólo un momento.

Suspiró profundamente, soltó los cabellos del brujo, extendió los brazos y sus manos aferraron sendos libros, la mano izquierda sujetó la _Geometría descriptiva_, la derecha el _Esbozo sobre reptiles y anfibios_.

Geralt, que la sujetaba por las caderas, sin quererlo derrumbó de una patada otro montón de libros, estaba sin embargo demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse por los folios que llovieron sobre ellos. Fringilla, jadeando espasmódicamente, hundió la cabeza entra las páginas de _Notas sobre la inexcusable..._

Los libros rodaban con un susurro, el fuerte olor a polvo viejo taladraba la nariz. Fringilla gritó. El brujo no lo oyó, porque apoyó los muslos en sus orejas. Arrojó de sí la _Historia de las guerras_ y el _Almacén de todas las ciencias necesarias para la vida_, que le estaban molestando. Peleando lleno de impaciencia con los botoncillos y ganchos de la parte superior del vestido, se movió del sur al norte, leyendo sin quererlo los títulos en las cubiertas, lomos, frontispicios y primeras páginas. Bajo el talle de Fringilla: _El perfecto agricultor. _Bajo sus axilas, no lejos de un pequeño, hermoso y arrogantemente firme pecho: _De los alcaldes inútiles y porfiados_. Bajo el codo: _Economía o simple descripción de cómo se forja, dispensa y aprovecha la riqueza_. _Notas sobre la inexcusable muerte_, leyó, con los labios ya en el cuello de ella y las manos en la cercanía de _Los alcaldes..._

Fringilla expulsaba unos sonidos difíciles de clasificar: no eran gritos, ni gemidos, ni suspiros.

Las estanterías temblaban, los montoncillos de libros se sacudían y caían, acumulándose como si fueran piedras durante un violento terremoto. Fringilla gritó. Un mirlo blanco cayó con un estampido de una de las estanterías, se trataba de una primera edición de _De larvis scenicis et figuris comicis_, detrás de él cayó el _Compendio de órdenes generales para la caballería_, arrastrando consigo la _Heráldica_ de Jan de Attre, adornada con hermosos grabados. El brujo gimió, derribando nuevos tomos con una patada al estirar la pierna. Fringilla lanzó de nuevo un grito, fuerte y agudo, golpeó con el tacón las _Reflexiones o meditaciones para todos los días del año_, una interesante obra anónima que, sin saber cómo, apareció sobre la espalda de Geralt. Geralt tembló y leyó por encima del hombro de ella, enterándose lo quisiera o no de que las _Notas..._las había escrito el doctor Albertus Rivus, las había editado la Academia Cintrensis y las había impreso el maestro tipógrafo Johann Froben Júnior, en el segundo año del reinado de SM el rey Corbett. Continuó un silencio roto sólo por el susurro de los libros que se desplazaban y las páginas al darse la vuelta.

¿Qué hacer, pensó Fringilla, tocando con un perezoso movimiento de la mano el costado de Geralt y el duro pico de las _Reflexiones sobre la naturaleza de las cosas._

¿Proponerlo? ¿O esperar a que él lo proponga? Pero que no me tenga por frívola y desvergonzada...

¿Pero qué pasará entonces si no lo propone?

—Ven y vamos a buscar alguna cama —propuso el brujo con voz un poco ronca—. No se debe tratar así a los libros.

Encontramos entonces una cama, pensó Geralt, poniendo a Sardinilla al galope por el paseo del parque. Encontramos una cama en sus habitaciones, en su alcoba. Hicimos el amor como locos, ávidamente, vorazmente, codiciosamente, como después de años de celibato, como para acumular, como si hubiéramos de volver de nuevo al celibato. Nos dijimos muchas cosas. Nos dijimos el uno al otro verdades muy triviales. Nos dijimos el uno al otro mentiras muy hermosas. Pero esas mentiras, aunque eran mentiras, no estaban pensadas para engañar.

Con un fuerte galope dirigió a Sardinilla directamente hacia un macizo dé rosas cubierto por la nieve y obligó a la yegua a saltar.

Hicimos el amor. Y hablamos. Y nuestras mentiras fueron cada vez más hermosas. Y cada vez más falsas.

Dos meses. Desde octubre a Yule.

Dos meses de amor rabioso, ávido, violento.

Las herraduras de Sardinilla golpearon las losas del patio del castillo de Beauclair. Atravesó los pasillos rápida y silenciosamente. Nadie le vio y nadie le oyó. Ni los soldados con sus alabardas, que mataban el aburrimiento de la guardia a base de pláticas y cotilleos, ni los lacayos y pajes que dormitaban. No temblaron siquiera las llamas de las velas cuando pasó al lado de los candelabros.

Se hallaba cerca de la cocina del palacio. Pero no entró en ella, no se unió al grupo, que estaba dentro dando cuenta de un barrilete y una fritanga. Se quedó en la oscuridad, escuchó.

Estaba hablando Angouléme.

—Esta ciudad está hechizada, joder, toíto Toussaint. No sé qué hechizo hay en to el valle éste. Y sobre to en este palacio. Me asombraba el Jaskier, me asombraba el brujo, pero ahora a mí misma como que se me hace una nube y me aprieta pabajo... Puf, me pillé a mí misma... Ah, qué sos voy a contar. Sos digo, vámonos de aquí. Vámonos de aquí cuanto antes.

—Suéltaselo a Geralt —dijo Milva—. Suéltaselo a él.

—Sí, habla con él —dijo Cahir con bastante sarcasmo—. En uno de esos cortos instantes en que se le pueda pillar. Entre la cama de la hechicera y la caza de monstruos. Entre una de las dos tareas que realiza desde hace dos meses para olvidar.

—A ti mismo —bufó Angouléme— sólo se te puede pillar en el parque, ande juegas al escondite con las señoras baronesas. Eh, no hay por qué, los andurriales éstos están hechizados, to este Toussaint. Regis por las noches se esfuma, la tiíta tiene su barón aviruelado...

—¡A cerrar el pico, jodia mocosa! ¡Y no me trates de tía!

—¡Venga, venga! —Regis se interpuso, conciliador—. Muchachas, haya paz. Milva, Angouléme. Haya concordia. La concordia edifica, la discordia arruina. Como suele decir su señoría la condesa de Jaskier, señora de este país, palacio, pan, manteca y pepinillos. ¿A quién le sirvo vino?

Milva lanzó un pesado suspiro.

—¡Llevamos ya demasiado aquí! Demasiado, os digo, sentados en la mierda. Nos vamos a atontolinar con ello.

—Bien dicho —dijo Cahir—. Muy bien dicho.

Geralt retrocedió con cuidado. Sin ruido. Como un murciélago. Atravesó los pasillos rápida y silenciosamente. Nadie le vio ni le oyó. Ni los soldados, ni los lacayos, ni los pajes. Ni siquiera temblaron las llamas de las velas cuando pasó junto a los candelabros. Las ratas le oyeron, alzaron sus morrillos bigotudos, se pusieron de patas. Pero no se espantaron. Le conocían.

Pasaba por allí a menudo.

En la alcoba olía a hechizos y encantamientos, a ámbar, a rosas y a mujer durmiendo. Pero Fringilla no dormía.

Él se sentó en la cama, retiró la colcha, la vista le hechizaba y le hacía perder el control.

—Por fin has llegado —dijo ella, estirándose—. Desnúdate y ven aquí deprisa. Muy, pero que muy deprisa.

Ella atravesó los pasillos rápida y silenciosamente. Nadie la vio ni la escuchó. Ni los soldados, que cotilleaban perezosamente en el cuerpo de guardia, ni los adormilados lacayos, ni los pajes. No temblaron ni siquiera las llamas de las velas cuando pasó junto a los candelabros. Las ratas la oyeron, alzaron sus hociquillos bigotudos, se pusieron de patas, la siguieron con sus negros ojos redondos. No se espantaron. La conocían. Pasaba por allí a menudo.

Había en el palacio de Beauclair un corredor, y al final de él una habitación de cuya existencia nadie sabía. Ni la actual señora del castillo, la condesa Anarietta, ni la primera dama del castillo, su tatatarabuela, la condesa Ademaría. Ni el famoso Pedro Faramond, el arquitecto que reformó de cabo a rabo el edificio, ni los maestros albañiles que trabajaron según el proyecto de Faramond. Bah, ni siquiera sabía de la existencia del corredor y la habitación el propio chambelán Le Goff, del que se pensaba que sabía todo sobre Beauclair.

El corredor y la habitación, enmascarados por una potente ilusión, sólo eran conocidos por los primigenios constructores del palacio, los elfos. Y luego, cuando ya no hubo elfos, y Toussaint se convirtió en condado, por un pequeño grupo de hechiceros ligados a la casa condal. Entre ellos Artorius Vigo, maestro de los arcanos mágicos, gran experto en ilusiones. Y su joven sobrina Fringilla, que poseía un talento especial para las ilusiones. Habiendo recorrido rápida y silenciosamente los pasillos del palacio de Beauclair, Fringilla Vigo se detuvo ante un fragmento de muro entre dos columnas adornadas con hojas de acanto. Un hechizo pronunciado en voz baja y un gesto rápido hicieron que la pared —que era una ilusión— desapareciera, desvelando un corredor en apariencia ciego. Sin embargo, al final del corredor había una puerta escondida por una ilusión. Y detrás de la tal puerta una oscura habitación.

Al entrar, sin perder tiempo, Fringilla puso en marcha el telecomunicador. El espejo oval se enturbió y luego brilló, iluminando la estancia, extrayendo de la oscuridad los gobelinos antiquísimos, pesados por el polvo, que cubrían las paredes. En el espejo apareció una sala enorme, hundida en un sutil chiaroscuro, una mesa redonda y unas mujeres sentadas a ella. Nueve mujeres.

—Os escuchamos, señora Vigo —dijo Filippa Eilhart—. ¿Algo nuevo?

—Por desgracia nada —respondió Fringilla, carraspeando—. Desde la última telecomunicación, nada. Ni un intento de escaneo.

—Mala cosa —dijo Filippa—. No oculto que contaba con que descubriríais algo. Por favor, decidnos... ¿se ha calmado ya el brujo? ¿Conseguiréis retenerlo en Toussaint al menos hasta mayo?

Fringilla Vigo guardó silencio durante un momento. No tenía la más mínima intención de contarle a la logia que sólo durante la última semana el brujo la había llamado por dos veces Yennefer, y ello, en momentos en los que ella había tenido todo el derecho a esperar que usara su propio nombre. Pero por su parte la logia tenía también derecho a esperar la verdad. La sinceridad. Y unas conclusiones útiles.

—No —dijo por fin—. Hasta mayo creo que no. Pero haré todo lo que esté en mi poder para retenerlo el mayor tiempo posible.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

_Era Korred, engendro de la numerosa familia de los estrigiformes (vid.), con arreglo a las regiones igualmente llamado korrigan, rutterkin, rumpelshtils, retortijo o mesmer. No más algo se puede decir dellos: que no se puede ser peor. Tan diablesco es él y bandido y seboso, tan hijo de perra, que ni del su aspecto ni de las sus costumbres habremos de escribir, puesto que en verdad os digo: apena perder el tiempo en tal hijo de una puta._

Physiologus

Por la sala de las columnas del castillo de Montecalvo se extendía un olor que era una mezcla del perfume de la madera de los antiguos recubrimientos, de las velas que se deshacían, de diez clases distintas de perfume. Diez mezclas de perfume especialmente elegidas usadas por las diez mujeres que estaban sentadas a la mesa redonda de roble en unos sillones con los brazos labrados en forma de cabeza de esfinge. Frente a ella, Fringilla Vigo veía a Triss Merigold, que llevaba un vestido azul celeste sujeto muy por debajo del cuello. Junto a Triss, manteniéndose en la sombra, estaba sentada Keira Metz. Sus enormes pendientes con citrinos de múltiples facetas rebrillaban de vez en cuando con miles de reflejos, atrapando la vista.

—Continuad, por favor, señora Vigo —le apremió Filippa Eilhart—. Tenemos ganas de conocer el final de la historia. Y hacedlo a prestos pasos.

Filippa —excepcionalmente— no llevaba joya alguna a no ser por un enorme camafeo de sardónice sujeto a su vestido bermellón. Fringilla ya había oído el rumor, sabía quién le había regalado el camafeo y qué silueta era la que representaba. Sheala de Tancarville, que estaba sentada al lado de Filippa, iba vestida de negro, con los leves toques de los brillantes. Margarita Laux-Antille llevaba sobre atlas de color granate un grueso collar de oro sin piedras, mientras que Sabrina Glevissig, por su parte, llevaba en el collar, los pendientes y los anillos sus queridos ónices, que iban a juego con el color de sus ojos y de su vestimenta.

Las que más cerca estaban sentadas de Fringilla eran las dos elfas, Francesca Findabair e Ida Emean aep Sivney. La Margarita de Dolin tenía como siempre aspecto de reina, aunque ni su peinado ni su vestido color carmín imponían hoy excepcionalmente por su lujo, mientras que en la pequeña diadema y en el collar lanzaban rojos destellos no los rubíes, sino modestos aunque exquisitos granates. Ida Emean, por su parte, iba vestida con muselinas y tules de tonos "otoñales, telas tan delicadas y ligeras que incluso con la apenas perceptible corriente producida por el movimiento del aire impulsado por la calefacción central se movían y agitaban como anémonas.

Assire var Anahid, como de costumbre últimamente, despertaba el asombro con su modesta pero distinguida elegancia. En el escote no demasiado grande de un ajustado vestido verde oscuro, la hechicera nilfgaardiana llevaba una cadena de oro y un único cabosón de esmeralda en un marco de oro. Sus bien cuidadas uñas, pintadas con esmalte de un color verde muy oscuro, le añadían a la composición el sabor de la verdadera extravagancia hechiceril.

—Estamos esperando, señora Vigo —recordó Sheala de Tancar-ville—. El tiempo corre. Fringilla carraspeó.

—Llegó diciembre —continuó con la narración—. Llegó Yule, luego Año Nuevo. El brujo se había tranquilizado ya hasta el punto de que el nombre de Ciri no aparecía ya en cada conversación. Las excursiones en busca de monstruos que realizaba regularmente daban la impresión dé absorberlo del todo. Bueno, puede ser que no del todo...

Dejó que se extinguiera su voz. Le pareció que en los ojos azulados de Triss Merigold aparecía un brillo de odio. Pero podía tratarse sólo del reflejo de las crepitantes llamas de las velas. Filippa bufó, jugueteando con su camafeo.

—Sin tanta modestia, por favor, señora Vigo. Estamos en nuestro círculo. En un círculo de mujeres que saben para qué, aparte de para el placer, sirve el sexo. Todas lo usamos como herramienta cuando hace falta. Continuad, por favor.

—Incluso si durante el día guardaba las apariencias de ser reservado, altivo y orgulloso —continuó Fringilla—, por las noches estaba por completo en mi poder. Me lo contaba todo. Rendía un homenaje a mi feminidad que, para su edad, hay que reconocerlo, resultaba hasta generoso. Y luego se dormía. En mis brazos, con los labios en mis pechos. Buscando un sustituto del amor materno que nunca había hallado.

Esta vez, estaba segura, no había sido el reflejo de la luz de las velas. Pues estupendo, pensó, envidiadme. Envidiadme. Hay razón para ello.

—Estaba —repitió— por completo en mi poder.

—Vuelve.a la cama, Geralt. ¡Pero si todavía está gris del copón!

—Tengo una cita. Tenemos que ir a Pomerol.

—No quiero que vayas a Pomerol.

—He quedado. He dado mi palabra. El apoderado de la bodega me esperará a la puerta.

—Estas cacerías de monstruos tuyas son estúpidas y ridículas. ¿Qué es lo que quieres demostrar matando a una máscara más del infierno? ¿Tu masculinidad? Conozco mejores modos. Venga, vuelve a la cama. No irás a ningún Pomerol. Por lo menos no tan pronto. El apoderado puede esperar. Al fin y al cabo, ¿quién es el tal apoderado? Yo quiero hacer el amor contigo.

—Perdona. No tengo tiempo. Di mi palabra.

—¡Quiero hacer el amor contigo!

—Si quieres hacerme compañía en el desayuno, comienza a vestirte.

—Tú ya no me quieres, Geralt. ¿No me quieres? ¡Contesta!

—Ponte el vestido gris perla, el que tiene adornos de nutria. Te sienta muy bien.

—Estaba por completo bajo mi hechizo, cumplía cada uno de mis deseos —repitió Fringilla—. Hacía todo lo que le pedía. Así era.

—Lo creemos —dijo secamente Sheala de Tancarville—. Seguid, por favor.

Fringilla tosió tras un puño.

—El problema —continuó— era su compañía. Esa partida extraña. Cahir Mawr Dyffiyn aep Ceallach, que me miraba y hasta enrojecía de esfuerzos para conseguir recordarme. Pero no podía recordarme porque yo solía ir a Darn Dyffra, el castillo familiar de sus abuelos, cuando él tenía sólo seis o siete años. Milva, muchacha de apariencia brutal y dura, pero a la que me fue dado descubrir dos veces llorando, escondida en un rincón del establo. Angouléme, una niña rebelde. Y Regis Terzieff-Godefroy. Personaje al que no supe sacar tabla. Ellos, toda la banda, ejercían una influencia sobre él que no pude eliminar. Bueno, bueno, pensó, no alcéis tanto las cejas, no torzáis las bocas. Esperad. Éste no es el final del cuento. Aún habréis de oír acerca de mi triunfo.

—Todas las mañanas —siguió— estas gentes se encontraban en la cocina, la cual estaba en el sótano del palacio de Beauclair. El cocinero mayor les tenía gusto, no se sabe bien por qué. Siempre preparaba algo para ellos, tan abundante y tan delicioso que el desayuno solía durar dos y a veces tres horas. Muchas veces comía con ellos, junto con Geralt. Por eso sé qué absurdas solían ser las conversaciones que desarrollaban. Por la cocina, asentando asustadizas sus patas uñosas, caminaban dos gallinas, una negra y otra pintarazada. Echando largas miradas a la compañía que desayunaba, las gallinas picoteaban las migas del suelo.

La compañía, como cada mañana, se reunía en la cocina del palacio. El cocinero mayor les tenía gusto, sin saber por qué, y siempre tenía algo delicioso para ellos. Aquel día eran huevos revueltos, sopa de salchichas, berenjenas cocidas, paté de conejo, ganso relleno y salchichas blancas con ensalada de remolacha y rábano, y además muchas bolas de queso de cabra. Todos comían rápido y en silencio. Excepto Angouléme, la cual chachareaba.

—Y yo sus digo que pongamos acá un burdel. En cuántico que solventemos lo que haya que solventar, volvemos acá y ponemos una casa de trato. Di ya un vistazo al pueblo. Hay de to. Barberías conté unas nueve, y framacias ocho. Mientras que lupanares no más que uno hay y éste sucio, cagadero os digo y no lupanar. No es competencia. Nosotros ponemos una mancebía de lujo. Compramos una casa baja con güerto...

—Angouléme, ten piedad.

—... sólo para clientela de postín. Yo seré la madama. Os digo, vamos a ganar un güevo y a vivir como señorones. Al cabo un día me elegirán de alcaldesa y entonces de seguro que no os dejaré moriros, porque como me elijan pues yo os elijo a vosotros antes de un suspiro.

—Angouléme, te lo hemos pedido. Come pan con paté.

Durante un instante reinó el silencio.

—¿Qué es lo que vas a cazar hoy, Geralt? ¿Un trabajo difícil?

—Los testigos presenciales —el brujo alzó la cabeza de su plato— dan descripciones contradictorias. Así que o bien un priskirniko, es decir un trabajo bastante difícil, o un golondrino, es decir medio difícil, o bien un moscón, o sea medio fácil. Puede ser incluso que el tajo salga más bien fácil, puesto que la última vez que se vio al monstruo fue por Lammas el año pasado. Pudo haberse ido de Pomerol a tomar por saco.

—Lo que bien le deseo —dijo Fringilla, mientras roía unos huesos de ganso.

—¿Y qué tal le va a Jaskier? —preguntó el brujo de pronto—. No le he visto desde hace tanto tiempo que todo mi conocimiento de sus andanzas está sacado de los romancillos que se cantan por la villa.

—No estamos en mejor situación. —Regis sonrió con los labios muy apretados—. Sólo sabemos que nuestro poeta está ya con la condesa doña Anarietta en una relación tan estrecha que se permite, incluso ante testigos, un cognomen bastante de confianza. La llama Armiño.

—¡Y acierta en ello! —dijo con la boca llena Angouléme—. Esta señora condesa tiene ciertamente una nariz algo de armiño. Por no hablar de los dientes.

—Nadie es perfecto. —Fringilla entrecerró los ojos.

—Verdad de la buena.

Las gallinas, la negra y la pintarazada, se desmelenaron tanto como para comenzar a picotear las botas de Milva. La arquera las espantó de un puntapié fulminante, maldijo. Geralt la miraba desde hacía tiempo. Ahora se decidió.

—María —dijo serio, incluso seco—. Ya sé que es difícil considerar nuestra charla como seria y nuestras bromas como escogidas. Pero no tienes por qué demostrárnoslo con un gesto tan áspero. ¿O es que ha pasado algo?

—Pues claro que ha pasado —dijo Angouléme.

Geralt la hizo callar con una mirada severa. Demasiado tarde.

—¿Y qué es lo que vosotros sabéis? —Milva se levantó bruscamente, a poco no tira la silla—. ¿Y qué es lo qué sabéis, eh? ¡Así sus lleve el satanás y la peste! Que sus den por culo, ¿me oís?, ¡a todos!

Tomó el vaso de la mesa, lo bebió hasta el fondo, luego lo arrojó al suelo sin vacilar. Y se fue a toda prisa, dando un portazo.

—La cosa es seria... —comenzó al cabo Angouléme, pero esta vez fue el vampiro el que la hizo callar.

—La cosa es muy seria —confirmó éste—. No me esperaba sin embargo reacción tan extrema de parte de nuestra arquera. Por lo común se reacciona así cuando te dan calabazas, no cuando tú las das.

—¿De qué releches estáis hablando? —Geralt se puso nervioso—. ¿Eh? ¿Me dirá por fin alguno de vosotros de qué se trata?

—Del barón Amadís de Trastámara.

—¿Ese cazador de jeta picada de viruelas?

—El mismo en persona. Se le declaró a Milva. Hace tres días, durante una cacería. Él la llevaba invitando a cazar desde hacía un mes...

—Una de las cacerías fue de dos días. —Angouléme mostró sus dientes con descaro—. Pasando una noche en un castillete de caza, ¿entendéis? Apuesto la testa a que...

—Cierra el pico, moza. Habla, Regis.

—Le pidió la mano formalmente y con ceremonia. Milva le rechazó, parece ser que de forma más bien brusca. El barón, aunque tenía pinta de ser razonable, se enfadó con el rechazo como un mozuelo, se enfurruñó y de inmediato se fue de Beauclair. Y desde entonces Milva anda como un penitente.

—Llevamos demasiado tiempo aquí —murmuró el brujo—. Demasiado tiempo.

—¿Y quién lo dice? —dijo Cahir, que había estado en silencio hasta aquel momento—. ¿Y quién lo dice?

—Perdonadme. —El brujo se levantó—. Hablaremos de ello cuando vuelva. El apoderado de los viñedos de Pomerol me está esperando. Y la puntualidad es la virtud del brujo.

Después de la brusca salida de Milva y de la partida del brujo, el resto de la compañía siguió desayunando en silencio. Por la cocina, asentando asustadizas sus patas uñosas, caminaban dos gallinas, una negra y otra pintarazada.

—Tengo un problemilla... —habló por fin Angouléme, posando sobre Fringilla sus ojos al otro lado de un plato que había dejado limpio arrebañándolo con un cuscurro de pan.

—Entiendo. —La hechicera afirmó con la cabeza—. No es nada terrible. ¿Cuándo tuviste la última regla?

—¿Pero qué dices? —Angouléme se levantó con violencia, espantando a las gallinas—. ¡Nada de eso! ¡Completamente otra cosa!

—Pues te escucho.

—Geralt quiere dejarme aquí cuando se ponga en marcha.

—Oh.

—Dice —trinó Angouléme— que no tie derecho a ponerme en peligro y semejantas tonterías. Y yo quiero ir con él...

—Oh.

—No me cortes, ¿vale? Yo quiero ir con Geralt porque sólo con él no tengo miedo de que me pille el Tuerto Fulko otra vez, y aquí, en Toussaint...

—Angouléme —la interrumpió Regis—. Hablas en vano. La señora Vigo te oye, pero no te escucha. Sólo la altera una cosa: la partida del brujo.

—Oh —repitió Fringilla, volviendo la cabeza hacia él y entrecerrando los ojos—. ¿Qué es lo que os habéis dignado mencionar, señor Terzieff-Godefroy? ¿La partida del brujo? ¿Y cuándo se pondrá en marcha? Si se puede saber.

—Puede que no hoy, puede que no mañana —le respondió con voz suave el vampiro—. Pero algún día de seguro. Sin faltar a nadie.

—No pienso que me hayan faltado —respondió Fringilla con voz fría—. Por supuesto, si es a mí a quien os referís. Volviendo a ti, Angouléme, te aseguro que hablaré con Geralt de la partida de Toussaint. Te garantizo que el brujo conocerá mi opinión acerca de este asunto.

—Claro, por supuesto —bufó Cahir—. No sé cómo yo sabía que ibais a responder así, doña Fringilla.

La hechicera le miró largo rato.

—El brujo no debiera irse de Toussaint. Nadie que le quiera bien debiera empujarle a ello. ¿Dónde va a estar mejor que aquí? Nada en el lujo. Tiene sus monstruos a los que da caza y no gana poco con ello. Su amigo y conmilitón es el favorito de la condesa que aquí gobierna, la propia condesa también le es favorable. Sobre todo a causa de ese súcubo que tenía hechizadas las alcobas. Sí, sí, señores. Anarietta, como todas las nobles señoras de Toussaint, está infinitamente contenta con el brujo. El súcubo dejó de hechizar como si lo hubieran cortado con un cuchillo. De modo que las señoras de Toussaint han juntado para una recompensa especial, cualquier día de éstos la ingresarán en la cuenta del brujo en el banco de los Cianfanelli. Multiplicando la fortunilla que el brujo ya ha ido guardando allí.

—Un bonito gesto de parte de las señoras. —Regis no bajó los ojos—. Y la recompensa es merecida. No es fácil conseguir que el súcubo deje de hechizar. Me podéis creer, doña Fringilla.

—Y os creo. Y por cierto, uno de los guardias del palacio afirma haber visto al súcubo. De noche, en las almenas de la torre Caroberta. En compañía de otro espectro. Un vampiro, al parecer. Ambos demonios iban de paseo, juró el guardia, y tenían pinta de ser amigos. ¿Sabéis algo más de esto, señor Regis? ¿Sois capaces de explicarlo?

—No. —A Regis no le temblaron ni los párpados—. No lo somos. Hay cosas en el cielo y en la tierra con las que no han soñado los filósofos.

—Sin duda hay tales cosas. —Fringilla afirmó agitando su morena cabeza—. Sin embargo, en lo tocante a la presunta partida del brujo, ¿sabéis algo más? Puesto que a mí, sabed, nada me ha comentado acerca de estos propósitos, y acostumbra a contarme todo.

—Seguro —bufó Cahir. Fringilla le ignoró.

—¿Señor Regis?

—No —dijo el vampiro al cabo de un instante de silencio—. No, doña Fringilla, os ruego que estéis tranquila. En absoluto nos concede el brujo mayor afecto ni confianza que a vos. No nos susurra al oído secreto alguno que escondiera ante vos.

—Entonces —Fringilla estaba templada como el granito—, ¿por qué estas nuevas acerca de una partida?

—Pues eso es —tampoco ahora le temblaron los párpados al vampiro— como en ese refranillo tan lleno del encanto juvenil de nuestra querida Angouléme: algún día habrá que cagar o soltar las tripas. En otras palabras...

—Ahorraos las otras palabras —le interrumpió Fringilla con brusquedad—. Éstas tan al parecer llenas de encanto han sido de sobra.

Durante un largo instante reinó el silencio. Las dos gallinas, la negra y la pintarazada, caminaban y picoteaban lo que podían. Angouléme se limpió con la manga la nariz manchada de rábano. El vampiro, pensativo, jugueteaba con una rodaja de salchicha.

—Gracias a mí —Fringilla interrumpió por fin el silencio—, Geralt ha conocido la ascendencia de Ciri, los secretos e intrigas de su genealogía, sabidos tan sólo por unos pocos. Gracias a mí conoce algo de lo que hace un año no tenía ni idea. Gracias a mí dispone de información y la información es un arma. Gracias a mí y mi protección mágica está a salvo de los escáners y así de los asesinos a sueldo, Gracias a mí y a mi magia ya no le duele la rodilla y la puede doblar. En el cuello lleva un medallón realizado con mis artes, puede que no tan bueno como el original de los brujos, pero algo es algo. Gracias a mí y sólo a mí, en la primavera o el verano, informado, seguro, sano, preparado y armado estará en condiciones de enfrentarse al enemigo. Si alguno de los presentes ha hecho por Geralt más, le ha dado más, que lo diga. Con gusto le haré un homenaje. Nadie habló. Las gallinas picoteaban las botas de Cahir, pero el joven nilfgaardiano no les prestaba atención.

—Ciertamente —dijo con énfasis—, nadie le ha dado a Geralt más que vos.

—No sé yo cómo sabía que ibais a responder así.

—No se trata de eso, doña Fringilla —empezó el vampiro. La hechicera no le dejó terminar.

—¿De qué entonces? —preguntó agresiva—. ¿De que está conmigo? ¿Que nos unen los sentimientos? ¿De que yo no quiero que se vaya de aquí ahora? ¿Que no quiero que lo destruya su sentimiento de culpa? ¿El mismo sentimiento de culpa, de penitencia, que os empuja a vosotros al camino?

Regis guardó silencio. Cahir tampoco tomó la palabra. Angouléme les miraba, evidentemente sin entender demasiado.

—Si el que Geralt recupere a Ciri —dijo al cabo la hechicera— está escrito en los libros del destino, así será. Independientemente de que el brujo se vaya hacia la montaña o se quede en Toussaint.. El destino persigue a las personas. No al revés. ¿Lo entendéis? ¿Lo entendéis vos, don Regis Terzieff-Godefroy?

—Mejor de lo que vos pensáis, señora Vigo. —El vampiro hizo girar entre sus dedos una loncha de salchicha—. Pero para mí, si me perdonáis, el destino no es un libro escrito por la mano del Gran Demiurgo, ni la voluntad del cielo, ni una sentencia ineludible emitida por no sé qué providencia, sino el resultado de muchos hechos, acontecimientos y acciones que en apariencia no tienen nada en común. Estaría dispuesto a estar de acuerdo con vos en lo de que el destino persigue a las personas... y no sólo a las personas. Sin embargo, no me convence la opinión de que no puede ser al revés. Porque tal opinión no es más que cómodo fatalismo, es un cántico de alabanza a la apatía y la desidia, almohadas de plumas y el cautiverio de un cálido regazo de dama. En pocas palabras: vivir en un sueño. Y la vida, señora Vigo, puede que sea un sueño y puede que se termine con un sueño... Pero es un sueño que hay que soñar activamente. Por eso, señora Vigo, nos está esperando el camino.

—Camino libre. —Fringilla se levantó, casi tan violentamente como no hacía mucho Milva—. ¡Venga! En los desfiladeros os esperan la nieve, la helada y el destino. Y esa expiación que os es tan necesaria. ¡Camino libre! Pero el brujo se queda aquí. ¡En Toussaint! ¡Conmigo!

—Pienso —le repuso el vampiro con serenidad— que estáis en un error, señora Vigo. El sueño que el brujo sueña es, lo reconozco con una reverencia, un sueño encantador y hermoso. Pero todo sueño, si se sueña demasiado tiempo, se transforma en pesadilla. Y se despierta uno con un grito.

Las nueve mujeres, sentadas a la enorme mesa redonda del castillo de Montecalvo, clavaron sus ojos en Fringilla Vigo. En Fringilla, que de pronto había comenzado a tartamudear.

—Geralt se fue a las bodegas de Pomerol el ocho de enero temprano. Y volvió... creo que el ocho por la noche... O bien el nueve por la mañana... No lo sé... No estoy segura...

—Más ordenado —pidió Sheala de Tancarville con la voz suave—. Por favor, más ordenado, señora Vigo. Y si hay algún fragmento de la narración que os produzca daño, simplemente os lo saltáis.

Por la cocina, asentando cuidadosamente sus patas uñosas, caminaba la gallina pintarazada. Olía a caldo de pollo.

Se abrieron las puertas con un chasquido. Geralt entró en la cocina. En su rostro, moreno a causa del viento, tenía un cardenal y una costra de color violeta y negro a causa de la sangre coagulada.

—Venga, compaña, a hacer las maletas —anunció sin preliminar alguno—. ¡Nos vamos! Dentro de una hora, ni un minuto después, quiero veros a todos en la colina, detrás de la ciudad, allí donde está el poste. Con el equipaje, a caballo, listos para un camino largo y difícil.

Aquello bastó. Como si hubieran estado esperando aquella noticia desde hacía mucho tiempo, como si desde hacía mucho tiempo hubieran estado preparados.

—¡En un pispás! —gritó Milva, levantándose—. ¡Yo andaré lista en media horilla!

—Yo también. —Cahir se levantó, soltó la cuchara, miró al brujo con atención—. Pero querría saber de qué se trata. ¿Un capricho? ¿Una pelea de amantes? ¿O partimos de verdad?

—Partimos de verdad. Angouléme, ¿por qué pones esa cara?

—Geralt, yo...

—No tengas miedo, no te dejaré. He cambiado de opinión. A ti hay que vigilarte, mocosa, no hay que apartar la vista de ti. Venga, he dicho, a prepararse, llenad las alforjas. Y de uno en uno, para no levantar sospechas, al otro lado de la ciudad, junto al poste en la colina. Nos encontraremos allí dentro de una hora.

—¡Al punto, Geralt! —gritó Angouléme—. ¡Joder, por fin!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sólo quedaron en la cocina Geralt y la gallina pintarazada. Y el vampiro, que continuaba sorbiendo tranquilamente el caldo de pollo con croquetas.

—¿Estás esperando una invitación especial? —preguntó el brujo con voz fría—. ¿Por qué sigues sentado? ¿En vez de ponerle los arreos a la muía Draakul? ¿Y de despedirte del súcubo?

—Geralt —dijo Regis tranquilo, al tiempo que extraía una segunda ronda de la cazuela—. Para despedirme del súcubo necesito el mismo tiempo que tú para despedirte de tu morenilla. Suponiendo que tengas intenciones de despedirte de tu morenilla. Y dicho sea entre nosotros: a los jóvenes los podrás mandar a hacer el equipaje con gritos, violencias y empujones. Para mí necesitas algo más, aunque no sea más que a causa de mi edad. Te pido alguna explicación.

—Regis...

—Explicación, Geralt. Cuanto antes comiences, mejor. Te ayudaré. Ayer por la mañana, como habíais quedado, te encontraste en las puertas con el apoderado de las viñas de Pomerol...

Alcides Fierabrás, el apoderado de los viñedos de Pomerol de negra barba a quien había conocido en El Faisán en la vigilia de Yule, estaba esperando al brujo junto a la puerta, con una muía, aunque iba vestido y aderezado como si tuviera intención de viajar allá lejos, lejos, al confín del mundo, hasta la Puerta de Solveigi y el desfiladero de Elskerdeg.

—En cualquier caso no es que esté cerca —respondió al ácido comentario de Geralt—. Vos, señor, venís del ancho mundo y por ello pareceos que nuestro pequeño Toussaint es un rinconcete, pensáis que aquí de frontera a frontera se puede tirar un gorro y seco incluso. Mas estáis en yerro. A los viñedos de Pomerol, adonde nos encaminamos, no es corto el camino, si al mediodía llegamos, habrá que tenerlo por gran éxito.

—Yerro es entonces —dijo el brujo con sequedad— el ponerse en marcha tan tarde.

—Cierto, yerro será. —Alcides Fierabrás le miró y se sopló los bigotes—. Mas no sabía que fuerais de los de levantarse al romper el alba. Porque esto no es normal en aquí entre los grandes señores.

—No soy un gran señor. En camino, señor apoderado, no perdamos tiempo en pláticas vanas.

—De los mismos labios me lo habéis quitado.

Atravesaron la ciudad para acortar el camino. Geralt al principio quiso protestar, tenía miedo de que se quedaran atascados en algunas de las callejas llenas de gente que tan bien conocía. Sin embargo, como se vio, el apoderado Fierabrás conocía mejor tanto la ciudad como la hora en que no había tráfico en las calles. Cabalgaron deprisa y sin problemas.

Entraron en la plaza, dejaron a un lado el cadalso. Y la horca con su ahorcado.

—Cosa de riesgo es —el apoderado señaló con un movimiento de cabeza— el ajuntar rimas y cantar canciones. En especial, públicamente.

—Severos son aquí los jueces. —Geralt entendió al punto de qué se trataba—. En cualquier otro lugar por una burla como mucho toca la picota.

—Depende de sobre quién sea la burla —valoró sereno Alcides Fierabrás—. Y de cómo esté rimada. Nuestra señora condesa buena es, y entrañable, pero como se enfade...

—A las canciones, como dice cierto amigo mío, no se las puede acallar.

—A las canciones no. Pero al cantador sí, miradlo.

Atravesaron la ciudad, cruzaron la puerta de los Toneleros enfrente del valle del Blessure, que se agitaba y espumeaba vivamente en los rápidos. Sólo quedaba nieve en las sombras y huecos de los campos, pero hacía bastante frío. Les pasó un grupo de caballeros, que de seguro se dirigían hacia el paso de Cervantes, a la atalaya fronteriza de Vedette. Todo se llenó del color de los escudos pintados y de las capas y gualdrapas bordadas con grifos, leones, corazones, lises, estrellas, cruces, vacas y otros artificios heráldicos. Tronaban los cascos, chasqueaban las enseñas, resonaba cantada con voz potente una estúpida canción acerca de la suerte del caballero y de su amada, la cual, en vez de esperar, se dio mucho antes.

Geralt siguió a la comitiva con la mirada. La visión de los caballeros andantes le trajo a la memoria a Reynart de Bois-Fresnes, el cual apenas acababa de volver del servicio y recuperaba fuerzas en los brazos de su burguesa, cuyo marido, mercader, no volvía por las mañanas ni las tardes, de seguro retenido en algún lugar del camino por ríos desbordados, bosques llenos de ñeras y otras locas fuerzas de la naturaleza. El brujo no pensaba en arrancar a Reynart del abrazo de su amada, pero lamentaba verdaderamente el no haber trasladado el contrato con los viñedos de Pomerol a otro momento posterior. Apreciaba al caballero, le faltaba su compañía.

—Vayamos, señor brujo.

—Vayamos, señor Fierabrás.

Caminaron por el camino real en dirección al río. El Blessure se retorcía y hacía meandros, pero había muchos puentes, así que no se vieron obligados a alargar el camino. De los ollares de Sardinilla y de la muía resalía vapor.

—¿Qué pensáis, señor Fierabrás, va a durar mucho el invierno?

—En el Saovine heló lo suyo. Y bien dice el refrán: «Saovine de yelos, ponte el sombrero».

—Entiendo. ¿Y a vuestras viñas? ¿No les afecta el frío?

—Año hubo de más fríos.

Cabalgaron en silencio.

—Mirad allá —habló Fierabrás, al tiempo que señalaba—. Allá en la umbría está la aldea de Los Bajos Pelados, En aquellos campos, cosa rarísima, crecen cacerolas.

—¿Cómo?

—Cacerolas. Se crían en el seno de la tierra, de por sí, no más que por arte de la naturaleza, sin ayuda humana alguna. Tal y como en otros sitios crecen patatas o nabos, en Los Bajos Pelados crecen cacerolas. De todo tipo y diferentes formas.

—¿De verdad?

—Que se me coman los gusanos. Por ello tiene Los Bajos Pelados contactos comerciales con la aldea de Tambores, en Maecht. Puesto que allá, por lo que dice la gente, crecen tapaderas de cacerolas.

—¿De todo tipo y diferentes formas?

—En el clavo disteis, señor brujo.

Siguieron adelante. En silencio. El Blessure se retorcía y espumeaba entre las peñas.

—Yallá, mirad, señor brujo, están las ruinas del antiquísimo castillo de Dun Tynne. De creer los cuentos, fuera él testigo de terribles escenas. Walgerius, al que llamaban Robustus, mató allí de forma sangrienta y entre crueles tormentos a su infiel esposa, al amante de ésta, a la madre de ésta, a la hermana y el hermanó de ésta. Y luego sentóse y lloró, sin decir por qué...

—He oído hablar de ello.

—¿Anduvisteis ya por acá?

—No.

—Ja. Largo corrieron los cuentos.

—En el clavo disteis, señor apoderado.

—¿Y aquella —señaló el brujo— tan esbelta torrecilla, allá, tras aquel castillo? ¿Qué es lo que sea?

—¿Aquélla? ¿El santuario aquél?

—¿De qué deidad?

—Y quién se va a acordar.

—Cierto. Quién se va.

Hacia el mediodía distinguieron los viñedos, que caían suavemente hacia el Blessure por las faldas de las colinas, cubiertas por las rizadas ramas de unas vides ordenadamente dispuestas, ahora tristes, desnudas y secas. En la cumbre de la colina más alta, azotados por el viento, se erguían hacia el cielo una torre, un grueso donjón y las barbacanas del castillo de Pomerol.

A Geralt le interesó el que el camino que llevaba hasta el castillo estuviera gastado, arañado por los cascos de los caballos y las llantas de las ruedas no menos que el patio principal. Se veía claramente que mucha gente dejaba el camino para entrar al castillo de Pomerol. Se abstuvo de preguntar hasta el momento en que vieron junto al castillo algunos carros uncidos, cubiertos con lonas, vehículos sólidos y poderosos usados para el transporte a larga distancia.

—Mercaderes —le aclaró el apoderado cuando le preguntó—. Comerciantes de vino.

—¿Mercaderes? —se asombró Geralt—. ¿Cómo es eso? Pensaba que los pasos de las montañas estaban cubiertos de nieve, y que Toussaint estaba aislado del mundo.. ¿De qué forma llegaron aquí los mercaderes?

—Para los mercaderes —dijo el apoderado Fierabrás con gesto serio— no hay mal camino, a lo menos para aquéllos que tratan seriamente su proceder. Ellos, señor brujo, tienen la siguiente regla: si el fin lo merece, habrá de hallarse un modo.

—Ciertamente —dijo Geralt con lentitud— es ésa regla acertada y digna de emulación. En toda situación.

—Sin chanzas. Mas verdad es que algunos de los tratantes anidan acá desde el otoño, no pueden irse. Pero no dejan decaer el espíritu y dicen, bah, y qué más da, a cambio andaremos los primeros en la primavera, antes de que la competencia aparezca. Ellos lo llaman: pensar positivamente.

—Y también tal regla —Geralt afirmó con la cabeza— es difícil de rechazar. Una cosa sola me resulta chocante, señor apoderado. ¿Por qué los mercaderes están aquí, en estos despoblados, y no en Beauclair? ¿La condesa no se digna darles hospitalidad? ¿Desprecia acaso a los mercaderes?

—Para nada —respondió Fierabrás—. La señora condesa los convida a menudo, mas ellos la rechazan cortésmente. Y se quedan en las viñas.

—¿Por qué?

—Beauclair, dicen, no es más que banquetes, bailes, jaranas, borracheras y amoríos. Allá el hombre se apoltrona, embrutece y pierde el tiempo, en vez de pensar en el comercio. Y hase de pensar en lo que de verdad sea importante. En el fin, que todo lo justifica. Sin pausa. Sin alterar los pensamientos con zarabandas. Entonces, y sólo entonces, se alcanza el fin buscado.

—Ciertamente, señor Fierabrás —dijo el brujo con lentitud—. Contento estoy de nuestro común viaje. Mucho he de aprovechar las nuestras pláticas. Mucho, de verdad.

Pese a lo que el brujo esperaba, no entraron en el castillo de Pomerol, sino que siguieron un poco más allá, hacia un promontorio al otro lado del valle sobre el que se elevaba otro castillejo, algo más pequeño y mucho peor cuidado. El castillo se llamaba Zurbarrán. Geralt se alegró ante la perspectiva del próximo trabajo, puesto que Zurbarrán, oscuro y dentado a causa de las derruidas almenas, tenía un aspecto que ni pintado para ser ruina maldita, sin duda alguna repleta de hechizos, monstruos y desvarios. En su interior, en el patio, en lugar de monstruos y desvarios contempló a unas cuantas personas enfrascadas en tareas tan fantásticas como hacer rodar unos barriles, cepillar unas tablas y clavarlas con ayuda de clavos. Olía a madera nueva, a cal nueva y a estiércol antiguo, a vino amargo y amarga sopa de guisantes. Al poco sirvieron la sopa. Hambrientos a causa del camino, el viento y el frío, comieron ansiosos y en silencio. Les acompañaba un asistente del apoderado Fierabrás, el cual le fue presentado a Geralt como Simón Gilka. Les servían dos muchachas rubias de cabellos de al menos dos codos de longitud. Ambas le lanzaron al brujo unas miradas tan expresivas que éste decidió ocuparse de inmediato del trabajo. Simón Gilka no había visto al monstruo. Tan sólo conocía su aspecto por relatos de segunda mano.

—Negro era como la pez, mas cuando se arrastrara por la pared, se podían ver los ladrillos a través suyo. Como la gelatina era, si me entendéis, señor brujo, o, con perdón, como los mocos. Y tenía las patas largas y finústicas, y cuantiosas patas tenía, a lo menos ocho o más quizá. Y Yontek se quedó quieto parao, quieto parao, mirando hasta que al cabo se le ocurrió algo y se lió a gritar: «¡Desparece, piérdete!», y hasta añadió un exorcismo: «¡Y asá te murieras, jodeputa!». Y antonces el bicharraco, ¡sis, sis, sis! Siseó y hasta luego Lucas. Y huyó como alma que lleva el diablo. Entonces los mozos dijeron: si hay un moustruo, pues, coño, darnos un aumento por currar en situación prejudicial para la salud, y si no, pues nos vamos al gremio y os denunciamos. Vuestro gremio, les dije, me la puede...

—¿Cuándo se vio al monstruo por vez primera? —le interrumpió Geralt.

—Unos tres días hace. Así como antes de Yule.

—Dijisteis —el brujo miró al apoderado— que antes de Lammas.

A Alcides Fierabrás se le ruborizaron los lugares que no estaban cubiertos por la barba. Gilka bufó.

—Vaya, vaya, señor apoderado, si se quiere apoderar, pues ha de estarse más aquí, y no andar lustrando la silla con el culo en la oficina de Beauclair. Pienso yo que...

—No me interesan —le interrumpió Fierabrás— vuestros pensamientos. Hablar del monstruo.

—Y que ya lo dije, coño. Todo lo que pasó.

—¿No hubo víctimas? ¿Nadie fue atacado?

—No. Un año ha que desapareció un bracero sin dejar rastro. Hay quien dice que fue el moustruo quien lo agarrara y se lo arrastrara al abismo. Mas otros dicen que qué cojones de moustruo ni que ocho cuartos, sino que al tal bracero de su mesma gana hizo un yo me largo y ello a causa de otros y de los elementos. Pues él, fijarsus, jugaba a los güesos con ansia y para colmo le infló la tripa a una molinera y la tal molinera se fue al juez y el juez por su parte le mandó al bracero pasarle una pensión...

—¿No atacó el monstruo a nadie más? —Geralt interrumpió nervioso la prédica—, ¿Nadie más lo ha visto?

—No.

Una de las mozas, al servirle el vino local a Geralt, le pasó un pecho por la oreja, después de lo cual maulló invitadora.

—Vamos —dijo Geralt rápido—. No hay por qué platicar ni darle vueltas. Llevadme a las bodegas.

El amuleto de Fringilla, triste era el afirmarlo, no cumplía con las esperanzas puestas en él. El que aquella crisoprasa labrada y envuelta en plata sustituiría a su medallón brujeril del lobo, Geralt no lo había creído ni por un instante. Fringilla al fin y al cabo tampoco lo había prometido. Sin embargo, le había asegurado —muy segura de ello— que cuando se integrara con la psique del que lo llevaba, el amuleto sería capaz de realizar muy distintas cosas, entre ellas, avisar del peligro. Sin embargo, o bien el hechizo de Fringilla no había tenido éxito o bien Geralt y el amuleto diferían en lo que consideraban o no como peligro. La crisoprasa apenas tembló perceptiblemente cuando, al ir hacia el sótano, cortaron el paso a un enorme gato cano que desfilaba por el patio con la cola en alto. El gato, al cabo, debía de haber recibido alguna señal del amuleto, porque bufó, maullando agudamente. Cuando el brujo entró en el sótano, el medallón comenzó a vibrar acá y allá de forma enervante, y ello en bóvedas secas, ordenadas y limpias en las que la única amenaza era el vino guardado en unos grandes barriles. A alguien que, habiendo perdido el autocontrol, se tumbara con la boca abierta bajo los grifos, le amenazaba allí una tremenda borrachera. Y nada más.

Sin embargo, el medallón no tembló cuando Geralt dejó la parte de los subterráneos que estaba en uso y bajó por una sucesión de escaleras y galerías. El brujo ya hacía mucho que se había dado cuenta de que bajo la mayoría de los viñedos de Toussaint había antiquísimas minas. De seguro que había sido así que, cuando las viñas que se habían plantado comenzaron a crecer y a asegurar mejores beneficios, se había terminado con la explotación del mineral y se habían abandonado las minas, adaptando en parte sus corredores y túneles para bodegas y sótanos. Los castillos de Pomerol y Zurbarrán estaban construidos sobre una antigua mina de pizarra. Abundaban allí las galerías y agujeros, bastaba un simple momento de descuido para caer al fondo de alguna complicada fractura. Parte de los agujeros estaban velados por tablas podridas cubiertas de polvo de pizarra y casi no se diferenciaban del suelo. Un paso descuidado sobre algo así era peligroso, de modo que el medallón tenía que advertir de ello. No advertía. Tampoco advirtió cuando de un montón de rocas de pizarra a unos diez pasos por delante de Geralt surgió una forma difusa que arañó con sus uñas el suelo, sacó la sin hueso con rabia y aulló horrendamente, después de lo cual con un silbido y un chirrido echó a correr por el túnel y se escondió en uno de los nichos que se abrían en la pared.

El brujo maldijo. El artilugio mágico reaccionaba ante los gatos pelicanos, pero no con los gremlins. Habrá que hablar de esto con Fringilla, pensó, acercándose al agujero por el que había desaparecido la criatura.

El amuleto tembló con fuerza.

Justo a tiempo, pensó. Pero entonces reflexionó. Puede que el medallón no fuera tan estúpido al fin y al cabo. La táctica acostumbrada y preferida de los gremlins se basaba en la huida y la encerrona durante la que se cortaba al perseguidor con unas zarpas tan afiladas como hoces. El gremlin podía estar esperando allí, en la oscuridad, y el medallón lo señalaba. Esperó largo rato, conteniendo el aliento, aguzando el oído con cuidado. El amuleto yacía tranquilo e inerte sobre su pecho. Del agujero salía un hedor desagradable, podrido. Pero reinaba un silencio absoluto. Y ningún gremlin habría aguantado tanto tiempo en silencio. Sin pensárselo, se arrastró al agujero y continuó a cuatro patas, rozándose la espalda con la deformada roca. No avanzó mucho.

Algo crujió y chascó, el suelo cedió y el brujo cayó junto con algunas libras de arena y grava. Por suerte aquello duró poco, bajo sus pies no había un abismo sin fondo sino un simple agujero. Rodó como mierda por un canal de alcantarilla y chocó con un estruendo contra unos fragmentos de madera podrida. Agitó los cabellos y escupió arena, lanzó unas blasfemias terribles. El amuleto vibraba sin pausa, le golpeteaba en el pecho como un gorrión bajo la axila. El brujo se contuvo de arrancárselo y mandarlo al diablo. En primer lugar porque Fringilla se pondría furiosa. En segundo, la crisoprasa tenía al parecer otras cualidades hechiceriles. Geralt albergaba la esperanza de que aquéllas serían más fiables. Cuando intentó levantarse tentó con la mano la redondez de una calavera. Y comprendió que aquello sobre lo que yacía no era madera en absoluto.

Se levantó, distinguió con rapidez un montón de huesos. Todos eran humanos. Todos eran personas que, en el momento de su muerte, habían estado cubiertos de cadenas y casi con toda seguridad desnudos. Los huesos estaban golpeados y mordisqueados. Puede que cuando los mordieran aquellas personas ya no estuviesen vivas. Pero aquello no era seguro.

De aquella galería le sacó un corredor largo, recto como una flecha. La pared pizarrosa estaba bastante bien pulida, no parecía ya una mina. Salió de pronto a una enorme caverna cuyo techo estaba sumido en la oscuridad. El centro de la caverna lo ocupaba un gigantesco agujero, negro y sin fondo, sobre el que colgaba un puente de piedra con un aspecto peligrosamente elaborado.

Fluían gotas de agua por las paredes, su eco resonaba. Un viento frío y apestoso surgía del abismo. El amuleto estaba tranquilo. Geralt entró en el puente, atento y concentrado, intentando mantenerse lejos de las balaustradas a punto de deshacerse. Al otro lado del puente había otro corredor. En sus pulidas paredes advirtió unos oxidados soportes para antorchas. Había también allí nichos, en algunos de los cuales había estatuas de granito, sin embargo el agua que había caído durante años las había erosionado y desfigurado hasta convertirlas en muñecos sin forma. En las paredes colgaban también placas con relieves. Éstas, realizadas en un material más resistente, eran más legibles. Geralt reconoció una mujer con cuernos de media luna, una torre, una golondrina, un jabalí, un delfín, un unicornio.

Escuchó una voz.

Se detuvo, conteniendo el aliento.

El amuleto vibraba.

No, aquello no era una ilusión, no era el susurro de la pizarra desmoronándose ni el eco del agua goteando. Era una voz humana. Geralt cerró los ojos, aguzó el oído. La localizó. La voz, el brujo se dejaría cortar el cuello, provenía de otro de los nichos, detrás de otra estatua deformada, aunque no tanto como para haber perdido unas redondas formas de mujer. Esta vez el medallón estuvo a la altura de las circunstancias. Brilló y Geralt advirtió de pronto un reflejo metálico en la pared. Abrazó a la deformada mujer en un poderoso abrazo, la hizo girar con fuerza. Algo chirrió, todo el nicho giró sobre un soporte de acero, dejando al descubierto unas escaleras retorcidas. De nuevo le alcanzó una voz que provenía de la cima de las escaleras. Geralt no se lo pensó largo rato.

Arriba encontró una puerta que se abrió sin resistencia e incluso sin chirrido. Detrás de la puerta había un pequeño cuarto abovedado. De las paredes surgían cuatro enormes tubos de latón que se abrían al final como si fueran trompas. En el centro, entre las salidas de las trompas, había un sillón y en el sillón estaba sentado un esqueleto. Sobre el cráneo, hundido hasta los dientes, tenía los restos de un birrete, estaba vestido con los harapos de lo que alguna vez fueran ricos ropajes, una cadena de oro al cuello, y en las piernas unas botas de cordobán muy mordisqueadas por las ratas con los pies al descubierto.

Una carcajada surgió de una de las trompas, tan fuerte e inesperada que el brujo hasta dio un salto. Luego alguien se sonó los mocos, un sonido que amplificado muchas veces por el tubo de latón sonó como el averno.

—Salud —surgió del tubo—. Vaya unos mocos tenéis, Skellen.

Geralt quitó el esqueleto del sillón, sin olvidarse de arrancarle la cadena de oro y metérsela en el bolsillo. Luego se sentó en el lugar de las escuchas. En el final de las trompas.

Uno de los espiados tenía voz de bajo, profunda y vibrante. Cuando hablaba, el tubo de latón hasta retumbaba.

—Vaya unos mocos tenéis, Skellen. ¿Dónde os habéis resfriado de tal modo? ¿Y cuándo?

—No vale la pena hablar de ello —dijo el acatarrado—. La maldita enfermedad se me ha pegado y sigue aquí, apenas ha desaparecido, vuelve de nuevo. Ni la magia ayuda.

—¿No sería mejor entonces cambiar de mago? —habló otra persona con una voz chirriante como una pluma vieja y oxidada—. El Vilgefortz ése, de momento, no puede vanagloriarse de muchos éxitos, desde luego. En mi opinión...

—Dejémoslo —le interrumpió alguien que hablaba con un curioso arrastrar de las sílabas—. No es por esto por lo que hemos organizado aquí este encuentro, en Toussaint. En el confín del mundo.

—¡En el puto culo del mundo!

—Este confín del mundo —dijo el acatarrado— es el único país que conozco que no posee un servicio secreto propio. El único rincón del imperio que no está plagado de agentes de Vattier de Rideaux. Este eternamente gozoso y embriagado condado es considerado una comedia y nadie lo trata en serio.

—Estos paisejos —dijo el que arrastraba las sílabas— siempre fueron un paraíso para los espías y el lugar preferido para sus encuentros. Por ello atraían también al contraespionaje y a los espías, a diversos mirones y escuchadores profesionales.

—Puede que así fuera antes. Pero no con el gobierno de las hembras, algo que dura ya en Toussaint casi cien años. Repito, estamos seguros aquí. Nadie nos encontrará ni espiará. Podemos, fingiendo ser mercaderes, hablar tranquilamente acerca de las cuestiones que son de tanto interés sobre todo para vuesas mercedes. Para vuesas fortunas privadas y privados latifundios.

—¡Desprecio lo privado, desde luego! —se emocionó el chirriante—. ¡Y no por lo privado estoy aquí! Sólo y exclusivamente me preocupa el bienestar del imperio. ¡Y el bienestar del imperio, señores, es una dinastía fuerte! Perjuicio sin embargo y gran mal para el imperio será si en el trono se sienta alguna fruta mezclada y podrida de mala sangre, descendiente de los conejos del norte, enfermos física y moralmente. ¡No, señores! ¡Ante tal cosa yo, De Wett de los De Wettos, por el Gran Sol, no me quedaré mirando sin hacer nada! Cuanto más que la mi hija ya tenía casi prometido...

—¿Tu hija, De Wett? —bramó el de la voz vibrante, de bajo—. ¿Y qué tengo yo que decir? ¿Yo, que apoyé a aquel cachorro de Emhyr entonces en lucha contra el usurpador? ¡Al cabo fue de mi residencia que se lanzaron los cadetes a asaltar el palacio! Entonces, el mozuelo miraba con gusto a mi Eilan, le sonreía, le hacía cumplidos, y de tapadillo, lo sé, le apretaba las tetas. Y ahora qué... ¿otra emperatriz? ¿Una afrenta así? ¿Un insulto tal? ¡Un emperador del imperio eterno que pone a una vagabunda de Cintra por encima de las hijas de las antiguas familias! ¿Qué? ¿Se sienta en el trono por merced mía y se atreve a denigrar a mi Eilan? ¡No, no lo permitiré!

—¡Ni yo! —gritó otra voz, alta y exaltada—. ¡A mí también me causó ofensa! ¡Por esa vagabunda cintriana repudió a mi mujer!

—Por suerte —intervino el arrastrador de sílabas—, a la vagabunda se la mandó al otro mundo. Por lo que se entiende de la relación del señor Skellen.

—He escuchado esta relación con mucha atención —dijo el chirriante— y he llegado a la conclusión de que no cabe de ella más que concluir que la vagabunda desapareció. Y si desapareció, entonces puede aparecer de nuevo. Desde el año pasado ella ha desaparecido y aparecido varias veces. Ciertamente, señor Skellen, mucho nos habéis decepcionado, desde luego. ¡Vos y ese hechicero, Vilgefortz!

—¡No es hora de darle vueltas a esto, Joachim! No es hora de acusarse mutuamente y echar las culpas, crear una grieta en nuestra unidad. Tenemos que estar firmemente unidos. Y decididos. No importa si la cintriana vive o no. El emperador, que ya una vez humilló a las viejas familias, ¡lo seguirá haciendo! ¿No está la cintriana? ¡A cambio dentro de algunos meses es capaz de presentamos como emperatriz a una zerrikana o una de Zangwebar! ¡No, por el Gran Sol, no lo permitiremos!

—¡No lo permitiremos, desde luego! ¡Bien hablas, Ardal! La familia de los Emreis ha defraudado nuestras esperanzas, cada minuto que Emhyr esté en el trono es perjudicial para el imperio, desde luego. Y hay a quien poner en el trono. El joven Voorhis...

Se escuchó un sonoro estornudo, al que siguió el sonido de sonarse los mocos.

—Una monarquía constitucional —dijo el estornudador—. Ya es hora de que haya una monarquía constitucional, un sistema progresista. Y luego la democracia... El poder del pueblo...

—El emperador Voorhis —repitió con énfasis la voz profunda—. El emperador Voorhis, Stefan Skellen. El cual se casará con mi Eilan o con alguna de las hijas de Joachim. Y entonces yo como gran canciller de la corona, De Wett como mariscal de campo. Vos por vuestra parte, Stefan, como conde y ministro del interior. A no ser que como partidario de no sé qué pueblo ni dueblo renunciéis a cargos y títulos. ¿No?

—Dejemos en paz los procesos históricos —dijo conciliador el acatarrado—. A éstos de cualquier modo no los detendrá nadie. En lo que respecta al día de hoy, vuesa merced gran canciller Aep Dahy, si tengo alguna reserva hacia la persona del duque Voorhis es principalmente porque se trata de persona de carácter férreo, orgulloso y estirado, al que no es fácil influir.

—Si se puede añadir algo —respondió el arrastrador de sílabas—. El duque Vóorhis tiene un hijo, el pequeño Morvran. Éste es bastante mejor candidato. En primer lugar, posee mayores derechos al trono, tanto por parte paterna como materna. En segundo lugar, es un niño, en lugar del cual gobernará el consejo de regencia. O sea, nosotros.

—¡Tonterías! ¡Nos la apañaremos también con el padre! ¡Encontraremos el modo!

—¡Ofrezcámosle —propuso el exaltado— a mi mujer!

—Silencio, conde Broinne. No es momento ahora para ello. Señores, de otra cosa debiéramos ahora hablar, desde luego. Quisiera resaltar que Emhyr var Emreis aún gobierna.

—Y de qué modo —convino el acatarrado al tiempo que se sonaba en un pañuelo—. Gobierna y vive, está estupendamente, tanto de cuerpo como de mente. No hay forma de dudar sobre todo de esto último, después de cómo se libró de vuesas mercedes sacándoos de Nilfgaard junto con los ejércitos que os podrían ser fieles. ¿Cómo entonces pretendéis realizar un golpe de estado, señor duque Ardal, si en cualquier momento os tocará ir a la guerra a la cabeza del grupo de ejército Este? Y el duque Joachim creo que también deberá estar junto a sus ejércitos, en el grupo de operaciones especiales Verden.

—Ahórrate los sarcasmos, Stefan Skellen. Y no hagas gestos que sólo en tu opinión te hacen parecerte a tu nuevo señor, el hechicero Vilgefortz. Y has de saber, Antillo, que si Emhir sospecha de algo, precisamente la culpa la tenéis vosotros, tú y Vilgefortz. Reconoce que queríais haber capturado a la cintriana y mercadearla, comprar la merced de Emhyr. Ahora que la moza ha desaparecido, no hay con qué mercadear, ¿cierto? Emhyr os descuartizará con sus caballos, desde luego. ¡No salvaréis las cabezas ni tú ni el hechicero con el que te vincularas en contra de nuestra voluntad!

—Nadie de nosotros salvará la cabeza, Joachim —intervino el bajo—. Hay que mirar a la verdad a los ojos. No estamos en mejor situación que Skellen. Las circunstancias han hecho que todos vayamos en un mismo barco.

—¡Pero fue Antillo quien nos metió en ese barco! Teníamos que actuar en secreto, ¿y ahora qué? ¡Emhyr lo sabe todo! ¡Los agentes de Vattier de Rideaux persiguen a Antillo por todo el imperio! ¡Y para librarse de nosotros nos mandan a la guerra, desde luego!

—De esto precisamente —dijo el que arrastraba las sílabas— me alegraría, lo aprovecharía. Todos, os lo aseguro, señores, están ya hartos de la guerra que está en trance. El ejército, el pueblo llano, y sobre todo los mercaderes y empresarios. El mero hecho del final de la guerra será saludado por todo el imperio con gran alegría, independientemente de cómo se termine la guerra. Y vos, como comandantes de los ejércitos, tenéis una influencia en el resultado de la guerra, por así decirlo, al alcance de la mano. ¿Algo más simple, en el caso de que el conflicto armado acabe en victoria, que vestirse los laureles? ¿Y en caso de derrota, aparecer como enviados de la providencia, encargados de las negociaciones que pongan punto final al derramamiento de sangre?

—Cierto —dijo al cabo el chirriante—. Por el Gran Sol, es cierto. Bien habláis, señor Leuvaarden.

—Emhyr —dijo el bajo— se ha puesto él mismo la soga al cuello, al mandarnos al frente.

—Emhyr —dijo el exaltado— todavía sigue vivo, señores duques. Vivo y con buena salud. No repartamos la piel del oso.

—No —dijo el bajo—. Matemos antes al oso.

El silencio duró largo rato.

—Así que un atentado. Muerte.

—Muerte.

—¡Muerte!

—¡Muerte! Es la única solución. Emhyr tiene partidarios mientras esté vivo. Cuando Emhyr muera, nos apoyarán todos. Estará de nuestro lado la aristocracia, porque la aristocracia somos nosotros y la fuerza de la aristocracia es su solidaridad. De nuestro lado se pondrán buena parte del ejército, especialmente la parte del cuerpo de oficiales que recuerda la purga de Emhyr después de la derrota de Sodden. Y estará de nuestro lado el pueblo...

—Porque el pueblo es ignorante, tonto y es fácil de manipular —terminó, al tiempo que se limpiaba los mocos, Skellen—. Basta con gritar «¡hurra!», echar un discurso en las escaleras del senado, abrir las cárceles y bajar los impuestos.

—Tenéis toda la razón, coronel —dijo el que arrastraba las sílabas—. Ahora sé por qué habláis tanto de la democracia.

—Advierto —chirrió el llamado Joachim— que no nos será tan fácil, señores. Todo nuestro plan se basa en que muera Emhyr. Y no podemos cerrar los ojos ante el hecho de que Emhyr tiene muchos partidarios, tiene el cuerpo de ejércitos interiores, tiene una guardia fanática. No será fácil abrirse paso por la brigada Imperator y ésta, no os hagáis ilusiones, luchará hasta el último hombre.

—Y aquí —anunció Skellen— es donde nos ofrece su ayuda Vilgefortz. No tendremos que rodear el palacio ni abrirnos paso a través de los Imperas. El asunto lo solucionará un asesino con protección mágica. Tal y como sucedió en Tretogor antes de la rebelión de los magos de Thanedd.

—El rey Radowid de Redania.

—Así es.

—¿Vilgefortz tiene un asesino así?

—Lo tiene. Y para ganarnos vuestra confianza, señores, os diremos quién es. La hechicera Yennefer, a la que tenemos en prisión.

—¿En prisión? Tenía entendido que Yennefer estaba aliada con Vilgefortz.

—Es su prisionera. Hechizada e hipnotizada, programada como un golem, realizará el atentado. Y luego se suicidará.

—No me pega aquí una hechicera hipnotizada —dijo el que arrastraba las sílabas, y el desagrado hizo que las arrastrara aún más—. Mejor sería un héroe, un ardiente militante, un vengador...

—Vengadora —le interrumpió Skellen—. Viene aquí que ni pintado, señor Leuvaarden. Yennefer vengará los daños que le causara el tirano. Emhyr persiguió y llevó a la muerte a su pupila, una niña inocente. Este cruel dictador, ese degenerado, en lugar de ocuparse del imperio y del pueblo, perseguía y torturaba niños. Le alcanzó la mano vengadora...

—A mí me parece —anunció con su voz de bajo Ardal aep Dahy— muy bien.

—A mí también —chirrió Joachim de Wett.

—¡Estupendo! —gritó con exaltación el conde Broinne—. Por la violación de mujeres ajenas le alcanzará al tirano depravado la mano de la justicia. ¡Estupendo!

—Una cosa. —Leuvaarden arrastró las sílabas—. Para conseguir nuestra confianza, señor coronel Skellen, pido que nos reveléis el lugar actual donde se encuentra el señor Vilgefortz.

—Señores, yo... No me es posible...

—Ésta será nuestra garantía. La fianza de nuestra sinceridad y devoción a la causa.

—No temas la traición, Stefan —añadió Aep Dahy—. Ninguno de los presentes nos traicionará. Es una paradoja. En otras circunstancias puede que se encontrara entre nosotros alguno que quisiera comprar su vida traicionando a los demás. Pero todos aquí sabemos demasiado bien que la deslealtad no compraría nada. Él tiene un pedazo de hielo en lugar de corazón. Y por eso morirá. Stefan Skellen, no vaciles más.

—Está bien —dijo—. Que sea entonces la fianza de la sinceridad. Vilgefortz se esconde en...

El brujo, sentado al final de las trompas, apretó los puños hasta hacerse daño. Y aguzó el oído. Y la memoria.

Las dudas del brujo en lo respecto al amuleto de Fringilla no estaban justificadas y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cuando entró en la gran caverna y se acercó al puente de piedra sobre el negro abismo, el medallón se le retorció y removió en el cuello ya no como un gorrión, sino como un pájaro grande y fuerte. Un cuervo, por poner un ejemplo.

Geralt se quedó congelado. Detuvo el amuleto. No realizó ni el más mínimo movimiento, para que a su oído no lo equivocara ni un susurro ni inspiraciones algo más ruidosas. Esperó. Sabía que al otro lado del precipicio, al otro lado del puente, había algo agazapado en la oscuridad. No excluía que algo podía esconderse también a sus espaldas y que el puente podía ser una trampa. No tenía intención alguna de dejarse atrapar en ella. Esperó. Hasta que sucedió.

—Hola, brujo —escuchó—. Te estábamos esperando.

La voz que llegaba de la oscuridad sonaba extraña. Pero Geralt ya había escuchado voces como aquélla, las conocía. Eran las voces de seres que no estaban acostumbrados a entenderse con la ayuda del habla. Sabiendo usar del aparato de pulmones, diafragma, tráquea y cuerdas vocales, estas criaturas no controlaban del todo el aparato de la articulación, incluso cuando sus labios, paladar y lengua tenían una estructura totalmente parecida a la humana. Las palabras emitidas por estos seres, aparte de una extraña acentuación y entonación, estaban llenas de sonidos que no eran agradables para el oído humano: desde duros y feos chasquidos hasta sílabas blandas, silbantes y resbaladizas.

—Te estábamos esperando —repitió la: voz—. Sabíamos que vendrías cuando se te atrajera con rumores. Que te arrastrarías aquí, bajo la tierra, para buscar, perseguir, acosar y matar. Ya no saldrás de aquí. No verás más ese sol que tanto amas.

—Muéstrate.

Algo se movió en la oscuridad, al otro lado del puente. Las tinieblas de cierto sitio parecieron hacerse más densas y cobrar una forma torpemente humana. El ser, daba la sensación, no podía quedarse ni por un segundo en la misma posición y lugar, las cambiaba con ayuda de unos movimientos rápidos, nerviosos, atropellados. El brujo ya había visto antes seres como aquél.

—Un korred —afirmó con voz fría—. Podría haberme esperado aquí a alguien como tú. Hasta resulta raro que no me topara contigo antes.

—Mira, mira. —En la voz del nervioso ser había sarcasmo—. En la oscuridad y me reconoció. ¿Y a aquél lo reconoces? ¿Y a aquél? ¿Y a aquél?

De la oscuridad, sin hacer ruido como si fueran espíritus, surgieron otros tres seres. Uno, que acechaba detrás del korred, en forma y rasgos generales también era humanoide, pero más bajo, más encorvado y más simiesco. Geralt sabía que era un kilmulis. Dos monstruos más, como había imaginado, estaban ocultos delante del puente, listos para cortarle la retirada cuando entrara en él. El primero por la izquierda, que retorcía sus uñas como una enorme araña, se quedó congelado, recogiendo sus muchas patas. Era un priskirniko. La última criatura, que recordaba rudamente a un candelabro, surgió, parecía, directamente de la agrietada pared de pizarra. Geralt no fue capaz de adivinar qué es lo que era. En ninguno de los libros de los brujos figuraba un monstruo así.

—No quiero pelea —dijo, contando un poco con el hecho de que las criaturas habían comenzado conversando, en vez de simplemente lanzarse sobre su pescuezo en las tinieblas—. No quiero pelea con vosotros. Pero si hace falta, me defenderé.

—Lo tenemos calculado —anunció siseante el korred—. Por eso somos cuatro. Por eso te preparamos esta encerrona. Nos has envenenado la vida, brujo canalla. El agujero más hermoso en esta parte del mundo, un maravilloso lugar para invernar, nosotros invernamos aquí desde el comienzo de la historia, casi. Y ahora tú has aparecido para cazar, cabrón. Para perseguirnos, alcanzarnos, matar por dinero. Se acabó. Y también tú te acabaste.

—Escucha, korred...

—Más cortésmente —bramó la criatura—. No aguanto la mala educación.

—Entonces cómo...

—Señor Schweitzer.

—Entonces, señor Schweitzer —continuó Geralt, en apariencia humilde y sumiso—, éste es el caso. Entré aquí, no lo escondo, como brujo y con una tarea de brujo. Propongo que corramos un tupido velo. Sucedió sin embargo algo en estos subterráneos que cambió la situación diametralmente. Me enteré de algo increíblemente importante para mí. Algo que puede cambiar toda mi vida.

—¿Y qué coño resulta de ello?

—Tengo que salir de inmediato a la superficie —Geralt era un modelo de tranquilidad y paciencia—, de inmediato, sin perder un instante, ponerme en camino hacia un lejano lugar. Un camino que puede resultar un camino sin retorno. Dudo que de cualquier manera vuelva otra vez por estos lares...

—¿De esta forma quieres comprar tu vida, brujo? —siseó el señor Schweitzer—. De eso nada. Vanos son tus ruegos. Te tenemos en la red y no te vamos a dejar salir de ella. Te mataremos pensando no sólo en nosotros, sino también en nuestros hermanos. Por así decirlo, por su libertad y la nuestra, no pasarán.

—No sólo no volveré por estos lares —continuó Geralt pacientemente—, sino que dejaré de actuar del todo como brujo. Nunca más mataré a ninguno de vosotros.

—¡Mientes! ¡Mientes del miedo!

—Pero tengo que salir urgentemente de aquí —Geralt tampoco ahora permitió que le interrumpieran—, como he dicho. Tenéis entonces dos alternativas. La primera: creéis en mi sinceridad y me iré. La segunda: me iré por encima de vuestros cadáveres.

—La tercera —graznó el korred—: tú serás el cadáver.

Con un tintineo, el brujo sacó la espada de la vaina que llevaba a la espalda.

—No el único —dijo sin pasión—. Con toda seguridad no el único, señor Schweitzer.

El korred guardó silencio durante algún tiempo. El kilmulis que estaba a su espalda se balanceó y chirrió algo. El priskirniko dobló y extendió sus patas. El candelabro cambió de forma. Ahora parecía un abeto deforme con dos grandes ojos fosforescentes.

—Da una prueba —dijo por fin el korred— de tu sinceridad y buena fe.

—¿Cuál?

—Tu espada. Afirmas que dejarás de ser un brujo. Un brujo es su espada. Lánzala al abismo. O quiébrala. Entonces te permitiremos salir de aquí.

Geralt se quedó quieto por un momento, en un silencio en el que se oía cómo caían las gotas de agua del techo y las paredes. Luego, despacio, sin apresurarse, introdujo horizontalmente, muy hondo, la espada en una grieta de la roca. Y quebró la hoja con un fuerte golpe de su bota. La hoja se rompió con un quejido cuyo eco resonó por la caverna. El agua caía por las paredes, fluía por ellas como lágrimas.

—No puedo creerlo —dijo el korred muy lentamente—. No puedo creer que haya nadie tan idiota.

Se lanzaron sobre él todos, al momento, sin gritos, palabras ni órdenes. Primero cruzó el puentecillo el señor Schweitzer, con unas garras en ristre y unos colmillos abiertos de los que no se habría avergonzado un lobo.

Geralt le permitió acercarse, después de lo cual giró y dio un tajo rajándole la mandíbula inferior y la garganta. Al segundo siguiente ya estaba en el puente, con un tajo al bies destrozó al kilmulis. Se encogió y cayó a tierra, en el mismo momento en que el candelabro que había saltado sobre él, bajando desde arriba, le arañó apenas la chaqueta con sus zarpas. El brujo saltó delante del priskirniko, delante de sus finas patas que giraban como las velas de un molino de viento. El golpe de una de las garras le acertó en un lado de la cabeza, Geralt bailó, esquivando y cubriéndose con largos cortes. El priskirniko saltó de nuevo, pero falló. Golpeó contra la barrera y la destrozó, cayendo al abismo con una lluvia de piedras. Hasta entonces no había emitido sonido alguno, ahora, mientras caía al abismo, aulló. El aullido duró largo rato.

Lo atacaron por dos lados, por un lado el candelabro, por otro el kilmulis, bañado en sangre, herido, pero que había conseguido levantarse. El brujo saltó sobre la balaustrada del puente, sintió cómo se desmoronaban las piedras y cómo todo el puente temblaba. Balanceándose, se alejó del alcance de las zarpas armadas de garras del candelabro y se encontró a espaldas del kilmulis. El kilmulis no tenía cuello, así que Geralt le cortó en la sien. Pero el cráneo del monstruo era como de hierro, tuvo que cortar por segunda vez. Perdió con ello un poquito de tiempo de más. Le asestó en la cabeza, el dolor estalló en el cráneo y los ojos. Giró, cubriéndose con una amplia parada, sintiendo cómo le fluía abundantemente la sangre de debajo de los cabellos, intentó entender lo que había pasado. Evitando por un. milagro el segundo golpe de las zarpas, lo entendió. El candelabro había cambiado de forma, atacaba ahora con unas patas extraordinariamente alargadas.

Aquello tenía sus desventajas. Bajo la forma de un centro de gravedad alterado. El brujo se introdujo por debajo de las zarpas, acortando la distancia. El candelabro, viendo lo que se le venía encima, cayó sobre el lomo como un gato, alzando sus patas traseras, armadas de iguales zarpas que las delanteras. Geralt saltó sobre él, cortando en el salto. Sintió cómo la hoja cortaba el cuerpo. Se estiró, giró, cortó de nuevo, cayó de rodillas. El ser gritó y lanzó con fuerza su cabeza hacia delante, haciendo chasquear sus dientes salvajemente junto al pecho del brujo. Sus grandes ojos brillaban en la oscuridad. Geralt le dio un tremendo golpe con la empuñadura de la espada, cortó de cerca, llevándose la mitad del cráneo. Incluso sin aquella mitad aquel extraño ser, que no figuraba en ninguno de los libros de los brujos, chasqueó sus dientes durante algunos segundos. Luego murió, con un suspiro terrible y casi humano. El korred, que estaba bañado en sangre, temblaba convulsivamente. El brujo se puso a su lado.

—No puedo creer —dijo— que alguien puede ser tan idiota como para dejarse engañar con una ilusión tan sencilla como la de quebrar una espada.

No estaba seguro de si el korred estaba lo suficientemente consciente como para entenderle. Pero en realidad le era indiferente.

—Te lo advertí —dijo, limpiándose la sangre que le fluía por la mejilla—. Te advertí que tenía que salir de aquí.

El señor Schweitzer tembló con fuerza, tosió, silbó y tiritó. Luego enmudeció y se quedó quieto.

Fluía el agua del techo y las paredes.

—¿Estás satisfecho, Regis?

—Ahora sí.

—Entonces —el brujo se levantó—, venga, corre y haz las maletas. Y vivo.

—No me llevará mucho tiempo. Omnia mea mecum porto.

—¿Lo qué?

—No tengo mucho equipaje.

—Entonces mejor. En media hora, al otro lado de la ciudad.

—Estaré allí.

No la había tenido en lo que era. Le atrapó. Él mismo era culpable. En vez de darse prisa, podía haber ido a la parte trasera del palacio y dejar allí a Sardinilla en el establo grande, el que era para los caballeros andantes, el personal y el servicio y en el que estaban también los caballos de su grupo. No lo hizo, por prisa y por costumbre usó del establo condal. Y pudo haberse imaginado que en el establo condal debía de haber alguien que informara.

Iba de lado a lado, dando patadas a la paja. Vestía un corto abrigo de piel de zorro, una blusa blanca de atlas, una falda de montar negra y botas altas. Los caballos bufaron al percibir la rabia que emanaba de ella.

—Mira, mira —dijo al verlo, doblando la fusta que llevaba en la mano—. ¡Nos vamos! ¡Sin despedirnos! Porque la carta que de seguro está sobre la mesa no es una despedida. No, después de lo que nos ha unido. Imagino que tu proceder lo aclaran y justifican unos argumentos extraordinariamente importantes.

—Lo aclaran y lo justifican. Perdona, Fringilla.

—Perdona, Fringilla —repitió, torciendo los labios con rabia—. Qué corto, qué austero, qué falto de pretensiones, con qué cuidado del estilo. La carta que me has dejado, me juego el cuello, de seguro que está también redactada exquisitamente. Sin exageraciones, en lo tocante a la tinta.

—Tengo que irme —consiguió hacer salir de su garganta—. Te imaginas por qué. Y por quién. Perdóname, por favor. Tenía intención de desaparecer con sigilo y en secreto porque... porque no quería que intentaras seguirnos.

—Vano era ese temor —dijo con énfasis, al tiempo que retorcía la fusta en un arco—. No me iría contigo ni aunque me lo pidieras de rodillas. Oh, no, brujo. Ve solo, muere solo, congélate solo en los pasos. Yo no tengo deuda alguna con Ciri. ¿Y contigo? ¿Sabes acaso cuántos me imploraron lo que tú tuviste? ¿Lo que ahora abandonas con desprecio, lo echas a un rincón?

—No lo olvidaré nunca.

—Oh —silbó—. No sabes qué ganas tengo de hacer que fuera de verdad así. ¡E incluso sin ayuda de la magia, sólo con ayuda de este látigo!

—No lo harás.

—Tienes razón, no lo haré. No sería capaz. Me comportaré como le pertenece a una amante despreciada y abandonada. De forma muy clásica. Me iré con la cabeza alta. Con orgullo y dignidad. Conteniendo las lágrimas. Luego lloraré en la almohada. ¡Y luego me acostaré con otro!

Al final casi estaba gritando. Él no dijo nada. Ella también guardó silencio.

—Geralt —dijo al fin, con una voz completamente distinta—. Quédate conmigo. Me parece que te quiero —dijo ella, viendo que él vacilaba con la respuesta—. Quédate conmigo. Te lo pido. Nunca le solicité nada a nadie y nunca pensé pedir nada. A ti te lo pido.

—Fringilla —respondió Geralt al cabo—. Eres una mujer con la que un hombre sólo puede soñar. Mi culpa es, y sólo mía, que no tengo naturaleza de soñador.

—Eres —dijo ella un instante después, mordiéndose los labios— como un anzuelo de pescador, que una vez clavado sólo se puede arrancar con sangre y carne. En fin, yo misma soy culpable, sabía lo que hacía, jugando con un juguete peligroso. Por suerte, sé también cómo habérmelas con las consecuencias. Tengo en esto ventaja sobre el resto de la tribu de las mujeres. Él no dijo nada.

—Al fin y al cabo —añadió—, un corazón roto, aunque duela mucho, mucho más que un brazo roto, se cura mucho, mucho más rápido.

Tampoco ahora dijo él nada. Fringilla miró el cardenal de su mejilla.

—¿Y mi amuleto? ¿Qué tal funciona?

—Es simplemente genial. Gracias.

Ella asintió.

—¿Adonde vas? —dijo con otro tono de voz completamente distinto—. ¿Qué es lo que has sabido? Sabes el sitio donde está escondido Vilgefortz, ¿verdad?

—Sí. No me pidas que te diga dónde está. No te lo diré.

—Compraré esta información. Algo por algo.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Tengo una noticia —repitió— que es muy valiosa. Y para ti simplemente no tiene precio. Te la venderé a cambio de...

—De una conciencia tranquila —terminó él, mirándola a los ojos—. Por la confianza que te otorgué. Hace un momento se hablaba aquí de amor. ¿Y comenzamos ahora a hablar de comercio?

Ella calló largo rato. Luego, de pronto, se golpeó con fuerza con la fusta en las botas.

—Yennefer —recitó rápida—, aquélla cuyo nombre usaste algunas veces para dirigirte a mí por la noche, en momentos de éxtasis, nunca te traicionó, ni a ti, ni a Ciri. Nunca fue aliada de Vilgefortz. Para salvar a Ciri se metió sin dudarlo en un peligro incalculable. Perdió, le cayó a Vilgefortz en las garras. A las pruebas de escaneo que tuvieron lugar en otoño del año pasado la obligaron con toda seguridad a base de torturas. No se sabe si estará viva. No sé más. Te lo juro.

—Gracias, Fringilla.

—Vete.

—Confío en ti —dijo, sin irse—. Y nunca olvidaré lo que hubo entre nosotros. Confío en ti, Fringilla. No me quedaré contigo, pero creo que también te he querido... a mi modo. Te pido por favor que mantengas en el más profundo de los secretos aquello de lo que te vas a enterar ahora. El escondrijo de Vilgefortz está en...

—Espera —le interrumpió ella—. Me lo dirás luego, luego me lo revelarás. Ahora, antes de irte, te despedirás de mí. Tal y como debes despedirte. No con cartitas, ni balbuceando perdones. Te despedirás de mí como yo quiero.

Se quitó la piel de zorro, la lanzó sobre un montón de paja. Con un movimiento brusco se arrancó la blusa, bajo la que no llevaba nada. Se tendió sobre la piel, arrastrándolo con ella, sobre sí. Geralt la agarró por el cuello, alzó la falda, de pronto se dio cuenta de que no tendría tiempo para quitarle los guantes. Por suerte Fringilla no llevaba guantes. Ni bragas. Por una suerte aún mayor no llevaba tampoco espuelas, porque al cabo de poco los tacones de sus botas de montar estaban literalmente por todas partes, si hubiera llevado espuelas, miedo da pensar lo que podría haber pasado. Cuando ella gritó, él la besó. Sofocó su grito.

Los caballos, agitados por su rabiosa pasión, relincharon, patearon, se golpearon contra las barreras, de tal modo que polvo y paja comenzaron a caer desde el pajar.

—La ciudadela de Rhys-Rhun, en Nazair, junto al lago Muredach —terminó Fringilla Vigo triunfalmente—. Allí está el escondrijo de Vilgefortz. Se lo saqué al brujo antes de que se fuera. Tenemos tiempo de sobra para adelantarle. Él no conseguirá de ningún modo llegar allí antes de abril.

Las nueve mujeres reunidas en la sala de las columnas del castillo de Montecalvo afirmaron con la cabeza, regalándole a Fringilla unas miradas llenas de reconocimiento.

—Rhys-Rhun —repitió Filippa Eilhart, dejando ver sus dientes en una sonrisa voraz y jugueteando al mismo tiempo con un camafeo de sardónice que llevaba prendido al traje—. Rhys-Rhun en Nazair. Entonces, hasta pronto, señor Vilgefortz... ¡Hasta muy pronto!

—Cuando el brujo llegue hasta allí —susurró Keira Metz— no encontrará más que ruinas que ni siquiera van a oler ya a quemado.

—Ni tampoco cadáveres —sonrió graciosamente Sabrina Glevissig.

—Bravo, señora Vigo. —Sheala afirmó con la cabeza—. Más de tres meses en Toussaint... Pero creo que mereció la pena.

Fringilla Vigo paseó la mirada por las hechiceras sentadas tras la mesa. Por Sheala, Filippa, Sabrina Glevissig. Por Keira Metz, Margarita Laux-Antille y Triss Merigold. Por Francesca Findabair y Ida Emean, cuyos ojos enmarcados en un intenso maquillaje élfico no dejaban traslucir absolutamente nada. Por Assire van Anahid, cuyos ojos mostraban desasosiego y preocupación.

—Mereció la pena —reconoció.

Del todo sinceramente.

El cielo, desde un color azul oscuro, se fue haciendo poco a poco negro. Un viento gélido sopló a través de los viñedos. Geralt se cerró el chambergo y se puso una bufanda de lana al cuello. Se sentía estupendamente. Hacer el amor, como de costumbre, llevaba al máximo sus fuerzas físicas, psíquicas y morales, borraba la sombra de cualquier duda y volvía el pensamiento claro y vivo. Sólo lamentaba que iba a estar privado de tan prodigioso panaceum durante largo tiempo. La voz de Reynart de Bois-Fresnes lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Va a hacer mal tiempo —dijo el caballero errante mirando a oriente, de donde provenía la tormenta—. Daos prisa. Si con este viento viene la nieve, si os agarra en el paso de Malheur, estaréis metidos en una trampa. Y en ese caso rezad por el deshielo a todos los dioses que adoráis, que conocéis y que entendéis.

—Entendido.

—Los primeros días os conducirá el Sansretour, pegaos al río. Dejad a un lado la factoría de los tramperos, llegaréis a un lugar en el que un afluente le entra al Sansretour por la derecha. No lo olvidéis: derecha. Su curso os mostrará el camino al paso de Malheur. Si acaso por voluntad divina atravesáis el Malheur, no os apresuréis demasiado, porque aún tendréis ante vosotros los pasos de Sansmerci y de Mortblanc. Cuando crucéis los dos bajad hacia el valle de Sudduth. Sudduth tiene un microclima templado, casi como Toussaint. Si no fuera por su mísera tierra, también plantarían allí viñedos.

Se detuvo avergonzado por unas miradas penetrantes.

—Claro. —Carraspeó—, Al grano. A la salida de Sudduth está la ciudad de Caravista. Allí vive mi primo, Guy de Bois-Fresnes. Visitadlo y decidle que venís de mi parte. Si acaso mi primo se hubiera muerto o se hubiera vuelto tonto, recordad, la dirección de vuestro camino es la planicie de Mag Deira, el valle del río Sylte. Más allá, Geralt, ya sigue el mapa qué pintaste en casa del cartógrafo local. Y ya que estamos con la cartografía, no entiendo demasiado por qué le preguntaste por no sé qué castillo...

—Mejor olvídate de eso, Reynart. No ha sucedido nunca. Nunca lo has oído ni lo has visto. Ni aunque te dieran tormento. ¿Entendido?

—Entendido.

—Un jinete —advirtió Cahir, sujetando, a su semental, que brincaba—. Viene un jinete hacia nosotros a todo galope, de la parte de palacio.

—Si sólo uno —Angouléme sonrió, al tiempo que acariciaba el hacha que colgaba de la silla—, entonces es poco problema.

El jinete resultó ser Jaskier, quien galopaba a todo lo que daba el caballo. Curiosamente el caballo resultó ser Pegaso, el castrado del poeta, al que no le gustaba saltar y no solía hacerlo.

—Bueno —dijo el trovador, jadeando como si él hubiera llevado a la espalda al castrado y no el castrado a él—. Bueno, lo conseguí. Temía que no os iba a alcanzar.

—No me digas que al final te vienes con nosotros.

—No, Geralt —Jaskier bajó la cabeza—, no voy. Me quedo aquí, con mi Armiño. Es decir, con Anarietta. Pero no podía no despedirme de vosotros. Desearos un buen viaje.

—Dale las gracias por todo a la condesa. Y discúlpanos ante ella por irnos tan de improviso y sin despedirse. Justifícanos de alguna manera.

—Hicisteis un juramento de caballería y eso es todo. Todo el mundo en Toussaint, incluyendo a Armiño, entiende algo así. Y aquí... tenéis. Que sea esto mi aportación.

—Jaskier. —Geralt tomó del poeta un bolsón más bien pesado—. No padecemos falta de dinero. No es necesario...

—Que sea mi aportación —repitió el trovador—. Unas perras siempre vienen bien. Y aparte de ello, no son mías, tomé estos ducados del cofre privado de Armiño. ¿Qué es lo que miráis? A las mujeres no les hace falta el dinero. ¿Para qué? No beben, no juegan a los dados y, joder, ellas mismas son mujeres. ¡Venga, adiós! Idos porque me echo a llorar. Y cuando hayáis terminado tenéis que veniros a Toussaint, volved, contádmelo todo. Y quiero abrazar a Ciri. ¿Me lo prometes, Geralt?

—Te lo prometo.

—Entonces, adiós.

—Espera. —Geralt dio la vuelta al caballo, se acercó mucho a Pegaso, a escondidas sacó del seno una carta—. Haz que esta carta le llegue...

—¿A Fringilla Vigo?

—No. A Dijkstra.

—¿Pero qué dices, Geralt? ¿Y cómo he de hacer esto, si puede saberse?

—Encuentra el modo. Sé que eres capaz. Y ahora adiós. Date el piro, viejo tonto.

—Date el piro, amigo. Os estaré mirando.

Le siguieron con la mirada cuando se iba, vieron cómo avanzaba al paso en dirección a Beauclair.

El cielo oscurecía.

—Reynart. —El brujo se giró en la silla—. Ven con nosotros.

—No, Geralt —respondió al cabo Reynart de Bois-Fresnes—. Yo soy un caballero andante. Pero no estoy loco.

En la gran sala de las columnas del castillo de Montecalvo reinaba una excitación extraordinaria. A las sutiles penumbras de los candelabros que de costumbre dominaban allí las sustituía aquel día la claridad lechosa de una gran pantalla mágica. La imagen en la pantalla temblaba, se agitaba, desaparecía, potenciando la excitación y la tensión. Y el nerviosismo.

—Ja —dijo Filippa Eilhart, con una sonrisa lobuna—. Una pena que no pueda estar allí. Me haría bien un poco de acción. Y algo de adrenalina.

Sheala de Tancarville la miró con aire severo, no dijo nada. Francesca Findabair e Ida Emean estabilizaron la imagen a base de hechizos, la aumentaron de tal modo que ocupó toda una pared. Se veían claramente las negras cimas de unas montañas al fondo de un cielo granate, las estrellas que se reflejaban en la superficie de un lago, la oscura y granítica mole de un castillo.

—Sigo sin estar segura —intervino Sheala— de si no ha sido un error el haber confiado el mando del grupo de ataque a Sabrina y a la joven Metz. A Keira le quebraron las costillas en Thanedd, puede que quiera vengarse. Y Sabrina... En fin, demasiado le gustan la acción y la adrenalina. ¿No es verdad, Filippa?

—Ya hemos hablado acerca de ello —le cortó Filippa, y tenía la voz agria como zumo de cerezas—. Establecimos lo que había que establecer. Nadie resultaría muerto si no fuera absolutamente necesario. El grupo de Sabrina y Keira entraría en Rhys-Rhun calladitas como ratones, de puntillas, sin decir ni pío. Tomarían vivo a Vilgefortz, sin un arañazo, sin un cardenal. Lo establecimos. Aunque yo siga pensando que habría que dar ejemplo. Para que aquellos pocos que allí, en el castillo, sobrevivan a esta noche, se despierten hasta el fin de sus días gritando cuando sueñen con esta noche.

—La venganza —dijo severa la hechicera de Kovir— es el placer de las mentes míseras, débiles y mezquinas.

—Puede ser —accedió Filippa con una sonrisa en apariencia indiferente—. Mas no deja de ser un placer.

—Basta ya. —Margarita Laux-Antille alzó una copa de vino espumoso—. Propongo beber a la salud de doña Fringilla Vigo, gracias a cuyos esfuerzos se ha conseguido descubrir el escondrijo de Vilgefortz. Cierto, doña Fringilla, un trabajo de primera.

Fringilla hizo una reverencia, respondiendo al brindis. En los ojos negros de Filippa distinguió algo como una burla, en la mirada azulada de Triss Merigold había odio. No logró descifrar las sonrisas de Francesca y de Sheala.

—Comienzan —dijo Assire var Anahid, señalando la visión mágica. Se sentaron más cómodamente. Para ver mejor, Filippa redujo la luz con un hechizo. Vieron cómo se separaban de la roca unas negras formas, rápidas y borrosas como murciélagos. Cómo con un vuelo rasante caían sobre los adarves y las albardillas del castillo de Rhys-Rhun.

—Hace lo menos un siglo —murmuró Filippa— que no tengo una escoba entre las piernas. Pronto me olvidaré de cómo se vuela.

Sheala, con los ojos clavados en la visión, la hizo callarse con un susurro impaciente. En las ventanas del oscuro complejo del castillo brilló un corto fuego. Una, dos, tres veces. Sabían lo que era. Las puertas y portazgos cerrados se deshacían en astillas ante el golpe de bolas de rayos.

—Están dentro —intervino en voz baja Assire var Anahid, la única que no observaba la imagen en la pared, sino que miraba la bola de cristal que yacía sobre la mesa—. El grupo de asalto está en el centro. Pero algo no está bien. No es como debiera ser...

Fringilla sintió cómo la sangre se le retiraba del corazón. Ella ya sabía qué es lo que no era como debiera ser.

—La señora Glevissig —murmuró de nuevo Assire— está abriendo un comunicador directo.

De pronto el espacio entre las columnas de la sala brilló, en el óvalo que se materializó vieron el rostro de Sabrina Glevissig vestida de hombre, con los cabellos sujetos en la frente con una tira de algodón, con el rostro ennegrecido por unas franjas de pintura de camuflaje. A espaldas de la hechicera se veían unas sucias paredes de piedra, sobre ellas unos jirones de harapos que alguna vez fueran tapices. Sabrina estiró hacia ellas una mano enguantada de la que colgaban largas tiras de telarañas.

—¡Sólo de esto —dijo gesticulando violentamente— hay aquí a tupa! ¡Sólo de esto!

Maldita sea, qué estupidez... Qué vergüenza...

—¡Más sistemáticamente, Sabrina!

—¿Qué más sistemáticamente? —gritó la maga de Kaedwen—. ¿Qué se puede decir aquí más sistemáticamente? ¿No lo veis? ¡Éste es el castillo de Rhys-Rhun! ¡Está vacío! ¡Vacío y sucio! ¡Es una puta ruina vacía! ¡No hay nada aquí! ¡Nada!

De detrás de los hombros de Sabrina apareció Keira Metz, con un maquillaje en el rostro que la hacía parecer un diablo surgido del infierno.

—En este castillo —dijo con serenidad— no hay nadie ni lo ha habido. Desde hace unos cincuenta años. Desde hace unos cincuenta años no ha habido aquí ni un alma, si no contamos arañas, ratas y murciélagos. Hemos asaltado un lugar absolutamente equivocado.

—¿Habéis comprobado que no sea una ilusión?

—¿Nos tienes por crías, Filippa?

—Escuchad las dos. —Filippa Eilhart se peinó nerviosamente los cabellos con los dedos—. A los esbirros y a las adeptas les diréis que se trataba de un ejercicio. Pagadlos y volved. Volved de inmediato. Y con buena cara, ¿habéis oído? ¡Poned buena cara!

El comunicador oval se apagó. Sólo quedó una imagen en la pared oscura. El castillo de Rhys-Rhun sobre el fondo de un cielo negro y vibrante de estrellas. Y un lago en el que se reflejaban las estrellas. Fringilla Vigo miró a la tabla de la mesa. Percibió cómo la sangre que le palpitaba le iba a enrojecer en un instante las mejillas.

—Yo... de verdad —dijo al fin, sin poder soportar el silencio que reinaba en la sala de columnas del castillo de Montecalvo—. Yo... de verdad no entiendo...

—Pues yo sí —dijo Triss Merigold.

—Ese castillo... —dijo Filippa, que estaba absorta en sus pensamientos sin prestar atención alguna a sus colegas—. Ese castillo... Rhys-Rhun... Habrá que destruirlo. Convertirlo concienzudamente en ruinas. Y cuando se comiencen a crear leyendas y cuentos acerca de todo este asunto, habrá que someterlos a una estricta censura. ¿Entienden las señoras a qué me refiero?

—Muy bien —afirmó con la cabeza la hasta entonces muda Francesca Findabair. Ida Emean, igualmente silenciosa, se permitió un bufido bastante ambiguo.

—Yo... —Fringilla Vigo seguía como embotada—. Yo de verdad no entiendo... Cómo pudo pasar esto...

—Oh —dijo al cabo de un largo silencio Sheala de Tancarville—. No es nada, señora Vigo. Nadie es perfecto.

Filippa resopló por lo bajo. Assire var Anahid suspiró y alzó los ojos al techo.

—Al fin y al cabo —añadió Sheala, abriendo los labios en una sonrisa—, a cada una de nosotras ya le ha pasado alguna vez. A cada una de las que aquí estamos sentadas ya nos ha engañado, utilizado y dejado en ridículo alguna vez un hombre.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

_«Ich liebe dich, mich reizt deine schone Gestalt; Und bist du nicht willig, so brauch' ich Gewalth «Mein Vater, mein Vater, jetzt fasst er mich an, Erlkónig hat mir Leids getanh_

Johann Wolfgang Goethe

_Todo ya ha sido alguna vez, todo ya ha pasado alguna vez. Y todo ya ha sido descrito alguna vez._

Vysogota de Corvo

El mediodía cayó tórrido y sofocante sobre el bosque, la superficie del lago, oscura como el jade poco antes, lanzaba un intenso resplandor dorado. Ciri tuvo que cubrirse los ojos con la mano: el brillo del sol, reflejado en las aguas, la cegaba y le hacía daño en las pupilas y en las sienes.

Atravesó los matorrales que crecían en la orilla y obligó a Kelpa a adentrarse en el lago, hasta que el agua le llegó a la yegua por encima de las rodillas. El agua era tan cristalina que, incluso desde la altura de la silla, Ciri podía ver en la sombra del caballo el colorido mosaico del fondo, las algas, las conchas de las náyades y las ondulantes algas plumosas. Vio un pequeño cangrejo que se movía muy digno entre los guijarros. La yegua relinchó. Ciri tiró de las riendas y la sacó del agua. Pero no la llevó por la orilla, que era arenosa y con muchas piedras, lo que impedía una rápida cabalgada. Condujo a la yegua justo por el borde del agua, para que pudiera pisar en la dura grava del fondo. Y casi de inmediato se puso al trote, algo que a Kelpa se le daba tan bien como a una genuina trotadora que estuviera acostumbrada, más que a ser montada, a tirar de briscas y landos. Pero Ciri no tardó en comprobar que, de todos modos, aquel trote resultaba demasiado lento. A base de taconazos y de gritos, obligó a la yegua a galopar. Y echaron á correr, haciendo a su paso que el agua salpicara en todas direcciones, brillando al sol como gotas de plata fundida.

No aflojó el paso ni al divisar la torre. En la respiración de Kelpa no se sentían jadeos, y su galope seguía siendo ligero y natural.

Irrumpió en el patio a toda velocidad, armando un gran estruendo con los cascos, frenó a la yegua bruscamente, de modo que, por unos instantes, las herraduras resbalaron en las baldosas con un prolongado chirrido. Se detuvo justo delante de las elfas que la esperaban al pie de la torre. En sus mismísimas narices. Se sintió satisfecha, pues dos de ellas, habitualmente frías e impávidas, retrocedieron ahora sin querer.

—No os asustéis —dijo con sorna—. ¡No pensaba arrollaros! Aunque ya me gustaría.

Las elfas recobraron el control de inmediato: una sensación de calma volvió a extenderse por sus rostros, una indolente dejadez regresó a sus ojos. Ciri desmontó de un salto, o más bien de un vuelo. Su mirada era desafiante.

—Bravo —dijo un elfo de cabellos claros y rostro triangular, surgiendo de la sombra que había bajo el arco—. Bonito espectáculo, Loc'hlaith.

La otra vez la había saludado del mismo modo. Cuando ella entró en la Torre de la Golondrina y se encontró en medio de una primavera floreciente. Pero hacía mucho de ello, y esas cosas a Ciri ya no le producían ninguna impresión.

—Yo no soy la Dama del Lago —protestó—. ¡Yo aquí estoy presa! ¡Y vosotros sois mis carceleros! Vamos a llamar a las cosas por su nombre... Si eres tan amable... —Le pasó las riendas a una de las elfas—. Hay que lavar al caballo. Y darle de beber, cuando se enfríe. ¡Hay que ocuparse de él, vaya!

El elfo rubio sonrió levemente.

—Tienes mucha razón —comentó, viendo cómo las elfas se llevaban a la yegua a la cuadra sin rechistar—. Tú eres aquí una prisionera maltratada y ellas unas crueles carceleras. No hay más que verlo.

—¡Tienen lo que se merecen! —Se puso en jarras, levantó la cara en un gesto altanero y le miró fijamente a los ojos, de un color azul muy claro, como aguamarinas, y muy dulces—. ¡Las trato como ellas me tratan a mí! Y una prisión es una prisión.

—Me has dejado perplejo, Loc'hlaith.

—Y tú a mí me tratas como a una idiota. Y ni siquiera te has presentado.

—Disculpa. Soy Crevan Espane aep Caomhan Macha. Soy un Aen Saevherne, si es que sabes lo que quiere decir.

—Sí que lo sé. —No le dio tiempo a disimular su admiración—. Los sabios. Los magos de los elfos.

—También se nos puede llamar así. Para mayor comodidad utilizo el alias de Avallacli, y puedes dirigirte a mí por este nombre.

—¿Y quién te ha dicho —Ciri frunció el ceño— que tengo intención de dirigirme a ti? Sabio o no, tú eres el carcelero, y yo...

—La prisionera —completó en tono sarcástico—. Ya me lo has dicho. Y, por si fuera poco, una prisionera maltratada. Sin duda, se te obliga a pasear por los alrededores; te han castigado a cargar con la espada, así como a llevar esas ropas elegantes y caras, mucho más bonitas y limpias que las que tú traías. Pero, pese a las espantosas condiciones que tienes que soportar, tú no te rindes. Con tus brusquedades te desquitas de las ofensas sufridas. También te dedicas a romper con gran coraje y ardor unos espejos que son verdaderas obras de arte. —La muchacha se ruborizó. Estaba enojada consigo misma—. Muy bien —prosiguió el elfo—. Puedes romper todo lo que te venga en gana, al fin y al cabo no son más que objetos. ¿Qué más da que tengan setecientos años de existencia? ¿Te apetece venir conmigo a dar un paseo por la orilla del lago?

Se había levantado el viento, y eso aliviaba un tanto el bochorno. Además, los altos árboles y la torre daban sombra. El agua de la bahía tenía un color verde turbio; los abundantes nenúfares que adornaban su superficie, con sus flores amarillas, hacían que pareciera una pradera. Las gallinetas, graznando y meneando sus picos rojos, giraban con rapidez entre las hojas.

—Aquel espejo... —balbuceó Ciri, clavando los tacones en la grava mojada—. Te pido disculpas. Me puse hecha una furia. Eso fue todo.

—Ah.

—Ellas me desprecian. Esas elfas. Cuando me dirijo a ellas, hacen como que no me entienden. Y cuando son ellas las que me hablan, procuran que no las entienda. Todo con tal de humillarme.

—Hablas perfectamente nuestra lengua. Sin embargo —le explicó con calma—, no deja de ser una lengua extranjera para ti. Aparte de eso, tú usas la hen llinge, y ellas la ellylon. No es que haya grandes diferencias, pero hay diferencias.

—A ti sí te entiendo. Cada palabra.

—Cuando hablo contigo, uso la hen llinge. La lengua de los elfos de tu mundo.

—¿Y tú? —Se dio la vuelta—. ¿De qué mundo eres? No soy una cría. De noche basta con mirar hacia lo alto. No se ve ni una sola constelación de las que conozco. Este mundo no es el mío. Éste no es mi sitio. He llegado hasta aquí por azar... Y quiero salir de aquí. Marcharme. —Se agachó, cogió una piedra e hizo ademán de arrojarla al lago a lo loco, hacia las gallinetas que surcaban las aguas. Pero la mirada del elfo la hizo renunciar—. No me da tiempo a recorrer una legua —siguió diciendo, sin disimular su disgusto—, cuando ya estoy en la orilla del lago. Y veo esta torre. Da igual en qué dirección vaya: en cuanto me doy la vuelta, ahí están siempre el lago y la torre. Siempre. No hay manera de alejarse de aquí. Por eso es una prisión. Es peor que un calabozo, peor que una mazmorra, peor que un cuarto con barrotes en las ventanas. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque es más humillante. En ellylon o en lo que sea, me da mucha rabia cada vez que se burlan de mí y me muestran su desprecio. Sí, sí, no pongas esa cara. Tú también me has despreciado, tú también te has reído de mí. ¿Y te extraña que esté enfadada?

—La verdad es que sí me sorprende. —Puso los ojos a cuadros—. Y mucho. Ella suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Entré en la torre hace ya más de una semana —dijo, haciendo un esfuerzo para calmarse—. Y aparecí en otro mundo. Tú estabas esperándome, sentado y tocando el caramillo. Hasta te sorprendió que hubiera tardado tanto en llegar. Te dirigiste a mí por mi nombre, aunque más tarde te dio por la bobada ésa de la Dama del Lago. Después desapareciste sin una explicación. Dejándome en esta prisión. Llama a todo esto como te dé la gana. Yo lo llamo desprecio: hiriente y malintencionado desprecio.

—Sólo han pasado ocho días, Zireael.

—Ah. —Torció el gesto—. O sea, que he tenido suerte. ¿Porque podían haber sido ocho semanas? ¿O mejor ocho meses? ¿O tal vez ocho...?

Se calló.

—Mucho te has alejado de Lara Dorren —dijo él en voz baja—. Has perdido tu herencia, has roto los lazos con tu sangre. No es de extrañar que esas mujeres no te entiendan, ni tú a ellas. No sólo hablas distinto, también piensas de otro modo. Manejas unas categorías totalmente diferentes. ¿Qué son ocho días u ocho semanas? El tiempo no significa nada.

—¡Muy bien! —gritó ella con rabia—. Estamos de acuerdo, no soy ninguna elfa sabia, sino un estúpido ser humano. Para mí, el tiempo sí significa algo, yo cuento los días, cuento incluso las horas. Y he comprobado que han pasado muchos días y muchas horas. Ya no quiero nada más de vosotros, me las arreglaré sin vuestras explicaciones: me trae sin cuidado por qué aquí es primavera, por qué hay aquí unicornios y por qué de noche se ven en el cielo otras constelaciones. No me interesa lo más mínimo averiguar por qué sabes mi nombre y de qué modo pudiste adivinar que yo iba a aparecer por aquí. Sólo quiero una cosa. Volver a casa. A mi mundo. ¡Con las personas! ¡Con gente que piensa igual que yo! ¡Que maneja las mismas categorías!

—Volverás con ellos. Dentro de algún tiempo.

—¡Quiero volver ahora mismo! — gritó—. ¡No dentro de algún tiempo! ¡Porque aquí ese tiempo es una eternidad! ¿Con qué derecho me tenéis prisionera? ¿Por qué no puedo marcharme de aquí? ¡Yo he venido aquí sola! ¡Por mi propia voluntad! ¡No tenéis ningún derecho sobre mí!

—Viniste aquí sola —confirmó tranquilo—, pero no por tu propia voluntad. Fue el destino el que te trajo hasta aquí, con alguna ayuda nuestra. Lo cierto es que aquí te estábamos esperando desde hacía mucho tiempo. Muchísimo tiempo. Incluso según nuestra escala.

—No entiendo una palabra de lo que me estás diciendo.

—Hemos esperado mucho tiempo. —No le hizo caso—. Sólo temíamos una cosa: que no fueras capaz de llegar hasta aquí. Pero lo has conseguido. Has estado a la altura de tu sangre, de tu linaje. Y eso significa que es aquí, y no entre los dh'oine, donde está tu sitio. Eres hija de Lara Dorren aep Shiadhal.

—¡Soy hija de Pavetta! ¡Ni siquiera sé quién es esa Lara!

Se estremeció, aunque muy levemente, de forma casi imperceptible.

—En tal caso —dijo el elfo—, será mejor que te explique quién es esa Lara. Como el tiempo apremia, preferiría dejar las explicaciones para el viaje. Aunque, con esa exhibición insensata, por poco no revientas a la yegua...

—¿Que por poco no la reviento? ¡Ja! Tú no sabes lo que puede aguantar esa yegua. Y, ¿adonde tenemos que ir?

—Eso, con tu permiso, también te lo explicaré por el camino.

En vista de que aquel alocado galope no tenía ningún sentido y no conducía a nada, Ciri frenó a Kelpa, que no paraba de bufar.

Avallac'h no le había mentido. Allí, en campo abierto, en las praderas y brezales donde sobresalían los menhires, actuaba aquella misma fuerza que se sentía en Tor Zireael. Ya podía uno tratar de salir disparado en la dirección que fuese: al cabo de una legua, más o menos, una fuerza invisible le obligaba a trazar un círculo. Ciri le dio unas palmadas en el cuello a Kelpa, mientras contemplaba al grupo de elfos que cabalgaba tranquilamente. Poco antes, cuando Avallac'h le había contado por fin qué querían de ella, se había lanzado al galope para escapar de ellos, poniendo tierra de por medio. Para escapar de ellos y de su arrogante e insólita petición. Pero ahí estaban de nuevo delante de ella. Había recorrido una legua, más o menos.

Avallac'h no le había mentido. No tenía escapatoria.

Lo único bueno de la galopada fue que le enfrió la cabeza y le calmó los nervios. Ahora estaba bastante más tranquila. Sin embargo, seguía muy enfadada. En buena me he metido, pensó. ¿Quién me mandaría entrar en la Torre?

Se estremeció al recordarlo. Al recordar el momento en que Bonhart avanzaba hacia ella por el hielo sobre su caballo bayo, cubierto de espuma. Volvió a estremecerse, esta vez con más fuerza. Y se tranquilizó. Estoy viva, pensó, mirando a su alrededor. Aún no ha acabado el combate. Sólo la muerte pondrá fin al combate, todo lo demás es una mera interrupción. Eso es lo que me enseñaron en Kaer Morhen.

Puso a Kelpa al paso; después, viendo que la yegua levantaba la cabeza con bravura, al trote. Pasaba entre las hileras de menhires. La hierba y el brezo le llegaban a la altura de los estribos.

No tardó en dar alcance a Avallac'h y a las tres elfas. El sabio, sonriendo levemente, volvió hacia ella sus inquisitivos ojos de color aguamarina.

—Te lo pido por favor, Avallac'h —gruñó—. Dime que todo ha sido una broma de mal gusto.

Algo parecido a una sombra recorrió el rostro del elfo.

—No tengo costumbre de bromear —dijo—. Pero, ya que lo consideras una broma, me permito repetírtelo con toda solemnidad: queremos que nos entregues a tu hijo, Golondrina, hija de Lara Dorren. En cuanto des a luz a ese hijo, te dejaremos marcharte de aquí y regresar a tu mundo. Por supuesto, la elección es tuya. Me imagino que tu alocada cabalgada te habrá ayudado a tomar una decisión. ¿Cuál es tu respuesta?

—Mi respuesta es: no —contestó Ciri con rotundidad—. Categóricamente, definitivamente: no. No estoy dispuesta y no hay más que hablar.

—Es difícil. —Se encogió de hombros—. Reconozco que estoy decepcionado. Pero, bueno, tú eliges.

—¿Cómo se puede pretender algo así, en todo caso? —gritó con voz temblorosa—, ¿Cómo te has atrevido? ¿Con qué derecho?

Él la miraba tranquilo. Ciri notó que las elfas también la estaban mirando.

—Me parece —dijo el elfo— que ya te he contado con todo detalle la historia de tu estirpe. Daba la sensación de que lo habías entendido. Por eso, tu pregunta me deja de piedra. Tenemos derecho y podemos exigir, Golondrina. Tu padre, Cregennan, nos quitó un niño. Tú nos lo vas a devolver. Pagarás la deuda. Me parece algo lógico y justo.

—Mi padre... No recuerdo a mi padre, pero se llamaba Duny. No Cregennan. ¡Ya te lo he dicho!

—Y yo ya te he explicado que unas cuantas ridículas generaciones humanas no tienen ninguna importancia para nosotros.

—¡Pero es que yo no quiero! —Ciri gritó tan fuerte que la yegua empezó a revolverse—. No quiero, ¿lo entiendes? ¡No qui-e-ro! Me repugna la idea de que me inoculen un maldito parásito, me da náuseas pensar que ese parásito crecería dentro de mí, que...

Se calló de repente, viendo las caras de las elfas. En dos de ellas se reflejaba un asombro infinito. En la tercera, un odio infinito. Avallacli tosió intencionadamente.

—Vamos a adelantarnos un poco —dijo con frialdad—, para poder hablar a solas. Tus opiniones, Golondrina, son demasiado radicales para ser emitidas en presencia de testigos.

Ella le obedeció. Estuvieron un buen rato cabalgando sin hablar.

—Me escaparé de vosotros. —Ciri rompió el silencio—. No vais a poder retenerme en contra de mi voluntad. Me escapé de la isla de Thanedd, me escapé de mis captores y de los nilfgaardianos, me escapé de Bonhart y de Antillo. También me escaparé de vosotros. Ya encontraré un remedio contra vuestras hechicerías.

—Creía que contabas, sobre todo, con tus amigos —respondió el elfo después de unos instantes—. Con Yennefer. Con Geralt.

—¿Estás al corriente de eso? —Ciri suspiró sorprendida—. Ah, claro. Es verdad. ¡Eres un sabio! En tal caso, deberías saber que, precisamente, es a ellos a quienes tengo presentes. Ahora mismo, allá en mi mundo, ellos están en peligro. Y resulta que vosotros os empeñáis en retenerme aquí, prisionera... Bueno, como mínimo durante nueve meses. Como ves, no tengo elección. Entiendo que para vosotros lo importante sea ese niño, la Antigua Sangre, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Simplemente, no puedo.

El elfo se quedó unos momentos callado. Cabalgaba tan cerca de ella que la rozaba con la rodilla.

—Como ya te be. dicho, tú. eres la que elige. Pero deberlas saber una cosa, no sería honrado ocultártelo. De aquí es imposible escapar, Golondrina. Así que, si te niegas a colaborar, te quedarás aquí para siempre: jamás volverás a ver tu mundo y tampoco volverás a ver a tus amigos.

—¡Eso es un chantaje repugnante!

—En cambio —el grito no le impresionó lo más mínimo—, si aceptas nuestra propuesta, te demostraremos que el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia.

—No comprendo.

—Aquí el tiempo transcurre de un modo distinto que allá. Si nos prestas ese servicio, obtendrás algo a cambio. Haremos que recuperes todo el tiempo que pierdas aquí con nosotros. Con el Pueblo de los Alisos.

Ciri callaba, con los ojos clavados en las crines negras de Kelpa. Tengo que ganar tiempo, pensaba. Como decía Vesemir en Kaer Morhen: si te van a colgar, pide un vaso de agua. Nunca se sabe qué puede pasar mientras te lo traen.

Una de las elfas gritó repentinamente, dio un silbido.

El caballo de Avallac'h relinchó y empezó a removerse nervioso en el sitio. El elfo lo controló, les gritó algo a las elfas. Ciri vio cómo una de ellas sacaba un arco de una funda de cuero que colgaba junto a la silla. Se puso de pie sobre los estribos y se cubrió los ojos con una mano.

—No pierdas la calma —dijo Avallac'h en tono severo. Ciri suspiró. A unos doscientos pasos de ellos, unos unicornios galopaban a través del brezal. Era toda una manada, no menos de treinta ejemplares.

Ciri ya había visto antes algún unicornio: en ocasiones, sobre todo al alba, se acercaban al lago que había junto a la Torre de la Golondrina. Pero nunca le permitían que se aproximara a ellos. Desaparecían como fantasmas.

A la cabeza de la manada marchaba un gran semental de un raro pelaje rojizo. De pronto se detuvo, relinchó de un modo sobrecogedor y se puso de manos. De una forma imposible para cualquier caballo, dio unos pasos sobre las patas traseras, agitando las delanteras en el aire.

Ciri se dio cuenta con asombro de que Avallac'h y las tres elfas estaban musitando algo, que salmodiaban a coro una extraña y monótona melodía.

¿Quién eres tú?

Sacudió la cabeza.

_¿Quién eres?,_ la pregunta volvió a resonar dentro de su cabeza, palpitándole en las sienes. De pronto, el cántico de los elfos subió de tono. El unicornio alazán relinchó y toda la manada secundó su relincho. La tierra tembló cuando los animales echaron a correr. Cesó la canción de Avallac'h y las elfas. Ciri vio al sabio enjugarse el sudor de la frente con disimulo. El elfo la miró de reojo, comprendió que ella le había visto.

—Aquí no todo es tan bonito como parece —dijo secamente—. No todo.

—¿Os dan miedo los unicornios? Pero si son muy listos y simpáticos.

El elfo no respondió.

—He oído decir —Ciri no se dio por vencida— que los elfos y los unicornios se quieren mucho.

Él volvió la cabeza.

—Considera entonces —dijo con frialdad— que lo que has visto ha sido una riña de enamorados.

Ella no hizo más preguntas.

Ya tenía bastante con sus propias preocupaciones.

Las cimas de las colinas estaban coronadas por menhires y cromlechs. A Ciri le recordaron a la piedra de Ellander, donde Yennefer le había enseñado lo que es la magia. Pero hacía ya mucho de aquello, pensó. Habían pasado siglos...

Una de las elfas volvió a gritar. Ciri miró en la dirección que había señalado. Antes de que le diera tiempo a comprobar que la manada guiada por el semental alazán había regresado, también gritó otra elfa. Ciri se puso de pie en los estribos. Desde el lado opuesto, saliendo de detrás de una colina, avanzaba otra manada. El unicornio que la guiaba era de pelaje azulejo rodado.

Avallac'h pronunció unas rápidas palabras en la lengua ellylon, que tan difícil le resultaba a Ciri, pero la muchacha pudo entender alguna cosa, sobre todo porque las elfas, obedeciendo a una orden, cogieron sus arcos. Avallac'h volvió el rostro hacia Ciri, y ésta notó como si alguien empezara a susurrar dentro de su cabeza. Era un murmullo muy parecido al que se escucha al poner una caracola junto al oído. Pero bastante más fuerte.

_No te resistas_, decía esa voz.

No te defiendas. Tengo que dar un salto, tengo que llevarte a otro sitio. Te amenaza un peligro mortal.

Desde la distancia les llegó un silbido y un grito prolongado. Poco después, la tierra empezó a temblar bajo unos cascos con herraduras.

Por detrás de la colina aparecieron unos jinetes. Todo un destacamento. Los caballos iban cubiertos con paramentos, los jinetes llevaban yelmos con cimeras. Mientras galopaban, las capas flameaban sobre sus hombros: su color, entre cinabrio, amaranto y carmesí, recordaba al resplandor de un incendio en el cielo débilmente iluminado del anochecer.

Gritos, silbidos. Los jinetes corrían hacia ellos sin romper la formación. Antes de que hubieran recorrido media legua, ya no quedaba un solo unicornio. Habían desaparecido en la estepa, dejando tras de sí una nube de polvo. El caudillo de los jinetes, un elfo de cabellos negros, montaba un semental bayo oscuro, grande como un dragón, engalanado, como todos los caballos del destacamento, con un paramento bordado de escamas de dragón; la bestia, además, llevaba en la frente un bucráneo cornudo verdaderamente diabólico. Como todos los elfos, el jinete moreno llevaba bajo la capa de color cinabrio-amaranto-carmesí una cota de malla formada por aros de un diámetro increíblemente pequeño, gracias a lo cual se ajustaba suavemente al cuerpo, como si fuera una prenda de lana.

—Avallac'h —dijo, haciendo un saludo militar.

—Eredin.

—Me debes un favor. Ya me lo pagarás cuando te lo pida.

—Te lo pagaré cuando me lo pidas.

El elfo moreno desmontó. Avallac'h le imitó y ordenó con un gesto a Ciri que hiciera otro tanto. Subieron por una colina situada entre unas peñas blancas de formas prodigiosas cubiertas de evónimo y de matas rastreras de arrayán en flor. Ciri les observaba. Los dos medían lo mismo, o sea, ambos eran de una estatura descomunal. Pero Avallac'h tenía una cara dulce, mientras que el rostro del moreno hacía pensar en un ave rapaz. El rubio y el moreno, pensó Ciri. El bueno y el malo. La luz y la oscuridad...

—Permite que te presente, Zireael: éste es Eredin Bréacc Glas.

—Mucho gusto. —El elfo hizo una reverencia, Ciri le correspondió. Con escaso garbo.

—¿Cómo has sabido —preguntó Avallac'h— que estábamos en peligro?

—No tenía ni idea. —El elfo observaba atentamente a Ciri—. Estamos patrullando la llanura, porque se ha corrido la voz de que los unicornios se han vuelto inquietos y agresivos. No se sabe por qué. Mejor dicho, ahora ya se sabe. Es por ella, está claro.

Avallac'h ni le dio la razón ni se la quitó. Pero Ciri, en un gesto arrogante, le aguantó la mirada al elfo de negros cabellos. Durante unos instantes se estuvieron mirando fijamente, ninguno de los dos quería ser el primero en bajar los ojos.

—Así que se trata de la Antigua Sangre —constató el elfo—. Aen Hen Ichaer. ¿La herencia de Shiadhal y Lara Dorren? Cuesta creerlo. Pero si es una cría dh'oine. Una hembra humana joven.

Avallac'h no respondió. No se le alteraba la expresión; parecía indiferente.

—Supongo —prosiguió el elfo moreno— que no estarás equivocado. Bah, lo tomaré como un axioma: dicen las malas lenguas que tú nunca te equivocas. En esta criatura, oculto en su interior, se encuentra el gen de Lara. Es verdad, si se examina meticulosamente, se pueden detectar ciertos rasgos que dan testimonio del linaje de la muchacha. Lo cierto es que hay algo en sus ojos que recuerda a Lara Dorren. ¿A que sí, Avallac'h? ¿Quién mejor que tú para apreciarlo?

Tampoco en esta ocasión respondió Avallac'h. Pero Ciri advirtió una sombra de rubor en su cara pálida. Se sorprendió mucho. Y le dio que pensar.

—En resumen —el moreno torció el gesto—, en esta joven dh'oine hay algo valioso, algo preciado. Ya me doy cuenta. Es la misma sensación que si hubiera encontrado una pepita de oro en un montón de estiércol.

Los ojos de Ciri echaban chispas de rabia. Avallac'h volvió lentamente la cabeza.

—Hablas —dijo despacio— igualito que un ser humano, Eredin.

Eredin Bréacc Glas sonrió enseñando los dientes. Ciri ya había visto antes esa clase de dentadura, muy blanca, con dientes muy menudos, muy diferentes a los humanos, todos idénticos, sin colmillos. Había visto dentaduras como ésa en los elfos muertos que yacían alineados en el patio del cuerpo de guardia de Kaedwen. También se había fijado en los dientes de Chispas, parecidos a aquéllos. Pero en la sonrisa de Chispas aquellos dientes parecían bonitos, en cambio a Eredin le daban un aspecto siniestro.

—¿Y esta mocosa —dijo el elfo—, que por cierto está intentando matarme con la mirada, conoce ya el motivo por el que está aquí?

—Desde luego.

—¿Y está dispuesta a cooperar?

—Aún no del todo.

—No del todo —repitió—. Ja, eso no está bien. Porque la naturaleza de la cooperación requiere que ésta sea completa. Si no es completa, sencillamente no puede salir bien. Y ya que nos separa media jornada a caballo de Tir ná Lia, convendría saber a qué podemos atenernos.

—No hay que ponerse nerviosos. —Avallac'h resopló levemente—. ¿A qué viene tanta prisa? ¿Qué vamos a ganar con eso?

—La eternidad. —Eredin Bréacc Glas se puso serio, algo brilló brevemente en sus ojos verdes—. Pero ésa es tu especialidad, Avallac'h. Tu especialidad y tu responsabilidad.

—Tú lo has dicho.

—Yo lo he dicho. Y ahora disculpadme, pero mis deberes me reclaman. Os dejo una escolta, para mayor seguridad. Os aconsejo que paséis aquí la noche, en esta colina; si os ponéis en marcha al amanecer, estaréis en Tir ná Lia a la hora apropiada. Va faill. Ah, sí, una cosa más.

Se agachó y arrancó una rama florida de arrayán. Se la llevó a la cara, después, con una reverencia, se la ofreció a Ciri.

—En señal de disculpa —dijo lacónicamente—. Por mis palabras poco meditadas. Va faill, luned.

Se retiró rápidamente, y muy poco después la tierra tembló bajo los cascos de los caballos, al alejarse con parte del destacamento.

—Por favor, no me vayas a decir —dijo Ciri alterada— que es con él con quien... Que es él... Si es él, entonces nunca en la vida...

—No —respondió sin prisas Avallac'h—. No se trata de él. Tranquila.

Ciri se acercó el arrayán a la cara. Para que Avallac'h no advirtiera la excitación y la fascinación que la embargaban.

—Estoy tranquila.

Los secos cardos y el brezo estepario cedieron el paso a la frondosa hierba verde y a los húmedos helechos; en los suelos encharcados abundaban los ranúnculos de flores amarillas y las manchas violetas de los lupinos. Al poco divisaron un río: pese a la transparencia cristalina de sus aguas, tenía una coloración parduzca. Olía a turba. Avallac'h iba interpretando con su caramillo distintas tonadas alegres. Ciri, apesadumbrada, estaba concentrada en sus pensamientos.

—¿Quién —preguntó por fin— va a ser el padre de ese niño tan importante para vosotros? ¿O es que eso no tiene importancia?

—Sí que la tiene. ¿Debo entender que has tomado una decisión?

—No, no debes entender eso. Sencillamente, quiero aclarar algunas cuestiones.

—Estoy a tu servicio. ¿Qué deseas saber?

—Sabes muy bien qué.

Durante un rato, cabalgaron en silencio. Ciri vio unos cisnes que se deslizaban con mucha prestancia por el río.

—El padre del niño —dijo tranquilamente Avallac'h, yendo al grano— será Auberon Muircetach. Auberon Muircetach es nuestro... ¿Cómo lo llamáis? ¿El caudillo supremo?

—¿El rey? ¿El rey de todos los Aen Seidhe?

—Los Aen Seidhe, el Pueblo de la Colina, son los elfos de tu mundo. Nosotros somos los Aen Elle, el Pueblo de los Alisos. Pero Auberon Muircetach, en efecto, es nuestro rey.

—¿El rey de los Alisos?

—Se le puede llamar así.

Cabalgaron en silencio. Hacía mucho calor.

—Avallac'h.

—Dime.

—Si me decido, entonces... más tarde... ¿seré libre?

—Serás libre y podrás marcharte adonde quieras. Siempre que no prefieras quedarte. Con el niño.

Ciri resopló con desdén, pero no dijo nada.

—Entonces, ¿ya has tomado una decisión? —preguntó Avallac'h.

—La tomaré cuando hayamos llegado.

—Ya hemos llegado.

Por detrás de las ramas de los sauces llorones, que caían hasta el agua formando una cortina verde, Ciri divisó los palacios. Nunca en la vida había visto nada semejante. Aunque estaban construidos en mármol y alabastro, los palacios eran ligeros como cenadores, parecían tan delicados, vaporosos y ondulantes como si no fueran edificios, sino espectros de edificios. Ciri temía que en cualquier momento pudiera levantarse el viento y los palacios se desvanecieran junto con la bruma que surgía del río. Pero cuando sopló el viento, cuando se despejó la bruma, cuando las ramas de los sauces se agitaron y se rizó la superficie del río, los palacios no desaparecieron ni tenían intención de desaparecer. Aunque sí ganaron en encanto. Ciri contemplaba extasiada las terrazas, las torretas que sobresalían del agua como si fueran flores de nenúfares, los puentes que colgaban sobre el río como festones de hiedra, las escaleras, los escalones, las balaustradas, los arcos y pórticos, los peristilos, los pilares y columnas, las cúpulas y los cupulines, los esbeltos pináculos y torres que parecían espárragos.

—Tir ná Lia —dijo en voz baja Avallac'h.

Cuanto más cerca estaban, con más fuerza se encogía el corazón ante la belleza de aquel lugar, que dejaba sin habla y hacía que las lágrimas afloraran a los ojos. Ciri observaba las fuentes, los mosaicos y terracotas, las estatuas y monumentos. Miraba las construcciones caladas, cuya finalidad no comprendía. Y también aquellas otras que, con seguridad, no servían para nada. Al margen de la estética y la armonía.

—Tir ná Lia —repitió Avallac'h—. ¿Habías visto alguna vez algo semejante?

—Desde luego. —Sintió un nudo en la garganta—. Una vez vi los restos de algo semejante. En Shaerrawedd.

Esta vez le tocó al elfo estar un buen rato callado.

Cruzaron a la otra orilla del río por un puente de arcos calado; daba tal sensación de fragilidad que Kelpa estuvo mucho tiempo resistiéndose y bufando hasta que se animó a pasar por allí.

Aunque estaba nerviosa y excitada, Ciri se fijaba en todo con mucho detenimiento, pues no quería perderse nada, ninguna de las imágenes que ofrecía la legendaria ciudad de Tir ná Lia. En primer lugar, porque la curiosidad la azuzaba, y en segundo, porque no dejaba de pensar en la huida y estaba muy pendiente de cualquier posible ocasión. En los puentes y terrazas, en las alamedas y peristilos, en los balcones y pórticos, veía pasar a los elfos de largas cabelleras vestidos con almillas ceñidas y capas cortas, bordadas con motivos foliáceos de fantasía. Miraba a las elfas bien peinadas y muy maquilladas, llevando vestidos sueltos o trajes de aire masculino. Delante del pórtico de uno de los palacios les recibió Eredin Bréacc Glas. Una escueta orden suya bastó para que acudiera con presteza una muchedumbre de jóvenes elfas, vestidas de gris, la cuales se ocuparon en silencio de los caballos. A Ciri hubo algo que le llamó la atención. Avallac'h, Eredin y todos los elfos que había conocido hasta entonces eran de una estatura insólita, y para mirarles a los ojos tenía que levantar la vista. Pero las elfas de gris eran mucho más bajas que ella. Otra raza, pensó. Una raza de siervos. También allí, en ese mundo fabuloso, había quienes trabajaban para los holgazanes. Entraron en el palacio. Ciri suspiró. Era una infanta de sangre real, se había criado en un palacio. Pero semejantes mármoles y malaquitas, semejantes estucos, suelos, mosaicos, espejos y candelabros nunca los había visto. En aquel interior deslumbrante se sentía a disgusto, torpe, fuera de sitio, polvorienta, sudorosa y fatigada por el viaje. Avallac'h, por el contrario, no se alteró en absoluto. Se sacudió con un guante los pantalones y la caña de las botas, sin preocuparse por el hecho de que el polvo se posara en un espejo. Después, con ademanes señoriales, le entregó los guantes a una joven elfa inclinada ante él.

—¿Auberon? —preguntó lacónicamente—. ¿Nos espera?

Eredin se sonrió.

—Sí, os está esperando. Mucho le urge. Exigía que Golondrina fuera conducida de inmediato a su presencia, sin demora. Le he quitado esa idea de la cabeza.

Avallac'h frunció el ceño.

—Zireael —explicó Eredin sin ninguna prisa— debe presentarse ante el rey sin estrés, sin presión, descansada, tranquila y de buen humor. Para estar de buen humor, nada mejor que un baño, un vestido nuevo, un peinado nuevo y maquillaje. Auberon aguantará todavía ese tiempo, digo yo.

Ciri suspiró hondo y miró detenidamente al elfo. Se quedó sorprendida al darse cuenta de que lo había encontrado muy simpático. Al sonreír, Eredin mostró su dentadura uniforme, desprovista de colmillos.

—Sólo hay una cosa que me hace dudar —declaró Eredin—. Me refiero a los ojos de nuestra Golondrina: centellean como los de un halcón. Nuestra Golondrina no para de lanzar miradas a derecha e izquierda, igualito que un hurón, buscando un agujero en la jaula. Por lo que veo, Golondrina aún está lejos de la capitulación incondicional.

Avallac'h no hizo ningún comentario. Ciri, se entiende, tampoco.

—No me sorprende —prosiguió Eredin—. No podía ser de otra manera, tratándose de la sangre de Shiadhal y Lara Dorren. Pero escúchame con mucha atención, Zireael. De aquí no hay escapatoria. No existe ninguna posibilidad de romper la Geas Garadh, la Barrera Mágica.

La mirada de Ciri decía a las claras que tendría que comprobarlo para creérselo.

—Incluso si, por algún prodigio, se viniera abajo la Barrera —Eredin no le quitaba la vista de encima—, debes saber que eso significaría tu perdición. Este mundo parece muy bonito. Pero también puede traer la muerte, sobre todo para los extraños. La herida que produce una cornada de unicornio no la cura ni siquiera la magia... También deberías saber —continuó, sin dar tiempo a comentarios— que tu talento salvaje no te ayuda en nada. No vas a dar el salto, mejor ni lo intentes. Pero es que, aunque así fuera, también te digo que mis Dearg Ruadhri, mis Jinetes Rojos, son capaces de darte alcance hasta en las simas del tiempo y del espacio.

Ciri no entendía muy bien a qué se refería. Pero la inquietó que Avallac'h se hubiera puesto muy serio de repente y hubiera torcido el gesto, evidentemente molesto con la admonición de Eredin. Sí, como si Eredin hubiera hablado de más.

—Vamos —dijo—. Con tu permiso, Zireael. Ahora van a ocuparse de ti las mujeres. Tienes que estar muy guapa. La primera impresión es la que cuenta.

Parecía que el corazón le iba a estallar, la sangre le latía en las sienes, las manos le temblequeaban. Apretó con fuerza los puños para controlarlas. Inspiró y espiró lentamente hasta que recobró la calma. Relajó los hombros, hizo unos movimientos con la nuca, atenazada por los nervios.

Volvió a mirarse en aquel gran espejo. Su aspecto no le hacía demasiada gracia. El pelo, húmedo aún después del baño, se lo habían cortado y peinado de un modo que le disimulara la cicatriz al menos un poco. El maquillaje realzaba la belleza de los ojos y la boca, tampoco le sentaban nada mal la falda plateada, abierta hasta medio muslo, el chaleco rojo y la blusa ligera de crepé color perla. El fular al cuello le daba un toque sugerente al conjunto.

Ciri se retocó y se alisó el fular, tras lo cual se llevó la mano a la entrepierna y ahí se colocó lo que se tenía que colocar. Y lo que llevaba puesto bajo la falda era una verdadera maravilla: unas braguitas delicadas como una telaraña y unas medias que casi llegaban hasta las braguitas, quedando increíblemente ajustadas a los muslos sin necesidad de ligas.

Cogió el picaporte. Vacilante, como si no fuera un picaporte, sino una cobra dormida. Pestes, pensó automáticamente en élfico, soy capaz de hacer frente a hombres armados. Podré enfrentarme a uno de...

Cerró los ojos, suspiró. Y entró en la habitación.

No había nadie allí dentro. En una mesa de malaquita había un enorme libro y una vieja garrafa. En las paredes se veían extraños bajorrelieves y frisos, cortinas drapeadas, gobelinos floreados.

Y en el rincón opuesto había una cama con baldaquín. De nuevo, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza. Tragó saliva.

Con el rabillo del ojo detectó un movimiento. No en la habitación. En la terraza. Allí estaba él sentado, ofreciéndole medio perfil.

Aunque ya había aprendido que entre los elfos nadie tiene el aspecto que ella acostumbraba a creer, Ciri sufrió una ligera sacudida. Siempre que se hablaba de un rey, por la razón que fuera, tenía presente la figura de Ervyll de Verden, de quien había estado muy cerca de convertirse en nuera en cierta ocasión. Cuando pensaba en un rey, se imaginaba a un gordinflón inmovilizado por montañas de grasa, que apestaba a cebolla y a cerveza, con la nariz colorada y los ojos inyectados en sangre asomando por encima de una barba repugnante. Sosteniendo un cetro y un orbe en las manos hinchadas y llenas de manchas pardas.

Pero junto a la balaustrada de la terraza estaba sentado un rey completamente diferente.

Era muy delgado, y también se veía que era muy alto. Tenía el pelo ceniciento, como el de la propia Ciri, y lo llevaba ceñido con unas largas cintas blancas que le caían sobre los hombros. Vestía un jubón negro de terciopelo. Llevaba las típicas botas élficas, con numerosas hebillas a lo largo de toda la caña. Sus manos eran estrechas, blancas, con los dedos largos.

Estaba entretenido haciendo pompas de jabón. Sujetaba una palangana con jabón y una pajita, en la que soplaba cada dos por tres, y las pompas irisadas bajaban flotando hacia el río.

Ciri carraspeó suavemente.

El rey de los Alisos volvió la cabeza. Ciri no pudo evitar un suspiro. Sus ojos eran extraordinarios. Claros como el plomo fundido, enormes. Y llenos de una tristeza indescriptible.

—Golondrina —dijo—. Zireael. Te doy las gracias por haber aceptado venir.

Ciri tragó saliva, no sabía en absoluto qué decir. Auberon Muircetach se llevó la pajita a la boca y mandó por los aires una nueva pompa.

Para controlar el temblor de sus manos, las enlazó e hizo crujir los dedos. Después se alisó nerviosa los cabellos. El elfo hacía como que dedicaba toda su atención exclusivamente a las pompas.

—¿Estás nerviosa?

—No —mintió descaradamente—. No lo estoy.

—¿Tienes prisa?

—Pues claro.

Seguramente había en su voz un desapego excesivo, y Ciri sintió que estaba haciendo equilibrios al límite de la cortesía. Pero el elfo no pareció darse cuenta. Formó una pompa enorme en el extremo de la pajita y con unos meneos le dio forma de pepino. Estuvo unos instantes admirando su obra.

—¿Puedo preguntarte, si no es indiscreción, adonde quieres ir con tanta prisa?

—¡A casa! —respondió con brusquedad. Pero enseguida se corrigió, y añadió en un tono más relajado—: A mi mundo.

—¿Adonde?

—¡A mi mundo!

—Ah. Perdona. Habría jurado que decías: «A mi mulo». Y me había chocado mucho, la verdad. Hablas muy bien nuestro idioma, pero te convendría trabajar un poco más la pronunciación y el acento.

—¿Importa mucho cómo acentúe? Pero si aquí no me han traído para hablar.

—Nada está de más cuando se aspira a la perfección.

En el extremo de la pajita había surgido una nueva pompa, que se desprendió y empezó a flotar por los aires, antes de estallar al chocar con la rama de un sauce. Ciri suspiró.

—El caso es que tienes prisa por volver a tu mundo —siguió diciendo, tras una breve pausa, el rey Auberon Muircetach—. ¡Tu mundo! La verdad es que los seres humanos no destacáis por vuestra modestia. —Removió el recipiente con la pajita, sin aparente esfuerzo dio un soplido y se vio rodeado por un enjambre de pequeñas pompas iridiscentes—. El hombre —dijo—. Tu peludo antepasado por parte de padre apareció en el mundo mucho más tarde que la gallina. Y jamás he oído que gallina alguna se arrogara derecho sobre el mundo... ¿Por qué te mueves tanto y te meneas todo el rato como un mono? Lo que te estoy diciendo tendría que interesarte. Así es la historia. Ah, sí, a ver si lo adivino: a ti esta historia ni te va ni te viene, y te parece aburrida.

Una gran pompa de aspecto opalino echó a volar en dirección al río. Ciri callaba y se mordía los labios.

—Tu peludo antepasado —continuó el elfo, agitando la pajita en la palangana— aprendió muy pronto a utilizar el pulgar oponible y su inteligencia vestigial. Con su ayuda hizo distintas cosas, por lo general tan ridículas como terribles. Lo que quiero decir es que, si alguna cosa de las que creó tu antepasado no era terrible, entonces sería ridícula. — Otra pompa más, y enseguida otra, y luego otra—. La verdad es que a nosotros, los Aen Elle, nos importaban bien poco las hazañas de tu antepasado; nosotros, a diferencia de los Aen Seidhe, nuestros primos, abandonamos aquel mundo hace ya mucho. Elegimos otro universo, más interesante. Y es que en aquel tiempo, esto te va a sorprender, era posible trasladarse de un mundo a otro con bastante libertad. Con algo de talento y de práctica, se entiende. No me cabe ninguna duda de que entiendes lo que quiero decir.

Ciri estaba intrigadísima, pero aguantaba callada, consciente de que el elfo estaba tomándole el pelo. No quería ponérselo fácil.

Auberon Muircetach sonrió. Se dio la vuelta. Llevaba un collar de oro, un distintivo que en la Antigua Lengua se conocía con el nombre de torc'h.

—Mire, luned.

Dio un ligero soplido, sacudiendo la pajita con viveza. En su extremo no surgió, como antes, una sola pompa grande, sino unas cuantas.

—... Ya verás que tus locuras fueron pompas de jabón —tarareó—. Ay, sí, así fue, así fue... Tanto hablar, para qué; andaremos por aquí y por allá, qué más da que los dh'oine se hayan empeñado en aniquilar su propio mundo, pereciendo con él. Ya nos iremos a cualquier otro sitio... A otra pompa de jabón...

Bajo su apremiante mirada, Ciri asintió con la cabeza y se humedeció los labios. El elfo volvió a sonreír, sacudió una pompa, sopló una vez más, consiguiendo esta vez que en el extremo de la pajita se formara un gran racimo de pompas pequeñas, unidas las unas a las otras.

—Se produjo la conjunción. —El elfo alzó la pajita cargada de pompas—. El número de mundos hasta creció. Pero la puerta está cerrada. Está cerrada para todos, salvo un puñado de elegidos. Y el tiempo corre. Hay que abrir la puerta. Urgentemente. Es un imperativo. ¿Entiendes esta palabra?

—No soy tonta.

—No, no lo eres. —Volvió la cabeza—. No puedes serlo. Eres una Aen Hen Ichaer, de la Antigua Sangre. Acércate.

Le tendió la mano, y Ciri, sin querer, apretó los dientes. Pero Auberon tan sólo le tocó el antebrazo, y después la mano. Ella notó un agradable hormigueo. Se atrevió a mirarle a sus increíbles ojos.

—Cuando me lo dijeron, no me lo creí —susurró él—. Pero es verdad. Tienes los ojos de Shiadhal. Los ojos de Lara.

Ciri bajó la mirada. Se sentía insegura y estúpida.

El rey de los Alisos apoyó los codos en la balaustrada, y la barbilla en las manos. Durante un buen rato pareció interesarse exclusivamente por los cisnes que nadaban en el río.

—Gracias por haber venido —dijo al fin, sin volver la cabeza—. Y ahora márchate y déjame a solas.

Encontró a Avallac'h en la terraza sobre el río, en el momento preciso en que subía a una barca en compañía de una elfa preciosa con el cabello rubio como la paja. Tenía los labios pintados de color pistacho, y llevaba un maquillaje de polvillos dorados en los párpados y las sienes.

Ciri tenía la intención de darse la vuelta y alejarse, cuando Avallac'h la retuvo con un gesto. Y con un nuevo gesto la invitó a subir en la barca. Ella titubeó. No quería hablar en presencia de testigos. Avallac'h le dijo algo apresuradamente a la elfa y le mandó un beso. La elfa se encogió de hombros y se marchó. Sólo se volvió una vez, para indicarle con los ojos a Ciri lo que pensaba de ella.

—Si puedes, ahórrate los comentarios —le dijo Avallac'h cuando ella se sentó junto a la proa. Él también se sentó, sacó su caramillo y se puso a tocar, desentendiéndose por completo de la barca. Ciri miró a su alrededor intranquila, pero la embarcación se deslizaba a la perfección por el centro de la corriente, sin desviarse ni una pulgada hacia las pilastras, las columnas y las escaleras que descendían hasta el agua. Era una barca muy extraña, Ciri nunca había visto nada semejante, ni siquiera en Skellige, donde se había fijado detenidamente en cualquier cosa que fuera capaz de desplazarse por el agua. Tenía una proa alta, esbelta, tallada en forma de llave, era muy larga y estrecha, y se balanceaba mucho. En verdad, sólo un elfo podía ir subido en algo semejante tocando la flauta, en vez de ocuparse del timón y los remos.

Avallac'h dejó de tocar.

—¿Qué es lo que te inquieta?

Escuchó el relato de Ciri, observándola con una rara sonrisa.

—Estás decepcionada —afirmó, no preguntó—. Decepcionada, desilusionada y, sobre todo, indignada.

—¡Para nada! ¡No lo estoy!

—Ni tienes por qué estarlo —dijo el elfo, ya en serio—. Auberon te ha tratado con todo respeto, como si fueras una nativa Aen Elle. No olvides que nosotros, el Pueblo de los Alisos, nunca llevamos prisa. Tenemos tiempo.

—Él me ha dicho una cosa muy distinta.

—Sé lo que te ha dicho.

—¿Y también sabes qué significa todo esto?

—Claro.

Ciri ya había aprendido mucho. Ni un simple suspiro, ni un temblor de párpados delataron su impaciencia y su rabia cuando Avallac'h volvió a llevarse el caramillo a los labios y se puso a tocar. Una melodía nostálgica. Y así estuvo un buen rato. La barca surcaba las aguas. Ciri contaba los puentes que iban pasando sobre sus cabezas.

—Tenemos razones muy serias para suponer —anunció el elfo justo después del cuarto puente— que tu mundo corre el peligro de desaparecer. Por un cataclismo climático a gran escala. Como letrada que eres, seguramente te has topado con el Aen Ithlinnespeath, la Profecía de Itlina. En ese presagio se habla del Frío Blanco. A nuestro entender, se trata de una potente glaciación. Y como resulta que el noventa por ciento de la tierra firme de tu mundo se encuentra en el hemisferio septentrional, la glaciación puede amenazar la existencia de la mayoría de los seres vivos. Sencillamente, morirán de frío. Los que sobrevivan se hundirán en la barbarie, se exterminarán entre sí en luchas despiadadas por el sustento, se convertirán en la presa de los depredadores enloquecidos por el hambre. Recuerda el texto de la profecía: Tiempo de Odio, Tiempo del Hacha, Tiempo de la Ventisca del Lobo. —Ciri no le interrumpía, no fuera a ponerse a tocar—. Ese niño en el que tenemos depositadas tantas esperanzas —prosiguió Avallac'h, mientras jugueteaba con el caramillo—, descendiente y portador del gen de Lara Dorren, un gen que fue especialmente creado por nosotros, puede salvar a los habitantes de ese mundo. Creemos, y no sin fundamento, que el descendiente de Lara, y también tuyo, claro está, disfrutará de unas capacidades mil veces superiores a las que poseemos nosotros, los sabios. Las mismas que, de forma residual, tú misma posees. Sabes a qué me refiero, ¿verdad?

Ciri ya había conseguido aprender que en la Antigua Lengua semejantes figuras retóricas, aunque eran preguntas aparentes, lejos de requerir una respuesta, la excluían de hecho.

—En resumen —prosiguió Avallac'h—, no se trata tan sólo de que podamos desplazarnos de un mundo a otro, de que nos traslademos nosotros mismos: al fin y al cabo, no somos tan importantes. Lo decisivo es que se abra Ard Gaeth, la Puerta grande y duradera, a través de la cual todos podrían pasar. Antes de la conjunción, podíamos hacerlo, también ahora queremos que sea posible. Vamos a evacuar de ese mundo agonizante a los Aen Seidhe que habitan allí. A nuestros hermanos, a quienes tenemos que prestar ayuda. No podríamos vivir con la idea de que nos habíamos desentendido de nuestra obligación. Y también vamos a salvar, vamos a evacuar de ese mundo a todos los seres amenazados. A todos, Zireael. También a los humanos.

—¿De verdad? —Ciri no pudo contenerse—. ¿También a los dh'oine?

—También. Ya ves hasta qué punto eres importante, cuántas cosas dependen de ti. Lo importante que es que seas paciente. Lo importante que es que vuelvas al cuarto de Auberon y pases la noche con él. Créeme, su conducta no ha sido una muestra de desgana. Sabe que, para ti, esto no es nada fácil; sabe que, de precipitarse inoportunamente, podría molestarte y desanimarte. Sabe muchas cosas, Golondrina. Ya te habrás dado cuenta, sin duda.

—Sí, ya me he dado cuenta —dijo, con un resoplido—, Y también me he dado cuenta de que la corriente nos ha arrastrado ya bastante lejos de Tir ná Lia. Ya va siendo hora de agarrar los remos. Que, por cierto, no veo por ninguna parte.

—Porque no hay. —Avallac'h levantó un brazo, giró la mano, chasqueó los dedos. La barca se detuvo. Permaneció quieta un instante, y después empezó a navegar contra corriente. El elfo se acomodó en el asiento, se llevó el caramillo a los labios y se entregó sin descanso a la música.

Por la noche, el rey de los Alisos la invitó a cenar. Al verla entrar, acompañada del frufrú de la seda, le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a la mesa. No había criados. Él mismo le sirvió.

La cena consistía en más de una docena de variedades de verduras. También había setas, fritas y estofadas, bañadas en salsa. Ciri nunca había probado esa clase de setas. Algunas eran blancas y finas como hojas, de un sabor delicado y suave, otras eran marrones y negras, carnosas y aromáticas.

Tampoco le escatimó Auberon el vino rosado. Entraba muy bien, pero se subía a la cabeza, relajaba, soltaba la lengua. Antes de darse cuenta, Ciri ya le había contado cosas que nunca creyó que le fuera a contar a nadie.

Él escuchaba. Pacientemente. Y ella de pronto se acordó de lo que había ido a hacer allí, se puso seria y se calló.

—Si no he entendido mal —él le sirvió unas setas nuevas, verdosas, con olor a tarta de manzana—, ¿estás convencida de que el destino te ata a ese tal Geralt?

—Así es. —Levantó la copa, marcada ya por numerosas huellas de su maquillaje—. El destino. Él, o sea, Geralt, me está predestinado, y yo a él. Nuestras suertes están unidas. Por eso, sería mejor que me marchara de aquí. Cuanto antes. ¿Lo entiendes?

—Confieso que no demasiado.

—¡El destino! —Dio un trago—. Es una fuerza a la que es mejor no oponerse. Por eso creo... No, no, gracias, no me sirvas más, por favor, he comido tanto que voy a estallar.

—Ibas a decir lo que crees.

—Creo que sería un error retenerme aquí. Y obligarme a... Bueno, ya sabes a qué me refiero. Tengo que marcharme de aquí, llevarles ayuda cuanto antes... Porque mi destino...

—El destino —la interrumpió el elfo, levantando su copa—. La predestinación. Algo que no se puede evitar. Un mecanismo que hace que un número prácticamente infinito de sucesos imposibles de prever conduzca necesariamente a un resultado, y no a otro. ¿No es eso?

—¡Seguramente!

—En ese caso, ¿adonde quieres ir, y para qué? Bebe vino, disfruta del momento, goza de la vida. Lo que haya de ser, será, si es inevitable.

—Ni hablar. Eso no está bien.

—Te estás contradiciendo.

—No es verdad.

—Niegas la negación, eso ya es un círculo vicioso.

—¡No! —Sacudió la cabeza—. No es posible quedarse de brazos cruzados, sin hacer nada. ¡Las cosas no ocurren así como así!

—Eso es un sofisma.

—¡No debemos perder el tiempo de una forma insensata! Podríamos dejar escapar el momento oportuno... El único momento oportuno, irrepetible. Porque el tiempo nunca se repite.

—Permíteme. —Auberon se puso de pie—. Fíjate en esto.

En la pared que le estaba mostrando había un altorrelieve donde aparecía una gran serpiente escamosa. El reptil, enrollado en forma de ocho, se mordía la cola con los dientes. Ciri ya había visto algo parecido, pero no recordaba dónde.

—Ésta —dijo el elfo— es Uroboros, la serpiente primigenia. Uroboros simboliza la infinitud, y ella misma es infinita. Es la marcha perpetua y el regreso perpetuo. Es algo que no tiene principio ni tiene fin... El tiempo es como la serpiente primigenia. El tiempo son los instantes que fluyen, los granos de arena que se derraman en el reloj. El tiempo son los momentos y los sucesos mediante los que nos afanamos en medirlo. Pero Uroboros, la primigenia, nos recuerda que en cada momento, en cada instante, en cada suceso, están ocultos el pasado, el presente y el futuro. En cada momento se oculta la eternidad. Cada partida es, al mismo tiempo, un regreso, cada despedida una bienvenida, cada reencuentro una separación. Todo es, al mismo tiempo, principio y final... Y tú también eres — prosiguió, sin dirigirle la mirada—, al mismo tiempo, principio y final. Y ya que has mencionado el destino, debes saber que ése, precisamente, es tu destino. Ser principio y final. ¿Entiendes?

Ciri titubeó unos segundos. Pero la mirada vehemente de Auberon le obligaba a responder.

—Sí, entiendo.

—Desnúdate.

Lo dijo con tal despreocupación, con tal indiferencia que ella estuvo a punto de estallar. Con manos temblorosas, Ciri empezó a desabrocharse el chaleco. Los dedos no la obedecían; los corchetes, botones y cintas eran pequeños y poco manejables. Aunque Ciri se apresuró todo lo que pudo, deseosa de pasar ese trago cuanto antes, tardó mucho tiempo en quitarse la ropa. Pero el elfo no daba ninguna sensación de tener prisa. Como si, efectivamente, dispusiera de toda la eternidad.

¿Quién sabe?, pensaba ella. Puede que sí.

Una vez desnuda, no sabía dónde pisar: el suelo estaba helado. Auberon se dio cuenta y, sin palabras, le señaló la cama.

Las colchas eran de visón. Amplias, formadas por muchas pieles cosidas entre sí. Mullidas, cálidas, gustosas, cosquilleantes.

Él se tendió a su lado, vestido de la cabeza a los pies, hasta con las botas puestas. Cuando la tocó, no pudo evitar ponerse rígida, y se enfadó consigo misma, pues estaba decidida a mostrarse orgullosa y distante hasta el final. Los dientes, no hace falta decirlo, le castañeteaban ligeramente. Pero el tacto electrizante del elfo la calmó, y sus dedos empezaron a enseñar y a impartir órdenes. A dar indicaciones. En el momento en que ella empezó a asimilar tan bien sus indicaciones que casi podía anticiparse a ellas, cerró los ojos y se imaginó que era Mistle quien estaba a su lado. Pero la cosa no funcionó. Porque no se parecía en nada a Mistle.

Le fue mostrando con la mano lo que tenía que hacer. Ella obedeció. De buena gana, incluso. Con premura.

Él no se precipitó en ningún momento. Sus caricias la dejaron suave como una cinta de seda. Le hizo gemir. Morderse los labios. Logró que todo su cuerpo se contrajera en un violento espasmo.

Lo que ella no se esperaba en absoluto fue lo que hizo el elfo a continuación. Se levantó y se fue. Dejándola excitada, jadeante y temblorosa. Ni siquiera se volvió para mirarla.

A Ciri la sangre se le subió a la cara y a las sienes. Se quedó encogida, hecha un ovillo, sobre las colchas de visón. Y empezó a sollozar. De rabia, de vergüenza y de humillación.

Por la mañana encontró a Avallac'h en el peristilo que había detrás del palacio, en medio de una hilera de estatuas. Las estatuas —cosa rara— representaban a niños elfos. En distintas actitudes, sobré todo haciendo diabluras. El que había al lado del elfo era particularmente curioso: representaba a un mocoso, con un mohín de rabia y con los puños cerrados, sosteniéndose sobre una sola pierna.

Ciri estuvo un buen rato con la mirada fija, sentía un dolor sordo en el vientre. Sólo cuando Avallac'h la apremió, ella se lo contó todo. Sin entrar en detalles y tartamudeando.

—Él —dijo muy serio Avallac'h, al terminar Ciri su relato— ha visto los humos de Saovine más de seiscientas cincuenta veces. Créeme, Golondrina, eso es mucho hasta para el Pueblo de los Alisos.

—¿Y a mí qué me importa? —gruñó—. ¡Yo había dado mi consentimiento! ¿Es que no os han enseñado vuestros parientes, los enanos, lo que es un contrato? ¡Yo cumplo con mis obligaciones! ¡Me entrego! ¿A mí qué más me da si él no puede o no quiere? ¿A mí qué más me da si se trata de impotencia senil o si soy yo que no le resulto atractiva? ¿Y si le damos asco los dh'oine? ¿Y si le pasa como a Eredin y sólo ve en mí una pepita de oro en un montón de estiércol?

—Confío —Avallac'h torció el gesto: era algo inaudito que alterara la expresión de su rostro—, confío en que no le habrás dicho nada parecido.

—No le he dicho nada parecido. Y no por falta de ganas.

—Ten cuidado. No sabes a lo que te arriesgas.

—Me trae sin cuidado. Habíamos llegado a un acuerdo. No tiene vuelta de hoja. O cumplís lo estipulado, o anulamos el acuerdo y quedo libre.

—Ten cuidado, Zireael —repitió Avallac'h, señalando la estatua del chiquillo enrabietado—. No te portes como ése de ahí. Vigila cada palabra. Haz un esfuerzo por comprender. Y si hay algo que no entiendes, que no te sirva de excusa para actuar precipitadamente. Ten paciencia. Recuerda que el tiempo no tiene ninguna importancia.

—¡Claro que la tiene!

—Ya te he dicho que no puedes portarte como una criatura testaruda. Te lo vuelvo a repetir: sé paciente con Auberon. Es tu única oportunidad para conseguir la libertad.

—¿De veras? —dijo, casi gritando—. ¡Empiezo a tener mis dudas! ¡Empiezo a sospechar que me has engañado! Que todos me habéis engañado...

—Te he prometido —la cara de Avallac'h estaba tan muerta como la piedra de las estatuas— que vas a volver a tu mundo. Te he dado mi palabra. Dudar de la palabra dada es una ofensa muy grave para un Aen Elle. Para evitar que incurras en esa ofensa, propongo que demos esta charla por zanjada.

Quiso marcharse, pero Ciri le cerró el paso. Sus ojos de color aguamarina se volvieron más estrechos, y Ciri comprendió que se las estaba viendo con un elfo muy, pero que muy peligroso. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—Muy típico de los elfos —silbó como una serpiente—: ofender a alguien y no permitir después que el otro se tome la revancha.

—Ten cuidado, Golondrina.

—Escúchame. —Levantó altiva la cabeza—. Vuestro rey de los Alisos no es capaz de cumplir, eso está más que claro. No importa si él constituye el problema o si soy yo la culpable. Eso es lo de menos, no tiene importancia. Pero yo quiero cumplir el acuerdo. Quitarme el problema de encima. De modo que ese niño, que tanto significa para vosotros, tendrá que hacérmelo otro.

—No sabes ni de qué estás hablando.

—Y si yo soy el problema —no cambió el tono ni la expresión—, eso quiere decir que te has confundido, Avallac'h. Has hecho venir a este mundo a la persona equivocada.

—No sabes de qué estás hablando, Zireael.

—En cambio —gritó—, si lo que pasa es que a todos os doy repelús, emplead el método de los criadores de burdéganos. ¿Qué, no lo conoces? Le enseñan una yegua al semental, y después le vendan los ojos y le ponen delante a una burra.

Avallac'h no se dignó siquiera responder. La esquivó sin miramientos y se alejó por la hilera de estatuas.

—¿Tú, por ejemplo? —le chilló Ciri—. ¡Si quieres, me entrego a ti! ¿Qué dices? ¿No estás dispuesto a hacer ese sacrificio? ¡Pero si dicen que tengo los ojos de Lara!

Él se plantó a su lado en dos saltos, sus manos salieron disparadas como serpientes hacia su cuello y se cerraron como unas tenazas de acero. Ella comprendió que, si quisiera, la podría ahogar como a un pajarillo.

La soltó. Se inclinó sobre ella y la miró a los ojos desde muy cerca.

—¿Quién eres tú —le preguntó con una calma insólita— para atreverte a deshonrar su nombre de este modo? ¿Quién eres tú para atreverte a injuriarme con una limosna tan miserable? Oh, sí, ya sé quién eres. No eres hija de Lara. Eres hija de Cregennan, eres una desconsiderada, soberbia y narcisista dh'oine, una representante ejemplar de una raza que no sabe nada, pero que tiene que arruinarlo y destruirlo todo, que ensucia cualquier cosa que toca, que sólo con pensar en algo lo mancilla y lo pervierte. Tu antepasado me robó a mi amada, me la robó, me quitó a Lara de un modo egoísta y arrogante. Pero a ti, digna hija suya, no te permito que me arrebates su recuerdo.

Se dio la vuelta. Ciri venció la resistencia de su laringe aplastada.

—Avallac'h.

La miró.

—Perdóname. Me he portado como una estúpida y una miserable. Perdóname. Y, si puedes, olvídalo.

Se acercó hasta ella, la abrazó.

—Ya está olvidado —dijo en tono cariñoso—. No se hable más de la cuestión.

Aquella noche, cuando se presentó en los aposentos reales, recién bañada, perfumada y peinada, Auberon Muircetach estaba sentado junto a una mesa, inclinado sobre el tablero de ajedrez. Sin palabras, la invitó a sentarse enfrente de él. Ganó él en diez movimientos.

La segunda vez, ella jugó con las blancas, pero él se impuso en once movimientos. Sólo entonces levantó la mirada, mostrando sus claros ojos, tan singulares.

—Desnúdate, por favor.

Al menos había que reconocerle una cosa: actuaba con tacto y nunca se precipitaba. Cuando, como en la ocasión anterior, se levantó de la cama y se marchó sin decir nada, Ciri se lo tomó con calma y resignación. Aunque no pudo conciliar el sueño casi hasta el amanecer.

Pero, cuando los primeros rayos del albor iluminaban las ventanas, logró por fin dormirse y tuvo un sueño muy raro.

Vysogota, agachado, está limpiando una trampa para ratas almizcleras, apartando las lentejas de agua. Las cañas susurran movidas por el viento.

—Me siento culpable, Golondrina. Fui yo quien te sugirió la idea de esta escapada demencial. Te mostré el camino hacia esa maldita torre.

—No te lo reproches, Viejo Cuervo. De no ser por la torre, me habría alcanzado Bonhart. Aquí, por lo menos, estoy a salvo.

—No, aquí no estás a salvo.

Vysogota se incorpora.

A sus espaldas, Ciri ve una colina, desnuda y ovalada, el lomo algo torcido de un monstruo emboscado que asoma por encima de la hierba. En la colina hay una peña enorme. Dos personas al lado de la peña. Una mujer y una muchacha. El viento agita y desordena la cabellera morena de la mujer.

Los relámpagos iluminan el horizonte.

—El Caos extiende sus manos hacia ti, hija mía. Criatura de la Antigua Sangre, muchacha enredada en el Movimiento y el Cambio, en la Aniquilación y el Renacimiento. Destinada y destino. Desde detrás de la puerta cerrada, el Caos extiende sus garras hacia ti, sin saber aún si te convertirás en su instrumento o si serás un obstáculo para sus planes. Sin saber si el azar hará de ti un grano de arena en los engranajes del Reloj de la Fortuna. El Caos te tiene miedo, Niña del Destino. Y pretende que seas tú quien se atemorice. Y por eso te envía esos sueños.

Vysogota se agacha, limpia la trampa para ratas almizcleras. Pero si no está vivo, piensa Ciri fríamente. ¿Quiere eso decir que ahí, en el más allá, los muertos están obligados a limpiar trampas para ratas almizcleras?

Vysogota se incorpora. A sus espaldas el cielo se ilumina con el resplandor de los incendios. Miles de jinetes galopan por el llano. Jinetes con capas rojas. Dearg Ruadhri.

—Escúchame atentamente, Golondrina. La Antigua Sangre que corre por tus venas te confiere una inmensa autoridad. Eres la Señora del Espacio y del Tiempo. Tienes un enorme poder. No permitas que los crimínales y los canallas te lo arrebaten y lo utilicen para sus fines innobles. ¡Defiéndete! ¡Ponte a salvo de sus tiles manos!

—¡Qué fácil es decirlo! Me tienen aquí atrapada por medio de una barrera o un vínculo mágico...

—Eres la Señora del Espacio y del Tiempo. A ti nadie te puede aprisionar.

Vysogota se incorpora. A sus espaldas hay una meseta, una llanura rocosa, en ella se ven restos de barcos varados. Por decenas. Más lejos, un castillo negro, ominoso, con almenas dentadas, al borde de un lago de montaña.

—Morirán sin tu ayuda, Golondrina. Sólo tú puedes salvarlos.

Los labios de Yennefer, partidos, desgarrados, se mueven sin emitir ningún sonido, derraman sangre. Brillan sus ojos de color violeta, arden en el rostro demacrado, contraído, ennegrecido por el tormento, oculto entre las sucias greñas de pelo moreno. En un hueco del suelo se ve un charco pestilente; hay ratas por todas partes. Los muros de piedra están helados. Igual que los grillos de las muñecas y de los tobillos... Las manos y los dedos de Yennefer son una masa de sangre coagulada.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Hay unas escaleras de mármol que bajan. Son tres tramos de escaleras. Va'esse deireadh aep eigean... Algo termina... ¿Qué?

Las escaleras. Abajo, un fuego ardiendo en braseros de hierro. Tapices en llamas. Vamos, dice Geralt. Bajemos por las escaleras. Es necesario. No hay más remedio. No existe otro camino. Sólo por estas escaleras. Quiero ver el cielo. No mueve los labios. Están amoratados y con manchas de sangre. Sangre, sangre por todas partes... Las escaleras, cubiertas de sangre...

—No hay otro camino. No lo hay, Ojo de Estrella.

—¿De qué modo? —gritó—. ¿De qué modo puedo ayudarlos? ¡Estoy en otro mundo! ¡Prisionera! ¡No puedo hacer nada!

—A ti nadie te puede aprisionar.

—Todo ya ha sido descrito, dice Vysogota. Esto también. Mira debajo de ti. Ciri ve con espanto que está sobre un mar de huesos. En medio de cráneos, tibias y costillas.

—Sólo tú puedes evitar que esto ocurra, Ojo de Estrella.

Vysogota se incorpora. A sus espaldas, el invierno, la nieve, la ventisca. El viento arrecia y silba.

Enfrente de él, en medio de la tormenta, montado a caballo, Geralt. Ciri lo reconoce, a pesar de que una gorra de piel le cubre la cabeza y una pañoleta de lana le envuelve la cara. Por detrás de él, se vislumbran otros jinetes entre la ventisca: sus siluetas son confusas y van muy arropados, así que no hay manera de distinguirlos. Geralt dirige su mirada hacia ella. Pero no puede verla. La nieve se le mete en los ojos.

—¡Geralt! ¡Soy yo! ¡Aquí!

No la ve. Y tampoco la oye, entre los aullidos del viento huracanado.

—¡Geraaalt!

Es un muflón, dice Geralt. Sólo un muflón. Regresemos. Los jinetes desaparecen, se desvanecen en la ventisca.

—¡Geraaalt! ¡Nooo!

Se despertó.

Lo primero que hizo por la mañana fue dirigirse a las caballerizas. Sin desayunar siquiera. No quería encontrarse con Avallac'h, no le apetecía tener otra charla con él. Aunque tuviera que esquivar las miradas inoportunas, inquisitivas y pegajosas de otros elfos. Si en cualquier otro asunto se mostraban claramente indiferentes, en lo referente a la alcoba real los elfos no sabían disimular su curiosidad, y las paredes de palacio —Ciri no tenía ninguna duda— oían.

Encontró a Kelpa en una cuadra, junto con la silla y los arreos. Antes de que le diera tiempo a ensillar a la yegua, ya habían acudido a ayudarla unas sirvientas: eran aquellas elfas grises y menudas, a las que cualquier Aen Elle sacaba una cabeza. Ellas se ocuparon de la yegua, entre reverencias y sonrisas amables.

—Gracias —dijo—. Lo habría hecho yo misma, pero gracias. Sois un encanto.

La muchacha que estaba más próxima le sonrió, y Ciri se estremeció. La dentadura de la chica tenía colmillos.

Se acercó a ella a toda prisa, tanto que la chica casi se cae al suelo del susto. Le apartó el pelo de la oreja. Una oreja que no terminaba en punta.

—¡Tú eres un ser humano!

La chiquilla —y lo mismo las otras— cayó de hinojos sobre el suelo recién barrido. Agachó la cabeza. Esperando el castigo.

—Yo... —Ciri trataba de hablar, mientras manoseaba las riendas—. Yo...

No sabía qué decir. Las chicas seguían arrodilladas. Los caballos bufaban y pateaban inquietos en sus cuadras.

Al aire libre, montada, al trote, tampoco fue capaz de aclarar sus ideas. Jóvenes humanas. Como sirvientas, pero eso no era lo más importante. Lo más importante era que en ese mundo había dh'oine...

Personas, rectificó. Ya estoy pensando como ellos.

Un potente relincho y un brinco de Kelpa la arrancaron de sus reflexiones. Levantó la cabeza y vio a Eredin.

Iba montado en su semental bayo oscuro, desprovisto en esta ocasión de su diabólico bueráneo y de casi toda su parafernalia de combate. El jinete, sin embargo, llevaba puesta una cota de malla bajo una capa cuyo color cambiante incluía múltiples matices del rojo. El semental le saludó con un relincho ronco, sacudió la cabeza y exhibió ante Kelpa unos dientes amarillos. Kelpa, fiel al principio de que las cuestiones hay que ventilarlas con los señores, y no con los criados, acercó su dentadura al muslo del elfo. Ciri sujetó con firmeza las riendas.

—Ten cuidado —dijo—. Mantén la distancia. A mi yegua no le gustan los desconocidos. Y sabe morder.

—A los que muerden —la repasó de arriba abajo con una mirada hostil— hay que ponerles bocado de hierro. Y que sangren. Es el método más indicado para corregir vicios. Con los caballos, también.

Dio un tirón tan fuerte de las riendas que el semental bufó y reculó varios pasos, mientras le caía espuma del hocico.

—¿Y esa cota de malla? —Ahora era Ciri la que repasaba al elfo con la mirada—. ¿Te preparas para la guerra?

—Todo lo contrario. Ansío la paz. Tu yegua, aparte de vicios, ¿tiene también alguna virtud?

—¿De qué tipo?

—¿Medirías tus fuerzas conmigo en una carrera?

—Si quieres, ¿por qué no? —Se puso de pie sobre los estribos—. Por allí, yendo hacia aquellos cromlechs...

—No —la cortó—. Por ahí no.

—¿Por qué no?

—Es terreno prohibido.

—Para todos, por supuesto.

—Para todos no, por supuesto. Tu compañía, Golondrina, es muy valiosa para nosotros, y no podemos arriesgarnos a vernos privada de ella, por tu propia iniciativa o por iniciativa ajena.

—¿Por iniciativa ajena? ¿No estarás pensando en los unicornios?

—No quiero aburrirte con mis pensamientos. Ni frustrarte, al comprobar que no los captas.

—No entiendo.

—Ya sé que no lo entiendes. La evolución no te ha proporcionado un cerebro con suficientes pliegues como para poder entenderlo. Mira, si quieres que echemos una carrera, te propongo que vayamos a lo largo del río. Por allí. Hasta el Puente de Porfirio, el tercero que veremos. Después, cruzando el puente, seguiremos río abajo, por la otra orilla. La meta, donde veas un arroyo que vierte sus aguas al río. ¿Estás lista?

—Siempre.

Con un grito, el elfo arreó al semental, que salió disparado como un huracán. Antes de que Kelpa hubiera arrancado, ya le había cobrado mucha ventaja. Pero, aunque la tierra temblaba a su paso, el semental no podía igualar a Kelpa. La yegua le dio alcance muy pronto, justo antes de llegar al Puente de Porfirio. El puente era estrecho. Eredin dio un grito y el semental, de forma inverosímil, aceleró. Ciri comprendió de inmediato dónde estaba la clave. En el puente no había sitio, de ninguna manera, para dos caballos. Uno de ellos estaba obligado a frenar.

Ciri no tenía intención de frenar. Se aferró a las crines, y Kelpa se lanzó hacia delante como una flecha. Pasó rozando el estribo del elfo y entró en el puente. Eredin vociferó, el semental se puso de manos, golpeó con el costado una figura de alabastro y la derribó de su pedestal, haciéndola añicos.

Ciri, riéndose solapadamente como un vampiro, atravesó el puente al galope. Sin volver la vista.

Al llegar al arroyo, desmontó y se quedó esperando.

El elfo llegó poco después, al paso. Sonriente y tranquilo.

—Mi reconocimiento —dijo lacónicamente, mientras desmontaba—. Tanto para la yegua como para la amazona.

Aunque estaba hinchada como un pavo real, Ciri resopló indiferente.

—¡Ajá! Ya no piensas ponernos un bocado de hierro hasta hacernos sangrar.

—Puede, siempre que sea con el debido permiso. —Sonrió de forma ambigua—. A algunas yeguas les gustan las caricias fuertes.

—Hace muy poco —le miró orgullosa— me comparabas con el estiércol. ¿Y ahora hablamos de caricias?

Eredin se acercó a Kelpa, le frotó y le palmeó la frente, y puso cara de sorpresa al comprobar que la yegua estaba seca. Kelpa retiró la cabeza con brusquedad y soltó un chillido prolongado. Eredin se volvió hacia Ciri. Como me dé también a mí una palmadita, pensó ella, lo va a lamentar.

—Haz el favor de acompañarme.

A lo largo del arroyo, que bajaba desde una ladera escarpada y densamente poblada de árboles, unas escaleras, construidas con bloques de arenisca recubiertos de musgo, subían hacia la cima. Eran unas escaleras muy antiguas, y estaban agrietadas y levantadas por las raíces de los árboles. Ascendían en zigzag, y en distintos puntos se hacía preciso cruzar el arroyo por puentes. Alrededor todo era bosque, un bosque primigenio, donde abundaban los viejos fresnos y los carpes, los tejos, los arces y los robles; a sus pies se enredaban los arbustos de avellanos, tamariscos y groselleros. Olía a ajenjo, a salvia, a ortiga, a piedras mojadas, a primavera y a moho. Ciri caminaba en silencio, sin apresurarse y regulando su respiración. También tenía los nervios bajo control. No tenía ni idea de lo que Eredin podía querer de ella, pero sus presentimientos no eran los mejores.

Junto a una cascada que caía con estrépito desde una hendidura en la roca había una plataforma de piedra, en ella, a la sombra de un arbusto de saúco, se levantaba un cenador, envuelto en hiedra y en amor de hombre. Desde allí se divisaban las copas de los árboles, la cinta del río, los tejados, peristilos y terrazas de Tir ná Lia. Estuvieron un rato callados, contemplando el panorama.

—Nadie me ha dicho —Ciri fue la primera en romper el silencio— cómo se llama ese río.

—Easnadh.

—¿Suspiro? Un nombre muy bonito. ¿Y este arrroyo?

—Tuathe.

—Susurro. También es bonito. ¿Por qué nadie me había dicho que en este mundo hay seres humanos?

—Porque esa información no es esencial y para ti no tiene ninguna importancia. Entremos al cenador.

—¿Para qué?

—Entremos.

La primera cosa que vio Ciri al entrar fue una yacija de madera. Notó cómo le palpitaban las sienes. Está claro, pensó, ya lo decía yo. Esto me recuerda a aquella obra que leí cuando estaba el templo, escrita por Anna Tiller. Sobre un anciano rey, una reina joven y un príncipe sediento de poder, que aspiraba al trono. Eredin es implacable, ambicioso y decidido. Sabe que quien tiene a la reina es el verdadero rey, el verdadero soberano. El verdadero hombre. Quien poseía a la reina poseía el reino. Ahí, en esa yacija, dará comienzo el golpe de estado...

El elfo se sentó en un asiento de mármol y le señaló a Ciri otro asiento. Parecía más interesado en el paisaje que se veía por la ventana que en la muchacha. En ningún momento dirigió la mirada al lecho.

—Aquí te quedarás para siempre —le dijo de sopetón—, amazona mía, ligera cual mariposa. Hasta el final de tu vida de mariposa.

Ella no dijo nada. Le miró a los ojos fijamente. No había nada en esos ojos.

—No te permitirán marcharte de aquí —insistió—. No están dispuestos a admitir que, a pesar de la profecía y del mito, tú no eres nadie, no eres nada, tan sólo una criatura sin importancia. No lo querrán creer y no te dejarán marchar. Te han calentado los cascos con promesas para asegurarse tu sumisión, pero nunca han tenido intención de atenerse a lo prometido. Nunca.

—Avallac'h —dijo con un hilo de voz— me ha dado su palabra. Por lo visto, dudar de la palabra de un elfo es una ofensa.

—Avallac'h es un sabio. Los sabios tienen su propio código de honor, en el que la mitad de los artículos recuerdan que el fin justifica los medios.

—No entiendo por qué me cuentas todo eso. A menos que... A menos que quieras algo de mí. Que yo tenga algo que tú deseas. Y que quieras negociar. ¿Qué dices, Eredin? Mi libertad a cambio... ¿A cambio de qué?

Él la miró largamente. Y ella buscó en vano en sus ojos algún indicio, alguna señal, alguna pista. La que fuera.

—Seguramente —empezó despacio el elfo—, ya habrás tenido tiempo de conocer un poco a Auberon. Y habrás advertido, sin duda, que es de una ambición absolutamente inconcebible. Hay cosas que jamás podrá aceptar, de las que nunca querrá darse por enterado. Antes se moriría. —Ciri callaba, mordiéndose los labios y mirando de reojo la yacija—. Auberon Muircetach —prosiguió el elfo— nunca emplea la magia ni otros medios capaces de modificar la situación. Pero esos medios existen. Medios de calidad, potentes, con garantías. Mucho más eficaces que esos atrayentes que las siervas de Avallac'h añaden a tus cosméticos.

Rápidamente, puso la mano encima de un tablero con nervaduras oscuras. Cuando la retiró, sobre el tablero había un pequeño frasco de nefrita, de color verde grisáceo.

—No —dijo Ciri con la voz quebrada—. De ningún modo. No estoy de acuerdo con esto.

—No me has dejado terminar.

—No me tomes por tonta. No le voy a dar lo que hay en ese frasco. No cuentes conmigo para esas cosas.

—Sacas conclusiones muy precipitadas —dijo él con calma, mirándola a los ojos—. Te esfuerzas por superarte a ti misma, yendo cada vez más deprisa. Y eso siempre lleva a la caída. Una caída muy dolorosa.

—Ya te lo he dicho: no.

—Piénsatelo bien. Independientemente de lo que contenga este recipiente, tú siempre saldrás ganando. Siempre saldrás ganando, Golondrina.

—¡No!

Con un movimiento tan vivo como el anterior, digno en verdad de un prestidigitador, hizo desaparecer el frasco de la mesa. Después guardó un largo silencio, mientras contemplaba el río Easnadh, que resplandecía entre los árboles.

—Morirás aquí, mariposa —dijo por fin—. No te dejarán marcharte. Pero tú eliges.

—Ya he llegado a un acuerdo. Mi libertad a cambio de...

—Libertad —resopló—. No haces más que hablar de tu libertad. Y, ¿qué harías si por fin la obtuvieras? ¿Adonde ibas a ir? A ver si entiendes de una vez que en este momento no te separa de tu mundo únicamente el espacio, sino también el tiempo. Aquí el tiempo transcurre de un modo distinto al de allí. A quienes conociste allí como niños son ahora unos ancianos decrépitos, los que tenían tu edad hace mucho que han muerto.

—No me lo creo.

—Recuerda vuestras leyendas. Leyendas sobre personas que desaparecieron furtivamente y regresaron al cabo de los años, sólo para contemplar las tumbas de sus allegados cubiertas por la hierba. ¿No me irás a decir que eran pura fantasía, cosas sacadas de la manga? Te equivocas. Durante siglos enteros, la gente fue raptada, arrebatada por jinetes, en lo que llamabais la Persecución Salvaje. Raptados, explotados y arrojados después como la cáscara de un huevo una vez consumido. Pero a ti ni siquiera te espera esa suerte, Zireael. Tú morirás aquí, no se te permitirá contemplar ni los sepulcros de tus amigos.

—No me creo lo que estás diciendo.

—Lo que tú creas es asunto tuyo. Pero tu suerte la has elegido tú sola. Regresemos. Quiero pedirte una cosa, Golondrina. ¿Te parece bien que comamos juntos algo ligero en Tir ná Lia?

Durante el tiempo que tardó el corazón en latirle varias veces, el hambre y una loca fascinación lucharon en el interior de Ciri contra la rabia, el miedo a ser envenenada y, en definitiva, la antipatía.

—Con mucho gusto. —Bajó la mirada—. Gracias por la propuesta.

—Gracias a ti. Vamos.

Mientras salía del cenador, Ciri le echó un último vistazo a la yacija. Y pensó que Anna Tiller era al fin y al cabo una boba y exaltada grafómana.

Despacio, en silencio, entre el olor a menta, a salvia y a ortiga, descendieron hacia el río Suspiro. Escaleras abajo. Por la orilla de un arroyo llamado Susurro. Aquella noche, cuando entró perfumada en los aposentos reales, con los cabellos aún húmedos tras el baño aromático, encontró a Auberon en un sofá, inclinado sobre un grueso libro. Sin palabras, con un simple gesto, la invitó a sentarse a su lado. Era un libro ricamente iluminado. A decir verdad, lo único que había en él eran ilustraciones. Aunque Ciri presumía de tener mucho mundo, se puso colorada como un tomate. En la biblioteca del templo, en Ellander, había visto algunas obras semejantes. Pero ninguna de ellas podía competir con el libro del rey de los Alisos, ni en riqueza y variedad de las posiciones, ni en calidad de las representaciones. Estuvieron un buen rato observándolas en silencio.

—Desnúdate, por favor.

En esta ocasión él también se desvistió. Tenía un cuerpo flaco, de muchacho; era tan delgado como Giselher, como Kayleigh, como Reef, a los que había visto muchas veces bañándose en los riachuelos o en los lagos de montaña. Pero Giselher y los Ratas irradiaban vitalidad, de ellos brotaba vida a raudales, un ansia de vida que ardía entre las gotas de plata del agua salpicada.

De él, del rey de los Alisos, lo que brotaba era el frío de la eternidad. Él fue paciente. Varias veces pareció que ya casi, que ya. Pero la cosa no funcionaba. Ciri estaba enfadada consigo misma, convencida de que la culpa era de su desconocimiento y de su falta de experiencia, que la paralizaba. Él se dio cuenta y la tranquilizó. Como de costumbre, con mucha eficacia. Tanta, que ella se durmió. Entre sus brazos.

Pero al amanecer él ya no estaba a su lado.

La noche siguiente, por primera vez, el rey de los Alisos dio muestras de impaciencia. Ciri lo encontró inclinado sobre la mesa, donde había un espejo engastado en un marco de ámbar. Había unos polvos blancos sobre el espejo.

Ya empezamos, pensó Ciri.

Con un cuchillito Auberon fue reuniendo el fisstech y lo distribuyó en dos rayas. Cogió un tubito de plata que había en la mesa y aspiró el narcótico por la nariz, primero por la fosa izquierda, luego por la derecha. Sus ojos, normalmente brillantes, parecieron apagarse y enturbiarse, y se llenaron de lágrimas. Ciri se dio cuenta enseguida de que aquélla no era la primera dosis.

Hizo dos nuevas rayas sobre el cristal y la invitó con un gesto, pasándole el tubito. Total, qué más da, pensó Ciri. Así será más fácil.

La droga era increíblemente fuerte.

Enseguida los dos se sentaron en la cama, estrechamente abrazados, y se quedaron embobados mirando a la luna con los ojos bañados en lágrimas. Ciri estornudó.

—Es una noche máxima —dijo, frotándose la nariz con la manga de su blusón de seda.

—Mágica —la corrigió, restregándose un ojo—. Ensh'eass, no enleass. Debes trabajar la pronunciación.

—La trabajo.

—Desnúdate.

Al principio pareció que todo saldría bien, que la droga le había excitado a él de la misma manera que la había excitado a ella. Pero a ella la volvió activa y la llevó a tomar la iniciativa, tanto que incluso le susurró al oído algunas palabras sumamente indecentes, a su entender. Eso le hizo reaccionar y el efecto fue, hum, palpable: en cierto momento Ciri estuvo segura de que ya sí, ya sí. Pero no, nada de ya, ya. No hasta el final, al menos. Y entonces él se puso nervioso. Se levantó y se echó sobre los estrechos hombros un manto de piel de marta. Se quedó así, de cara a la ventana, mirando fijamente a la luna. Ciri se sentó, con los brazos alrededor de las rodillas. Estaba desilusionada y enfadada, y al mismo tiempo sentía una extraña tristeza. Era el efecto inevitable de aquel fisstech tan fuerte.

—La culpa es sólo mía —balbuceó—. Esta cicatriz me afea, ya lo sé. Sé lo que ves cuando me miras. No hay mucho de elfa en mí. Una pepita de oro en un montón de estiércol...

Él se volvió bruscamente.

—Ta modestia es poco habitual —dijo tranquilamente—. Yo habría dicho más bien: una perla en una cochiquera. Un brillante en el dedo de un cadáver putrefacto. Cuando estés haciendo tus ejercicios de lengua, tú misma puedes elaborar otras comparaciones. Mañana te preguntaré sobre ellas, pequeña dh'oine. Un ser humano en el que no hay nada, absolutamente nada, de elfa.

Se dirigió a la mesa, cogió el tubito y se inclinó sobre el espejo. Ciri se había quedado de piedra. Se sentía como si le hubieran escupido.

—¡No vengo a verte por amor! —le soltó enfurecida—. Estoy presa, sometida a chantaje, ¡lo sabes de sobra! Pero lo acepto, lo hago por...

—¿Por quién? —la cortó impetuosamente, algo nada propio de un elfo—. ¿Por mí? ¿Por los Aen Seidhe prisioneros en tu mundo? ¡Estúpida cría! Lo haces por ti, por tu propio interés, por eso vienes aquí y tratas en vano de entregarte a mí. Porque ésta es tu única oportunidad, tu única tabla de salvación. Y te diré otra cosa más: ya puedes rezar, rezar con devoción a tus ídolos humanos, a tus divinidades o a tus tótems. Porque si no soy yo, será Avallac'h con su laboratorio. Créeme que no te gustaría ir a parar a ese laboratorio y familiarizarte con la alternativa.

—A mí me da lo mismo —dijo Ciri, con una voz apagada, contrayéndose en la cama—. Acepto lo que sea, con tal de obtener la libertad. Con tal de verme libre al fin, De marcharme de aquí. A mi mundo. Con mis amigos.

—¡Tus amigos! —dijo en tono de burla—. ¡Aquí tienes a tus amigos!

Se dio la vuelta y le lanzó de pronto el espejo cubierto de polvo de fisstech.

—Aquí tienes a tus amigos —repitió—. Fíjate bien.

Salió del cuarto, agitando los bordes del manto de piel.

Al principio, Ciri sólo pudo ver en el cristal sucio su propio reflejo borroso. Pero al instante el espejo se aclaró, adquiriendo un aspecto lechoso, y se llenó de humo. Y después se vio una imagen.

Yennefer cuelga en el abismo, estirada, con las manos levantadas hacia lo alto. Las mangas de su vestido parecen las alas abiertas de un pájaro. Entre sus cabellos ondulantes, unos pececillos se deslizan veloces. Un banco entero de peces centelleantes y ligeros. Algunos empiezan a mordisquear las mejillas y los ojos de la hechicera. Desde las piernas de Yennefer, una soga desciende hacia el fondo del lago; en el extremo de esa soga, atrapado entre el cieno y los tallos de elodea, hay un gran cesto de piedras. Por encima, en lo alto, brilla y destella la superficie de las aguas.

El vestido de Yennefer ondula al mismo ritmo que lo hacen las algas. El humo oculta la superficie del espejo, manchada de fisstech. Geralt, pálido como el cristal, tiene los ojos cerrados; está inmóvil, congelado, bajo unos largos carámbanos que cuelgan de unas rocas; no tardará en quedar sepultado por la nieve que trae la ventisca. Sus cabellos blancos son ahora vainas blancas de hielo, una escarcha blanca le envuelve las cejas, las pestañas, los labios. La nieve no para de caer sobre Geralt, va rodeándole las piernas y cubriéndole los hombros con un suave manto. La ventisca aúlla y silba...

Ciri saltó de la cama y estampó, con mucho ímpetu, el espejo contra la pared. El marco de ámbar reventó, y el cristal se hizo añicos.

Reconocía perfectamente esa clase de visiones, se acordaba de ellas, sabía muy bien lo que eran. De sus antiguos sueños.

—¡Todo eso es mentira! —gritó—. ¿Me has oído, Auberon? ¡No me lo creo! ¡No es verdad! Eso es producto de tu rabia, ¡igual de impotente que tú! Producto de tu rabia...

Se sentó en el suelo. Y se echó a llorar.

Tenía la sospecha de que las paredes de palacio oían.

Al día siguiente, no era capaz de soportar las miradas ambiguas, sentía que se reían a sus espaldas, captaba murmullos. Avallac'h no aparecía por ninguna parte. Lo sabe, pensaba Ciri, sabe lo que ha pasado y trata de evitarme. Antes de que me levantara, se ha marchado muy lejos, por tierra o por el río, con su elfa bañada en oro. No quiere hablar conmigo, no quiere reconocer que todo su plan se ha venido abajo.

Tampoco había forma de encontrar a Eredin. Pero eso era bastante normal: salía con frecuencia de la ciudad en compañía de sus Dearg Ruadhri, sus Jinetes Rojos. Ciri recogió a Kelpa en las caballerizas y se fue al otro lado del río. Sin dejar de darle vueltas a sus pensamientos, sin reparar en nada de lo que había a su alrededor. Hay que escapar de aquí. Lo de menos es que esas visiones sean falsas o sean auténticas. Una cosa es segura: Yennefer y Geralt están allí, en mi mundo, y allí está mi sitio, a su lado. ¡Tengo que huir de aquí, huir sin demora! Tiene que haber alguna forma. He entrado aquí yo sola, tendré que ser capaz de salir también yo sola. Eredin ha dicho que tengo un talento poco común, y eso mismo sospechaba Vysogota. En Tor Zireael, que he inspeccionado detenidamente, no había ninguna salida. Pero a lo mejor aquí, en algún sitio, hay alguna otra torre...

Miró a la lejanía, hacia la colina distante, hacia la silueta del cromlech que destacaba en su cima. Terreno prohibido, pensó. Ja, ya veo que está demasiado lejos. No creo que la Barrera me permita llegar hasta allí. Una pena hacer el esfuerzo. Mejor seguiré río arriba. Por ahí todavía no he ido nunca.

Kelpa relinchó, sacudió la cabeza, empezó a zarandearse inquieta. No se dejaba dar la vuelta, y en vez de ello se arrancó con fuerza en dirección a la colina. Ciri se había quedado tan sorprendida que tardó en reaccionar y al principio no impidió la carrera de la yegua. Sólo unos momentos más tarde le gritó y tiró de las riendas. La consecuencia fue que Kelpa se puso de manos, después coceó, sacudió la grupa y luego siguió galopando. Siempre en la misma dirección.

Ciri no era capaz de frenarla, no lograba hacerse con la yegua. Estaba muda de asombro. Pero conocía de sobra a Kelpa. Tenía sus vicios, pero no hasta esos extremos. Esa forma de comportarse tenía que significar algo.

Kelpa redujo la velocidad, se puso al trote. Iba derecha hacia la colina rematada por el cromlech.

Una legua, más o menos, pensó Ciri. De un momento a otro, empezará a actuar la Barrera.

La yegua irrumpió en el círculo de piedra, formado por una serie de monolitos medio caídos y cubiertos de musgo, muy próximos entre sí, que surgían entre las zarzas, y de repente se quedó clavada en el sitio. No movió un músculo, excepto las orejas, que estiró para oír mejor.

Ciri intentó que se diera la vuelta. Después trató de que se moviera. En vano. De no haber sido por las venas palpitantes del cuello caliente, habría jurado que estaba sentada encima de una estatua, y no de un caballo. De pronto, sintió algo en los hombros. Algo agudo, algo que le atravesó la ropa y la pinchó, haciéndole daño. No le dio tiempo a volverse. Saliendo de detrás de las piedras, sin hacer el menor ruido, un unicornio de pelaje rojo, con un movimiento preciso, le hincó el cuerno en la axila. Con fuerza. A fondo. Notó un hilo de sangre corriéndole por el costado.

Por el lado opuesto apareció otro unicornio. Era completamente blanco, desde la punta de las orejas hasta el final de la cola. Salvo los ollares, que los tenía rosados, y los ojos, que eran negros.

El unicornio blanco se acercó. Despacio, muy despacio, le puso la cabeza en el regazo. Ciri estaba tan excitada que soltó un gemido.

Me he hecho mayor, retumbó dentro de su cabeza. Me he hecho mayor, Ojo de Estrella. Entonces, en el desierto, no sabía cómo comportarme. Ahora sí que lo sé.

—¿Caballito? —Y volvió a gemir, casi colgada de los dos cuernos que la estaban pinchando.

Me llamo Ihuarraquax. ¿Te acuerdas de mí, Ojo de Estrella? ¿Te acuerdas de cómo me curaste? ¿De cómo me salvaste?

Retrocedió y se dio la vuelta. Ciri observó la huella de una cicatriz en la pata del animal. Acabó de reconocerlo. Se acordó de él.

—¡Caballito! ¡Eres tú! Pero si tenías un pelaje distinto...

Me he hecho mayor.

De pronto, todo era confusión en su cabeza, susurros, voces, gritos, relinchos. Retiraron los cuernos. Ella se dio cuenta de que el otro unicornio, el que tenía a sus espaldas, era de pelaje azulejo rodado.

Los más viejos están aprendiendo de ti, Ojo de Estrella. Por mediación mía, están aprendiendo de ti. Un poco más, y serán capaces de hablar por sí mismos. Pronto podrán decirte qué esperan de ti.

La cacofonía en la cabeza de Ciri estalló en un alboroto indescriptible. Pero no tardó en aplacarse, y empezó a fluir como una corriente de pensamientos claros y comprensibles.

Queremos ayudarte a escapar, Ojo de Estrella.

No decía nada, pero el corazón le latía con fuerza.

¿Qué hay de la loca alegría? ¿Qué de la gratitud?

—¿Y a qué se debe —preguntó en tono agresivo— ese deseo repentino de ayudarme? ¿Tanto me queréis?

No es que te queramos. Pero éste no es tu mundo. Éste no es lugar para ti. Aquí no te puedes quedar. No queremos que te quedes aquí.

Ciri apretó los dientes. Aunque la perspectiva le parecía excitante, negó con la cabeza. Caballito —Ihuarraquax— estiró las orejas, escarbó en la tierra con los cascos y la miró de reojo con uno de sus ojos negros. El unicornio rojo hizo temblar el suelo de una patada, y blandió el cuerno en un gesto amenazante. Bufó con furia, y Ciri finalmente lo entendió.

No te fías de nosotros.

—No me fío —Admitió de buena gana—. Aquí cada cual juega a su juego, y el caso es pillarme desprevenida para poderme utilizar. ¿Por qué iba a fiarme precisamente de vosotros? Está claro que no os lleváis bien con los elfos, tuve ocasión de verlo allá en la estepa, estuvisteis a punto de combatir. Puedo aceptar tranquilamente que queráis serviros de mí para fastidiar a los elfos. A mí tampoco me caen nada bien, al fin y al cabo, me tienen aquí prisionera y me obligan a hacer algo que yo no quiero en absoluto. Pero no consiento que os aprovechéis de mí.

El unicornio rojo sacudió la cabeza y volvió a realizar un movimiento inquietante con el cuerno. El azulejo relinchó. A Ciri le empezó a resonar la cabeza como si estuviera dentro de un pozo, y la idea que captó no le hizo ninguna gracia.

—¡Ajá! —gritó—. ¡Sois igualitos que ellos! ¿O sumisión y obediencia o muerte? ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Pero no permitiré que nadie se aproveche de mí!

Volvió a sentir en la cabeza caos y confusión. Duró un rato, hasta que del caos emergió un pensamiento legible.

Está muy bien, Ojo de Estrella, que no te guste que se aprovechen de ti. Precisamente ésa es nuestra idea. Lo que queremos, ni más ni menos, es garantizarte eso. A ti y a nosotros mismos. Y al mundo entero. A todos los mundos.

—No lo he entendido.

Eres un arma peligrosa, una amenaza. No podemos permitir que esa arma caiga en manos del rey de los Alisos, del Zorro y del Gamlán.

—¿De quiénes? —dijo atropelladamente—. Ay...

El rey de los Alisos ya es un anciano. Pero el Zorro y el Gavilán no pueden hacerse con el dominio de Ard Gaeth, la Puerta de los Mundos. Una vez ya lo consiguieron. Y otra vez lo perdieron. Ahora lo único que pueden hacer es errar, vagar por los mundos lentamente, como fantasmas impotentes. El Zorro ha llegado hasta Tir ná Béa Arainne, el Gavilán y sus jinetes hasta la Espiral. Más lejos no pueden ir, les fallan las fuerzas. Por eso sueñan con Ard Gaeth y con el poder. Te mostraremos de qué manera ya utilizaron en una ocasión ese poder. Te lo mostraremos, Ojo de Estrella, cuando salgas de aquí.

—No puedo salir de aquí. Soy víctima de un encanto. La Barrera. Geas Garadh...

A ti nadie te puede aprisionar. Eres la Señora de los Mundos.

—Qué va. No tengo ningún talento especial, no tengo dominio sobre nada. Y renuncié a mis poderes hace un año, allá en el desierto. Caballito es testigo.

En el desierto renunciaste a la superchería. Pero no es posible renunciar a los poderes que se llevan en la sangre. Los sigues teniendo. Te enseñaremos a sacarles provecho.

—¿Y no será, por casualidad —gritó—, que ese poder, ese dominio sobre los mundos, que por lo visto poseo, me los queréis arrebatar?

No es así. Nosotros no tenemos por qué conquistar ese poder. Porque ya lo tenemos desde siempre.

Confia en ellos, le pidió Ihuarraquax. Confia, Ojo de Estrella.

—Con una condición.

Los unicornios alzaron bruscamente la cabeza, abrieron los ollares y —podría jurarse— lanzaron chispas de los ojos. No les gusta, pensó Ciri, que les pongan condiciones, no quieren ni oír esta palabra. Pestes, no sé si hago bien... Ojalá que esto no acabe en tragedia...

Te escuchamos. ¿Cuál es tu condición?

—Ihuarraquax vendrá conmigo.

A la caída de la tarde el cielo se cubrió, el ambiente se volvió sofocante y una neblina espesa y pegajosa se fue extendiendo desde el río. Y, cuando la oscuridad cayó sobre Tir ná Lia, la tormenta se anunció a lo lejos con un sordo murmullo, y enseguida el resplandor de un relámpago iluminó el horizonte.

Ciri ya estaba preparada hacía rato. Llevaba puesto un traje negro, con la espada colgada al hombro, y aguardaba el crepúsculo tan nerviosa e impaciente que se subía por las paredes.

Atravesó en silencio el vestíbulo desierto, deslizándose a lo largo de la columnata y salió a la terraza. El río Easnadh brillaba como la brea en la oscuridad, los sauces susurraban. Un trueno lejano rodó por el cielo.

Ciri fue a las caballerizas a por Kelpa. La yegua sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Trotó obediente hacia el Puente de Porfirio. Durante unos segundos, Ciri la siguió con la mirada, después dirigió la vista hacia la terraza junto a la cual estaban amarradas las embarcaciones.

No puedo, pensó. Me mostraré ante él por última vez. ¿Y si con esto consigo retrasar la persecución? Es arriesgado, pero es el único modo.

Al principio, creyó que él no estaba allí, que los aposentos reales estaban vacíos. El silencio y la quietud eran absolutos.

Al cabo de unos instantes, lo vio. Estaba en un rincón, sentado en un sofá, con una camisa blanca que dejaba al descubierto sus estrechos hombros. El tejido era tan delicado que se ceñía al cuerpo como si estuviera mojado.

La cara y las manos del rey de los Alisos eran casi tan blancas como la camisa. Levantó los ojos hacia ella: aquéllos eran unos ojos vacíos.

—¿Shiadhal? —susurró—. Menos mal que estás aquí. ¿Sabes?, decían que habías muerto.

Abrió la mano y algo cayó a la alfombra. Era el frasquito de nefrita, verde grisáceo.

—Lara. —El rey de los Alisos sacudió la cabeza y se llevó la mano al cuello; parecía como si su torc'h real de oro le estuviera ahogando—. Caemm a me, luned. Acércate, hija mía. Caemm a me, elaine.

Su aliento olía a muerte.

—Elaine blath, feainne wedd... —canturreó—. Mire, luned, se te ha enredado la cinta... Permíteme...

Quiso levantar la mano, pero no lo consiguió. Suspiró hondo, alzó la mano bruscamente, la miró a los ojos. En esta ocasión, sí estaban vivos.

—Zireael —dijo—. LocTilaith. En verdad, eres el destino, Dama del Lago. También el mío, como puede verse.

Poco después, prosiguió:

—Va'esse deireadh aep eigean... —Ciri comprobó horrorizada que sus palabras y sus movimientos empezaban a ralentizarse de una forma espantosa—. Pero —añadió con un suspiro— lo bueno es que, de todas formas, también hay algo que comienza.

A través de la ventana les llegó un trueno larguísimo. La tormenta aún estaba lejos. Pero se acercaba muy rápido.

—A pesar de todo —volvió a hablar el rey—, no tengo ninguna gana de morir, Zireael. Y me resulta terriblemente penoso que tenga que ocurrir. Quién lo habría dicho. Creía que no lo iba a lamentar. He vivido mucho, lo he conocido todo. Me he aburrido de todo... Y, sin embargo, ahora siento pesar. Y, ¿quieres saber otra cosa más? Inclínate. Te lo diré al oído. Que sea nuestro secreto.

Ciri se inclinó.

—Tengo miedo —susurró Auberon.

—Lo sé.

—¿Estás a mi lado?

—Sí.

—Va faill, luned.

—Adiós, rey de los Alisos.

Estuvo sentada a su lado, sin soltarle la mano, hasta que su leve respiración se acalló y cesó por completo. No se enjugó las lágrimas. Las dejó fluir. La tormenta se acercaba. Los relámpagos incendiaban el horizonte. Bajó a la carrera las escaleras de mármol, hasta llegar a una terraza con columnas, al lado de la cual se mecían las barcas. Desamarró una de ellas, situada en un extremo, en la que ya se había fijado esa tarde.

Se alejó del embarcadero impulsándose con una pértiga de caoba que se había preparado a toda prisa con la barra de unas cortinas. Y es que no estaba segura de que la barca fuera a obedecerla igual que había obedecido a Avallac'h.

La barca se deslizaba sobre las aguas sin el menor ruido. Tir ná Lia estaba oscura y en silencio. Sólo las estatuas de las terrazas la acompañaban con su mirada muerta. Ciri iba contando los puentes.

El cielo sobre el bosque se iluminó con el resplandor de un relámpago. Al cabo de unos segundos retumbó un trueno prolongado.

El tercer puente.

Algo cruzó por el puente, silencioso, ágil, como una enorme rata negra. La barca se tambaleó cuando saltó sobre la proa. Ciri soltó la pértiga y desenvainó la espada.

—Veo que, pese a todo —susurró Eredin Bréacc Glas—, quieres privarnos de tu compañía...

También empuñaba una espada. A la luz fugaz de un rayo, Ciri fue capaz de ver el arma. La hoja era de un solo filo, ligeramente curva, con el borde bruñido y uniformemente afilado; el puño era alargado, el guardamanos consistía en una pieza redonda y calada. Desde el principio quedó claro que el elfo sabía utilizar la espada. De forma inesperada, hizo oscilar la barca, pisando con fuerza en la borda. Ciri se balanceó con destreza, equilibró el peso de la barca con una vigorosa inclinación del cuerpo, y casi de inmediato trató de devolver la jugada, saltando sobre la borda con ambas piernas. El elfo vaciló, pero logró mantener el equilibrio. Y se lanzó a por ella con la espada. Ciri paró el golpe, cubriéndose instintivamente, pues apenas veía nada. Replicó con un tajo veloz por abajo. Eredin lo detuvo, atacó, Ciri devolvió el golpe. De las hojas saltaban haces de chispas como si fueran chisqueros.

Una vez más Eredin zarandeó la barca con fuerza, a punto estuvo de volcarla. Ciri ejecutó una danza, con los brazos extendidos para equilibrarse. Retrocedió hasta la popa y bajó la espada.

—¿Dónde has aprendido todo eso, Golondrina?

—Te sorprenderías.

—Lo dudo. Eso de que navegando por el río se puede sortear la Barrera, ¿lo has descubierto tú sola o quizá te lo ha revelado algún traidor?

—No tiene importancia.

—Sí la tiene. Y lo averiguaremos. Tenemos nuestros métodos. Pero ahora suelta el arma y regresemos.

—Que te lo has creído.

—Regresemos, Zireael. Auberon te está esperando. Esta noche, te lo aseguro, estará en plena forma y lleno de vigor.

—Que te lo has creído —repitió—. Se le ha ido la mano con ese remedio vigorizante. Ése que tú le diste. ¿No será que no era un vigorizante?

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Ha muerto.

Sufrió una fuerte conmoción por la sorpresa. De repente se arrojó sobre ella, haciendo que la barca se tambaleara. Mientras hacían equilibrios, intercambiaron algunos tajos rabiosos, las aguas se llevaban los ruidosos chasquidos del acero. Un rayo iluminó la noche. Un puente pasaba por encima de sus cabezas. Uno de los últimos puentes de Tir ná Lia. ¿O acaso el último?

—Seguro que comprendes, Golondrina —dijo con voz ronca—, que tan sólo estás aplazando lo inevitable. No puedo permitir que te vayas de aquí.

—¿Por qué no? Auberon ha muerto. Y yo no soy nadie, no tengo la menor importancia. Fuiste tú quien me lo dijo.

—Porque ésa es la verdad. —Alzó la espada—. No significas nada. Eres, si acaso, como la polilla miserable a la que se puede aplastar entre los dedos y reducir a un polvillo brillante, pero que, si se le deja, es capaz de agujerear una tela valiosa. O como un minúsculo grano de pimienta que, si lo masticas por descuido, te puede fastidiar el más fino bocado, obligándote a escupir aquello que habrías deseado paladear. Así eres tú. Nada. Una nada molesta.

Otro relámpago. A su luz Ciri pudo ver lo que quería ver. El elfo tenía la espada levantada y la blandía, apuntando hacia el banco de la embarcación. Contaba con la ventaja de la altura. La próxima acometida la tenía que ganar.

—No deberías haber alzado tu espada contra mí, Zireael. Ahora es demasiado tarde. No te lo pienso perdonar. No te voy a matar, claro que no. Pero unas cuantas semanas en cama, entre vendas, seguro que te sientan muy bien.

—Espera. Antes quiero contarte una cosa. Revelarte un secreto.

—¿Y qué vas a contarme tú a mí? —Soltó una carcajada—. ¿Hay algún secreto que yo no conozca y que tú puedas revelarme? ¿Qué verdad es ésa que me piensas desvelar?

—Ésta: que no cabes bajo el puente.

No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, se golpeó con la nuca contra el puente y salió disparado hacia delante, perdiendo por completo el equilibrio. Ciri, sencillamente, podía haberlo arrojado por la borda, pero temió que eso ¡no fuera suficiente para que renunciara a la persecución. Además, de forma premeditada o no, había matado al rey de los Alisos. Y tenía que sufrir por eso.

Le hizo un rápido tajo en un muslo, justo por debajo de la cota de malla. El elfo ni siquiera gritó. Saltó por la borda, chapoteó en el río, las aguas se cerraron sobre él. Ciri se volvió, se puso a escudriñar. Tardó mucho en salir a flote. En subirse a rastras a las escaleras de mármol que bajaban hasta el río. Se quedó tendido, inmóvil, chorreando agua y sangre.

—Unas cuantas semanas en cama, entre vendas —musitó—, seguro que te sientan muy bien.

Agarró la pértiga y se impulsó con fuerza; El río Easnadh era cada vez más impetuoso y la barca bajaba más rápido. Pronto dejó atrás las últimas edificaciones de Tir ná Lia. Ciri no miraba atrás.

Primero todo se volvió muy oscuro, pues la barca atravesaba un viejo bosque, en medio de árboles cuyas ramas se tocaban por encima de la corriente del río, formando una bóveda. Después clareó: había rebasado el bosque, en ambas riberas se sucedían las galerías de alisos, carrizos y espadañas. En la superficie del río, limpia hasta ese momento, aparecieron montones de maleza, algas flotantes, troncos. Cada vez que el cielo se iluminaba con un relámpago, veía círculos en el agua; cuando bramaba el trueno, oía el chapoteo de peces asustados. Varias veces, no muy lejos de la barca, vio unos ojos grandes y fosforescentes; varias veces la barca tembló al chocar con algo grande y vivo. Aquí no todo es hermoso, para los menos aptos este mundo es la muerte, se dijo, recordando las palabras de Eredin.

La corriente se ensanchó considerablemente, desbordando el cauce. Se sucedieron las islas y los brazos del río. Ciri permitió que la barca navegara a la ventura, dejándose llevar por la corriente. Pero empezó a tener miedo. ¿Qué pasaría si se equivocaba y tomaba el brazo incorrecto?

Nada más pensarlo, desde la orilla, entre la maleza, le llegó un relincho de Kelpa y unas intensas señales mentales del unicornio.

—¡Estás ahí, Caballito!

Hay que darse prisa, Ojo de Estrella. Ven conmigo.

—¿A mi mundo?

Primero tengo que enseñarte algo. Es lo que me han ordenado los mayores.

Al principio avanzaron por el bosque, después por la estepa, atravesada por frecuentes barrancos y quebradas. Los relámpagos cruzaban el cielo, los truenos retumbaban. La tormenta se les echaba encima, el viento arreciaba.

El unicornio condujo a Ciri hacia una de las quebradas.

Es aquí.

—¿Qué hay aquí?

Desmonta y observa.

Obedeció. El terreno era irregular, y trastabilló. Se oyó un chasquido y algo rodó a sus pies. Hubo un relámpago, y Ciri ahogó un grito.

Estaba en medio de un mar de huesos.

Se había producido un desprendimiento en la ladera arenosa del barranco, seguramente por la intensidad de los aguaceros. Y había quedado al descubierto lo que allí se ocultaba. Un enterramiento. Una gran fosa común. Una enorme montaña de huesos. Tibias, pelvis, costillas, fémures. Cráneos.

Ciri cogió uno.

Un nuevo relámpago, y Ciri soltó un grito. Había comprendido qué clase de restos había allí.

El cráneo, que exhibía las huellas de un golpe de espada, tenía colmillos en su dentadura.

_Ahora ya lo entiendes,_ oyó Ciri en su cabeza.

Ahora ya lo sabes. Esto es obra suya. Del rey de los Alisos. Del Zorro. Del Gavilán. Este mundo no era su mundo en absoluto. Pero se convirtió en su mundo. Cuando lo conquistaron. Cuando abrieron Ard Gaeth, engañándonos y aprovechándose de nosotros en aquel tiempo, lo mismo que ahora han intentado engañarte y aprovecharse de ti.

Ciri estrujó la calavera.

—¡Canallas! —gritó en la noche—. Asesinos.

Un trueno rodó con estruendo por el cielo. Ihuarraquax relinchó con fuerza, en señal de alerta. Ciri comprendió la señal. Montó de un salto y espoleó a Kelpa con un grito, llevándola al galope. Los perseguidores les seguían el rastro. No es la primera vez que esto ocurre, pensaba, mientras sentía el viento en la cara al galopar. No es la primera vez. Esta carrera salvaje en la oscuridad, en medio de una noche cuajada de espantos, espectros y aparecidos.

—¡Adelante, Kelpa!

Un galope furioso, con tal ímpetu que los ojos se cubren de lágrimas. Un rayo parte el cielo por la mitad, y el resplandor permite a Ciri contemplar los alisos que se alzan a ambos lados del camino. Por todas partes, los árboles deformes extienden hacia ella los largos brazos rugosos de sus ramas, abren amenazantes las negras fauces de sus huecos, profieren a su paso maldiciones y amenazas. Los relinchos de Kelpa son cada vez más agudos, galopa tan veloz que sus cascos apenas parecen acariciar el suelo. Ciri se aferra al cuello de la yegua. No sólo para reducir la resistencia del aire, sino también para esquivar las ramas de los alisos, que quieren derribarla de la silla o capturarla al vuelo. Las ramas silban, restallan, azotan, tratan de hacer presa en la ropa o en el pelo. Los retorcidos troncos se agitan, dilatan sus cavidades y braman.

Kelpa relincha de forma salvaje. El unicornio responde a su relincho. Es como una mancha blanca en las tinieblas que va indicando el camino.

¡Deprisa, Ojo de Estrella! ¡Con todas tus fuerzas! Cada vez hay más alisos y es más difícil esquivar sus ramas. Muy pronto bloquearán el camino...

Un grito a sus espaldas. Es la voz de los perseguidores.

Ihuarraquax relincha. Ciri recibe su señal. Capta el mensaje. Se pega con fuerza al cuello de Kelpa. No necesita darle órdenes. La yegua, presa del pánico, se lanza a una galopada suicida.

Una nueva señal del unicornio, muy nítida esta vez, directa al centro del cerebro. Un consejo o, más bien, una orden.

Salta, Ojo de Estrella. Tienes que saltar. A otro lugar, a otro tiempo.

Ciri no comprende, pero se esfuerza por comprender. Hace todo lo posible por comprender: se concentra, se concentra tanto que la sangre susurra y palpita en sus oídos...

Un relámpago. Y después, súbitamente, la oscuridad, una oscuridad blanda y negra, completamente negra, sin nada que la ilumine.

Un rumor en los oídos.

Viento en la cara. Un viento fresco. Finas gotas de lluvia. Olor a pino en las fosas nasales. Kelpa se remueve, da un bufido, patea. Tiene el cuello empapado y caliente. Un relámpago. Seguido de un trueno. En el resplandor Ciri ve a Ihuarraquax sacudiendo la frente y el cuerno, y escarbando con fuerza en la tierra con los cascos.

—¿Caballito?

Aquí estoy, Ojo de Estrella.

El cielo está cuajado de estrellas. Lleno de constelaciones. El Dragón. La Dama de Invierno. Los Siete Cabritillos. La Jarra.

Y casi en lo alto del horizonte, el Ojo.

—Lo hemos conseguido —dijo con un suspiro—. Lo hemos conseguido, Caballito. ¡Éste es mi mundo!

La señal del animal fue tan clara que Ciri lo entendió todo a la primera.

No, Ojo de Estrella. Hemos escapado de aquel mundo. Pero éste aún no es el lugar, ni es éste el tiempo. Todavía tenemos mucho por delante.

—No me dejes sola.

No te dejaré. Estoy en deuda contigo. Tengo que pagártela. Hasta el final

Siguiendo al viento que comienza a arreciar, el cielo empieza a oscurecerse desde poniente, las olas de nubes que se acercan van borrando poco a poco las constelaciones. Se apaga el Dragón, se apaga la Dama del Invierno, se apagan los Siete Cabritillos. Desaparece el Ojo, la constelación que más brilla y durante más tiempo.

La cúpula del cielo brilló a lo largo del horizonte con la breve claridad de un relámpago. Se le unió un trueno con un sordo estampido. El vendaval se acrecentó violentamente, lanzando a los ojos polvo y hojas secas.

El unicornio relinchó, envió una señal mental.

No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que escapar a toda prisa: es nuestra única esperanza. Escapar al lugar apropiado, al tiempo apropiado. Deprisa, Ojo de Estrella.

Soy la Señora de los Mundos. Soy de la Antigua Sangre.

Soy de la sangre de Lara Dorren, la hija de Shiadhal.

Ihuarraquax relinchó, apremiándola. Kelpa la secundó con un largo resoplido. Ciri se puso los guantes.

—Estoy lista —dijo.

Un rumor en los oídos. Un resplandor, la claridad. Y después la oscuridad.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

_La mayoría de los historiadores suelen adjudicar el proceso, la condena y la ejecución de Joachim de Wett a la naturaleza violenta, cruel y tiránica del emperador Emhyr; no faltan tampoco, en especial en los autores con querencia por la literatura, las alusiones e hipótesis acerca de una venganza o ajuste de cuentas completamente privados. Ha llegado ya la hora de decir la verdad, una verdad que es para todo cuidadoso investigador más que evidente. El duque de Wett comandó el grupo Verden de forma para la que la palabra «ineficaz» es extraordinariamente delicada. Teniendo en contra a unas fuerzas dos veces menos numerosas, se separó de la ofensiva hacia el norte y dirigió toda su actividad a la lucha contra los guerrilleros verdenos. El grupo Verden cometió atrocidades nunca vistas contra la población civil. El resultado era fácil de prever e inexcusable: si en verano se calculaban las fuerzas de los insurgentes en unos quinientos hombres, en primavera estaba en armas casi todo el país. Al rey Ervyll, favorable al imperio, lo asesinaron, y a la cabeza de la insurrección se alzó su hijo, el príncipe Kistrin, simpatizante de los norteños. Teniendo por el flanco a los bajeles piratas de las Skellige, al frente la ofensiva de los norteños de Cidaris y a la retaguardia a los rebeldes, De Wett se dejó llevar a una caótica lucha, yendo de derrota en derrota. Con ello se retrasó la ofensiva del grupo de ejércitos Centro. En vez de, como se había dispuesto, contener los flancos de los norteños, el grupo Verden contuvo a Menno Coehoorn. De inmediato los norteños aprovecharon la situación y pasaron al contraataque, deshaciendo el cerco en torno a Mayenna y Maribor, destruyendo las posibilidades de una nueva ocupación rápida de estas importantes fortalezas._

_La ineficacia y la estupidez de De Wett tuvieron también una importancia psicológica. Se esfumó el mito del invencible Nilfgaard. A los ejércitos de los norteños comenzaron a acudir cientos de voluntarios..._

Restif de Montholon, Guerras norteñas: mitos, mentiras, medias verdades.

Jarre, de más está decirlo, se sentía muy decepcionado. La educación recibida en el santuario y su propio carácter extrovertido habían propiciado que creyera en la gente, en su bondad, amabilidad y desinterés. De aquella fe no le había quedado gran cosa. Había dormido ya dos noches a la intemperie sobre los restos de los almiares, y ahora resultaba que iba a pasar aquella tercera noche de la misma manera. En cualquier aldea en la que había solicitado albergue o un mendrugo de pan, desde detrás de los portones cerrados a cal y canto sólo recibía como respuesta un profundo silencio o insultos y amenazas. Tampoco le ayudaba nada cuando decía quién era, hacia dónde iba y con qué fin viajaba.

Mucho, mucho le había decepcionado la gente.

Anocheció muy pronto. El muchacho caminaba ágil y gallardamente por un sendero a través de los campos. Buscaba con la vista algún pajar, resignado y abatido ante la perspectiva de tener que pernoctar una noche más al raso. A decir verdad, marzo estaba siendo inusitadamente cálido, pero por la noche hacía frío de verdad. Y de verdad daba miedo.

Jarre miró hacia el cielo, sobre el cual, como cada noche desde hacía casi una semana, se veía la cabeza dorada y roja de un cometa que recorría el firmamento desde poniente hacia oriente, arrastrando tras de sí una centelleante cola de fuego. Reflexionó acerca de lo que verdaderamente podía presagiar aquel fenómeno, un fenómeno mencionado en tantas profecías.

Reinició la marcha. Se hacía cada vez más oscuro. El sendero descendía hacia una hilera de densos matorrales, que debido a las penumbras del ocaso se transformaban en terroríficas figuras. Desde la parte inferior, allí donde reinaba más la oscuridad, soplaba el olor frío y repugnante de los hierbajos en estado de putrefacción e, incluso, de algo más. De algo muy malo.

Jarre se detuvo. Intentó convencerse a sí mismo de que lo que le estaba trepando por la espalda y los brazos no era miedo, sino hambre. Sin resultado. Un bajo puentecillo unía las orillas de un canal, negro y brillante como el alquitrán recién vertido, de orillas cubiertas por mimbreras y deformes sauces cenicientos. En aquellos lugares donde se habían desprendido y desaparecido los maderos, el puentecillo estaba roto con boquetes longitudinales, la barandilla estaba partida, sus balaústres, sumergidos en el agua. Pasado el puentecillo los sauces crecían con mayor densidad. A pesar de que aún faltaba mucho para que se hiciera realmente de noche, a pesar de que en los lejanos prados al otro lado del canal brillaban aún las puntitas de la hierba con hilachas de niebla colgadas, la oscuridad reinaba entre los sauces. A través de las tinieblas Jarre vislumbró borrosas las ruinas de un edificio, seguramente de un molino, una esclusa o un cobertizo de anguileras.

Tengo que atravesar este puente, pensó el joven. ¡Es difícil! ¡Inútil!

Y a pesar de que siento en los huesos que ahí, en ese endemoniado lugar, acecha algo malo, tengo que pasar al otro lado del canal. Tengo que cruzar este canal, como hiciera aquel mítico caudillo, ¿o era un héroe?, sobre el cual leí en los desgastados manuscritos del santuario de Melitele. Cruzaré el canal y entonces... ¿Cómo era aquello? ¿Se repartirán las cartas? No, ¡se echarán los dados! Tras de mí queda el pasado, ante mí se abre el futuro...

Atravesó el puentecillo y desde aquel mismo lugar cayó en la cuenta de que su presentimiento no le había fallado. Antes de haberlos visto. Y oído.

—¿Y qué? —exclamó soltando un escupitajo uno de los que le estaban cortando el paso—. ¿No lo decía yo? Os lo dije: aguardad un poquejo que alguno parece...

—Verdá de la güeña, Okultich —afirmó ceceando levemente otro de los tipos que estaban armados con gruesos garrotes—. Ni que pa nombrarte adivino o mago. ¡Bueno, viajero querido que a solateras andas! ¿Darás lo que tengas por las güeñas, o no nos libraremos de un revoltijón?

—¡Yo no tengo nada! —chilló Jarre con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, aunque sin muchas esperanzas de que alguien le oyera o acudiera en su ayuda—. ¡Soy un pobre viajero! ¡No llevo ni una moneda encima! ¿Qué tengo que os pueda entregar? ¿Este palo? ¿La ropa?

—¡También! —dijo el que ceceaba, y en su voz había algo que provocó que Jarre se estremeciera—. Porque has de saber, pobre viajero, que a decir verdá estamos nosotros aquí llevados de la misma necesidad, esperando que arguna moza parezca. Mas la noche está ya al caer, aquí no va a pasar nadie, y a falta de pan, ¡buenas son tortas! ¡Agarrailo, muchachos!

—¡Tengo un cuchillo! —gritó Jarre—. ¡Os lo advierto!

Efectivamente, tenía un cuchillo. Lo había hurtado en la cocina del santuario, durante su huida del día anterior, y lo llevaba guardado en el hatillo. Pero no lo sacó. Le paralizaba y le asustaba saber de antemano que un gesto así sería totalmente absurdo, pues nadie le iba a socorrer.

—¡Tengo un cuchillo!

—¡Vaya, vaya! —se burló el que ceceaba aproximándose—. Tiene un cuchillo. ¡Quién lo hubiera pensado!

Jarre no podía huir. El miedo hizo que sus piernas se convirtieran en dos estacas clavadas al suelo. La adrenalina le tenía amarrado por el cuello como un lazo corredizo.

—¡Pero bueno! —exclamó de repente un tercer tipejo con una voz joven y extrañamente familiar—. ¡Yo pienso que lo conozco! ¡Sí, sí, lo conozco! ¡Dejailo, os digo! ¡Pero si es un conocido mío! ¿Jarre? ¿Me reconoces? ¡Soy Melfi! Venga, ¿Jarre? ¿Me conoces?

—Te... te conoz... co... —Jarre luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra una terrible y poderosísima sensación, desconocida por él hasta aquel preciso momento. Sólo cuando sintió un dolor en las caderas, producido por el fuerte golpe que se dio contra las tablas del puente, comprendió qué era aquello que estaba sintiendo: la sensación de perder el conocimiento.

—¡Vaya una sorpresa! —repetía Melfi—. ¡Pero si es que vamos de coincidencia en coincidencia! ¡Mira tú por dónde, hemos topado con un paisano! ¡Un vecino de Ellander! ¡Un amigo! ¿Qué, Jarre?

Jarre se tragó de un bocado un pedazo de tocino duro y dúctil con el que le había agasajado aquel extraño grupo, y ahora le hincaba el diente a un nabo asado al fuego. No respondió. Únicamente movía la cabeza en derredor hacia aquellas seis personas, sentadas en torno a la hoguera.

—¿Qué rumbo llevas, Jarre?

—A Wyzima.

—¡Ja! ¡Y a Wyzima nosotros también! ¡Si es que vamos de coincidencia en coincidencia! ¿Qué? Milton. ¿Te acuerdas de Milton, Jarre?

Jarre no le recordaba. No estaba ni siquiera seguro de haberle visto nunca. Además, Melfi también estaba exagerando un poco calificándole de amigo. Era hijo del tonelero de Ellander. Cuándo asistían juntos al seminario menor del santuario, Melfi tenía la costumbre de golpear regularmente y con saña a Jarre, y de llamarle bastardo sin padre ni madre, engendrado entre ortigas. Eso duró alrededor de un año, transcurrido el cual el tonelero sacó a su hijo de la escuela, confirmándose de esta manera que su retoño para lo único que valía era para las barricas. Así era Melfi: en vez de consagrar el sudor de su frente a conocer los arcanos de la lectura y la escritura, se dedicó a sudar la gota gorda en el taller de su padre lijando duelas. Y cuando Jarre finalizó sus estudios y por una recomendación del santuario fue nombrado escribiente auxiliar en un juzgado de paz, el tonelero —un calco de su padre— le hacía reverencias doblándose hasta la cintura, le obsequiaba con presentes y le declaraba su amistad.

—... Vamos a Wyzima —continuó relatando Melfi—. Al ejército. Tos nosotros, como un solo hombre, a alistarnos. Ésos de ahí son Milton y Ograbek, hijos de siervo, sacaos por leva, porque sabes que...

—Lo sé. —Jarre echó una mirada a los hijos de agricultor, de pelo claro, parecidos como si fueran hermanos, y que estaban masticando algún tipo de alimento asado a la brasa imposible de definir—. Uno de cada diez, la leva campesina. ¿Y tú, Melfi?

—Pos conmigo —suspiró el tonelero—, fíjate, pasó esto: a la vez primera, cuando los gremios hubieron que tributar reclutas, padre me libró de tener que sacar la bola. Pero vino la desgracia: en segundas hubo que echar la suerte, porque así lo había acordao la ciudad... Pues sabes que...

—Lo sé —asintió de nuevo Jarre—. El sorteo para completar la leva lo decretó el consejo de la ciudad de Ellander, mediante edicto con fecha de 16 de enero. Se trataba de algo inevitable frente a la amenaza de Nilfgaard...

—¡Pero mirailo, Lucio, cómo parlotea! —se entrometió gruñendo un tipo rechoncho y rapado al cero que se llamaba Okultich, y que no hacía mucho había sido el primero que le gritó en el puente—. ¡El señorito! ¡Un sabijondo!

—¡Sabijooondo! —acompañó a coro otro alargando la palabra, un jornalero enorme con una sonrisa algo tonta, eternamente pegada a su redonda bocaza—. El señorito de Sabijondez.

—Calla el morro, Klaproth —ceceó despacio el que se llamaba Lucio, el más viejo de la cuadrilla, talludo, de mostacho caído y con la nuca afeitada—. Si es sabijondo más vale escucharlo cuando platique. Provecho puede haber de ello. Ciencia. Y la ciencia no hizo menoscabo a nadie. Bueno, casi nunca. Y a casi nadie.

—Lo que es verdá, verdá es —anunció Melfi—. Él, es decir Jarre, endeluego que no es tonto: es leído y escribido... ¡Un letrado! Pero si en Ellander las veces hace de escribiente del tribunal y en el santuario de Melitele tenía a su cuidado toda una sarta de libros...

—Así pues, por curiosidad —interrumpió Lucio clavando su mirada en Jarre a través del humo y las chispas—, ¿qué hace un novicio-chupatintas-librero-de-mierda como tú camino a Wyzima?

—Como vosotros —dijo el joven—, me voy al ejército.

—¿Y qué es...? —Los ojos de Lucio relucían, reflejando un brillo como los de un verdadero pez bajo la luz de una tea en la proa de un bote—. ¿Qué es lo que en el ejército anda buscando este docto novicio chupatintas? Porque, ¿no vas obligao a la recruta? ¿Eh? Y hasta el más tonto sabe que los santuarios exentos están de la leva. No tienen la obligación de aportar reclutas. Y hasta el más tonto sabe que cada juzgado sabe librar del servicio y reclamar para sí a su escribiente. ¿De qué se trata, pues, señor funcionario?

—Voy a alistarme como voluntario —declaró Jarre—. Me meto en esto yo solo, por voluntad propia, no por la recluta. En parte por motivos personales, pero principalmente por un sentimiento de deber patriótico.

El grupo estalló en una estruendosa, tronadora y polifónica carcajada.

—Habed cuidado, mozos —habló por fin Lucio—, cuántas contradicciones a veces en las personas hay. Dos naturalezas. Aquí habéis a un jovenzuelo, podría pensarse, instruido y versado, y por añadidura, de seguro que no sea tonto de nacimiento. Saber debieras qué es lo que de verdad en una guerra ocurre: alguien ataca a otro y al cabo lo mata. Y éste, como vosotros mismos habéis oído, sin exigencia alguna, por propia voluntad, por causa paterótica quiere unirse al bando que va perdiendo.

Nadie comentó nada. Jarre tampoco

—Esa obligación paterótica —siguió hablando Lucio—, de norma sólo propia de los enfermos mentales, puede que en fin sea adecuada para los educados en santuarios y tribunales. Mas aquí plática hubo de ciertos motivos personales. De sumo curioso ando por saber cuáles sean esos motivos personales.

—Son tan personales —le cortó Jarre— que no voy a hablar de ellos. Cuánto más que a vuesa merced tampoco os apremia hablar de vuestros propios motivos.

—Presta mucha atención a lo que te vaya a decir —dijo tras un momento de silencio Lucio—, si algún paleto me hubiera hablado así, le hubiera partido al punto la boca. Ya, pero si es un docto escribiente... A ése le perdono... Por esta vez. Y te respondo: yo también voy al ejército. Y también como voluntario.

—¿Cuán enfermo de la cabeza debe estar alguien como para unirse a los perdedores? —El propio Jarre se extrañó de dónde le había venido de repente tanta osadía—, ¿Desvalijando por el camino a los viajeros en los puentes?

—Él —prorrumpió entre carcajadas Melfi, adelantándose a Lucio— anda tol rato picao con nosotros por la celada del puentecillo. Va, Jarre, perdona, ¡pero si andábamos de guasa! ¡Una broma inocente! ¿Verdá, Lucio?

—Cierto. —Lucio bostezó y chasqueó con los dientes tan fuerte que incluso hubo eco—. Una broma inocente. Triste y sombría es la vida, lo mesmo que un becerro que llevan al matadero. Por eso sólo con bromas o estando de algazara puede uno alegrársela. ¿No opinas lo mismo, chupatintas?

—Sí. En principio.

—Eso está bien. —Lucio no apartaba de él sus brillantes ojos—, porque si no, menuda compaña pal viaje serías, y más te valdría entonces viajar solo hasta Wyzima. Y desde ya mismo.

Jarre calló. Lucio se estiró.

—Dije lo que tenía que decir. Así pues, muchachos, lo dejamos por hoy. Bromas hemos gastado, nos hemos solazado y hora es de reposar. Si al atardecer hemos de estar en Wyzima, habrá que ponerse en marcha en cuanto salga el solecito.

La noche era muy fría. A pesar del cansancio Jarre no podía conciliar el sueño, envuelto como un ovillo bajo su capa, con las rodillas casi rozándole la barbilla. Cuando por fin se quedó dormido, durmió mal, porque le acometían sueños que le desvelaban sin cesar. No se acordaba de la gran mayoría, salvo de dos. En el primer sueño, un brujo que conocía, Geralt de Rivia, se encontraba bajo unos largos carámbanos que pendían de una roca, inmóvil, cubierto y sepultado muy deprisa por una fuerte ventisca de nieve. En el otro sueño aparecía Ciri sobre un caballo negro, agarrada a las crines galopaba por una avenida de deformes alisos que intentaban capturarla con sus retorcidas ramas.

¡Ah! Y justo antes del amanecer soñó con Triss Merigold. Después de su estancia en el santuario del año anterior, el chico había soñado varias veces con la hechicera. Aquellos sueños excitaban tanto a Jarre que acababa haciendo cosas por las cuales luego sentía mucha vergüenza.

Ahora, como es obvio, no le ocurrió nada vergonzoso. Como era normal para aquellas fechas, hacía demasiado frío.

Muy de mañana, de hecho casi no había salido el sol, los siete se pusieron en camino. Milton y Ograbek, los hijos de siervo de la leva campesina, añadían una nota de ánimo con una canción militar:

¡Adelante, valeroso guerrero!

Tu armadura retumbe como el trueno.

Huye, doncella, que besarte quiero.

¿Quién me lo impide? ¡Dame ese beso!

Que con mi vida la patria defiendo.

Lucio, Okultich, Klaproth y el tonelero que se había unido a ellos, Melfi, se contaban chistes y anécdotas, en su opinión extremadamente divertidos.

—...Y pregunta el nilfgaardiano: ¿qué es esto que tanto apesta? Y va el elfo y le dice: mierda. ¡Jaaa, ja, jaa, ja!

—¡Je, je, je, jeeeee!

—¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! ¿Y sabéis este otro? Van un nilfgaardiano, un elfo y un enano. Miran y pasa un ratón volando...

Cuanto más avanzaba el día, más viajeros se iban encontrando por el camino, carretas de campesinos, carruajes de alguaciles, pelotones del ejército que marchaban. Algunos carromatos estaban cargados de mercancías, tras éstos caminaba la banda de Lucio con la nariz prácticamente pegada al suelo, como un perro perdiguero, recogiendo cualquier cosa que se cayera: una zanahoria por aquí, una patatita por allá, un nabo, a veces incluso alguna cebolla. Parte del botín la guardaban con vistas a los momentos de penuria, la otra parte la devoraban con avidez, sin cesar de contar chistes.

—... Y el nilfgaardiano: ¡prrrrrrú! ¡Y se cagó hasta las orejas! ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja!

—¡Jaa, jaaa, jaa! Oh, dioses, no aguanto más... Se cagó... ¡Jaaaa, jaaa, ja!

—¡Je, jeeee, jeee!

Jarre estaba esperando cualquier ocasión o pretexto para separarse de ellos. No le gustaba Lucio ni le gustaba Okultich. Tampoco le gustaban las miradas que Lucio y Okultich echaban a los carromatos de los mercaderes que pasaban, a las carretas de los campesinos y a las mujeres y muchachas que iban sentadas sobre los carros. No le gustaba el tono burlón de Lucio cuando, sin venir a cuento, se ponía a hablar del para qué de su intención de alistarse como voluntario, en un momento en el que la derrota y la aniquilación total eran prácticamente seguras y evidentes.

Olía a tierra recién arada. A humo. En el valle, entre los regulares campos ajedrezados, las arboledas y los estanques que brillaban como espejitos, divisaron los tejados de unas casas. Hasta sus oídos llegaba a veces el lejano ladrido de algún perro, el mugido de un buey o el canto de un gallo.

—Se ve que ricas son estas aldeas —dijo Lucio ceceando y relamiéndose los labios—. Pequeñas, pero compuestas con primor.

—Aquí, en este valle —se apresuró a aclarar Okultich— viven y labran la tierra los medianos. En sus aldeas to es airoso y bien compuesto. Un pueblo hacendoso, de mujeres chicas.

—Putos no humanos —gargajeó Klaproth—. ¡No más que kobolds todos! Éstos aquí viviendo de perlas, y la gente de verdad pasando necesidad y miseria por su culpa. A éstos la guerra ni les aflige.

—Por el momento... —Lucio estiró la boca con una desagradable sonrisa—. Acordarsus, muchachos, de esta aldegüela. Esa linde entre abedules cabe el mismo bosque. Recordarlo todo bien. Si alguna vez me entran apetitos de volver por acá de visita, no quisiera extraviarme.

Jarre volvió la cabeza. Aparentó que no le había escuchado y que sólo miraba el camino delante de él.

Reemprendieron la marcha. Milton y Ograbek, los hijos de agricultor de la leva campesina, entonaron una nueva canción. Menos guerrera. Como si fuera un poco más pesimista. Como si pudiera ser, tras las alusiones anteriores de Lucio, tomada como señal de mal agüero.

Agora escuche la gente de la Muerte su

maldad. Ya anciano o mozo valiente, no

esquivarás su crueldad. Sin piedad, guadaña

letal, rebana la nuez al mortal.

—Éste —juzgó lúgubremente Okultich— debe tener plata. Que me ahorquen si no tiene plata.

El sujeto por el cual Okultich había hecho una apuesta tan fea era un mercader ambulante al que habían dado alcance, y que caminaba junto a un carromato de dos ruedas tirado por un asno.

—El dinero llama al dinero —dijo ceceando Lucio—, y el burrillo también vale algo. Avivar el paso, muchachos.

—Melfi —Jarre tiró de la manga al tonelero—, ¡abre los ojos! ¿No ves lo que se está tramando aquí?

—Pero si no más son bromas, Jarre. —Melfi le rechazó—. No más que una broma...

El carro del comerciante, de cerca se distinguía claramente, constituía al mismo tiempo el puesto de venta, el cual se podía ensamblar y tener montado en apenas unos instantes. Toda aquella construcción de la que tiraba el asno estaba recubierta de modo pintoresco por vivos e incisivos letreros, cuyos mensajes anunciaban la oferta del mercader: bálsamos y raíces de escabiosa medicinales, talismanes y amuletos protectores, elixires, filtros y cataplasmas mágicos, productos de limpieza, y además de esto, detectores de metales, metales nobles y trufas, así como también señuelos infalibles para peces, patos y doncellas.

El mercader, un hombre delgado y profundamente encorvado por el peso de los años, miró hacia atrás, los vio, echó una maldición y fustigó al asno. Pero el asno, como cualquier asno, ni a tiros iba más deprisa.

—Apresurémonos en darle alcance —intervino de repente Okultich—, y hallaremos de seguro en ese carrito alguna cosilla...

—¡Venga, muchachos! —ordenó Lucio—. ¡Zas! ¡Zas! Acabemos con este trabajito antes de que más testigos aborden el camino.

Jarre, sin cansarse él mismo de admirar su propio coraje, con unos cuantos pasos rápidos se adelantó a la banda y, dándose la vuelta, se interpuso entre el mercader y ellos.

—¡No! —pronunció con dificultad, como si le estuvieran apretando la garganta—. ¡No lo permitiré...!

Lucio entreabrió despacio su capote, mostrando a la vista una daga que llevaba metida en la cintura, ciertamente afilada como una cuchilla.

—¡Vamos, aparta, chupatintas! —ceceó con odio—. Si en algo estimas el gaznate. Pensé que aventuras buscabas con nuestra compaña, mas no, veo que tu santuario ha hecho de ti un simple mojigato, tanto que apestas demasiado a incienso bendecido. Échate fuera ahora mesmo del camino, porque de lo contrario...

—¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Eh?

Desde detrás de los rechonchos y frondosos sauces que flanqueaban el camino, el elemento más frecuente del paisaje del valle del río Ismena, surgieron dos extravagantes personajes.

Los dos caballeros lucían unos bigotes encerados y retorcidos en punta hacia arriba, coloridos pantalones bombachos guarnecidos con bullones, caftanes con cuello de pico adornados con cintas, y unas enormes y blandas boinas de terciopelo decoradas con un mechón de plumas. Además de los alfanjes y puñales que colgaban de sus anchos cinturones, ambos hombres portaban sobre sus espaldas un montante de casi un metro y medio de longitud, con una empuñadura un codo de larga y grandes gavilanes curvados. Los lansquenetes, dando un salto, se terminaron de abrochar los pantalones. A pesar de que ninguno hizo ademán de querer empuñar sus temibles mandobles, tanto Lucio como Okultich se volvieron dóciles al instante y el enorme Klaproth se desinfló como la vejiga de un cerdo llena de aire.

—Na... Nosotros... Aquí... —ceceó Lucio—. Na malo...

—¡No más bromas! —gruñó Melfi.

—Nadie ha recibido perjuicio —habló inesperadamente el encorvado mercader—. ¡Nadie!

—Nosotros —intervino rápidamente Jarre— nos encaminamos hacia Wyzima a alistarnos en el ejército. ¿Tal vez vuesas mercedes también se dirijan hacia allá, mis señores soldados?

—Cierto —replicó un lansquenete, cayendo al instante en la cuenta de qu é iba la cosa—.También a Wyzima vamos. A quien le plazca puede venir con nosotros. Será más seguro.

—Más seguro, cierto —añadió significativamente el otro, midiendo a Lucio con una amplia mirada—. Es más, añadir conviene que hemos visto por aquí no ha mucho, en los alrededores de la bailía de Wyzima, a una patrulla a caballo. Mucho gustan ellos de colgar los pellejos, miserable destino de los salteadores, que les delata incluso su jeta.

—Y en extremo justo. —Lucio recuperó su aplomo y sonrió mostrando su dentadura mellada—. En extremo justo, vuesas mercedes, que contra los granujas haya ley y castigo, se trata de un orden necesario. Pongámonos, pues, en camino hacia Wyzima, al ejército, que nos llama el deber paterótico.

El lansquenete le miró prolongadamente y más bien con desdén. Se encogió de hombros, se colocó el montante sobre la espalda e inició la marcha por el camino. Tanto su compañero como Jarre y también el mercader con su asno y el carro se pusieron en movimiento siguiéndole, y por detrás, a una corta distancia, venía arrastrando los pies la chusma de Lucio.

—Os lo agradezco, señores soldados —dijo al cabo de un rato el mercader, metiéndole prisa al asno con la vara—. Y gracias a ti también, mi joven señor.

—No hay de qué —respondió agitando la mano el lansquenete—. Lo de costumbre.

—A muy diversas gentes reclutan para la milicia —afirmó su compañero mirando hacia atrás por encima del hombro—. Llega a una aldea o a una villa la orden de leva, de movilizar a un hombre por cada diez campos. A menudo lo primero que hacen es valerse de la ocasión para deshacerse de los truhanes, lo cual peor resulta, dado que después los caminos quedan llenos de salteadores. ¡Oh!, como ésos de ahí atrás. Mas en un santiamén, los soldados son adiestrados y aprenden a obedecer a palo limpio, a los más bellacos incúlcaseles disciplina militar cuando una y otra vez reciben como castigo pasar corriendo por un pasillo de garrotazos: el túnel de golpes...

—Yo —se apresuró a aclarar Jarre— voy a alistarme como voluntario, no forzoso.

—Lo cual se elogia, se elogia. —El lansquenete miró hacia él y retorció la puntita encerada de su bigote—. Mas veo que tú no de la misma calaña eres que aquellos otros. ¿Por qué con ellos formas sociedad?

—El destino nos ha unido.

—He visto ya —la voz del soldado se tornó grave— tales uniones fortuitas y fraternales, que a los unidos fraternalmente han acabado conduciendo juntos a la horca. Extrae una enseñanza de esto, muchacho.

—Así lo haré.

Antes de que el sol cubierto por las nubes alcanzara su cénit, llegaron a la carretera. Allí les aguardaba una pausa obligada en el camino. Al igual que el numeroso grupo de viajeros que había llegado justo antes que ellos, Jarre y su compañía tuvieron que detenerse, ya que la carretera se encontraba totalmente bloqueada por las tropas que avanzaban.

—Al sur —comentó indicando la dirección de la marcha uno de los lansquenetes—. Hacia el frente. Hacia Maribor y Mayenna.

—Repara en las insignias —señaló con la cabeza el otro.

—Redaños —dijo Jarre—. Un águila plateada sobre fondo carmesí.

—Bien lo acertaste. —El lansquenete le dio unas palmadas en la espalda—. Verdaderamente tienes buena cabeza, muchacho. Se trata del ejército redaño, que nos envía en socorro la reina Hedwig. Ahora seremos aliados, una fuerte liga: Temería, Redania, Aedirn, Kaedwen, pues estamos todos juntos en una misma causa.

—¡A buenas horas, mangas verdes! —habló Lucio desde atrás con evidente sarcasmo. El lansquenete le dirigió la mirada, pero no repuso nada.

—Vamos a sentarnos aquí —propuso Melfi— y demos un respiro a nuestras patas. No se ve el término de la columna militar y mucho ha de pasar hasta que el camino quede franco.

—Sentémonos ahí, en esa loma —dijo el mercader—, desde ella el prospectus será mejor.

Pasó la caballería de Redania. Tras ella, levantando mucho polvo, desfilaron los ballesteros con sus paveses. Por detrás de ellos se podía ver ya una columna de caballería pesada, que venía marcando el paso.

—Y aquéllos —señaló Melfi a los caballeros con armaduras— marchan bajo otro pendón. Negro tien el estandarte, mas lo han manchao de blanco con algo.

—¡Bah! Mentecatos provincianos. —El lansquenete miró hacia él con desdén—. Ni el escudo de armas de su propio rey conocen. Son flores de lis plateadas, cabeza de tarugo...

—Campo de sable sembrado de flores de lis de plata —dijo Jarre, como queriendo demostrar que, aunque de otros sí pudiera afirmarse lo mismo, él no era ningún paleto—. En el antiguo blasón del reino de Temería —empezó a hablar de nuevo— se veía un león pasante. Pero los príncipes de la corona de Temería empleaban un escudo cambiado, y concretamente de la siguiente manera: añadieron un campo adicional, sobre el cual había tres flores de lis, puesto que en la simbología heráldica la flor de lis es el símbolo del sucesor al trono, del hijo del rey, del heredero al trono y al cetro...

—Listillo de mierda —rechinó Klaproth entre dientes.

—Déjale y cierra la boca, hocico de caballo —dijo amenazadoramente el lansquenete—. Y tú, muchacho, sigue contando. Interesante es...

—Y cuando el príncipe Goidemar, hijo del anciano rey Gardik, fue a combatir contra los insurgentes de la diabólica Falka, el ejército de Temería luchó precisamente bajo su enseña, bajo el escudo de las flores de lis, logrando una ventaja decisiva. Y cuando Goidemar heredó el trono de su padre, como recuerdo de aquellas victorias y por la salvación milagrosa de su esposa y sus hijos de manos del enemigo, instituyó sobre el escudo del reino tres flores de lis de plata en campo de sable. Y más tarde el rey Cedric cambió el blasón oficial mediante un decreto especial, de manera que ahora es un escudo negro sembrado de flores de lis. Y tal es el blasón de Temería hasta nuestros días. Lo cual podéis corroborar todos ocularmente sin dificultad, puesto que por el camino avanzan precisamente las lanzas de Temeria.

—Muy gratamente —dijo el mercader— nos lo habéis narrado, mi joven señor.

—No yo —suspiró Jarre—, sino Jan de Attre, un erudito heraldista.

—Y, salta a la vista, vos no estáis peor versado.

—Cojonudo para ser recluta —añadió á media voz Lucio—. Pa dejarse diñarla por ese pendón de flores de lis plateadas, por el rey y por Temeria.

Escucharon un canto. Resultaba amenazador, guerrero, y bramaba como el batir de las olas, como el ruido que hace una tormenta que se está acercando. Tras las huellas dejadas por los temeríos, venía marcando el paso otro ejército en formación cerrada. Se trataba de una caballería gris, casi carente de color, sobre la cual no se blandían enseñas ni guiones. Delante de los mandos que marchaban al frente de la columna portaban una vara larga con un travesaño horizontal, decorada con colas de caballo, y sobre la cual había clavados tres cráneos humanos.

—La Compañía Libre. —El lansquenete señaló a aquellos sombríos jinetes—. Condotieros. Un ejército de mercenarios.

—Al ojo salta que son aguerridos —suspiró Melfi—. ¡Cualquiera de ellos! Y van en formación, como en desfile...

—La Compañía Libre —repitió el lansquenete—. Contemplad, palurdos imberbes, lo que es un probado soldado. Aquéstos ya estuvieron en el campo de batalla, estos mismos, los condotieros: los tercios de Adam Pangratt, de Molla, de Frontino y de la Abatemarco, los que inclinaron el platillo de la balanza en Mayenna, pues gracias a ellos rompióse el cerco de los nilfgaardianos, A ellos les debemos que fuera la fortaleza liberada.

—A fe mía —añadió el otro— que se trata de gente valiente y audaz, aquestos condotieros, firmes en la batalla como esta roca. Aunque la Compañía Libre presta sus servicios por dinero, como fácilmente deducir podréis por sus canciones.

La sección se aproximaba al paso, su canto tronaba con fuerza y estruendo, pero extrañamente lúgubre, con notas discordantes.

Ni trono me rige, ni cetro honoro.

Jamás con reyes alianzas pactemos.

Nosotros al doblón, como el sol de oro,

¡A la orden! Raudos sí obedecemos.

Vuestras juras de bandera ignoro.

Ninguna enseña ni manos besaré.

Tan sólo al doblón, como el sol de oro,

mi juramento eterno prestaré.

—¡Ay, quién pudiera servir con ellos! —suspiró de nuevo Melfi—. Lidiar a su costado... Alcanzaría el mortal la fama y la victoria...

—¿Me engaña la vista o qué...? —Okultich arrugó el rostro—. Al frente del segundo destacamento... ¿Una hembra? ¿Están luchando a las órdenes de una mujer estos mercenarios?

—Hembra es —confirmó el lansquenete—. Pero no se trata de mujer cualquiera. Es Julia Abatemarco, a la que llaman la Dulce Casquivana. Una guerrera de padre y muy señor mío. Derrotaron bajo su mando los condotieros a la avanzada de los Negros y los elfos en Mayenna, incluso cuando, hasta en dos ocasiones, cinco centenares atacaron a tres mil enemigos.

—También se oyó —intervino Lucio con un extraño y a la vez malicioso tono, untuosamente servil— que no de mucho sirvió esa victoria y que despilfarráronse los ducados gastados en mercenarios. Nilfgaard se repuso del golpe y de nuevo infligió a los nuestros una buena lección, ¡y de las gordas! Y sitiaron Mayenna otra vez. ¿Y no habrán tomado ya la fortaleza? ¿O tal vez se dirijan ya hacia aquí? ¿No asomarán en cualquier momento? ¿O pude que ha tiempo ya que los nilfgaardianos hayan comprado con oro a estos condotieros en venta? ¿Quizá...?

—¿Quizá quieres llevarte un puñetazo en la jeta, cabrón? —interrumpió enojado el soldado—. ¡Ándate con cuidado, que ladrar contra nuestro ejército se castiga con la horca! ¡Contén tu hocico antes de que me se acabe la paciencia!

—¡Oooh! —El fortachón de Klaproth, abriendo ampliamente la boca, distendió el ambiente—. ¡Oh, mira tú! ¡Qué enanitos más divertidos vienen!

Por el camino, bajo el ensordecedor estrépito de los timbales, el obstinado resonar de las gaitas y el penetrante silbido de los flautines, marchaba una formación de infantería armada con alabardas, bisarmas, gujas, manguales y mazas con pinchos. Vestidos con capotes de piel, cotas de malla y puntiagudos yelmos, aquellos soldados eran bastante más bajos de lo habitual.

—Enanos de las montañas —aclaró el lansquenete—. Alguno de los regimientos del Tercio de Voluntarios de Mahakam.

—Y yo que pensaba —dijo Okultich— que los enanos no con nosotros estaban, sino en contra nuestra. Que estos asquerosos renacuajos nos traicionaron y que con los Negros en una conjura...

—¿Pensar tú? —El lansquenete le lanzó una mirada con lástima—. ¿Y el qué, si se puede saber? Tú, calamidad, si te tragaras una cucaracha con la sopa, en las tripas tendrías más cerebro que en la cabeza. Ésos que por ahí marchan son alguno de los regimientos de infantería de los enanos que nos envía en auxilio Brouver Hoog, el gobernador de Mahakam. Ellos en su mayoría ya han entrado también en combate, sufriendo grandes bajas cuando en la batalla de Mayenna les hicieron retroceder para reagruparse.

—Los enanos son pueblo bravo —corroboró Melfi—. A mí una vez uno, en una posada en Ellander durante la celebración del Saovine, me dio tal sopapo en este oído que me anduvo pitando hasta la fiesta del Yule.

—El regimiento de los enanos es el último de la columna. —El lansquenete se puso la mano sobre los ojos a modo de visera—. Fin del desfile. Libre quedará el camino enseguida. Pongámonos en marcha, que al caer está el mediodía.

—Tantas huestes marchan hacia el sur —dijo el mercader de amuletos y panaceas— que con toda seguridad va a ser una gran guerra. ¡El pueblo sufrirá grandes desdichas! ¡Enormes derrotas el ejército! La gente morirá a miles, pasada a cuchillo, a sangre y fuego. Observen, vuesas mercedes, que ese cometa que cada noche puede verse en el cielo arrastra tras de sí una cola de fuego rojo. Si el cometa lleva la cola morada o pálida, anuncia enfermedades frías, fiebres, pleuresías, flemas y catarros, y también desgracias con agua, como riadas, inundaciones o lluvias constantes. Por el contrario, el tono rojo indica que se trata de un cometa de calenturas, de sangre y fuego, pero también del hierro que nace del fuego. ¡Horribles, horribles infortunios caerán sobre el pueblo! ¡Habrá muchas masacres y matanzas! Como aparece en la profecía: «Se amontonarán los cadáveres doce codos de alto, los lobos aullarán sobre una tierra yerma que quedó despoblada, y el hombre besará las huellas de los pasos de otro hombre... ¡Ay de vosotros!».

—¿Por qué de nosotros? —le interrumpió fríamente el lansquenete—. Alto vuela el cometa, también desde Nilfgaard lo pueden ver, sin mencionar el valle del Ina, desde donde dicen se aproxima Menno Coehoorn. Los Negros miran igualmente al cielo y ven el cometa. ¿Por qué no inferir, pues, que no es a nosotros sino a ellos a los que la derrota augura? ¿Que serán sus cadáveres los que se vayan a apilar?

—¡Así es! —gruñó el otro lansquenete—. ¡Pobres de ellos! ¡De los Negros!

—Personas muy versadas, señores, elucubraron todo esto.

—Sin duda.

Bordearon los bosques que rodeaban Wyzima y llegaron a la pradera y los apacentaderos. Allí se encontraban pastando manadas enteras de caballos de diferentes clases: de combate, de tiro, percherones para cargas pesadas. Como es común en marzo, no quedaba casi nada de hierba en los pastizales, pero habían distribuido por allí carros llenos de heno y comederos.

—¿Pero qué ven los mis ojos? —Okultich se relamió los labios—. ¡Vaya caballitos! ¡Y naide los vigila! No más hay que cogerlos, elegir...

—Cierra el pico —gruñó entre dientes Lucio y de modo servicial sonrió a los lansquenetes, mostrando de esta manera los dientes que le faltaban—. Éste aquí, señores, se muere de ganas por servir en la caballería, por eso mira con tanto gusto a los corceles.

—¿En la caballería? —soltó con una carcajada el lansquenete—. ¡Caray, con lo que se hace ilusiones este bribón! Muy pronto estarás con los rocines, ¡recogiendo del suelo sus boñigas con un cubo y acarreándolas en una carretilla!

—Verdad decís, señor.

Siguieron adelante y al poco llegaron al dique que discurría a lo largo de los estanques y canales. Y de repente sobre las cimas de los alisos divisaron las tejas rojas de las torres del alcázar de Wyzima que se alzaba sobre el río.

—Ya casi hemos llegado —dijo el mercader—. ¿Lo notáis?

—¡Pu-uf! —puso mala cara Melfi—. ¡Qué peste! ¿Qué es?

—De seguro que soldados que se murieron de hambre por culpa de la paga del rey — masculló a sus espaldas Lucio, pero de tal manera que los lansquenetes no le oyeran.

—A poco no nos arranca la nariz, ¿eh? —se rió uno—. Normal, acá vinieron para invernar miles de soldados y el ejército ha de comer, y como come, también caga. ¡Así quedó establecido por la naturaleza y en nada se puede remediar! Y todo lo que cagaron, ¡tate!, como eso de ahí, lo acarrean hasta estas fosas, donde lo vierten sin ni siquiera taparlo con tierra. En invierno, mientras las heladas mantienen congelada la mierda, se puede soportar un poco, pero desde que empieza la primavera... ¡Puaj! ¡Zu!

—Y cada vez llegan nuevos que evacúan sobre la mierda vieja. —El otro lansquenete también lanzó un escupitajo—. ¿Y ese enorme zumbido oís? Son moscas. Hordas enteras hay aquí de ellas. ¡Cosa nunca vista la primavera anterior! Cubríos la boca con lo que podáis, porque las muy hideputas entran en tropel por la boca y los ojos. Y apriesa, cuanto antes pasemos, mejor.

Dejaron atrás las fosas, pero no consiguieron deshacerse del hedor. Por el contrario, Jarre hubiera apostado su cabeza a que cuanto más se acercaban a la ciudad, tanto peor era el pestazo que había. Sólo que más variado, más rico en cuanto a escala y matices. Olían mal los campamentos y tiendas militares que rodeaban la ciudad. Olía mal el enorme lazareto. Apestaban los concurridos y animados arrabales, apestaba el terraplén defensivo, apestaba el portalón, apestaba el recinto, hedían las pequeñas plazas y las callejuelas, hedían los muros de los torreones que se elevaban sobre la ciudad. Por suerte, las ventanas de la nariz se acostumbraban rápido y en poco tiempo daba lo mismo que se tratara de un excremento, de una carroña, de orines de gato o del siguiente mesón. Había moscas por todas partes. Zumbaban obsesivamente, empeñadas en meterse en los ojos, por los oídos o la nariz. Resultaba imposible ahuyentarlas. Era más fácil aplastarlas contra la cara o descuartizarlas con los dientes. En cuanto salieron de la oscuridad del portal, sus ojos se toparon con un enorme cartel sobre la pared, que mostraba a un caballero que les estaba señalando con el dedo. Un letrero situado debajo preguntaba con grandes letras: ¿Y TÚ? ¿YA TE HAS ALISTADO?

—Sí, sí —murmuró el lansquenete—. Por desgracia.

Había muchos carteles similares, de manera que podría afirmarse que por cada pared había uno. Abundaban sobre todo los del caballero señalando con el índice, pero a menudo había también una patética Madre Patria con el cabello canoso y revuelto, que tenía de fondo aldeas incendiadas y a recién nacidos ensartados en picas nilfgaardianas. Aparecían también imágenes de elfos con cuchillos en la boca chorreantes de sangre. Jarre se dio la vuelta para mirar y de repente cayó en la cuenta de que estaban solos: el lansquenete, el mercader y él. Lucio, Okultich, Klaproth, los campesinos seleccionados y Melfi habían desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno.

—Vaya, vaya. —El lansquenete ratificó sus conjeturas mirándole inquisitivamente—. Tus compadres el ala ahuecaron en cuanto se les terció la ocasiona nos dieron esquinazo a la primera y se largaron barriendo el suelo con el rabo. ¿Y sabes lo que te voy a decir, muchacho? Está bien que se hayan vuestros caminos separado. No pugnes porque vuelvan a cruzarse de nuevo.

—Me da pena Melfi —murmuró Jarre—. En el fondo es un buen chico.

—Cada cual elige su propio destino. Y tú ven con nosotros. Te hemos de mostrar dónde está la caja de reclutamiento.

Entraron en una plaza, en cuyo centro, sobre un estrado de piedra, se alzaba la picota. Alrededor de la picota se aglomeraban ciudadanos y soldados sedientos de morbo. La cabeza del reo, que acababa de ser alcanzado por una pella de barro, escupía y lloraba. La muchedumbre vociferó de risa.

—¡Caramba! —exclamó el lansquenete— ¡Mira a quién tienen trabado en el cepo! ¡Pero si es Fuson! Curioso estoy por saber por qué habrá sido.

—Por la agricultura —se apresuró a aclararle un burgués gordo, vestido con una piel de lobo y un gorro de fieltro.

—¿Lo qué?

—Por la agricultura —repitió con énfasis el gordinflón—. Por haber sembrado.

—¡Ajá! Tan claro hablasteis, con perdón, como un buey sobre la era —se rió el lansquenete—. Yo a Fuson lo conozco: zapatero es, hijo de zapatero y nieto de zapatero. Jamás en la vida ni aró, ni sembró, ni cosechó. Tumbado me habéis, os digo, con eso de sembrar, hasta casi suelto el espíritu.

—¡Palabras mismas del comendador! —se encolerizó el burgués—. ¡Estará en la picota hasta el alba por haber sembrado! Algo sembró este malhechor, mas a cuenta de Nilfgaard y sus monedas de plata... Cierto que un cereal extraño, de ultramar procedente... ¡Me acordaré!... ¡Eso! ¡Derrotismo!

—¡Sí, sí! —exclamó el mercader de amuletos—. ¡Lo oí, se habló de ello! Los espías de Nilfgaard y los elfos están propagando epidemias, envenenando con diversas ponzoñas los pozos, las fuentes y los arroyos, y precisamente con estramonio, cicuta, lepra y derrotismo.

—Así es —afirmó meneando la cabeza el burgués con el abrigo de piel de lobo—. Ayer ahorcaron a dos elfos. Es cosa segura que por esos envenenamientos.

—Detrás de la esquina de ese callejón —señaló el lansquenete— hay una posada en la cual se negocia el reclutamiento. Hay una lona grande extendida, con las flores de lis de Temería que tú ya bien conoces, muchacho, así que darás con ella sin trabajos. ¡Cuídate! Y que nos concedan los dioses volver a toparnos en tiempos más felices. Guardaos vos también, señor mercader.

El comerciante carraspeó con fuerza.

—Nobles señores —dijo rebuscando en sus pequeños baúles y cofres—, permitidme que por vuestro auxilio... En señal de agradecimiento...

—No sus fatiguéis, buen hombre —repuso con una sonrisa el lansquenete—. Se ayudó y punto, faltaría más...

—¿Quizá un ungüento milagroso contra las heridas de bala? —El mercader rebuscaba algo en el fondo de un baúl—. ¿Tal vez un remedio universal e infalible contra la bronquitis, la podagra, la parálisis, así como contra la caspa y la escrófula? ¿O a lo mejor un bálsamo de resina para las picaduras de abeja, las mordeduras de víbora y de vampiro? ¿O puede que un talismán que escuda contra el mal de ojo?

—¿No tendréis por ventura —le inquirió en serio el otro lansquenete— algo que proteja contra los efectos de la mala comida?

—¡Tengo! —exclamó radiante el mercader—. Helo aquí, el más eficaz antídoto elaborado a partir de raíces mágicas, con hierbas aromáticas condimentado. Bastan tres gotas después de cada comida. Tomad, por favor, nobles señores.

—Gracias. ¡Guárdese, pues, vuesa merced! Y tú también, muchacho. ¡Suerte!

—Honrados, corteses y afables —juzgó el mercader cuando los soldados desaparecieron entre la multitud—. No todos los días se encuentra gente como ésa. ¡Ni tampoco como tú, mi joven señor! ¿Qué te puedo dar entonces? ¿Un amuleto pararrayos? ¿Bezoar? ¿Guijarros de tortuga eficaces contra los hechizos de encantadoras? ¡Ajá! También tengo diente de muerto para fumigar, tengo un trozo de mierda seca de diablo, bueno es llevarla en el zapato diestro...

Jarre apartó la mirada de unas personas empeñadas en limpiar de las paredes de una casa la pintada: ¡NO A LA PUTA GUERRA!

—Dejadme —dijo—. Llegó mi turno...

—¡Ah! —exclamó el mercader, sacando de un cofre un pequeño medallón de latón con forma de corazón—. Esto debería serte adecuado, muchacho, porque es objeto justamente para jóvenes. Se trata de una extraordinaria rareza y sólo uno tengo. Es un amuleto mágico. Hace que a quien lo porte no le olvide nunca su amada, por más que el tiempo y muchas millas los separen. Mira, se abre por aquí, en el interior hay un trocito de papiro fino. Sobre ese papiro, con una tinta mágica de color rojo que tengo, basta con escribir el nombre de la amada y ella no te olvidará, no se mudará su corazón, no te traicionará ni te dejará. ¿Y bien?

—¡Hm! —Jarre se ruborizó ligeramente—. Es que yo no sé si ella...

—¿Qué nombre debo escribir? —El mercader sumergió un palito en la tinta mágica.

—Ciri. Es decir: Cirilla.

—Listo. Toma.

—¡Jarre! ¡Por todos los diablos! ¿Pero qué haces aquí?

Jarre se dio la vuelta impulsivamente. Tenía la esperanza, pensó, de que iba a dejar atrás todo mi pasado, de que ahora todo iba a ser nuevo y casi sin cesar me tropiezo con viejos conocidos.

—Don Dennis Cranmer...

Un enano vestido con un pesado abrigo de piel, coraza, guardabrazos de acero y un gorro de piel de zorro con su cola lanzó una penetrante mirada al muchacho, al mercader y después nuevamente al muchacho.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Jarre? —preguntó con severidad, frunciendo sus cejas, barba y bigotes.

Por un momento el chico pensó en mentir y para hacerlo más verosímil mezclar al bondadoso mercader en la versión falseada. Pero casi al instante desechó la idea, Dermis Cranmer, que había servido una vez en la guardia del ducado de Ellander, gozaba de la reputación de ser un enano difícil de engañar. Y no valía la pena probarlo.

—Quiero alistarme en el ejército.

Ya sabía cuál iba a ser su siguiente pregunta.

—¿Te ha dado permiso Nenneke?

No tuvo ni que responderle.

—Te fugaste. —Dennis Cranmer balanceó la barba—. Simplemente te has fugado del santuario. Y Nenneke y las sacerdotisas andarán allí tirándose de los pelos...

—Dejé una carta —refunfuñó Jarre—. Señor Cranmer, yo no podía... Yo tenía que... Uno no puede quedarse sentado sin hacer nada mientras en las fronteras el enemigo... En un momento de amenaza para la patria... Y además ella... Ciri... Madre Nenneke por nada quería dar su visto bueno, a pesar de que ella ya había mandado al ejército a tres cuartas partes de las muchachas del santuario, a mí no me lo permitió... Y yo no podía...

—Así que te fugaste. —El enano frunció severamente las cejas—, ¡Por mil demonios sacramentales! ¡Debería atarte a un palo y mandarte de vuelta a Ellander por estafeta de correos! ¡Ordenar que te encerraran bajo llave en una cueva hasta que las sacerdotisas vinieran a recogerte! Debería...

Resopló con ira.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo, Jarre? ¿Cuánto hace que no te has llevado al gaznate un plato de comida caliente?

—¿Caliente de verdad? Tres... No, hace cuatro días.

—Ven.

—Come más despacio, hijo —le increpó Zoltan Chivay, uno de los camaradas de Dennis Cranmer—. No es sano engullir tan deprisa, sin masticar como es debido. ¿Adonde vas con tanta prisa? Créeme, nadie te va a quitar el puchero.

Jarre no estaba tan seguro de ello. En el salón principal del mesón La Escudilla del Greñudo se estaba celebrando precisamente un duelo de puñetazos. Dos enanos rechonchos y anchos como estufas se estaban zurrando a puño cerrado con tanto afán que hasta incluso retumbaban, entre el clamor de sus compañeros del Tercio de Voluntarios y el aplauso de las prostitutas del lugar. El suelo crujía, derribaban los muebles y la vajilla, y las gotas de sangre que se escapaban por sus narices destrozadas se esparcían alrededor como si fueran lluvia. Jarre sólo estaba esperando a que en algún momento alguno de los comba-ientes se abalanzara sobre su mesa reservada para los oficiales, tirando al suelo su plato de madera con los codillos de cerdo, la escudilla de guisantes hervidos y las jarras de barro. Engulló rápido un trozo de tocino que había mordido, dando por sentado que cualquier cosa tragada ya era suya.

—No he entendido casi nada, Dennis. —El otro enano, llamado Sheldon Skaggs, ni siquiera volvió la cabeza cuando uno de los púgiles por poco le golpea metiendo un gancho—. Si el mozo es un sacerdote, ¿de qué modo se va a alistar? La sangre de los sacerdotes no ha de ser derramada.

—Es un escolar del santuario, no un sacerdote.

—Nunca, joder, he podido entender a estos putos humanos supersticiosos. Mas no conviene burlarse de las creencias ajenas... Resulta, sin embargo, que aquí este mozalbete, a pesar de haber sido educado en el santuario, no está en contra del derramamiento de sangre. Especialmente la de Nilfgaard. ¿Qué, muchacho?

—Déjale comer en paz, Skaggs.

—De buena gana os responderé... —Jarre se tragó un bocado de carne y se metió en la boca un puñado de guisantes—. La cosa es así: se puede derramar sangre en una guerra justa. En defensa de causas superiores. Por eso me enrolé... La madre patria nos llama a...

—Vosotros mismos lo veis —Sheldon Skaggs pasó la mirada por sus compañeros—, cuán cierta es la afirmación de que los humanos son una raza próxima y afín a la nuestra, que procedemos de la misma cepa tanto ellos como nosotros. La mejor prueba de ello, ¡oh!, está sentada ante nosotros y se está zampando unos guisantes. En otras palabras: entre los jóvenes enanos hallaréis multum de los mismos tontos fanáticos.

—Especialmente tras la desgracia que padecimos en Mayenna —puntualizó fríamente Zoltan Chivay—. Después de una batalla perdida siempre aumenta el alistamiento de voluntarios. Cesará el arrebato en cuanto se extienda la noticia de que el ejército de Menno Coehoorn anda remontando el río Ina, dejando atrás tierra y agua.

—Sólo que ojalá el arrebato no empiece en el otro sentido —murmuró Cranmer—. No tengo yo lo que se dice confianza en los voluntarios. Resulta curioso que precisamente de cada dos desertores, uno sea voluntario.

—Cómo osáis... —Jarre por poco se atraganta—. Cómo podéis insinuar algo semejante, señor... Yo vengo aquí por motivos ideológicos... A una guerra justa y con razón... La madre patria...

Uno de los enanos que peleaba se había desplomado de un puñetazo, al muchacho le pareció que incluso se habían estremecido los cimientos del edificio, porque la nube de polvo de las rendijas del suelo que levantó llegaba hasta un brazo de altura. En esta ocasión, sin embargo, el derribado, en vez de reincorporarse de un salto y abalanzarse sobre el adversario, se quedó tendido en el suelo, moviendo torpe y descoordinadamente sus extremidades, de manera que más bien parecía un gigantesco escarabajo boca arriba. Dennis Cranmer se puso en pie.

—¡Asunto resuelto! —anunció con voz atronadora, mirando en derredor a toda la taberna—. El puesto de mando en la compañía, vacante tras la heroica muerte de Elkan Foster, caído en el campo del honor durante la batalla de Mayenna, lo va a ocupar... ¿Cómo te llamas, hijo, que se me ha olvidado?

—¡Blasco Grant! —El vencedor de la pelea decisoria escupió un diente al suelo.

—... lo ocupa Blasco Grant. ¿Hay todavía opiniones contrarias en lo tocante a los ascensos? ¿No hay? Está bien. ¡Tabernero! ¡Cervezas!

—¿De qué estábamos hablando?

—De la guerra justa. —Zoltan Chivay empezó a contar con los dedos—. De los voluntarios. De los desertores...

—¡Ah, eso! —le interrumpió Dennis—. Sabía que quería explicar algo y la cosa se refería a los voluntarios desertores y traidores. Acordaos del extinto cuerpo de Cintra al mando de Vissegerd. Y no van los muy hijos de puta y no cambian ni siquiera el estandarte. Lo sé por los condotieros de la Compañía Libre, de la bandera de Julia, la Dulce Casquivana. En Mayenna la bandera de Julia fue derrotada por los cintílanos. Iban a la vanguardia de la avanzadilla de Nilfgaard, bajo el mismo pendón con los leones...

—Los había llamado la madre patria —intervino lóbregamente Skaggs—. Y la emperatriz Cirilla.

—¡Chis, más bajo! —siseó Dennis.

—Cierto —dijo el cuarto enano, Yarpen Zigrin, que había permanecido en silencio hasta ese momento—. ¡Chitón! ¡Y más callado que el mismo silencio! Mas no por miedo a los espías, sino porque no se puede hablar de cosas sobre las que no se tie ni puta idea.

—Tú en cambio, Zigrin —sacó pecho Skaggs—, tienes idea, ¿no?

—Sí, ¿pasa algo? Y una cosa diré: nadie, ya sea Emhyr var Emreis, ya sean los magos rebeldes de Thanedd, ni incluso el mismo diablo, nadie conseguiría forzar a nada a esa muchacha. No conseguirán doblegarla. Lo sé. Porque la conozco. Toda esa historia del matrimonio con Emhyr no es más que una simple mentira. Un engaño con el que se han dejado embaucar los tontos más diversos... Otro es, os lo advierto, el destino de esa chiquilla. Completamente diferente.

—Hablas —gruño Skaggs— como si de verdad la conocieras, Zigrin.

—¡Déjalo! —le regañó de improviso Zoltan Chivay—. En eso del destino tiene razón. Yo también lo creo. Motivos tengo para ello.

—¡Bah! —replicó Sheldon Skaggs meneando la mano—. Para qué gastar saliva en vano. Chilla, Emhyr, el destino... Son cuestiones lejanas. Sin embargo, señores, más cerca nos pilla Menno Coehoorn y su grupo de ejércitos Centro.

—Ya—suspiró Zoltan Chivay—. Me parece a mí que no se nos va a escapar una gran batalla. Quizá la más grande que conocerá la historia.

—Mucho —musitó Dennis Cranmer—. Mucho, sí, se va decidir...

—Y acabar más todavía.

—Todo... —masculló Jarre, cubriéndose la boca con la mano debido a sus buenos modales—. Todo se va a acabar.

Los enanos le observaron durante un momento, guardando silencio.

—No te he entendido del todo, muchacho —intervino por fin Zoltan Chivay—. ¿Podrías explicar a qué te estabas refiriendo?

—En el consejo del ducado... —pronunció titubeando Jarre—... es decir, en Ellander, se dijo que la victoria en esta gran guerra es tan importante porque... porque es una gran guerra que pondrá fin a todas las guerras.

Sheldon Skaggs pegó un resoplido, escupiéndose a sí mismo la cerveza sobre la barba. Zoltan Chivay bramó de viva voz.

—¿No opináis lo mismo, señores?

Ahora fue a Dennis Cranmer al que le llegó el turno de bufar. Yarpen Zigrin mantuvo la calma, mirando al joven con atención y casi como con preocupación.

—Hijo —habló al cabo muy seriamente—. Mira. Ahí junto al mostrador está sentada Evangelina Parr. Es, hay que reconocerlo, de buenas carnes. ¡Bah!, incluso se puede decir que enormes. Pero, sin ninguna duda y a pesar de sus medidas, no es una puta capaz de poner punto y final a todas las putas.

Después de haber girado hacia un callejón estrecho y sin gente, Dennis Cranmer se detuvo.

—Tengo que alabarte, Jarre —dijo—. ¿Sabes por qué?

—No.

—No disimules. No tienes que hacerlo estando conmigo. Es digno de mérito que ni pestañearas siquiera cuando se habló de Cirilla. Pero más meritorio aún si cabe es que entonces tampoco abrieras la boca... Sí, sí, no me pongas esa cara rara. Sé de sobra lo que pasa en la casa de Nenneke, detrás del muro del santuario, lo sé bien, tienes que creerme. Y por si esto te pareciera poco, sabe que escuché el nombre que te escribió el mercader en el medallón.

«Sigue así siempre. —El enano fingió con tacto no darse cuenta del rubor que invadió al joven—. Sigue así siempre, Jarre. Y no sólo en lo que a Ciri se refiere... ¿Pero qué estás mirando?

Sobre la pared de un granero visible a la entrada del callejón se veía una pintada borrosa, escrita con cal, que rezaba: HAZ EL AMOR, NO LA GUERRA. Justo por debajo, con letras notablemente más pequeñas, alguien había pintarrajeado el siguiente grafito:

HAZ CACA CADA MAÑANA.

—Mira hacia otro lugar, tonto —le advirtió Dennis Cranmer—. Por el simple hecho de mirar frases como ésas te puedes llevar un disgusto. No las digas tampoco fuera de lugar, si no quieres que te azoten de forma sangrienta atado a un poste hasta que te despellejen la espalda. ¡Aquí los juicios son muy rápidos! ¡Increíblemente veloces!

—He visto —murmuró Jarre— a un zapatero con el cepo puesto. Supuestamente por sembrar derrotismo.

—Su faena —afirmó con gravedad el enano, sujetando al muchacho por la manga— seguramente consistió en que cuando condujo a su hijo al destacamento, él lloraba, en vez de lanzar proclamas patrióticas. Aquí el castigo para causas más graves es diferente. Ven, te lo mostraré.

Entraron en una plaza pequeña. Jarre tuvo que retroceder, tapándose la nariz y la boca con la manga. Sobre una enorme horca de piedra colgaban varios cadáveres. Algunos, por lo que revelaban su aspecto y hedor, colgaban ya desde hacía tiempo.

—Éste —señaló Dennis, espantando al mismo tiempo a las moscas— escribía en los muros y en las tapias frases tontas. Ése afirmaba que la guerra es cosa de los señores y que los reclutas campesinos nilfgaardianos no eran sus enemigos. Aquél, estando borracho, contó el siguiente chiste: «¿Qué es una lanza? El arma de los poderosos: un palo que lleva a un pobre en cada extremo». Y ahí, al final de todos, ¿ves a esa mujer? Era la patrona de un burdel militar, y lo había decorado con este letrero: «¡Folla hoy, guerrero! Porque mañana quizá ya no puedas».

—¿Y sólo por eso...?

—Una de sus chicas, según se reveló luego, tenía además gonorrea. Y eso ya entraba dentro del parágrafo de conspiración y sabotaje contra las capacidades de combate.

—Entendido, señor Cranmer. —Jarre se enderezó en posición de firmes, como si eso le diera cierto aire marcial—. Pero no os preocupéis por mí. Yo no soy ningún derrotista...

—No has entendido una mierda y no me interrumpas, que no he terminado. Este último ahorcado, éste que ya apesta bien, su único delito fue que durante una charla con un delator encubierto que le estaba instigando, reaccionó exclamando: «Indiscutibles, señor, son vuesas razones, así es y no de otra manera. ¡Como que dos más dos son cuatro!». ¡Dime ahora que lo comprendes!

—Lo he comprendido. —Jarre miró a su alrededor cautelosamente—. Tendré cuidado. Pero... Señor Cranmer... ¿Qué está pasando de verdad?

El enano también echó una ojeada de precaución.

—Ésta es —dijo en voz baja— la verdadera situación: el grupo de ejércitos Centro del mariscal Menno Coehoorn avanza hacia el norte con una fuerza que ronda los cien mil hombres. La realidad es que si no se hubiera sublevado la provincia de Verden, ya estarían aquí. La verdad es que sería bueno que se iniciaran negociaciones. La realidad es que Temería y Redania no tiene fuerzas suficientes para contener a Coehoorn. Por lo menos, no antes de la línea estratégica del Pontar.

—El río Pontar —susurró Jarre— se encuentra al norte de nosotros.

—Es justo lo que quería decir. Pero recuerda: sobre esto échale el candado a la boca.

—Me andaré con cuidado. Pero cuando ya esté en el regimiento, ¿también debo seguir prevenido? ¿Puedo toparme allí con algún delator?

—¿En tu unidad de combate? ¿Cerca de la línea del frente? Más bien no. Por eso los delatores se afanan tanto lejos del frente, porque tienen miedo de acabar ellos mismos allí. Además, si ahorcaran a cada soldado que protesta, se queja o maldice, no habría quien combatiera. Pero la boca, Jarre, tú como con el asunto ése con Ciri, mantenía siempre cerrada. En boca cerrada, quédate con mis palabras, no entra una mosca de la mierda. Ahora ven conmigo, te conduciré hasta la comisión.

—¿Intercederéis por mí allí? —Jarre miró ilusionado al enano—. ¿Qué decís, señor Cranmer?

—¡Ay, qué tonto eres, pisaverde! ¡Esto es el ejército! Si te recomendara y te protegiera, es como si en la espalda te bordara con hilo de oro «gilipollas». No te dejarían en paz en tu unidad, mozalbete.

—¿Y con vos...? —inquirió Jarre—. ¿En vuestra unidad...?

—Ni se te ocurra pensarlo.

—Porque en ella —habló amargamente el joven— sólo hay lugar para los enanos, ¿no es cierto? Pero para mí no, ¿verdad?

—Cierto.

Para ti no, pensó Dennis Cranmer. Para ti no, Jarre. Porque sigo teniendo deudas que saldar con Nenneke. Por eso quiero que regreses entero de esta guerra. Y en cuanto al Tercio de Voluntarios de Mahakam, compuesto por enanos, unos voluntarios procedentes de una raza inferior y para colmo extranjera, a nosotros siempre nos van a asignar las tareas más detestables en los peores sectores del frente. Aquéllos de los cuales no se regresa. Aquéllos a donde no se enviaría a humanos.

—¿De qué manera podría conseguir —empezó de nuevo Jarre entristecido— acabar destinado en una buena unidad?

—¿Y cuál sería, en tu opinión, la mejor unidad, merecedora de tanto esfuerzo por entrar en ella?

Jarre se dio la vuelta al oír un canto que crecía como las olas en una marejada, aumentando como los truenos de una tormenta que se acerca deprisa. Un canto ruidoso, arrogante, fuerte, duro como el acero. Ya había escuchado antes aquel canto. Por la callejuela del alcázar, en columna de a tres, desfilaba marcando el paso el regimiento de condotieros. A la cabeza, sobre un semental rucio, bajo una pértiga decorada con cráneos humanos, cabalgaba el jefe, un hombre de pelo gris y nariz aguileña, y con una coleta de cabellos trenzados que le caía sobre la coraza.

—Adam «Adieu» Pangratt —murmuró Dennis Cranmer.

El canto de los condotieros tronaba, retumbaba y producía un estruendo increíble. Acompañado al contrapunto por el sonido de las herraduras contra el adoquinado, invadía la callejuela incluso más allá de la cima de las casas, elevándose sobre ellas muy lejos, muy alto, hacia el cielo azul sobre la ciudad.

No nos llorarán esposas ni amantes cuando sangrando

mordamos la tierra, pues por ducados como soles

radiantes, ¡sin pensarlo nos vamos a la guerra!

—Vos me preguntáis en qué unidad... —dijo Jarre, sin poder apartar la mirada de aquella caballería—. ¡Ojalá en una como ésta! En una así valdría la pena...

—Cada una tiene su propio himno —rompió el silencio el enano—. Y cada cual a su manera acabará mordiendo la tierra cruelmente. Sí, según le toque en suerte. Y puede que lloren su pérdida, o puede que no. A la guerra, chupatintas, sólo se canta y se marcha marcando el paso, dentro de formación se está en posición de firmes. Y después, durante la batalla, a cada cual le aguarda lo que tiene escrito. Ya sea en la Compañía Libre de «Adieu» Pangratt, ya en la infantería o bien destinado en los campamentos... Ora con reluciente armadura y hermosísimo penacho, ora con unas alpargatas y una zamarra piojosa... Ya sea sobre un veloz purasangre, ya sea detrás de un pavés... A cada cual algo distinto. ¡Lo que le toque! Vaya, mira, la caja de reclutas. ¿Ves el rótulo sobre la entrada? Por ahí discurre tu camino si sigues pensando en ser soldado. Ve, Jarre. Guárdate. Nos veremos cuando todo esto haya terminado.

El enano siguió con la mirada al muchacho hasta que éste desapareció por la puerta de la posada, ocupada por la caja de reclutamiento.

—O quizá no nos veamos —añadió en voz baja—. No se sabe qué tiene cada uno escrito. Qué le va a tocar.

—¿Montas a caballo? ¿Disparas con arco o ballesta?

—No, señor comisario. Pero sé escribir y caligrafiar, también las runas antiguas... Conozco la Antigua Lengua...

—¿Diestro con la espada? ¿Manejar una lanza?

—... he leído la Historia de las guerras. Obra del mariscal Pelligramo... Y de Roderick de Novembre...

—¿No serás tal vez capaz de cocinar?

—No, no sé... Pero se me da bien calcular...

El comisario puso mala cara y llamó a alguien con la mano.

—¡Docto sabelotodo! ¿Qué número hace éste hoy? Redáctale un papel para la Tupuma. Muchacho, vas a servir en la Tupuma. Vete con este resguardo hasta el extremo sur de la ciudad, luego, en cuanto salgas por la puerta de Maribor, junto al lago.

—Pero...

—Darás con ella sin problemas. ¡El siguiente!

—¡Eh, Jarre! ¡Eh! ¡Espera!

—¿Melfi?

—¿Y quién si no? —El tonelero se tambaleaba, pero le sujetó el muro—. ¡Yo, cojones, je, je!

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me qué? ¡Je, je! ¡Nada! ¡Eché un traguillo! ¡Brindé pa que ahorquen a todos los nilfgaardianos! ¡Ay, Jarre, qué alegría verte! Porque pensaba que te me habías perdió por ahí... Amigo mío...

Jarre se echó hacia atrás como si alguien le hubiera golpeado. El tonelero no sólo apestaba a una asquerosa cerveza y a un aguardiente todavía más nauseabundo, sino también a cebolla, ajo y sólo el diablo sabe qué cosas más. Era insoportable.

—¿Y dónde está tu honorabilísima compaña? —preguntó sarcásticamente.

—¿Lucio dices? —se enfadó Melfi—. ¡Pues te diré! ¡Que me da un ardite! Sabes, Jarre, pienso que no es buena gente.

—¡Bravo! Rápido lo has descerrajado.

—¡Cierto —Melfi se irritó aún más, pero sin percatarse de sus pullas—. ¡Anduvo con cuidao, mas que el diablo se lleve a quien mengañe! ¡Ya sé qué es lo que tenía maquinado! ¡Pa qué tanto deseaba llegar a Wyzima! De seguro que piensas, Jarre, que él y esos granujas suyos venían al ejército por lo mismo que nosotros. ¡Ja! Equivocado estás. ¿Quies saber qué es lo que andaba tramando? ¡No darías fe de ello!

—Me lo creería.

—Caballos, le hacían falta, y uniformes —concluyó Melfi triunfal-mente—. Quería robarlos aquí en alguna parte, pues tuvo la ocurrencia de querer ir vestido de soldado a correrías de bandolero.

—¡Así le prenda fuego el verdugo en la hoguera!

—¡Y que sea pronto! —El tonelero se balanceó ligeramente y apoyándose contra el muro se desabrochó las calzas—. Pena me da que Ograbek y Milton, ese par de paletos cabezas de chorlito, dejáranse también embaucar. Tras Lucio fueron y por eso ahora estará presto también el verdugo para quemarlos vivos. ¡Pero así les cague un perro, los muy tarugos! ¿Mas y qué tal lo tuyo, Jarre?

—¿El qué?

—¿Destino te fue ya dado por los comisarios? —Melfi empezó a soltar el chorro sobre el muro encalado—. Pregunto porque yo ya estoy alistado. He de ir hasta la puerta de Maribor, a la parte del sur de la ciudad. ¿Y a ti adonde te mandan?

—También al sur.

—¡Ja! —El tonelero pegó algunos saltos, se sacudió y se abrochó la bragueta—, ¿A lo mejor vamos a batallar juntos?

—No lo creo. —Jarre miró hacia él con aire de superioridad—. Me han destinado a una unidad conforme a mis cualificaciones. A la Tupuma.

—Normal... ¡Hip! —Melfi hipó, exhalando sobre él su terrible mezcla de gases—. ¡Tú tienes estudios! De seguro que a los listos como tú los eligen pa alguna tarea de importancia, no pa cualquier cosa. ¿Mas qué más da? Mientras tanto seguiremos andando un rato juntos. Al cabo, hasta el sur de la ciudad el mismo camino tenemos.

—Eso parece.

—Vámonos, pues.

—Vamos.

—Tal vez no sea aquí —juzgó Jarre contemplando aquella explanada rodeada de tiendas, sobre la cual estaba levantando polvo una compañía de harapientos con largos palos sobre los hombros. Cada harapiento, como se percató el joven, tenía atado en la pierna derecha un manojo de heno, y en la izquierda un haz de paja.

—Quizá nos hayamos confundido, Melfi.

—¡Paja! ¡Heno! —se escuchaban desde la explanada los rugidos del sargento que estaba dirigiendo a aquellos andrajosos—. ¡Paja! ¡Heno! ¡Coge el paso, cago en tu puta madre!

—Un estandarte ondea sobre las tiendas —dijo Melfi—. Mira tú mismo, Jarre. Los lises éstos iguales son que los que platicaste en el camino. ¿Hay estandarte? Sí. ¿Hay tropas? Sí. Significa que es aquí. Bien dimos.

—Puede que tú. Yo seguro que no.

—Mira, allá cabe la empalizada está uno con no sé qué rango. Preguntémosle al tal.

Luego ya todo empezó a pasar deprisa.

—¿Nuevos? —estalló el sargento— ¿Del reclutamiento? ¡Los papeles! ¡Qué coño hacéis ahí parados el uno junto al otro! ¡Firmes! ¡Ar! ¡No os mováis, cago en.,.! ¡Izquierda! ¡Ar! ¡Gira a la izquierda, cenutrio! ¿O es que no sabes dónde cojones la tienes? ¡De frente cabeza, paso ligero! ¡Ar! ¡Date la vuelta, cabrón! ¡Escuchar y recordar! ¡Lo primero, gilipollas, al maestre de avituallamiento! ¡Recogida de armamento! ¡Cota de malla, tabardo, pica, casco y puñal, hijos de perra! ¡Después hay retreta! ¡Listos para el toque del ocaso, capullos! ¡Rompan filas! ¡Ar!

—Un momento —Jarre se giró inseguro para mirar—, porque sin embargo me parece que yo tengo otra unidad...

—¿Cóoomo?

—Disculpe, señor oficial. —Jarre se sonrojó—. Lo que únicamente pretendo es evitar una eventual equivocación... Puesto que el señor comisario claramente... claramente me destinó a la unidad Tupuma, así pues yo...

—Estás en casa, muchacho —estalló en carcajadas el sargento, que se quedó más bien desarmado con lo de «oficial»—. Ésta es precisamente tu unidad. Bienvenido a Tu Puta Madre la Infantería.

—¿Y porqué así —repitió Rocco Hildebrandt—, y de qué modo tenemos que pagar a vuesa merced dicho tributo? Puesto que todo lo que se os debía ya quedó pagado.

—Vaya, mirailo, un canijo listo. —Sentado cómodamente sobre la silla de montar de un caballo robado, Lucio sonrió hacia sus compinches—. ¡Ya quedó pagado! Y piensa que acabao. Igualito eres que aquel pavo que no más se preocupaba por los domingos, y al final le retorcieron el pescuezo un sábado.

Okultich, Klaproth, Milton y Ograbek prorrumpieron en carcajadas al unísono. Pues la broma era oportuna. Y la diversión prometía acabar siendo todavía mejor. Rocco, percibiendo la repugnante y pegajosa mirada de los salteadores, se dio la vuelta. De pie junto al umbral de la choza estaban Incarvilia Hildebrandt, su esposa, y las hijas de ambos, Aloe y Yasmin.

Lucio y su cuadrilla miraban a las mujeres hobbits, sonriendo lascivamente. Sí, sin ningún género de dudas, la diversión prometía ser excelente. Hasta el seto que se encontraba al otro lado del camino se acercó una sobrina de Hildebrandt, Impatientia Vanderbeck, a la cual llamaban cariñosamente Impi. Se trataba de una chica verdaderamente guapa. La sonrisa de los bandidos se tornó todavía más lasciva y estremecedora.

—Venga, enano —apremió Lucio—. Entrega a las tropas reales tu parné, comida, caballos, y saca a las vacas del establo. No vamos a andarnos aquí paraos hasta que se ponga el sol. Hemos hoy que visitar aún unas cuantas aldeas.

—¿Por qué hemos de pagar y entregaros lo que es nuestro? —La voz de Rocco Hildebrandt tembló levemente, pero todavía se oía en ella la obstinación y la tenacidad—. Habláis que es para el ejército, para la nuestra defensa. ¿Y contra el hambre, os pregunto, quién nos defiende? Ya hemos pagado por los cuarteles de invierno, y la contribución para el ejército, y el tributo por cada persona, y el gravamen por las tierras, y las tasas del ducado, y el impuesto de los carros, y las gabelas, ¡y el diablo sabe qué más cosas todavía! Por si esto fuera poco, son cuatro de esta aldea, y a tal número hay que añadir a mi propio hijo, que los carros en los convoyes militares andan ya conduciendo. Y no otro sino un cuñado mío, Milo Vanderbeck, apodado Rusty, es cirujano de campaña, persona de importancia en el ejército. Esto significa que ya hemos cumplido con creces nuestras obligaciones de campesinos... ¿De qué modo podemos pues pagar? ¿El qué y para qué? ¿Y por qué?

Lucio miraba continuamente a la esposa del mediano, Incarvilia Hildebrandt de la casa de Biberveldt. A sus mofletudas hijas, Aloe y Yasmin. A la monísima Impi Vanderbeck, que parecía una muñequita con su vestidito verde. A Sam Hofmeyer y su abuelo, el anciano Holo-fernes. A la abuelita Petunia, que estaba golpeando obstinadamente un surco con la azada. Al resto de medianos del caserío, fundamentalmente a las mujeres y a los adolescentes, que observaban medrosamente desde sus casa anejas y desde detrás de las empalizadas.

—¿Por qué, preguntas? —siseó, inclinándose sobre su silla de montar y mirando fijamente los aterrorizados ojos del mediano—. Voy a decirte por qué: porque eres un mediano sarnoso, ajeno y raro, quien te despelleje, repugnante aborto humano, complacerá a los dioses. A ti, ser abominable, el que vivo te queme, una buena obra estará haciendo y encima paterótica. Y también porque me muero de ganas por prender fuego a este nido tuyo y dejarlo espoblao. Y porque estas polluelas chicas tuyas me ponen cachondo y follar me las voy a todas ellas una por una. Y porque somos cinco hombres fuertes y vosotros un puñao de retacos miedicas. ¿Sabes ahora ya por qué?

—Sí, ahora sí —respondió despacio Rocco Hildebrandt—. ¡Marchaos ahora mismo de aquí, Gentes Grandes! ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de aquí, sabandijas! ¡No os daremos nada!

Lucio se enderezó echando mano a la daga que colgaba junto a su silla de montar.

—¡Golpear! —gritó—. ¡Matar!

Con un movimiento tan rápido que incluso escapó a la vista, Rocco Hildebrandt se agachó hasta la carretilla y extrajo una ballesta oculta bajo las aneas, se apoyó la culata contra la mejilla y disparó a Lucio un dardo directo a su boca abierta, que emitía un alarido en ese momento. Incarvilia Hildebrandt, de la casa de Biberveldt, realizó un revés con la mano y una hoz salió despedida por el aire dando vueltas para acabar haciendo blanco certera y violentamente en la garganta de Milton. El hijo de siervo empezó a vomitar sangre y a dar vueltas como una cabra, montado sobre la grupa de su caballo, agitando cómicamente las piernas. Ograbek, emitiendo un aullido, cayó de bruces bajo las herraduras de su caballo: del vientre le sobresalían dos mangos de madera, el abuelo Holofernes le había clavado su podadera hasta la empuñadura. El fornido Klaproth se abalanzó con su garrote contra el anciano, pero salió despedido de la silla, soltando un gruñido antinatural, alcanzado directamente en el ojo por un plantador para semillas que le había clavado Impi Vanderbeck. Okultich hizo girar a su caballo e intentó huir, pero la abuelita Petunia saltó hacia él y le clavó la hoja de su azada en el muslo. Okultich pegó un grito de dolor, se cayó de la montura, pero la pierna se le quedó enganchada en el estribo. El caballo se desbocó y se lo llevó a rastras atravesando las cercas y sus afiladas estacas. El ladrón gritaba y clamaba según iba siendo arrastrado. Y como dos lobas se apresuraron a seguir su rastro la abuelita Petunia con su horca e Impi con un cuchillo curvo para injertar árboles. El abuelo Holofernes se sonó con fuerza la nariz. Todo aquel incidente, desde el alarido de Lucio hasta que el abuelo Holofernes se hubo sonado, transcurrió más o menos en el mismo tiempo que se tarda en decir la frase: «Los medianos son extraordinariamente rápidos y lanzan todo tipo de proyectiles sin errar el tiro».

Rocco se sentó sobre las escaleritas de su choza. Junto a él se acurrucó su esposa, Incarvilia Hildebrandt de la casa de Biberveldt. Sus hijas, Aloe y Yasmin, se fueron a ayudar a Sam Hofmeyer a rematar a los heridos y despojar a los muertos. Impi volvió, las mangas de su vestidito verde estaban manchadas con sangre hasta los codos. También regresó la abuelita Petunia, caminaba despacio, jadeando, soltando quejidos, apoyándose en la azada que aún chorreaba sangre y sujetándola por el anillo de la pala. ¡Ay, se nos está haciendo vieja la abuelita, ya está mayor!, pensó Hildebrandt.

—¿Dónde enterramos a los salteadores, don Rocco? —preguntó Sam Hofmeyer. Rocco Hildebrandt abrazó tiernamente a su mujer por la espalda, envolviéndola con los brazos, y contempló el cielo.

—En el bosque de abedules —respondió—. Junto a los anteriores.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

_La sensacional aventura del señor Malcolm Guthrie de Braemore ha alcanzado gran notoriedad en las páginas de cuantiosos periódicos, hasta el londinés Daily Mail le ha dedicado algunas líneas en su rúbrica Bizarre. Pero dado que por supuesto no todos nuestros lectores leen la prensa publicada al sur de Tweed, y si lo hacen, trátase entonces de diarios de mayor enjundia que el Daily Mail, recordamos qué es lo que ha acaecido. En el día 10 de marzo del corriente, el señor Malcolm Guthrie se encaminó con su caña de pescar al Loch Glascarnoch Allí se encontró el señor Guthrie con una joven muchacha de fea cicatriz en el rostro (¡sic!) que surgía de la niebla y la nada (¡sic!) en compañía de un unicornio blanco (¡sic!). La muchacha se dirigió al asombrado señor Guthrie en una lengua que el señor Guthrie tuvo la bondad de describir, citamos, como: «francés, creo, o algotro dialecto del Continente». Pero puesto que el señor Guthrie no sabe francés ni ningún dialecto del Continente, no pudieron conversar. La muchacha y el animal que la acompañaba desaparecieron, por citar de nuevo al señor Guthrie: «como un sueño, que toda la vida es sueño, y los sueños, sueños son». Nuestro comentario: el sueño del señor Guthrie fue de seguro tan dorado en color como el whiskey single malí que el señor Guthrie acostumbra, como nos hemos enterado, a beber a menudo y en cantidades que explican la vista de unicornios blancos, blancos ratones y monstruos del lago. Y la pregunta que queremos realizar es la siguiente: ¿qué es lo que pensaba hacer el señor Guthrie con una caña en el Loch Glascarnoch cuatro días antes del final de la veda?_

Invemess Weekly del 18 de marzo de 1906

Siguiendo al viento que comenzaba a arreciar, el cielo empezó a oscurecerse desde poniente, las olas de nubes que se acercaban iban borrando poco a poco las constelaciones. Se apagó el Dragón, se apagó la Dama del Invierno, se apagaron los Siete Cabritillos. Desapareció el Ojo, la constelación que brillaba más y durante más tiempo. La cúpula del cielo brilló a lo largo del horizonte con la breve claridad de un relámpago. Se le unió un trueno con un sordo estampido. El vendaval se acrecentó violentamente, lanzando a los ojos polvo y hojas secas.

El unicornio relinchó, envió una señal mental.

_No hay tiempo que perder. Tenemos que escapar a toda prisa: es nuestra única esperanza. Escapar al lugar apropiado, al tiempo apropiado. Deprisa, Ojo de Estrella._

Soy la Señora de los Mundos. Soy de la Antigua Sangre.

Soy de la sangre de Lara Dorren, la hija de Shiadhal.

Ihuarraquax relinchó, apremiándola. Kelpa la secundó con un largo resoplido. Ciri se puso los guantes.

—Estoy lista —dijo.

Un rumor en los oídos. Un resplandor. Y después la oscuridad.

Las maldiciones del Rey Pescador, mientras retorcía y tiraba de una cuerda desde su barca intentando liberar la red enredada en el fondo, quebraron el agua del lago y el silencio de la tarde. Los remos, que estaban sueltos, golpeteaban sordamente. Nimue carraspeó impaciente, Condwiramurs se volvió, abandonando la ventana, se inclinó de nuevo sobre los grabados. Había un cartón que atraía la vista más que los otros. Una muchacha con el cabello al aire, a lomos de una yegua mora con las patas delanteras alzadas. Junto a ella un unicornio blanco, también de manos, su crin al viento de forma parecida a los cabellos de la muchacha.

—Sólo de este fragmento de la leyenda, creo, no tuvieron los historiadores pretensiones de apoderarse —comentó la novicia—. Lo reconocieron por unanimidad como un invento y un adorno legendario, a veces como una metáfora delirante. Mientras que los artistas y los grabadores, para llevarles la contraria a los eruditos, tomaron gusto en el episodio. Mira aquí: todas las imágenes son de Ciri con el unicornio. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Ciri y el unicornio en un acantilado sobre una playa. Y aquí: Ciri y el unicornio en un paisaje como de trance narcótico, de noche, bajo dos lunas.

Nimue guardaba silencio.

—En una palabra —Condwiramurs tiró los cartones sobre la mesa—, por todos lados Ciri y el unicornio. Ciri y el unicornio en el laberinto de los mundos, Ciri y el unicornio en el abismo de los tiempos...

—Ciri y el unicornio —la interrumpió Nimue, mirando por la ventana, hacia el lago, a la barca y al Rey Pescador que se removía en ella—. Ciri y el unicornio surgen de la nada como fantasmas, cuelgan sobre las serenas aguas de un lago... ¿O puede que sea todo el tiempo el mismo lago, un lago que une los tiempos y lugares como si fuera una bisagra, todo el tiempo distinto y sin embargo siempre el mismo?

—¿Cómo?

—Los fantasmas. —Nimue no la miraba a ella—. Los visitantes de otras dimensiones, de otros niveles, de otros lugares, otros tiempos. Visiones que cambian la vida de alguien. Cambian también tu vida, tu destino... Sin saberlo. Para ellos simplemente es... un lugar más. No es este lugar, ni este tiempo... Otra vez, no se sabe cuántas ya, no es este lugar ni este tiempo...

—Nimue —la interrumpió Condwiramurs con una sonrisa forzada—. Yo soy la soñadora, te recuerdo, yo soy la de los sueños y la oniroscopia. Y tú sin venir a cuento te pones a profetizar. Como eso de lo que hablas, visiones... en sueños.

El Rey Pescador, a juzgar por la violenta subida de tensión de su voz y sus palabrotas, no conseguía desenganchar el anzuelo, el sedal se había roto. Nimue guardaba silencio, mirando el grabado. Ciri y el unicornio.

—Es verdad que lo que te he hablado —dijo por fin, muy tranquila— lo he visto en sueños. Lo vi en sueños muchas veces. Y una vez despierta.

En algunas circunstancias el viaje de Czluchow a Malbork, como es sabido, puede costar hasta cinco días. Y dado que las cartas del komtur de Czluchow a Winiych van Kniprode, gran maestre de la Orden, tenían que llegar sin falta a su destinatario no más tarde que el día del Corpus Christi, el caballero Heinrich von Schwelborn no lo dudó y se lanzó al día siguiente del domingo de Exaudí Domine para poder cabalgar tranquilamente y sin peligro de retrasarse.

Langsam aber sicher.

Mucho le gustaba la actitud del caballero a su escolta, formada por seis ballesteros a caballo dirigidos por Hasso Planck, hijo de un pastelero de Colonia. Los ballesteros y Planck estaban más bien acostumbrados a aquellos caballeros que maldecían, gritaban, apremiaban y ordenaban cabalgar a muerte, y luego, cuando no llegaban a tiempo, echaban toda la culpa a sus pobres siervos, mintiendo de formas indignas para un caballero y para colmo de una orden militar. No hacía frío, aunque estaba nublado. De vez en cuando caía un chirimiri, la niebla ondulaba por los barrancos. Las colinas recubiertas de densa vegetación le recordaban al caballero Heinrich a su Turingia natal, a su madre y el hecho de que hacía más de un mes que no gozaba de hembra. Los ballesteros que iban en la retaguardia cantaban con pasión baladas de Walther von der Vogelweide. Hasso Planck daba cabezadas en su silla.

Wer guter Fraue Liebe hat Der schamt sich aller Missetat...

El camino seguía apacible y quién sabe, puede que hubiera sido tranquilo hasta el final si no hubiera sido porque hacia el mediodía el caballero Heinrich vio relucir abajo de la senda un plácido lago. Y como el día siguiente era viernes y convenía aprovisionarse con pitanzas de ajamo, el caballero ordenó acercarse al agua y mirar si se encontraba algún aposento de pescadores. El lago era grande, había en él hasta una isla. Nadie sabía cómo se llamaba, pero de seguro que se llamaba Santo. En este país pagano —como haciendo burla— uno de cada dos lagos se llamaba Santo.

Los cascos aplastaron las conchas de la orilla. La niebla estaba suspendida sobre el lago, pero también se veía que aquello era un despoblado, no había ni rastro de barcas, ni redes, ni un alma. Habrá que buscar en algún otro lugar, pensó Heinrich von Schwelborn. Y si no, qué se le va a hacer. Comeremos lo que tengamos en las albardas, aunque sea cecina, y en Malbork nos confesaremos, el capellán nos dará la absolución y adiós al pecado.

Ya estaba a punto de dar la orden cuando en su cabeza, bajo el yelmo, sonó un zumbido, y Hasso Planck lanzó un agudo grito. Von Schwelborn le miró y se quedó pálido. Y se persignó. Vio dos caballos, uno blanco y otro negro. Al cabo de un instante vio con espanto que el caballo blanco tenía en su frente un cuerno trenzado en espiral. Vio también que en el caballo negro iba montada una muchacha de cabellos grises peinados de forma que le cubrían la mejilla. Las visiones parecían no tocar ni la tierra ni el agua, daba la sensación de que colgaban sobre la niebla que se retorcía por encima de la superficie del lago.

El caballo negro relinchó.

—Uuups… —dijo claramente la muchacha de los cabellos grises—. ¡Iré lokke, iré tedd! Squaess'me.

—Santa Úrsula, patrona nuestra... —balbuceó Hasso, pálido como la muerte. Los ballesteros se quedaron congelados con las bocas abiertas, se cubrieron haciendo la señal de la cruz.

Von Schwelborn también se santiguó, después de lo cual, con mano temblorosa, sacó la espada de la vaina que llevaba bajo el faldón de la silla.

—¡Heilige Maña, Mutter Gottes! —gritó—¡Steh mirbe i!

El caballero Heinrich no trajo aquel día vergüenza a sus valerosos antepasados Von Schwelborn, entre ellos a Dyktrow von Schwelborn, el cual se había batido bravamente en la batalla de Camietta y que fue uno de los pocos que no huyó cuando los sarracenos lanzaron a un demonio negro sobre los cruzados. Habiendo espoleado al caballo y recordando a su indomable predecesor, Heinrich von Schwelborn se lanzó contra la aparición entre las almejas que saltaban bajo los cascos.

—¡Por la Orden y por San Jorge!

El unicornio blanco, como una verdadera figura heráldica, se puso a dos patas, la yegua negra bailó, la muchacha se asustó, se veía al primer golpe de vista. Heinrich von Schwelborn cargaba. Quién sabe en qué habría acabado todo si de pronto no se hubiera alzado del lago la niebla haciendo estallar la imagen de aquel extraño grupo, que se deshizo en fragmentos multicolores como si fuera una vidriera golpeada por una piedra. Y todo desapareció. Todo. El unicornio, el caballo negro, la extraña muchacha... El alazán de Heinrich von Schwelborn entró en el lago con un chapoteo, se detuvo, meneó la testa, bufó, mordió el bocado.

Dominando con dificultad al caballo que se le iba para un costado, Hasso Planck se acercó al caballero. Von Schwelborn aspiraba y espiraba, no pestañeaba, y tenía los ojos desorbitados como un pescado de ayuno.

—Por los huesos de la santa Úrsula, la santa Cordelia y todas las once mil vírgenes mártires de Colonia... —logró sacar de su pecho Hasso Planck—. ¿Qué es lo que fue, edler Herr Ritter? ¿Un milagro? ¿Una aparición?

—¡Teufelswerk! —jadeó Von Schwelborn, que sólo ahora palideció y se echó a temblar—. ¡Schwarze Magie! auberey! Cosa maldita, pagana y demoniaca.

—Mejor vayámonos de aquí, señor. Cuanto antes... No estamos lejos de Pelplin, lleguémonos al alcance de las campanas de la iglesia...

Junto al mismo bosque, en una elevación, el caballero Heinrich se dio la vuelta y miró por última vez. El viento había disuelto la niebla, en las zonas que no estaban protegidas por la pared del bosque la superficie del lago se quebraba y arrugaba. Sobre el agua giraba una gran águila pescadora.

—País sin Dios, pagano —murmuraba Heinrich von Schwelborn—. Mucho, mucho trabajo, mucho esfuerzo y energía nos espera antes de que la Orden Teutónica logre expulsar de aquí por fin al diablo.

—Caballito —dijo Ciri con reproche y sarcasmo al mismo tiempo—. No quisiera ser pesada, pero tengo algo de prisa por llegar a mi mundo. Los míos me necesitan, lo sabes. Y nosotros primero nos encontramos en no sé qué lago y con un palurdo ridículo vestido de saco, luego a un grupo de peludos gritones con mazas, por fin a un loco con una cruz negra en la capa. ¡No son estos lugares ni estos tiempos! Te pido por favor que lo intentes mejor. Te lo pido de verdad.

Ihuarraquax relinchó, afirmó con su cuerno y le envió algo, un pensamiento muy sabio. Ciri no lo entendió del todo. No tuvo tiempo de reflexionar, puesto que el interior de su cráneo fue de nuevo anegado por una fría claridad, los oídos zumbaron, la espalda le hormigueó.

Y de nuevo la abrazó una oscura y blanda nada.

Nimue, sonriendo contenta, tiró al hombre de la mano, ambos corrieron hacia el lago, haciendo regates entre los bajos abedules y alisos, entre pinos derribados. Al correr hacia la playa arenosa, Nimue arrojó las sandalias, se alzó el vestido, chapoteó con sus pies descalzos en el agua de la orilla. El hombre también se quitó las botas, pero no se atrevió a entrar en el agua. Se quitó la capa y la extendió sobre la arena. Nimue corrió hacia él, le echó las manos al cuello y se puso de puntillas, pero para poder besarla el hombre todavía tuvo que inclinarse mucho. A Nimue no la llamaban sin razón Pulgarcita, pero ahora, cuando tenía ya dieciocho años y era una adepta de las artes mágicas, el privilegio de llamarla así les pertenecía tan sólo a los amigos más cercanos. Y a algunos hombres.

El hombre, sin apartar los labios de los labios de Nimue, introdujo la mano bajo su escote. Luego todo fue muy rápido. Ambos se encontraron sobre la capa extendida en la arena, el vestido de Nimue se alzó por encima del talle, sus muslos rodearon con fuerza la pelvis del hombre y las manos se clavaron a su espalda. Cuando él la tomó, como de costumbre, con demasiada impaciencia, ella apretó los dientes, pero pronto le alcanzó en excitación, se puso a su altura, mantuvo el paso. Tenía experiencia. El hombre emitía ridículos sonidos. Por encima de sus hombros Nimue observaba los cúmulos que fluían por el cielo lentamente con sus fantásticas formas. Algo sonó, del mismo modo que suena una campana hundida en el océano. En los oídos de Nimue hubo un repentino zumbido. Magia, pensó, volviendo la cabeza, liberándose de la mejilla y los brazos del hombre que yacía sobre ella. Junto a la orilla del lago —suspendido sobre su superficie— había un unicornio blanco. Junto a ella un caballo negro. Y en la silla del caballo negro estaba sentada... Pero si yo conozco esta leyenda, le pasó por la cabeza a Nimue. ¡Conozco este cuento!

Era una niña, una niña pequeña, cuando oí por vez primera este cuento, lo contaba el abuelo Silbón, el cuentacuentos vagabundo... La brujilla Ciri... Con su cicatriz en la mejilla... La yegua negra Kelpa... El unicornio... El País de los Elfos... Los movimientos del hombre, quien no se había percatado en absoluto de la aparición, se hicieron más violentos, los sonidos emitidos por él, aún más ridículos.

—Uuups —dijo la muchacha sentada en la yegua mora—. ¡Otra equivocación! No es este lugar, no es este tiempo. Para colmo, como veo, completamente a deshora. Lo siento.

La imagen se borró y estalló, estalló de la misma forma que cristal pintado, se quebró de pronto, se rompió en un irisado tumulto de luminiscencias, fulgores y brillos. Y luego todo desapareció.

—¡No! —gritó Nimue—. ¡No! ¡No desaparezcas! ¡No quiero!

Enderezó la rodilla y quiso librarse del hombre pero no pudo: era más fuerte y más pesado que ella. El hombre jadeaba y gemía.

—Oooh, Nimue... ¡Oooh!

Nimue gritó y le clavó los dientes en el hombro.

Se tendieron sobre la capa, temblorosos y ardientes. Nimue miraba a la orilla del lago, a la espuma producida por el batir de las olas. A los juncos doblados por el viento. Al vacío descolorido y desesperado dejado por la leyenda recién esfumada. Por las narices de la novicia corrieron las lágrimas.

—Nimue... ¿ha pasado algo?

—Claro, ha pasado. —Se apretó contra él, pero seguía mirando al lago—. No digas nada. Abrázame y no digas nada.

El hombre sonrió con suficiencia.

—Sé lo que ha pasado —dijo jactancioso—. ¿Tembló la tierra?

Nimue sonrió tristemente.

—No sólo —dijo al cabo de un instante de silencio—. No sólo. Un relámpago. Oscuridad. El siguiente lugar.

El siguiente lugar era un lugar hechizado, maligno y pavoroso. Ciri se encogió en la silla inconscientemente, estremecida tanto en el sentido literal como en el metafórico. Los cascos de Kelpa chocaron con ímpetu contra algo dolorosamente duro, plano e inabordable como una roca. Al cabo de mucho tiempo de agitarse en una blanda nada, la sensación de dureza era asombrosa y dolorosa hasta tal punto que la yegua relinchó y se echó con violencia hacia un lado, tocando en el suelo un staccato que hacía castañetear los dientes. El otro estremecimiento, el metafórico, se lo produjo el olfato. Ciri gimió y se cubrió la boca y la nariz con el guante. Sintió cómo los ojos se le llenaban al momento de lágrimas. A su alrededor se alzaba un hedor ácido, corrosivo, denso y pegajoso, una fetidez asfixiante y asquerosa que no se podía precisar, no recordaba a nada de lo que Ciri hubiera olido alguna vez. Era aquello —estaba segura sin embargo— el horror de la putrefacción, el cadavérico hedor de la última degradación y degeneración, el olor de la ruina y la destrucción, ante lo que se tenía la impresión de que lo que se estaba pudriendo no olía mejor cuando había estado vivo. Incluso en el momento de su mayor esplendor. Se dobló en un movimiento de vómito sobre el que no era capaz de ejercer control alguno. Kelpa bufaba y meneaba la testa, tensando los ollares. El unicornio, que se había materializado junto a ellos, se sentó sobre su trasero, saltó, coceó. El duro suelo respondió con un temblor y un sordo eco.

A su alrededor reinaba la noche, una noche oscura y sucia, envuelta en un pegajoso y apestoso harapo de oscuridad.

Ciri miró hacia arriba, buscando las estrellas, pero arriba no había nada, sólo un abismo, a veces iluminado por un vago resplandor rojizo, como de un lejano incendio.

—Uuups —dijo, y frunció el rostro, sintiendo cómo un vapor ácido y ceniciento se le aposentaba en los labios—. ¡Bue-eeee-ech! ¡No es este lugar, no es este tiempo! ¡De ningún modo lo es!

El unicornio brincó y meneó la testa, su cuerno dibujó un corto y violento arco. El suelo que rechinaba bajo los cascos de Kelpa era de roca, pero extraña, innaturalmente lisa, de la que emanaba un intenso hedor a hoguera y a sucias cenizas. Ciri estaba harta de aquella desagradable y enervante dureza. Dirigió la yegua hacia un reborde marcado por algo que alguna vez fueron árboles, pero ahora tan sólo esqueletos monstruosos y desnudos. Cadáveres cubiertos de jirones de tela, como si se trataran de restos de sudarios podridos.

El unicornio le advirtió con un relincho y una señal mental. Pero llegó tarde. Nada más pasar el extraño camino y los secos árboles comenzaba un montón de escombros, y más allá, bajo él, una pendiente que caía brutalmente hacia abajo, casi un precipicio. Ciri gritó, golpeó con los talones en los costados de la yegua que se resbalaba. Kelpa se revolvió, aplastando con sus cascos aquello de lo que estaba compuesta la escombrera. Y eran deshechos. En su mayoría algún tipo de extraña vajilla. Aquella vajilla se aplastaba bajo los cascos, no crujía, sino que estallaba de una forma asquerosamente blanda, pegajosa, como si fueran grandes vejigas de pez. Algo churrupeteó y gorgoteó, el repugnante olor a poco no derribó a Ciri de su silla. Kelpa, relinchando rabiosamente, pisoteó el basurero, abriéndose paso hacia la cima, hacia el camino. Ciri, ahogándose por el hedor, se aferró al cuello de la yegua.

Lo consiguieron. Saludaron la desagradable dureza del extraño camino con alegría y alivio. Ciri, temblando toda, miró hacia abajo, a la escombrera que terminaba en la oscura tabla de un lago que llenaba el fondo de un cráter. La superficie del lago estaba muerta y brillante, como si no fuera agua sino alquitrán sólido. Al otro lado del lago, detrás del basurero, de las montañas de cenizas y los hacinamientos de escorias, el cielo enrojecía a causa de los lejanos incendios, una rojez marcada por columnas de humo. El unicornio bufó. Ciri quiso limpiarse los ojos llorosos con las mangas, pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que toda la manga estaba cubierta de polvo. Con una capa de polvo estaban también cubiertos sus muslos, el arzón de la silla, la crin y el cuello de Kelpa. El hedor la ahogaba.

—Qué asco —murmuró—. Repugnante... Me da la sensación de que estoy toda pegajosa. Vámonos de aquí... Vámonos lo más deprisa posible, Caballito. El unicornio estiró las orejas, ronqueó.

_Sólo tú puedes hacerlo. Actúa._

—¿Yo? ¿Sola? ¿Sin tu ayuda?

El unicornio afirmó con su cuerno.

Ciri se rascó la cabeza, suspiró, cerró los ojos. Se concentró. Al principio había sólo incredulidad, resignación y miedo. Pero rápidamente fluyó en ella una fría claridad, la claridad del saber y el poder. No tenía ni idea de dónde surgían aquel saber y aquel poder, dónde tenían sus raíces y fuente. Pero sabía que podía. Que lo conseguiría si quisiera. Volvió otra vez la vista al lago paralizado y muerto, a la humeante acumulación de desechos, a los esqueletos de los árboles. Al cielo iluminado por el resplandor lejano de los incendios.

—Está bien —se inclinó y escupió— que no sea éste mi mundo. ¡Muy bien!

El unicornio relinchó significativamente. Ella entendió lo que había querido decir.

—E incluso si es el mío. —Se limpió los ojos, la boca y la nariz con un pañuelo—. Al mismo tiempo tampoco lo es, porque está alejado en el tiempo. Es el pasado o...

Se interrumpió.

—El pasado —repitió con voz sorda—. Creo de todo corazón que es el pasado.

La lluvia a mares, un verdadero diluvio que les recibió en el lugar siguiente, la saludaron como a una verdadera bendición. La lluvia era cálida y aromática, olía a verano, a hierba, a barro y a vegetación, la lluvia lavó de ellos la porquería, les limpió, les provocó una verdadera catarsis.

Como toda catarsis, a la larga, se volvió monótona, exagerada e insoportable. El agua que limpiaba al cabo del tiempo comenzó a mojar molestamente, a meterse por el cuello y a enfriarles. De modo que huyeron de aquel lugar lluvioso. Porque tampoco era aquél el lugar. Ni el tiempo.

El siguiente lugar era muy cálido, reinaba allí un calor intenso, de modo que Ciri, Kelpa y el unicornio se secaron y empezaron a echar vapor de agua como tres teteras. Se encontraban en un brezal asolado por el sol al borde de un bosque. De inmediato se podía uno dar cuenta de que se trataba de un gran bosque, una selva densa, salvaje e increíblemente espesa. En el corazón de Ciri palpitaba la esperanza: aquél podía ser el bosque de Brokilón, es decir, por fin un lugar conocido y correcto. Anduvieron lentamente por los límites del bosque. Ciri buscaba con la mirada algo que pudiera servir como pista. El unicornio ronqueó, alzó la cabeza y el cuerno bien alto, miró a su alrededor. Estaba intranquilo.

—¿Piensas, Caballito —preguntó—, que nos pueden atrapar?

Un relincho, inteligible e inequívoco, incluso sin telepatía.

—¿No hemos conseguido escapar todavía suficientemente lejos?

No entendió lo que le transmitió con sus pensamientos. ¿No existían lejos y cerca?

¿Espiral? ¿Qué espiral?

No entendía qué es lo que quería decir. Pero le contagió su desasosiego. El caluroso brezal no era el lugar correcto ni el tiempo correcto. Se dieron cuenta de ello por la tarde, cuando cedió el calor en el cielo sobre el bosque y en vez de una luna aparecieron dos. Una grande y otra pequeña. El siguiente lugar estaba a la orilla de un mar, un acantilado muy empinado desde el que se veían palomas torcaces extendidas sobre unas rocas de extrañas formas. Olía a viento marino, chillaban las golondrinas de mar, las gaviotas y los petreles, una blanca y dinámica capa que cubría las terrazas de roca. El mar alcanzaba hasta el horizonte, enmarcado por oscuras nubes.

Abajo en una playa pedregosa, Ciri distinguió de pronto el esqueleto de un gigantesco pez de monstruosa cabeza enterrado en parte en la gravilla. Los dientes que cubrían las blancas mandíbulas tenían por lo menos tres pies de longitud y en sus fauces, daba la sensación, se podría entrar tranquilamente a caballo y desfilar bajo el portal de las costillas sin rozar la cabeza con la espina dorsal.

Ciri no estaba segura de si en su mundo y en su tiempo existían unos peces así. Avanzaron por el borde del acantilado y las gaviotas y los albatros no se espantaron en absoluto, les cedían el paso a disgusto, incluso intentaban picotear y pinchar los cuartillos de Kelpa y de Ihuarraquax. Ciri comprendió al instante que aquellos pájaros no habían visto nunca ni a un ser humano ni a un caballo. Ni a un unicornio. Ihuarraquax bufó, meneó la cabeza y el cuerno, estaba visiblemente intranquilo. Resultó que con razón. Algo chasqueó, exactamente igual que una tela rasgada. Las golondrinas se alzaron con un chillido y un aleteo, cubriendo todo al instante de una nube blanca. El aire sobre el acantilado tembló de pronto, se enturbió como un cristal mojado de agua. Y estalló como un cristal. Y del estallido surgió una oscuridad, de la oscuridad, por su parte, surgieron unos caballos. Alrededor de sus hombros se agitaban unas capas cuyo color entre el cinabrio, el amaranto y el carmín recordaba al resplandor de un incendio en un cielo iluminado por los rayos del sol poniente.

Dearg Ruadhri. Los Jinetes Rojos.

Antes incluso de que se apagaran el chillido de los pájaros y el relincho de alarma del unicornio, Ciri ya había dado la vuelta a la yegua y se había lanzado al galope. Pero el aire estalló también por el otro lado, de la explosión, agitando sus capas como alas, surgieron más jinetes. La media luna de la trampa se cerró, apretándola contra el abismo. Ciri gritó, sacando a Golondrina de su vaina.

El unicornio le lanzó una fuerte señal que se clavó en su cerebro como una aguja. Esta vez lo entendió de inmediato. La mostraba el camino. Un hueco en el anillo. Él por su parte se puso a dos patas, relinchó agudamente y se lanzó contra los elfos con el cuerno amenazadoramente inclinado.

—¡Caballito!

_¡Sálvate, Ojo de Estrella! No permitas que te atrapen._

Se aferró a la crin.

Dos elfos le cortaron el camino. Llevaban lazos atados a largos palos. Intentaron lanzarlos al cuello de Kelpa. La yegua los esquivó hábilmente sin retrasar ni un segundo el galope. Ciri cortó otro lazo con un movimiento de espada, espoleó a Kelpa con un grito. La yegua corría como una tormenta.

Pero otros le pisaban ya los talones, escuchaba sus gritos, el golpeteo de los cascos, el chasquido de sus capas. ¿Qué ha pasado con Caballito, pensó, qué han hecho con él?

No había tiempo para la meditación. El unicornio tenía razón, no podía permitir que la atraparan otra vez. Tenía que buscar un escondite en el espacio, esconderse, perderse en el laberinto de tiempos y lugares. Se concentró, sintiendo con horror que en la cabeza no tenía más que vacío y un extraño ruido, retumbante, que crecía rápidamente. Me están lanzando un hechizo, pensó. Quieren hacerme perder el sentido con encantamientos. ¡No hay que esperar! Los hechizos tienen alcance. No les permitiré que se acerquen a mí.

—¡Corre, Kelpa!

La yegua mora estiró el cuello y voló como el viento. Ciri se aposentó sobre su cuello para ofrecer un mínimo de resistencia al aire.

Los gritos a su espalda, que sólo un momento antes habían sido estruendosos y peligrosamente cercanos, se achicaron, ahogados por los chillidos de los pájaros asustados. Luego enmudecieron por completo.

Lejanos.

Kelpa corría como una tormenta. El viento marino aullaba en sus oídos. En los lejanos gritos de sus perseguidores resonó una nota de rabia. Habían comprendido que no lo iban a conseguir. Que nunca iban a alcanzar a aquella yegua mora que galopaba sin signo alguno de cansancio, ligera, blanda y elástica como un guepardo. Ciri no miró hacia atrás. Pero sabía que la persiguieron durante mucho tiempo. Hasta el momento en que sus propios caballos comenzaron a bufar y relinchar, a tropezarse y a bajar casi hasta el suelo sus bocas abiertas y llenas de espuma. Sólo entonces renunciaron a seguir, enviando tras ella tan sólo maldiciones e impotentes amenazas. Kelpa corría como el viento.

El lugar al que había huido era seco y ventoso. Un viento rápido y potente le secó las lágrimas de sus mejillas.

Estaba sola. Otra vez sola. Sola como la una.

Una vagabunda, una eterna errante, un marinero perdido en los insondables mares entre el archipiélago de los lugares y los tiempos.

Un marinero que estaba perdiendo la esperanza.

El viento soplaba y aullaba, arrastraba por la agrietada la tierra bolas de secos arbustos.

El viento le secaba las lágrimas.

En el interior del cráneo una claridad fría, en los oídos un ruido, un ruido uniforme, como dentro de una concha marina. Un hormigueo en la nuca. La negra y blanda nada, Nuevos lugares. Otros lugares.

Un archipiélago de lugares.

—Hoy —dijo Nimue, arrebujándose en la piel— será una buena noche. Lo presiento.

Condwiramurs no comentó nada, aunque había escuchado parecidas aseveraciones unas cuantas veces. Porque no era la primera tarde que estaban sentadas en la terraza, teniendo ante sí el lago que ardía en el ocaso y detrás de ellos el espejo mágico y el tapiz mágico.

Desde el lago, repitiéndose varias veces por el eco de la superficie, les llegaban las maldiciones del Rey Pescador. El Rey Pescador solía subrayar con gruesas palabras su insatisfacción por sus fracasos de pescador: tiros, lanzamientos, arrastres y otros enganches sin fruto. Aquella tarde, a juzgar por la fuerza del repertorio de sus blasfemias, le iba extraordinariamente mal.

—El tiempo —dijo Nimue— no tiene principio ni final. El tiempo es como la serpiente Uroboros, que muerde con sus dientes su propia cola. En cada momento se esconde la eternidad. Y la eternidad se compone de los momentos que la crean. La eternidad es un archipiélago de momentos. Se puede navegar entre ese archipiélago, aunque la navegación sea muy difícil y sea peligroso errar. Está bien tener un faro para guiarse por su luz. Está bien escuchar la llamada en medio de la niebla...

Guardó silencio por un instante.

—¿Cómo se termina la leyenda que nos interesa? Nos parece, a ti y a mí, que sabemos cómo se termina. Pero Uroboros sigue teniendo su propia cola entre los dientes. Sí, es ahora cuando se está decidiendo cómo se termina la leyenda. En este instante. El final de la leyenda va a depender de cuándo el marinero perdido en el archipiélago de instantes vislumbra la luz del faro. Y de si escucha la llamada.

Del lago les llegó una maldición, un chapoteo, el golpeteo de los remos en sus engarces.

—Hoy va a ser una buena noche. La última antes del solsticio de verano. La luna se hace más pequeña. El sol pasa de la Tercera a la Cuarta Casa, al signo de Capricornio. El mejor momento para la adivinación... El mejor momento... Concéntrate, Condwiramurs.

Condwiramurs, como muchas veces antes, se concentró obedientemente, entrando poco a poco en un estado de autotrance.

—Búscala —dijo Nimue—. Ella está allí, entre las estrellas, entre los brillos de la luna. Entre los lugares. Ella está allí. Necesita ayuda. Ayudémosla, Condwiramurs.

Concentración, los puños en las sienes. En los oídos un ruido como en el interior de una concha marina. Un relámpago. Y una repentina nada, blanda y negra. Hubo un lugar en el que Ciri vio hogueras ardiendo. Mujeres atadas con cadenas a unos palos aullaban horriblemente pidiendo piedad y la multitud reunida a su alrededor gritaba, se reía y bailaba. Hubo un lugar en el que ardía una gran ciudad, el fuego rugía y las llamas crepitaban surgiendo de los tejados que se hundían y un humo negro cubría el cielo por completo. Hubo un lugar en el que unos enormes lagartos bípedos luchaban entre sí y su sangre carmesí fluía por entre los colmillos y las garras.

Hubo un lugar en el que cientos de molinos blancos idénticos molían el cielo con sus elegantes alas. Hubo un lugar en el que cientos de serpientes silbaban y se retorcían sobre las piedras, agitando y haciendo sonar cascabeles.

Hubo un lugar en el que había oscuridad, y en la oscuridad voces, susurros y terror. Hubo aún otros lugares. Pero ninguno de ellos era el correcto. El transportarse de lugar en lugar le salía ya tan bien que comenzó a experimentar. Uno de los pocos lugares que no le daban miedo era aquel cálido brezal al borde de un frondoso bosque, aquél en el que había dos lunas.

Recreando en su memoria la imagen de aquellas dos lunas y repitiendo en su pensamiento lo que quería, Ciri se concentró, se tensó, se hundió en la nada. Lo consiguió ya al segundo intento. Animada, se decidió a un experimento aún más atrevido. Estaba claro que aparte de lugares también visitaba tiempos, lo había dicho Vysogota, lo habían dicho también los elfos, lo mencionaron los unicornios. ¡Si hasta lo había hecho antes, aunque hubiera sido inconscientemente! Cuando la hirieron en el rostro, escapó de sus perseguidores a través del tiempo, saltó cuatro días en el futuro, luego Vysogota no conseguía calcular aquellos días, nada encajaba...

¿No sería aquélla su oportunidad? ¿Un salto en el tiempo?

Decidió probarlo. La ciudad en llamas, por ejemplo, no habría ardido eternamente. ¿Y si llegara allí antes del incendio? ¿O después?

Cayó casi en medio del incendio, tiznándose las cejas y las pestañas y produciendo un enorme pánico entre los fugitivos que huían de la ciudad en llamas. Huyó a su brezal tan amistoso. Creo que no merece la pena arriesgarse así, pensó, el diablo sabe cómo puede terminar esto. Con los lugares me sale mejor, así que seguiremos con los lugares. Intentaremos llegar a los lugares. A lugares conocidos, los que conozco bien. Y aquéllos que me traigan recuerdos agradables.

Comenzó por el santuario de Melitele, imaginándose la puerta, el edificio, el parque y los talleres, el dormitorio de las adeptas, las habitaciones en las que vivía Yennefer. Se concentró con los puños en las sienes, trayendo a su memoria los rostros de Nenneke, Eurneid, Katja, Iola Segunda.

No le funcionó. Se topó con un pantano nebuloso y plagado de mosquitos, donde resonaban los silbidos de las tortugas y el sonoro croar de las ranas. Intentó después —sin mejor resultado— Kaer Morhen, las islas Skellige, el banco de Gors Velen en el que trabajaba Fabio Sachs. No se atrevió a probar Cintra, sabía que la ciudad estaba ocupada por los nilfgaardianos. En vez de ello intentó Wyzima, la ciudad donde Yennefer y ella fueron de compras una vez.

Aarhenius Krantz, sabio, alquimista, astrónomo y astrólogo, se retorcía ante la dura mesita con el ojo apretado contra el ocular del telescopio. El cometa de primera magnitud que desde hacía casi una semana se podía observar en el cielo, como sabía Aarhenius Krantz, al llevar la cola de rojo ígneo solía anunciar grandes guerras, calamidades y matanzas. Ahora, la verdad sea dicha, el cometa se había retrasado un tanto con su profecía, puesto que la guerra con Nilfgaard estaba en su apogeo y calamidades y matanzas se podían prever a ciegas y sin equivocarse, puesto que no había día sin ellas. Buen conocedor de los movimientos de las esferas celestes, Aarhenius Krantz tenía sin embargo la esperanza de calcular cuándo, dentro de cuántos años o siglos, el cometa volvería a aparecer, anunciando una nueva guerra para la que, quién sabe, quizá fuera posible prepararse mejor que para la presente.

El astrónomo se levantó, se masajeó el trasero y se fue a aliviar la vejiga. Desde la terraza, a través de la balaustrada. Siempre meaba desde la terraza directamente a un macizo de pivonias, sin importarle las reprimendas de la dueña. El retrete estaba simplemente demasiado lejos, emplear el tiempo en una larga marcha le hacía arriesgarse a perder observaciones muy valiosas, y esto ningún científico podía permitírselo. Se detuvo junto a la balaustrada, se desató los pantalones mirando a las luces de Wyzima que se reflejaban en el agua del lago. Suspiró con alivio, alzó la vista hacia las estrellas. Estrellas, pensó, y constelaciones. La Dama de Invierno, los Siete Cabritillos, la Jarra. Según algunas teorías no eran aquéllas lucecillas parpadeantes, sino mundos. Otros mundos. Mundos de los que nos separaban el tiempo y el cosmos... Creo firmemente, pensó, que será posible alguna vez viajar a aquellos otros mundos. Sí, con toda seguridad, será posible. Se encontrará el modo. Pero necesitará de un pensamiento completamente nuevo, de una nueva y viva idea que rompa el hoy ya apretado y rígido corsé de lo que se llama conocimiento racional...

Ah, pensó, dando saltitos, si sólo fuera posible... ¡Alcanzar la iluminación, encontrar las pistas! Si encontrara una sola ocasión irrepetible...

Abajo, junto a la terraza, brilló algo, la oscuridad de la noche estalló como una estrella, del estallido surgió un caballo. Con un jinete en los lomos. El jinete era una muchacha.

—Buenas noches —saludó cortésmente—. Pido disculpas si no son horas éstas. ¿Podríais decirme qué sitio es éste? ¿Qué fecha?

Aarhenius Krantz tragó saliva, abrió la boca y balbuceó.

—El lugar —repitió paciente y con claridad la muchacha—. La fecha.

—Ehe... Esto... Beee...

El caballo bufó. La muchacha suspiró.

—En fin, otra vez he fallado. ¡Lugar equivocado, tiempo equivocado! ¡Pero respóndeme, hombre! Al menos una palabrilla que se entienda. ¡Porque no puede ser que esté en un mundo en el que los humanos hayan olvidado el lenguaje articulado!

—Eeeeh...

—Una palabrilla...

—Eeh...

—Así te parta un rayo, tonto de mierda —dijo la muchacha.

Y desapareció. Junto con el caballo.

Aarhenius Krantz cerró la boca. Siguió de pie durante un instante junto a la balaustrada, con la vista clavada en la noche, en el lago y en las luces de Wyzima que se reflejaban a lo lejos. Luego se ató los pantalones y volvió a su telescopio. El cometa cruzaba el cielo a toda velocidad. Había que observarlo, no dejarlo fuera del campo de visión de la lente y el ojo. Seguirlo, mientras no desaparezca en lo profundo del cosmos. Era una ocasión, y un erudito no puede perder una ocasión.

O puede que pruebe otra cosa, pensó, con la vista clavada en las dos lunas sobre el brezal, ahora visibles como dos hoces, una pequeña, otra grande y menos afilada. Puedo imaginarme no lugares ni rostros, pensó, sino querer... Desear mucho, con mucha fuerza, desde las mismas entrañas...

¿Qué me va a perjudicar el probarlo?

Geralt. Quiero ir con Geralt. Quiero muchísimo ir con Geralt.

—¡Pero no! —gritó—. ¡Desde luego he caído bien, ni aposta!

Kelpa le respondió con un relincho que quería significar que pensaba lo mismo, echando vapor por los ollares y rompiendo los amontonamientos de la nieve con los cascos. Un vendaval silbaba y aullaba, cegaba, finos pedacitos de nieve hendían sus mejillas y sus manos. El frío atravesaba de parte a parte, mordía las extremidades como un lobo. Ciri tiritaba, encogía los hombros y cubría la nuca dentro de la protección de un mísero cuello que no servía de nada.

A izquierda y derecha se alzaban unas cumbres majestuosamente amenazadoras, grises monumentos de roca cuyas cimas se perdían allá muy alto, entre la niebla y la tormenta de nieve. El fondo del valle lo cruzaba un río rápido, muy rabioso. Lleno de astillas y fragmentos de hielo. Todo su alrededor estaba blanco. Y frío. Éstos son todos mis talentos, pensó Ciri, sintiendo cómo se le enfriaba la nariz. Éste es todo mi poder. ¡Vaya una Señora de los Mundos que estoy hecha, desde luego! Quería ir con Geralt, acabé en medio de alguna puñetera sierra, del invierno y la tormenta.

—¡Venga, Kelpa, muévete o te quedas tiesa! —Tiró de las riendas con unos dedos que iban entumeciéndose a causa del frío—. ¡Venga, venga, morena! Ya sé que no es el sitio que queríamos, ahora nos sacaré de aquí, ahora volveremos a nuestro cálido brezal. Pero tengo que concentrarme, y eso puede durar. ¡Por eso muévete! ¡Venga, en camino!

Kelpa echó vapor por los ollares.

El vendaval rugía, la nieve golpeaba el rostro, se deshacía en las pestañas. Una helada ventisca aullaba y silbaba.

—¡Mirad! —gritó Angouléme, por encima del viento—. ¡Mirad allá! Huellas hay. ¡Alguien fue por allá!

—¿Qué dices? —Geralt desplazó la bufanda con la que se había rodeado la cabeza para evitar que se le congelaran las orejas—. ¿Qué dices, Angouléme?

—¡Huellas! ¡Huellas de caballo!

—¿Y qué hace aquí un caballo? —Cahir también tuvo que gritar, y el río Sansretour, parecía, tronaba y resonaba cada vez más—. ¿Cómo pudo llegar un caballo hasta aquí?

—¡Miradlo vosotros mismos!

—Ciertamente —aseveró el vampiro, el único de la compañía que no revelaba síntomas de congelamiento, a todas luces poco sensible tanto a bajas como a altas temperaturas—. Huellas. ¿Pero de caballo?

—No es posible que sea un caballo. —Cahir se masajeó con fuerza la mejilla y las narices—. No en este desierto. Estas huellas las ha dejado de seguro alguna fiera silvestre. Lo más seguro un muflón.

—¡Tú eres el muflón! —gritó Angouléme—, ¡Si digo caballo, quiere decir caballo!

Milva, como de costumbre, prefirió la práctica a la teoría. Saltó de la silla, se inclinó, echando para atrás su gorro de zorro.

—La mocosa tiene razón —decidió al cabo—. Caballo es. Y hasta herrado, mas difícil es decirlo. El ventarrón lamió las güellas. Allá se fue, a la garganta.

—¡Ja! —Angouléme se restregó las manos con fuerza—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Aquí, vive alguien! ¡En estos alrededores! ¿Seguimos el rastro? Puede que lleguemos a alguna choza calentita. ¿No nos dejarán calentarnos un poco? ¿No nos querrán hospedar?

—No creo —dijo Cahir con énfasis—. Lo más seguro es que nos reciban con una flecha de ballesta.

—Lo más razonable será seguir el plan y el río —aseguró Regis con su tono de sabelotodo—. No nos arriesgaremos a equivocarnos. Y abajo en el Sansretour se supone que hay una factoría de tramperos, allá nos hospedarán con mayor seguridad.

—¿Geralt? ¿Qué dices?

El brujo guardaba silencio, con la mirada fija en los copos de nieve que se retorcían en la ventisca.

—Seguiremos las huellas —decidió por fin.

—De verdad... —comenzó el vampiro, pero Geralt le detuvo de inmediato.

—¡Tras las huellas! ¡En camino, vamos!

Espolearon a los caballos, pero no fueron demasiado lejos. No entraron en la garganta más de un cuarto de milla.

—Sacabó —afirmó Angouléme, mirando la nieve virginal y suave—. Estuvo, ya no está. Como en un circo élfico.

—¿Y ahora qué, brujo? —Cahir se dio la vuelta en la silla—. Las huellas se han terminado. El viento las cubrió.

—No las cubrió —rechazó Milva—. Acá, en el barranco, la tormenta no alcanza.

—¿Entonces qué pasó con el caballo?

La arquera hizo un gesto de indiferencia, se encorvó en la silla, poniendo la cabeza entre los hombros.

—¿Dónde se ha metido el caballo? —Cahir no se resignó—. ¿Desapareció? ¿Echó a volar? ¿O no será que nos lo hayamos imaginado, Geralt? ¿Qué dices a ello?

El viento aullaba sobre la garganta, barriendo y removiendo la nieve.

—¿Por qué —preguntó el vampiro, mirando al brujo atentamente— nos has hecho seguir estas huellas, Geralt?

—No sé —reconoció al cabo—. Algo... Sentí algo. Algo me tocó. No importa qué. Tenías razón, Regis. Volvamos al Sansretour y sigamos el río, sin excursiones ni desvíos que puedan acabar mal. De acuerdo con lo que dijo Reynart, el verdadero invierno y el mal tiempo nos están esperando en el paso de Malheur. Cuando lleguemos allá debemos estar en plena posesión de nuestras fuerzas. No os quedéis así, volvamos.

—¿Sin aclarar qué pasó con ese extraño caballo?

—¿Y qué hay que aclarar aquí? —dijo con rabia el brujo—. Las huellas se han borrado y eso es todo. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no será que de verdad era un muflón?

Milva le lanzó una rara mirada, pero se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Cuando volvieron al río, ya no estaban tampoco allí las huellas misteriosas, se habían cubierto de nieve húmeda. Por la gris corriente del Sansretour navegaban en densa formación las placas de hielo, giraban y se retorcían helados fragmentos.

—Os diré algo —habló Angouléme—. Pero tenéis que prometer que no os vais a reír.

Se dieron la vuelta. Cubierta con un gorro de pompón calado hasta las orejas, con las mejillas y las narices enrojecidas por el frío, vestida con un informe zamarro, la muchacha tenía un aspecto gracioso, exactamente como un kobold pequeño y rechoncho.

—Os diré algo en lo tocante a esas huellas. Cuando andaba con el Ruiseñor, en la partida, pues decían que en invierno por las gargantas cabalgaba en un caballo hechizado el Rey de las Montañas, señor de los demonios del hielo. Encontrárselo cara a cara es la muerte segura. ¿Qué dices, Geralt? ¿Sería posible que...?

—Todo —la interrumpió—. Todo es posible. En camino, compaña. Por delante tenemos el paso de Malheur.

La nieve golpeaba y cortaba, el viento azotaba, entre los riscos silbaban y aullaban los demonios de los hielos.

De que el brezal al que llegó no era su conocido brezal, Ciri se dio cuenta al momento. No tuvo siquiera que esperar a la noche, estaba segura de que no vería aquí dos lunas. El bosque por cuyo borde caminó era tan salvaje e inextricable como aquél, pero saltaban a los ojos las diferencias. Aquí, por ejemplo, había más abedules y mucho menos robles. Allá no se oían ni veían pájaros, aquí eran multitud. Allí entre los brezos no había más que arena y musgo, aquí se extendía el licopodio en verdadera alfombra verde. Incluso las libélulas que revoloteaban entre los cascos de Kelpa eran aquí distintas. Como otras. Y luego...

El corazón le latió con más fuerza. Vio un caminillo, descuidado y poblado de maleza. Que conducía a lo profundo del bosque.

Ciri miró cuidadosamente a su alrededor y se aseguró de que el extraño camino no continuaba, que tenía allí su final. Que no conducía al bosque, sino que salía de él o lo atravesaba. Sin pensárselo mucho, golpeó en los flancos de la yegua con sus tacones y avanzó entre los árboles. Iré hacia el sur, pensó, si en el sur no encuentro nada, volveré e iré en dirección contraria, más allá del brezal.

Caminaba al paso bajo un baldaquín de troncos, mirando atentamente a su alrededor, intentando no dejar pasar nada importante. Gracias a ello no dejó pasar a un viejecillo que la miraba desde detrás de un roble. El viejecillo, muy bajito, pero al menos sin joroba, iba vestido con una camisa de lino y unos pantalones del mismo material. Llevaba en los pies unas enormes y ridículas alpargatas de líber. En una mano portaba un bastón nudoso, en la otra una cesta de mimbre. Ciri no podía ver claramente su rostro, oculto por un sombrero de paja desastrado y con un aro redondo, bajo el que surgía una nariz bronceada y una enmarañada barba gris.

—Sin miedo —dijo Ciri—. No te causaré mal alguno.

El de la barba gris se apoyó alternativamente de una alpargata a la otra y se quitó el sombrero. Tenía un rostro redondo, sembrado de manchas de la vejez, pero vigoroso y poco arrugado, unas cejas escasas, una barbilla pequeña y muy retirada. Los largos cabellos grises los llevaba atados a la altura del cuello en una coleta, mientras que la coronilla la tenía completamente calva, reluciente y amarilla como un melón. Vio que él miraba su espada, el pomo que sobresalía por encima de su hombro.

—No tengas miedo —repitió.

—Hey, hey —dijo él, balbuceando un tanto—. Hey, hey, señora mía. El Viejo del Bosque no tiene miedo. No es de los miedosos, oh no.

Sonrió. Tenía unos dientes grandes, muy echados hacia delante, a causa de un mal encaje de los maxilares y la mandíbula retrasada. Era a consecuencia de ello que balbuceaba.

—El Viejo del Bosque no teme a los peregrinos —repitió—. Ni a los ladrones. El Viejo del Bosque es pobre, menesteroso. El Viejo del Bosque es tranquilo, a nadie amenaza. ¡Hey!

Sonrió de nuevo. Cuando sonreía parecía no estar compuesto más que de dientes delanteros.

—¿Y tú, señora mía, no temes al Viejo del Bosque?

Ciri bufó.

—Pues hazte a la idea de que no. Tampoco soy de las miedosas.

—¡Hey, hey, hey! ¡Lo que dices!

Dio un paso hacia ella, apoyándose en el bastón. Kelpa bufó. Ciri tiró de las riendas.

—No le gustan los extraños —advirtió—, Y sabe morder.

—¡Hey, hey! El Viejo del Bosque lo sabe. ¡Yegua mala, remala! Y por curiosidad, ¿de dónde viene la señora? ¿Y adonde, por así decirlo, se encamina?

—Es una larga historia. ¿Adonde lleva este camino?

—¡Hey, hey! ¿No lo sabe la señora?

—No respondas a una pregunta con una pregunta, si no te importa. ¿Adonde llegaría por este camino? ¿Qué lugar es éste? ¿Y qué... qué época?

El vejete de nuevo sacó los dientes, los movió como una nutria.

—Hey, hey —balbuceó—. Lo que dices. ¿Qué época, pregunta la señora? ¡Oy, de lejos, se ve, de lejos vino la señora hasta el Viejo del Bosque!

—De muy lejos, cierto —afirmó ella con indiferencia—. De otros...

—Tiempos y lugares —terminó él—. El Viejo lo sabe. El Viejo se lo imagina.

—¿El qué? —preguntó excitada—. ¿El qué te has imaginado? ¿Qué sabes?

—El Viejo del Bosque sabe mucho.

—¡Habla!

—¿La señora está hambrienta? —Sacó los dientes—. ¿Sedienta? ¿Fatigada? Si se quiere, el Viejo del Bosque la llevará a su cabaña, alimentará, dará de beber. Y la alojará.

Hacía mucho tiempo que Ciri no había tenido ni tiempo ni cabeza para pensar en el descanso y la comida. Ahora, las palabras del extraño viejo hicieron que se le encogieran las tripas, se le hiciera un nudo en los intestinos y la lengua le desapareciera allá lejos. El vejete la observó desde por debajo del círculo de su sombrero.

—El Viejo del Bosque —balbuceó— tiene en la choza comida. Tiene agua de la fuente. Tiene hasta paja para la yegua, ¡yegua mala que quería morder al buen Viejo! ¡Hey! Todo hay en la choza del Viejo del Bosque. Y hablar de lugares y tiempos se podrá... No es lejos, no. ¿Usará de ello la señora peregrina? ¿No desatenderá la hospitalidad de este menesteroso Viejo pobrejo?

Ciri tragó saliva.

—Guíame.

El Viejo del Bosque se dio la vuelta y se encaminó por un sendero apenas visible entre la espesura, midiendo el camino con enérgicos golpes de su bastón. Ciri le iba siguiendo, inclinando la cabeza ante las ramas y tirando del bocado de Kelpa, que ciertamente se había empeñado en morder al viejo o al menos en comerse su sombrero. Pese a las aseveraciones, no estaba cerca en absoluto. Cuando llegaron al lugar, a un claro, el sol estaba ya casi en su cénit.

La choza del Viejo resultó ser una chabola pintoresca sobre unos palos, con un tejado que evidentemente había sido reparado a menudo y con ayuda de lo primero que se tenía a mano. Las paredes de la choza estaban cubiertas con pieles que parecían de cerdo. Delante de la choza había una construcción de madera en forma de cadalso, una mesa baja y un tronco con un hacha clavada en él. Detrás de la choza había un hogar de piedra y barro sobre el que había unas grandes ollas ennegrecidas.

—Ésta es la casa del Viejo del Bosque. —El anciano señaló con su bastón, no sin cierto orgullo—. Aquí vive el Viejo del Bosque. Aquí duerme. Aquí prepara la comida. Si hay qué preparar. Arduo, pero arduo es hallar comida en despoblado. ¿La señora peregrina gusta de las gachas de harina?

—Gusta. —Ciri de nuevo tragó saliva—. De todo gusta.

—¿Con carnecilla? ¿Con manteca? ¿Con torreznos?

—Mmm.

—Pues no se ve —el Viejo le lanzó una mirada apreciativa— que la señora haya probado últimamente de la carne y los torreznos, oh, no. Delgaducha señora, delgaducha. ¡Piel y huesos! ¡Hey, hey! ¿Y qué es eso? ¿Detrás de la señora?

Ciri se dio la vuelta, dejándose atrapar por el truco más viejo y primitivo del mundo. Un terrible golpe del nudoso bastón le acertó directamente en la sien. Sus reflejos bastaron sólo para alzar la mano, la mano amortiguó en parte un golpe capaz de romper el cráneo como un huevo. Pero igualmente se encontró Ciri en la tierra, aturdida, atontada y completamente desorientada.

El Viejo, sonriendo, se lanzó a ella y le dio con el bastón otra vez. Ciri consiguió cubrir la cabeza con las manos de nuevo, el resultado fue que ambas se le quedaron inermes. La izquierda estaba rota con toda probabilidad, el hueso del metacarpo se había quebrado de seguro.

El viejo, saltando, la alcanzó por el otro lado y le dio con el palo en la tripa. Ella gritó, haciéndose un ovillo. Entonces él se lanzó sobre ella como un halcón, le dio la vuelta poniéndole el rostro contra la tierra, la sujetó con sus rodillas. Ciri se tensó, lanzándose hacia atrás con fuerza y fallando, dio un violento golpe con el codo y acertó. El Viejo bramó rabioso y le asestó un trompazo en la nuca con tanta fuerza que le clavó el rostro en la arena. Le agarró por los cabellos cerca del cuello y apretó contra la tierra las narices y la boca. Ella sintió que se ahogaba. El vejete se arrodilló sobre ella, aún apretándole la cabeza contra la tierra, le arrancó la espada de la espalda y la arrojó. Luego comenzó a forcejear con los pantalones, encontró la hebilla, la desató. Ciri aulló, ahogándose y escupiendo arena. Él la apretó más fuerte, la inmovilizó, apretando sus cabellos en un puño. Con un fuerte tirón le bajó los pantalones.

—Hey, hey —balbuceó, jadeando—. Pero vaya culete que le ha caído en gracia al Viejo. Uh, uuh, hace mucho, mucho que el Viejo no tenía uno así.

Ciri, sintiendo el asqueroso contacto de sus secas manos ganchudas, aulló con la boca llena de arena y agujas de pino.

—Quédate tranquila, señora. —Escuchó cómo le echaba saliva, humedeciéndole las nalgas—. El Viejo ya no es joven, no de una vez, poco a poco... Pero sin miedo, el Viejo hará lo que hay que hacer. ¡Hey, hey! Y luego el Viejo comerá, hey, comerá... Tocinillo...

Se detuvo, gritó, ladró.

Al sentir que la presión se aligeraba, Ciri se retorció, se liberó y se alzó como un muelle. Y vio lo que había pasado.

Kelpa, acercándose con sigilo, había agarrado al Viejo del Bosque con los dientes por su coleta y lo había alzado hacia arriba. El viejo aullaba y graznaba, se agitaba, daba patadas y golpes con los pies, por fin consiguió liberarse, dejando en los dientes de la yegua un largo mechón gris. Quiso agarrar su bastón, pero Ciri de un puntapié lo alejó del alcance de sus manos. Con otro puntapié quiso saludarle en donde se merecía, pero los pantalones bajados casi hasta la mitad de los muslos le impedían los movimientos. El tiempo que le costó el subírselos lo utilizó muy bien el Viejo. Con unos cuantos saltos se acercó al tronco, sacó de él el hacha, la agitó espantando a Kelpa, todavía rabiosa. Bramó, mostró sus horribles dientes y se lanzó contra Ciri, alzando el hacha para golpear.

—¡El Viejo te va a encular, mozuela! —aulló salvaje—. ¡Y aunque el Viejo te haya de esmenuzar de arriba abajo! ¡Al Viejo igual le da, toda o en porciones!

Pensó que iba a dar cuenta de él con facilidad. Al cabo, no era más que un viejo y cascado abuelete.

Se equivocaba del todo.

Pese a sus monstruosas alpargatas saltaba como una cabra, se retorcía como un conejo y manejaba el hacha de torcido mango con la habilidad de un carnicero. Cuando la oscura y afilada hoja casi la rozó algunas veces, Ciri se dio cuenta de que lo último que la podía salvar era la huida.

Pero la salvaron un afortunado cúmulo de circunstancias. Al retroceder, tropezó con su espada. La alzó como un rayo.

—Tira el hacha —jadeó, sacando con un tintineo a Golondrina de su funda—. Tira el hacha al suelo, viejo loco. Entonces, quién sabe, puede que te deje tu salud. Y no te esmenuce.

Él se detuvo. Ronqueaba y resoplaba, y tenía la barba asquerosamente llena de babas. Sin embargo no tiró el arma. Ella vio en sus ojos una rabia salvaje.

—¡Venga, alégrame el día!

Durante un momento la miró como sin entender, luego puso los dientes, desencajó los ojos, bramó y se lanzó hacia ella. Ciri estaba harta de bromas. Lo evitó con una rápida media vuelta y cortó de abajo a través de los brazos en alto, por encima de los codos. El viejo dejó caer el hacha con las manos echando sangre, pero al punto saltó otra vez hacia ella. Ciri retrocedió y lo rajó corto por el cuello. Más por piedad que por necesidad, con las dos arterias de las manos cortadas acabaría por desangrarse de cualquier modo. Cayó, despidiéndose de la vida con una increíble dificultad, pese a sus extremidades cortadas seguía retorciéndose como un gusano. Ciri se puso de pie junto a él. Restos de arena seguían chimándole en los dientes. Se los escupió a él directamente al pecho. Antes de que terminara de escupir, el viejo murió.

La extraña construcción delante de la choza que recordaba a un cadalso estaba provista de ganchos de hierro y aparejos. La mesa y el tronco estaban resbaladizos, cubiertos de grasa, olían mal.

Como un matadero.

En la cocina Ciri encontró una perola de las alabadas gachas, mezcladas con tocino, fragmentos de carne y de setas. Estaba muy hambrienta, pero algo la contuvo para no comer. Sólo bebió agua de un cubo, mordió una manzana pequeña y arrugada. Detrás de la casilla encontró un sótano con escaleras, grande y frío. En el sótano había unas cazuelas con manteca. Del techo colgaba carne. Unos restos de muslo. Salió del agujero, tropezándose con las escaleras, como si la persiguiera el diablo. Se cayó sobre las ortigas, se alzó, a paso febril alcanzó la casilla, se agarró con las dos manos a uno de los palos que la sujetaban. Aunque no tenía casi nada en la tripa, vomitó violentamente y durante largo rato.

Los restos de muslo del sótano eran los de un niño.

Conducida por un hedor, encontró en el bosque una hondonada llena de agua a la que el previsor Viejo del Bosque había echado los restos y lo que no se podía comer. Contemplando los cráneos, costillas y pelvis que sobresalían del légamo, Ciri se dio cuenta con horror de que estaba viva única y exclusivamente gracias a la lascivia del horrible viejo, sólo gracias a que le habían entrado ganas de retozar. Si el hambre hubiera sido más fuerte que el impulso sexual, la habría golpeado a traición con un hacha, y no con un palo. Colgada por los pies de la viga de madera, la habría destripado y desollado, dividido y cortado sobre la mesa, partido sobre el tronco...

Aunque le temblaban las piernas a causa de los mareos y la mano izquierda, hinchada, palpitaba de dolor, arrastró el cadáver hacia la hondonada del bosque y lo hundió en el fango apestoso, entre los huesos de las victimas. Volvió, llenó de ramas y tallos la entrada al sótano, rodeó de paja la choza y toda la posesión del viejo. Luego prendió fuego cuidadosamente a todo, por los cuatro puntos cardinales.

Sólo se marchó cuando se había encendido con fuerza, cuando el fuego ardía y aullaba como debe ser. Cuando estuvo segura de que ninguna lluvia pasajera iba a impedir que se borraran por completo las huellas de aquel lugar.

La mano no estaba tan mal. Se había hinchado, sí, dolía, y cómo, pero no parecía que se hubiera roto ningún hueso.

Cuando se acercó la noche, efectivamente apareció una sola luna en el cielo. Pero Ciri, de alguna forma extraña, no quiso reconocer aquel mundo como el suyo. Ni quedarse en él más tiempo del preciso.

—Hoy —murmuró Nimue—, será una buena noche. Lo percibo.

Condwiramurs suspiró.

El horizonte ardía en oro y púrpura. Un haz de los mismos colores se asentó sobre las aguas del lago, del horizonte de la isla.

Estaban sentadas en la terraza, en los sillones, a su espalda había un espejo en un marco de ébano y un tapiz que representaba un pequeño castillo aferrado a una pared rocosa que se reflejaba en el agua de un lago de montaña.

¿Cuántas tardes, pensó Condwiramurs, cuántas tardes llevamos así, sentadas hasta que cae la penumbra y luego la oscuridad? ¿Sin resultado alguno? ¿Sólo hablando?

Hizo más frío. La hechicera y la adepta estaban envueltas en pieles. Desde el lago les llegaba el rechinar de los remos de la barca del Rey Pescador, pero no la veían: estaba oculta en el cegador brillo del ocaso.

—A menudo sueño —Condwiramurs volvió a la conversación interrumpida— que estoy en un desierto de hielo en el que no hay nada, sólo el blanco de la nieve y los montones de hielo retorcidos al sol. Y reina la calma, una calma que resuena en los oídos. Una calma innatural. La calma de la muerte.

Nimue afirmó con la cabeza, como dando señal de que veía de lo que se trataba. Pero no comentó.

—De pronto —siguió la adepta—, de pronto me parece que escucho algo. Que siento cómo el hielo tiembla bajo mis pies. Caigo de rodillas, retiro la nieve con las manos. El hielo es transparente como el cristal, como en algunos limpios lagos montañosos, cuando se ven las piedras del fondo y los peces que nadan por debajo de una capa de una pulgada de grueso. Yo en mis sueños también veo, aunque la capa tiene una decena o incluso un centenar de pulgadas de grosor. Ello no me impide ver... y oír... a gente que pide ayuda. Allá en el fondo, muy por debajo del hielo... hay un mundo congelado.

Tampoco ahora Nimue lo comentó.

—Por supuesto sé —continuó la adepta— dónde está la fuente de ese sueño. Los vaticinios de Itlina, el famoso Frío Blanco, el Tiempo del Hielo y de la Tormenta del Lobo. Un mundo que muere entre nieves y hielos para, como dice la profecía, renacer al cabo de los siglos de nuevo. Limpio y mejor.

—Que —dijo Nimue en voz bajita— el mundo renacerá lo creo de todo corazón. Que lo hará mejor, no mucho.

—¿Cómo?

—Me has oído.

—¿Y no he oído mal? Nimue, el Frío Blanco ha sido predicho lo menos mil veces, cada invierno un poco más crudo se decía que había llegado. En este momento ni siquiera los niños creen que un invierno sea capaz de amenazar al mundo.

—Vaya, mira. Los niños no creen. Y yo, fíjate, creo.

—¿Apoyándote en algún argumento racional? —preguntó Condwiramurs con leve sarcasmo—. ¿O exclusivamente en la sabiduría mística de infalibles profetisas élficas?

Nimue guardó silencio largo rato, colocando la piel en la que estaba envuelta.

—La tierra —comenzó por fin con cierto tono profesoral— tiene la forma de un globo y gira alrededor del sol. ¿Estás de acuerdo con ello? ¿O acaso perteneces a una de esas sectas de moda que afirman algo completamente opuesto?

—No. No pertenezco. Acepto el heliocentrismo y estoy de acuerdo con la teoría de la redondez de la tierra.

—Estupendo. Estarás entonces de acuerdo también con el hecho de que el eje perpendicular del globo terráqueo está inclinado hacia un lado y con que la trayectoria de la tierra alrededor del sol no tiene la forma de un círculo regular, sino que es elíptica.

—Lo he estudiado. Pero no soy astrónomo, así que...

—No hace falta ser astrónomo, basta con pensar lógicamente. La tierra rodea al sol en una órbita de forma elíptica y por eso durante su movimiento está a veces más cerca y a veces más lejos. Cuanto más lejos está la tierra del sol, es de lógica pensar que hará más frío en ella. Y cuanto menos se aleja el eje planetario de la perpendicular, entonces más le afectará al hemisferio norte.

—Eso también es lógico.

—Ambos aspectos, es decir la elipse de la órbita y el grado de inclinación del eje planetario, están sujetos a cambios. Por lo que se sostiene, cíclicos. La elipse puede ser más o menos elíptica, es decir abierta y alargada, el eje planetario puede estar menos o más inclinado. En lo tocante al clima se producen condiciones extremas cuando suceden al mismo tiempo los dos fenómenos: una apertura máxima de la elipse y una escasa desviación de la perpendicularidad del eje. La tierra al girar alrededor del sol recibe en el afelio muy poca luz y calor, y las regiones polares son afectadas además por una poco ventajosa inclinación del eje.

—Por supuesto.

—Menos luz en el hemisferio norte significa que la nieve yace más tiempo. La nieve blanca y brillante refleja la luz del sol, la temperatura cae aún más. La nieve yace gracias a ello aún más tiempo, en zonas cada vez más amplias no se funde del todo o lo hace sólo por muy poco tiempo. Cuanta más nieve y durante más tiempo, mayor es la superficie blanca y brillante que refleja...

—Lo he entendido.

—La nieve cae, cae y hay más cada vez. Date cuenta pues de que con las corrientes marinas viajan desde el sur masas de aire caliente que acaban sobre el frío continente norteño. El aire caliente se condensa y nieva. Cuanto mayor sea la diferencia de temperatura, más abundante será la nevada. Cuanto mayor sea la nevada, más nieve blanca que no se funde. Más frío. Mayor diferencia de temperatura y más abundante la condensación de las masas de aire...

—Lo he entendido.

—La capa de nieve se hace tan pesada como para convertirse en hielo prensado. En un glaciar. Sobre el que, como ya sabemos, sigue cayendo la nieve, apretándolo aún más. El glaciar crece, no sólo es cada vez más grueso sino que se extiende, cubriendo cada vez mayores territorios. Territorios blancos...

—Que reflejan los rayos solares. —Condwiramurs afirmó con la cabeza—. Frío, frío, aún más frío. El Frío Blanco profetizado por Itlina. ¿Pero es posible un cataclismo? ¿De verdad nos amenaza que el hielo que yace en el norte desde siempre comience de improviso a avanzar hacia el sur, aplastando, arrasando y cubriéndolo todo? ¿A qué velocidad crece la capa de hielo de los polos? ¿A qué velocidad?

—Como seguramente sabes —dijo Nimue con la vista clavada en el lago—, el único puerto que no se hiela en el golfo de Praxeda es Pont Vanis.

—Lo sé.

—Acrecentaré tu conocimiento: hace cien años no se congelaba ninguno de los puertos del golfo. Hace cien años, hay numerosos testimonios, en Talgar crecían pepinos y calabazas, en Caingorn se cultivaban girasoles y altramuces. Hoy día no se cultivan porque las verduras mencionadas no pueden crecer allí, simplemente hace demasiado frío. ¿Y sabes que en Kaedwen había viñedos? El vino de aquellas vides no debía de ser del mejor porque de los documentos conservados se extrae que era muy barato. Pero también le cantaban los poetas locales. Hoy en Kaedwen no crecen viñas en absoluto. Porque los inviernos actuales, a diferencia de los antiguos, traen fuertes heladas, y las heladas fuertes matan la vid. No sólo detienen su crecimiento sino que la matan. La destruyen.

—Lo entiendo.

—Sí —reflexionó Nimue—. ¿Qué voy a añadir más? Quizá que la nieve cae en Talgar a mitad de noviembre y baja hacia al sur a una velocidad de más de cincuenta millas por hora. ¿O que entre diciembre y enero hay tormentas de nieve en Alba, donde hace cien años la nieve era todo un acontecimiento? ¡Y que aquí la nieve se funde y los lagos se deshielan en floreal lo saben hasta los niños! Y los niños se extrañan de que a este mes se le llame el de las flores. ¿No te extrañaba a ti?

—No mucho —reconoció Condwiramurs—. Al fin y al cabo en mi tierra, en Vicovaro, no se llama floreal, sino abril. O en élfico: Birke. Pero entiendo lo que quieres sugerir. El nombre del mes procede de tiempos antiguos en los que en floreal verdaderamente todo florecía...

—Esos tiempos antiguos son como mucho cien, ciento veinte años. Eso es casi ayer, muchacha. Itlina tenía razón por completo. Su profecía se está cumpliendo. El mundo morirá bajo una capa de hielo. La civilización desaparecerá por culpa de una Destructora que podría, tendría la posibilidad de abrir un camino de salvación. Como sabemos por la leyenda, no lo hizo.

—Por causas que la leyenda no aclara. O aclara con ayuda de una moraleja tonta e ingenua.

—Eso es cierto. Pero un hecho es un hecho. El hecho es el Frío Blanco. La civilización del hemisferio norte está condenada a la destrucción. Desaparecerá bajo el hielo de un glaciar, bajo la nieve eterna. No hay sin embargo que dejarse llevar por el pánico, porque pasará algún tiempo antes de que esto suceda.

El sol se había puesto del todo, de la superficie del lago había desaparecido el brillo cegador. Ahora, sobre el agua caía un haz de una luz más blanda y suave. Sobre la torre de Inis Vitre salió la luna, clara como un talero partido por la mitad.

—¿Cuánto tiempo? —preguntó Condwiramurs—. ¿Cuánto tiempo, según tú, habrá de pasar? Es decir, ¿cuánto tiempo tenemos?

—Mucho.

—¿Cuánto, Nimue?

—Como unos tres mil años.

En el lago, en la barca, el Rey Pescador golpeó con el remo y maldijo. Condwiramurs suspiró ruidosamente.

—Me has tranquilizado un poco —dijo al cabo—. Pero sólo un poco.

El siguiente lugar fue uno de los más horribles que Ciri hubiera visto, con toda seguridad se situaba entre los primeros diez, y hasta a la cabeza de ellos. Era un puerto, un canal del puerto, vio barcos y galeras junto a muelles y palangres, vio un bosque de mástiles, vio velas colgando pesadas en el aire inmóvil. Alrededor se retorcían y alzaban columnas de humo, un humo apestoso.

El humo se alzaba también desde unas torcidas chozas que estaban junto al canal. Se oían desde allí voces, el sonido de un niño llorando.

Kelpa brincó, tirando con fuerza de la testa, retrocedió, golpeando con sus cascos sobre los adoquines. Ciri miró abajo y vio ratas muertas. Estaban por todos lados. Unos roedores muertos, retorcidos de dolor, con pálidas patitas rosas.

Algo está mal ¿qué, pensó, sintiendo cómo la atrapaba el pánico. Huir. Huir de aquí lo más rápido posible.

Junto a un poste donde había redes y cuerdas colgadas estaba sentado un hombre con la camisa abierta, con la cabeza torcida sobre el hombro. Unos pasos más adelante yacía otro. No tenían aspecto de estar durmiendo. Ni siquiera temblaron cuando los cascos de Kelpa resonaron sobre las piedras a su lado.

Ciri bajó la cabeza al pasar junto a unos trapos colgados de las cuerdas y que emitían un fuerte olor a grasa.

En la puerta de una de las chabolas se veía una cruz pintada con cal o pintura blanca. Por detrás de su tejado se elevaba hacia el cielo un humo negro. El niño seguía llorando, alguien gritó a lo lejos, alguien más cercano tosió y bufó. Un perro aullaba. Ciri sintió cómo le picaban las manos. Miró.

Tenía las manos como el carbón, cubiertas de los negros puntos de unas pulgas. Gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Temblando por completo a causa del miedo y el asco, comenzó a retorcerse y agitarse, moviendo las manos con violencia. Kelpa, asustada, se echó al galope, Ciri por poco no cayó. Apretando los lados de la yegua con sus muslos, se peinó y desenredó sus cabellos, se limpió la chaqueta y la camisa. Kelpa entró al galope en una calleja cubierta de humo. Ciri gritó de horror.

Cabalgaba por el infierno, por el hades, por la más pesadillesca de las pesadillas. Entre casas marcadas con cruces blancas. Entre montones de harapos humeantes. Entre muertos que yacían aislados y muertos que yacían en montones, unos sobre otros. Y entre espectros vivos, demacrados, medio desnudos, con las mejillas quebradas por el dolor, retorciéndose entre el estiércol, gritando en una lengua que no entendía, alzando hacia ella unos brazos delgados, cubiertos de horribles costras sangrientas.

¡Huir! ¡Huir de aquí!

Incluso en la oscura nada, en el no ser del archipiélago de lugares, Ciri siguió percibiendo largo tiempo el hedor y el humo en sus fosas nasales. El siguiente lugar también era un puerto. También aquí había un muelle, había un canal, en el canal, cocas, barcas, escúters, barcos, y sobre ellos un bosque de mástiles. Pero allí, en aquel lugar, junto a los mástiles, chillaban alegres las gaviotas y apestaba normal y como en casa: a madera húmeda, a agua del mar, y también a pescado en todas sus tres variantes principales: fresco, pasado y frito.

Sobre la cubierta de una coca se peleaban dos hombres, gritándose con voces excitadas. Entendió de lo que hablaban. Se trataba del precio de los arenques. No muy lejos había una taberna, por sus puertas abiertas surgía un olor a rancio y a cerveza, se oían voces, tintineos, risas. Alguien cantaba a viva voz una canción obscena, todo el tiempo la misma estrofa

¡Luned, v'ard t'elaine arse Aen a meath ail aen sparse!

Sabía dónde estaba. Incluso antes de que leyera en la popa el nombre de una de las galeras:

Evall Muiré.

Y el de su puerto de origen: Baccalá. Sabía dónde estaba. En Nilfgaard.

Huyó antes de que nadie le prestara mayor atención.

Sin embargo, antes de que consiguiera sumergirse en la nada, una pulga, la última de las que habían saltado sobre ella en el lugar anterior, que había resistido el viaje en el tiempo y el espacio pegada a la falda de su chaqueta, saltó con un largo salto de pulga sobre el muelle del puerto.

Aquella misma noche la pulga se afincó en el pelado pellejo de una rata, un viejo macho, veterano de muchas guerras ratoniles, lo que atestiguaba su oreja arrancada a mordiscos junto a la misma cabeza. Aquella misma noche la pulga y la rata se embarcaron. Y a la mañana siguiente navegaban por alta mar. En una coca vieja, descuidada y muy sucia. La coca llevaba el nombre de Catriona.

Aquel nombre pasaría a la historia. Pero por entonces nadie sabía todavía nada.

El siguiente lugar, aunque ciertamente resultaba difícil creer en ello, la sorprendió con una imagen verdaderamente idílica. Junto a un río tranquilo, de perezosa corriente que fluía entre sauces, alisos y robles inclinados sobre el agua, junto a un puente que unía las orillas con un elegante arco de piedra, había una posada cubierta de vid salvaje, de hiedra y guisantes trepadores, escondida entre macizos de malvas. Junto a la entrada colgaba un letrero, sobre él había unas letras doradas. Las letras le eran totalmente desconocidas a Ciri. Pero como en el letrero se veía un dibujo de un gato bastante logrado, supuso pues que la posada se llamaba El Gato Negro.

El olor a comida que llegaba de la taberna era simplemente irresistible. Ciri no se lo pensó largo rato. Se colocó la espada a la espalda y entró.

En el interior no había nadie, sólo a una mesa estaban sentados tres hombres con aspecto de campesinos. Ni siquiera la miraron. Ciri se sentó en un rincón, con la espalda contra la pared.

La posadera, una mujer corpulenta con un delantal limpísimo y una cofia, se acercó y le preguntó algo. Su voz era tonante pero melodiosa. Ciri mostró con el dedo su boca abierta, se palmeó la barriga, después de lo cual se quitó uno de los botones de plata de la chaqueta, lo puso sobre la mesa. Viendo su extrañada mirada, ya se disponía a arrancarse otro botón, pero la mujer la detuvo con un gesto y con una palabra silbante, aunque de agradable sonido.

El equivalente del botón resultó ser una cazuela de densa sopa de verduras, una olla de madera de judías con carne ahumada, pan y una jarra de vino aguado. A la primera cucharada Ciri pensó que se iba a echar a llorar. Pero se controló. Comió poco a poco. Degustándolo. La posadera se acercó, sus palabras sonaban a pregunta, apoyó la mejilla sobre las manos unidas. ¿Se iba a quedar a dormir?

—No sé —dijo Ciri—. Puede ser. En cualquier caso, gracias por la oferta.

La mujer sonrió y se fue a la cocina.

Ciri se desató el cinturón, apoyó la espalda en la pared. Pensó en qué hacer. El lugar —a diferencia sobre todo de los últimos— era agradable, animaba a quedarse más tiempo. Sabía sin embargo que una excesiva confianza podía ser peligrosa y la falta de vigilancia podría traer la perdición.

Un gato negro, exactamente igual que en el letrero de la posada, apareció no se sabe de dónde, se restregó contra su pierna, estirando el lomo. Ella lo acarició, el gato golpeteó con su cabecilla levemente su mano, se sentó y comenzó a lamerse la piel del pecho. Ciri miró. Vio a Jarre que estaba sentado junto a un fuego en el círculo de unos granujas de feo aspecto. Todos mordisqueaban algo que recordaba a un fragmento de carbón de madera.

—¿Jarre?

—Así ha de ser —dijo el muchacho al tiempo que miraba las llamas—. Leí acerca de ello en la Historia de las guerras, obra del mariscal Pelligramo. Así ha de ser, cuando la patria está en peligro.

—¿Qué es lo que ha de ser? ¿Morder carbón?

—Sí. Exactamente así. La madre patria llama. Y en parte por motivos personales.

—Ciri, no te duermas en la silla —dice Yennefer—. Ya llegamos. Sobre las casas de la ciudad a la que estaban llegando, sobre todas las puertas y portones, se ven grandes cruces pintadas con pintura blanca o con cal. Se retuercen jirones de un denso y apestoso humo, el humo de unas hogueras donde se queman unos cadáveres. Yennefer parece no advertirlo.

—Tengo que ponerme guapa.

Delante de su rostro, sobre las orejas del caballo, flota un espejito. Un peine baila en el aire, peinando sus negros rizos. Yennefer usa hechizos, no usa para nada las manos porque... porque sus manos son una masa de sangre coagulada.

—¡Mamá! ¿Qué es lo que te han hecho?

—Levántate, muchacha —dice Coén—. ¡Domina tu dolor, levántate y al peine! De otro modo le cogerás miedo. ¿Quieres morirte de miedo hasta el final de tus días?

Sus ojos amarillos brillan de un modo desagradable. Sus dientes puntiagudos blanquean. No es Coén en absoluto. Es un gato. Un gato negro... Una columna de ejército, de muchas millas de largo, marcha, sobre ella se agita y ondea un bosque de lanzas y estandartes. Jarre también marcha, sobre su cabeza un yelmo redondo, en el hombro una pica, tan larga que debe sujetarla doblado, con las dos manos, de otro modo pesaría más que él y le desequilibraría. Retumban los tambores, las gaitas y el tronar de los cantos de guerra. Sobre la columna vuelan los cuervos. Muchos cuervos...

La playa de un lago, sobre la playa la espuma batida, unos juncos muertos y arrojados a ellas. En el lago una isla. Una torre. Los dientes de unas almenas, un donjón engordado con las excrecencias de unos matacanes. Sobre la torre un cielo de la tarde volviéndose granate, el brillo de la luna, tan clara como un talero partido por la mitad. En la terraza, sentadas en unos sillones, unas mujeres envueltas en piel. Un hombre en una barca... Un espejo y un tapiz.

Ciri menea la cabeza. Enfrente de él a la mesa, está sentado Eredin Bréacc Glas.

—No puedes no saber —dice, mostrando en una sonrisa sus hermosos dientes— que sólo retrasas lo inevitable. Nos perteneces y te atraparemos.

—¡Por qué tú lo digas!

—Volverás a nosotros. Vagabundearás por lugares y tiempos, luego caerás en la Espiral y en la Espiral te atraparemos. Nunca jamás volverás a tu mundo y lugar. Al fin y al cabo, ya es demasiado tarde. No tienes a quién volver. Las personas que conocías hace mucho ya que han muerto. Sus tumbas se cubrieron de hierba y se perdieron. Sus nombres fueron olvidados. El tuyo también.

—¡Mientes! ¡No te creo!

—Tus creencias son asunto privado. Repito, dentro de poco caerás en la Espiral y yo te esperaré allí. Y tú, en tu interior, lo deseas, me elaine luned.

—¡Deliras!

—Nosotros, Aen Elle, percibimos tales cosas. Estabas fascinada conmigo, me deseabas y temías ese deseo. Me deseabas y todavía me deseas. Zireael. A mí. Mis manos. Mis caricias...

Al tocarla ella se alzó con ímpetu, tumbando la jarra, por suerte ya vacía. Lanzó la mano a la espada, pero se tranquilizó casi al instante. Estaba en la posada de El Gato Negro, debía de haber estado soñando, dormitando sobre la mesa. La mano que tocó sus cabellos era la de la corpulenta ama. A Ciri no le gustaban aquel tipo de confianzas, pero de la mujer irradiaba una amabilidad y una bondad que no se podían pagar con desprecios. Se dejó acariciar la cabeza, escuchó la sonora y melodiosa lengua con una sonrisa.

Estaba cansada.

—Tengo que irme —dijo por fin.

La mujer sonrió, habló cantarína. ¿Cómo será posible, pensó Ciri, quién será el responsable de que en todos los mundos, lugares y tiempos, en todas las lenguas y dialectos, esta única palabra siempre es comprensible? ¿Y siempre parecida?

—Sí. Tengo que ir a buscar a mamá. Mi mamá me está esperando.

La posadera la acompañó hasta la calle. Antes de que Ciri se subiera a la silla, la abrazó de pronto con fuerza, la apretó contra su abundante pecho.

—Hasta la vista. Gracias por la hospitalidad. Vamos, Kelpa.

Cabalgó directamente hacia el arqueado puente sobre el tranquilo río. Cuando los cascos de la yegua golpearon sobre las piedras, se dio la vuelta. La mujer seguía de pie frente a la posada.

Concentración, los puños en las sienes. En los oídos un zumbido como en el interior de una concha marina. Un relámpago. Y una violenta nada, blanda y negra.

—¡Bonne chance, ma filie! —gritó en su dirección Teresa Lapin junto al camino que llevaba de Melun a Auxerre—. ¡Suerte en tu viaje!

Concentración, los puños junto a las sienes. Ruido en los oídos, como en el interior de una concha marina. Un relámpago. Y de forma brutal una blanda y negra nada. Lugares. Un lago. Una isla. La luna como si fuese un talero partido por la mitad, su brillo cae sobre el agua en una franja luminosa. En la franja una barca, en ella un hombre con una caña. En la terraza de una torre... ¿dos mujeres?

Condwiramurs no aguantó, gritó de la emoción, se cubrió de inmediato la boca con la mano. El Rey Pescador dejó caer la red con un chapoteo, blasfemó terriblemente y luego abrió la boca y también se quedó congelado. Nimue ni siquiera tembló. La superficie del lago, cruzada por un rayo de luz de luna, estalló como estalla una vidriera rota. Del estallido surgió un caballo negro. Con un jinete sobre su lomo. Nimue extendió la mano con serenidad, gritó un hechizo. El tapiz que estaba sobre un soporte ardió de pronto, se iluminó con una nube de lucecillas multicolores. Las lucecillas se reflejaron en el óvalo del espejo, bailotearon, se amontonaron sobre el cristal como abejas de colores y de pronto fluyeron en un espejismo irisado que se extendió en una niebla que provocó que todo se volviera tan claro como si fuera de día. La negra yegua se alzó de manos, relinchó con fuerza. Nimue extendió bruscamente las manos, gritó una fórmula. Condwiramurs, al ver la imagen que surgía en el aire y crecía, se concentró mucho. De inmediato la imagen se hizo más nítida. Se convirtió en un portal. Una puerta por la que se veía...

Una llanura repleta de barcos naufragados. Un castillo clavado en un agudo acantilado de piedra, enseñoreándose sobre el oscuro espejo de un lago de montaña...

—¡Por allá! —Nimue lanzó un fuerte grito—. ¡Éste es el camino por el que has de seguir! ¡Ciri, hija de Pavetta! ¡Entra en el portal, sigue el camino que conduce a tu encuentro con el destino! ¡Que se cierre la rueda del tiempo! Que la serpiente Uroboros clave los dientes en su propia cola.

»¡No sigas vagando! ¡Apresúrate, apresúrate a ayudar a los tuyos! Éste es el camino verdadero, brujilla.

La yegua volvió a relinchar, otra vez golpeó con sus cascos en el aire. La muchacha en la silla giró la cabeza, mirándola consecutivamente a ella y a la imagen producida por el tapiz y el espejo. Se recogió los cabellos y Condwiramurs vio la fea cicatriz en su mejilla.

—¡Confía en mí, Ciri! —gritó Nimue—. ¡Si ya me conoces! ¡Ya me has visto antes!

—Lo recuerdo —escucharon—. Confío, gracias.

Vieron cómo la yegua, al espolearla, trotó con un paso leve y bailarín hacia la claridad del portal. Antes de que la imagen se deshiciera y se borrara, vieron cómo la muchacha de los cabellos grises las despedía con la mano, vuelta en la silla hacia ellas. Y luego todo desapareció. La superficie del lago se serenó poco a poco, el rayo de luz de luna volvió a quedarse quieto.

Había un silencio tan grande que les parecía que oían hasta la ronca respiración del Rey Pescador.

Conteniendo las lágrimas que le pulsaban en los ojos, Condwiramurs abrazó con fuerza a Nimue. Sintió cómo temblaba la pequeña hechicera. Se mantuvieron abrazadas durante algún tiempo. Sin palabras. Luego las dos se dieron la vuelta y miraron el lugar donde había desaparecido la Puerta de los Mundos.

—¡Suerte, brujilla! —gritaron a la vez—. ¡Suerte en tu viaje!

Fin del volumen primero


End file.
